Hear me Howl
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah Clearwater can not get off the rollercoaster she calls her life. When will she stop going through loops and turns?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok while I am trying to figure out what to do with my other two stories, I wanted to start this one. Hopefully I don't catch the writer's block bug with this one. This story will take place after Breaking Dawn. I want to write it in Leah's POV because I like her side of things. (I might change POV's sometimes but I will warn you all). Hopefully you guys like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. **

**Leah's POV**

I am not a coward. I am not a coward. That is what I kept telling myself when I was wanting to leave La Push. I wanted to face my problems and say, "Bitch I am staying, you will not run me away." I had been taking some self-defense classes to take my anger out on a dummy instead of on people. Ok, I know I do not need any kind of self-defense class but I wanted to beat someone up. I was asked not to come back when I broke the instructors hand. I tried to stop phasing, but stupid vampires are still around so that's impossible. I just told myself, hey if fate wants me to be a wolf, well that's what I am. Since the whole Volturi battle, other cubs were added to Jake's pack. I was still Beta and I loved it. Who wouldn't want to boss around a whole bunch of guys when the Alpha left you in charge?

Me and the Alpha kind of had a thing for each other. Yes, Leah Clearwater can crush on someone. Jake was started to rub off on me since I began to understand his troubled mind more. No, we were not a couple but we flirted a lot and the packs were beginning to get curious. Sam had already warned me time and time again, "You should not get involved with him Leah. He has an imprint…blah blah blah I am a douche and need my balls kicked off." I kept denying that Jake and I had no feelings toward each other, but Sam was not buying it. Jake's imprint was not even feeling him like that. Hell, she was into other guy's now, like that hybrid Nahuel. I still don't see what she sees in him. He is so skinny and looks like he crawled out of his mother's ass. Yuck! I know you all are thinking I am so stupid because I keep messing around with a man that has an imprint, but we are just friends who flirt. Hehe.

Well now here I am at Sam and Emily's getting fit for a bridesmaid dress. Our grandma Susan was measuring me.

" Leah that dress is going to look great on you," Emily clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. Sometimes she really annoyed me being all extra perky. In my mind I am thinking, "Tramp, you ran off with my man! Don't act like everything is fine." But I am better than that so I just faked a small smile.

"Hey Em," Embry said strolling in the door with the two packs following behind him.

"Hey guys. You Hungry?" Emily asked walking into the kichen, which was only two steps away.

"Well er duh," Jared said punching me in the arm as he walked past.

"Watch it Jared," Sam said poking his chest out like he was all tough and stuff.

"Dress looks nice on you sis," Seth said sitting next to grandma Susan.

"Thanks Sethy," I replied. I loved my little brother. Yes he was annoying at times, but he was my rock.

"Nice legs Clearwater," I knew it was Quil just being Quil. He was still a pervert even after he imprinted on Claire.

"Shut up you fucker. Ow!" I squealed as a pin poked my butt.

"Watch your mouth. Be a lady," grandma Susan replied. I rolled my eyes.

" Ha!" Paul said his mouth full of a muffin. Ugh he was a waste of a human being. Ok maybe that was a little harsh. No screw that, he was down right repulsive. I spotted Jacob sitting on the couch watching TV. He caught me staring and smiled that 1000 watt smile. I winked at him.

"Clearwater stop the flirting," Quil said. Damn him, he always had to bust me out. Sam let a growl escape his throat and covered it up with a cough. Grandma Susan tried to ignore the legends and did not believe that we descended from wolves. We didn't want to give her a heart attack if she found out it was all true.

" The girl can flirt if she wants. It's getting time for you to settle down anyway honey. I always thought you would marry before Em," grandma Susan stated. I hated how she always compared me to Emily.

"Grandma-" Emily started but she was interrupted.

"Leah honey if you dressed more like a lady and stopped running around acting like a guy maybe you could catch someone," grandma Susan continued. The room went silent.

"So yea, I seen Claire today and she-" Quil tried to change the subject. Fail.

"Leah answer me." grandma Susan pushed a pin through the dress. She had not even asked me a damn question. I glanced at Jacob who was giving me that " Calm down" look.

"Leah?" Why won't she just leave me be. I yanked away from her and stormed out the door. Fuck this stupid ass dress. I phased and let the pink dress shred to pieces.

**Tell me what you think. Comments, suggestions, or any kind of idea would be greatly accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews you all are truly awesome!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Leah's POV**

I ran all the way home in wolf form. When I reached the house I phased and rushed into the house up to my room. I threw on some shorts and a tank top and plopped on my bed. Sometimes I really hated my life, it seemed like everything always came crashing down on me. I was not as bitchy as people made me out to be. I had a big heart and could care for people, but I never got that chance to show my nice side. Every morning when I woke up, I showered, brushed my teeth, did something with my hair, and put my scowl on my face.

"Leah Clearwater get down here now," my mother yelled. I sighed and got up from my bed and ran to the kitchen. My mother was standing by the stove with her hands on her hips. This meant I was in trouble. Now, I might seem like the tough girl that feared nothing, but my mom scared the hell out of me. I remember one time when I poured sand down Seth's pants and my butt was raw the next day (never did that again). Yea she was no softy. I smiled at her hoping she would not be too hard on me. " I heard about how you acted at Emily's today. That is unacceptable Leah! I know you are angry but Emily is your cousin! You will be apologizing young lady-"

"Mom!"

" You will be saying sorry and that is the last time we will talk about this! Oh and you better find some kind of way to replace your bridesmaid dress. Oh and did you even think about what you did to your grandmother. Now I have to explain to her why the dress was ripped to shreds and you were no where to be found." my mother was beet red and I think I even seen some smoke coming out of her ears. If she had the werewolf, correction shape-shifter gene, she would have phased right here in the kitchen.

"Ok mom. Sorry," I said trying not to laugh. My mother was one scary chick when she was angry, but you have to admit it was pretty comical.

"Say that to Emily." she said turning back to the stove. I went back up to my room and jumped when I seen Jacob on my bed.

"What the fuck," I covered my mouth.

"Hi to you too. I was coming to check if you were ok," Jacob got off my bed and stood in front of me. His face was expressionless.

"Yea I am fine. How about you? You look all emo and shit," I laughed.

"Oh nothing is wrong," Jacob lied. He always blinked a lot when he was lying.

"Jacob."

" She left with him," he said sadly. He sat back on my bed and put his head in his hands.

"Who? Are you talking about Bella and her fellow ice pops? That's a good thing-"

"Renesmee left with Nahuel Leah," Jacob looked up at me his face turning angry.

"Oh." For once in my life I had nothing to say. Call me selfish but I was glad the little brat left. No I did not want Jacob all to myself, we were just friends. I just hated to see her parading around like she was all perfect and all.

"Leah you don't understand. She is my imprint and the pull is driving me insane. No one even knows where she is. She left a note saying she was gone with the love of her life and she does not want anyone looking for her."

"Jacob come on now. You are stronger than this. You knew she was interested in that Nahuel guy anyway. Why be all mad and shocked when she runs off with him? Tell her to fuck off and have a good life," I started getting angry because Jake was looking devastated.

"That is easy to say when you don't have an imprint Leah. You don't get it do you?" Jacob stood up again and was inches from my face.

" You are right Jake. I don't have an imprint and this is why I don't want to have one. I don't want to be tied to someone and risking them not loving me back. Imprinting is complete bullshit and I don't understand why people devote their lives' to it."

"It's not devoting our lives' Leah! See this is why no one can talk to you! You just think you know it all-"

" I don't know it all but I do have a lot of common sense. And stop yelling before my mom comes in here," I said pointing my finger in Jacob's face. He knocked my hand away.

" I don't get you Clearwater. I thought we were better than this. I thought I could talk to you about anything," Jacob said shaking his head. I stood with my arms crossed and tapped my foot. Jacob stared at me, obviously still fuming. After a minute of staring at each other, I could not fight the urge to laugh. Jacob's cold look turned into a smile too.

"Damn you Leah," Jacob said laughing.

**Hope you guys liked it. The story will pick up soon I just didn't want to rush it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Leah's POV**

Jake and I talked about Nessie, after I got past the fact that I hated her and wanted to break her limbs off her body and burn them.

"Why did you imprint on her anyway Jacob," I asked curious as to why someone would imprint on something that smelled so bad.

"You never know why you imprint on someone Leah. You just do," Jacob explained. The smile we shared just a few minutes a go had faded. He was back to looking like a emo who had discovered that all emo music was banned from Earth. I have such a weird mind.

" Well did you… you know love her. Were you in love with her?"

"I was slowly falling for her. Nessie is different from other girls," Well no kidding, she reminded me of a walking porcelain doll. No girl on Earth resembled that. " She... I don't know, I can't really explain it."

"Do you seriously hear yourself right now Jacob? You are really going soft on me. Don't let Nessie do this to you. Move on for crying out loud," I exclaimed.

"Is that why you moved on?" Ok, he got me there.

"Just have not found Mr. Right. I am too much woman for a lot of men," I smiled and flexed my muscles.

" Yea whatever Clearwater." Jacob said and smiled weakly.

The next day we all had to meet a Sam's house to discuss the wedding. This was the day I had to apologize to Emily, when what I really wanted to do was stuff a muffin down her throat. I walked into the soon to be Uley house hold.

"Hey she wolf," Jared said smiling and walking towards me.

" What's J-Mac." I had been calling Jared J-Mac since we were little. I will always remember when he two girlfriends and neither one of them figured out he was cheating on them. Of course now he was not a mac since he imprinted on Kim.

" Lee-lee," Sam had some nerve always calling me that damn nickname.

"It's Leah to you asshole," I spat. Sam flinched at my harsh words. Sam never went off on me for some reason. If one of the guys called him an asshole, he would phase and rip their heads off. I got the luxury of calling him names or saying sly remarks all the time.

"Leah can I talk to you," Emily said getting up from the couch. What did this Martha Stewart wanna-be want?

"Yea." I followed her to the bedroom.

"What you did yesterday was out of line. I know I have been sitting back and saying nothing, but you are getting out of control. I know how much you are hurting, but can you try to be respectful."

" Look Emily, you do not know how I feel, so don't you dare say you do. You are marrying my ex for crying out loud, and don't forget you kind of waltzed in and snatched him away. Don't talk to me about respect when you clearly have disrespected me," I said. I was not saying sorry to her now. My mom would just have to chew me out once again.

"Leah its time to get over it-"

"Whoa! Get over it Emily! Really! How dare you tell me to get over he fact that you and my ex took my heart and crushed it. This is not right Emily, and you know it. You just walk around like nothing is wrong with this situation-"

"Imprinting-"

I cut her off, "Fuck imprinting Emily! I don't only blame Sam, but I blame you the most. Sure he felt a pull towards you, but did you imprint? No you didn't. You could have avoided him. Hell you could have left and went back home! You obviously had some feelings for him too, which had nothing to do with imprinting. So take imprinting and stick it up your ass! I am sick of imprinting," I yelled and my body shook. I stepped away from Emily.

"Leah look-"

"Shut the hell up Emily! I don't even want to be in your wedding anymore. Fuck you and Sam! I hope you have a great life together. But always remember karma is nothing to play with, you reap what you sow." My chest was heaving. " Emily get away from me before I claw the rest of your face." I walked out of the room and went back to the living room where everyone was staring at me.

"You are starting to act like Paul," Quil said trying to break the silence. Sam looked at me and walked towards the bedroom, probably to comfort his sensitive imprint.

"Hey don't compare her to me," Paul said offended.

" I'm not a douche lord, so that means we are nothing a like. Got that?" I said in full bitch mode.

"Take a chill pill Clearwater," Embry stated.

"Eat dirt Call. Oh by the way I'm not in the wedding anymore."

"Yea we heard your big mouth Leah," Paul smirked. I rolled my eyes at him, he didn't deserve a response.

"Leah! Leah! He is gone," Seth busted through the door looking like he had seen a ghost.

"What are you talking about? "

"Jake… he went to find Nessie."

**Please Review! Tell me what you think…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Leah's POV**

"He's gone?" my jaw dropped. We has just talked and he never said anything about going after Nessie.

"Yes, he left this note on the kitchen table," Seth said handing me a crumbled sheet of paper.

"Would have been better if you did not drool on it dweeb," I said opening the note.

Leah,

I am sorry I left without telling you first. I just could not let go of Nessie, she is my imprint after all. Do not come looking for me (Alpha tone). If I don't return just know I am not coming back.

Jacob

I balled my fist let the paper crumble in my hand.

"Oh Leah is mad her boyfriend left her," Paul said laughing.

"He is not my boyfriend you little shit," I snapped back. I was so mad at Jacob right now. Why would he go chasing after that little brat? If she wanted to be with that Nahuel boy well that's her choice.

"We have to go after him Seth," I said grabbing Seth's arm.

" Leah just give up, he wants to be with his imprint," Jared spoke. Why did everyone think I wanted to be with Jacob? Sure we flirted a lot, sometimes just to piss Sam off, but I did not want to be with him.

"This is not about me and him. It's about him going out there alone after some half-breed. Its dangerous, who knows what could be out there," I yelled. My body began to shake.

'Leah he used the Alpha tone, he does not want us coming after him," Seth said innocently.

"Seth he wrote Alpha tone, its not the same thing as saying it. I am going after him, are you coming or not Seth," I walked towards the front door.

'Leah it's too dangerous, just let him go if he wants. Obviously he does not want to be here without Nessie," Embry put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is our Alpha we are talking about Embry. You guys are just going to let him be out there alone. What if something happens to him," Oh gosh I was sounding really pathetic right now.

" This is really comical," Paul slapped his knee. I glared at him and reverted my attention back to Jacob's pack.

" Fine, don't go. But I am I am going, even if it means on my own."

"No Leah-" Quil began.

"Oh let her go,' Paul exclaimed.

"Why don't you shut the hell up for once Paul! She is my sister," Seth yelled. I was surprised at Seth's anger. He usually was the one that rarely yelled. Paul raised his eyebrow and rose from the couch. Jared stepped in front of Paul. Sam and Emily walked into the living room hand in hand.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked looking at the scene.

"Leah is going to find Jacob. He ran off looking for Nessie," Embry replied.

"Leah you know that's-"

"I don't give a fuck how dangerous it is. I am going and no one is stopping me," I walked out slamming the door. I quickly removed my clothes and phased. I was surprised no one came after me. Even if they did, I was still going to find Jacob. I ran through the woods trying to sniff out Jacob's scent.

I had been running for an hour now and I still could not find him. I phased back and put my clothes on. I walked to a near by cliff… and there he was. He was sitting on a rock, his back to me.

"I told you not to come find me," he spat. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"I know but I didn't want you out here alone. Betas gotta look out for her Alpha," I sat on the rock next to him. His jaw was clenched and his fist were balled up.

"I couldn't find her."

"I figured you wouldn't. Jake just let her go," I said.

"You think it's that easy, huh. I'm getting sick of discussing this with you Leah. You always say let her go! But you still have not let Sam go! Is that why you cry when you think no one is looking! Is that why you look like you are about to tear Emily's head off when you see them kiss! You still are not over him, so don't you dare tell me to let Nessie go," Jacob yelled standing up. He walked away from me leaving me sitting there dumbfounded. He paced back and forth with his hands behind his head. His breathing was uneven and his jaw was clenched again.

" You're right," I said quietly. My tough exterior was starting to fade. Dammit!

"What?" Jacob looked back at me.

"I said you are right," I looked up at him. His jaw was not clenched anymore and his face softened.

"Shit! Leah phase now," Jacob began taking off his clothes. I sniffed the air and recognized that smell. I removed my clothes and tied them to my ankle. We both phased and waited for what ever was coming.

"_You don't want to go after it_," I asked through my thoughts.

" _No, wait and see what these bastards want."_

The trees began to rustle and then they appeared…

**Happy New Year everyone!!! Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that put this story on their favorite list and thanks for the reviews. Snuggies go out to everyone. Lol. Just kiddin, those are the worst things invented. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Leah's POV**

The two vampires that had appeared had red eyes, which only meant one thing. Newborns. I growled and crouched down to the ground.

"_Leah, don't attack yet," Jacob ordered and phased back. He stood completely naked in front of these dumb ass leeches. They were two females._

"Interesting species I must say," one of the vampires spoke. She had platinum blonde hair and she looked like she was about 6'0 feet tall. The other vampire was pint sized like that pixie headed Alice, and her hair was jet black.

"What do you want," Jacob asked his husky voice impatient. The two vampires looked at him up and down. As if they were checking him out, dumb bitches.

"Well we were hunting and we just ended up here," The blonde one spoke. So was the black haired one a mute or something?

"There is nothing here so go on now," Jacob replied his body shaking.

"Actually we are on a journey. We are looking for two half-breeds. Got any idea where they are located," the other vampire finally spoke up and said something. She had a thick accent, I could barely understand her. I seen Jacob's eyes widen when the vampire mentioned half-breed.

"What are you looking for them for?" Jacob asked.

"Look, you are asking too many questions! Do you know where they are or not," the blonde one yelled. I growled and her gaze shot on me. " Tell your little doggy to shut up or I will tear her to pieces." she spat. Jacob phased and we both were in attack mode. The blonde vampire smirked and crouched down to attack, her little bitch did the same. I launched at the blonde one, biting into her neck.

"_You take no time huh," Jacob thought as he took a swipe at the black headed one._

"_Nope. You should know me by now," I said as the blonde one knocked me into a tree. "Smart move whore." I quickly regained my balance and grabbed her arm with my teeth. She tried to pull away but ripped her arm off in the process. I spit it out and launched for her again. She dodged me causing me to run right into a tree._

"_Leah fight harder," Jacob exclaimed as he bit into the vampire causing her to shriek. Damn I think my ear drum just busted. I shook my head causing the dizziness to get worst. I was starting to see spots. _

"_Leah no, you have to fight back," I heard another shriek from the vampire and felt my self fly into the air and hit a tree. _

"_Leah!" Jacob's thoughts called out to me. I felt myself float into darkness…_

"She is fine, just a minor concussion that should heal soon," I felt ice cold hands touch my forehead. My eyes shot open and I seen Dr. Ice Prick standing over me.

"Leah what the hell were you doing out there," Jacob asked his face stern. I almost died and he is mad at me.

"You didn't almost die out there Leah," Edward said walking into the room. Stop reading my mind, you dick.

" Stop cursing me out in your head then," Edward smirked. Bella walked into the room, pouting. I swear if her bottom lip poked out more it would fall to the ground. Edward cleared his throat.

"Leah, you gave up didn't you," Jacob asked me.

"No the bitch was just a little stronger than I thought," I replied getting up from the bed losing my balance. Jacob caught me and stood me up right.

" You are going to be the death of me, I swear," Jacob said.

" I can't believe she ran off like that," Bella said looking at the ground. Edward put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. I mentally gagged.

" It's ok love," Edward whispered so low the human ear would not have heard it. Jacob still had his hand on my lower back trying to steady me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. What the hell?

" Hey she wolf. There's a she wolf in your closet let it out so it can breathe. Ah woooo!!!" Emmet said dancing around trying to imitate Shakira. I held back a chuckle, I did not like these leeches and I didn't want to make it seem like I did.

"Hey Incredible Hulk," I replied smirking. Ice Queen Bitch came in and glared at me. Why did she always walk around glaring at people like she was crazy. I glared back at her and let a growl rumble through my chest. Jacob's grip tightened around my waist.

" I just saw something," Alice ran into the room and looked around frantically. Everyone stared back at her as if to say " Tell us."

"The Volturi is after Nessie again. They sent two of their newest members here looking for her and Nahuel. One of them is dead but the other one is still out lurking around," Alice exclaimed. I looked up at Jacob.

" So you killed one and let the other one get away," I asked.

"She ran off as soon as you passed out. I would have went after her but I wasn't going to leave you there," Jacob explained.

"Aw how adorable,' Emmett clasped his hands together. Rosalie slapped him on the arm.

" So how near are they? Did they find her," Bella asked. I could tell she was about to panic because Edward held her closer.

"She ran to Canada. But for some reason I can't see where Nessie is. I don't get it, something is wrong," Alice frowned.

" Maybe she will come back. Or we will have to find her," Edward spoke.

" It will probably just turn into another battle," Carlisle looked over at me and Jacob.

Esme walked into the room with a hamburger and fries on a plate. " Thought you might be hungry," she sat the plate on the bedside table and smiled. I have to admit Esme was pretty sweet, but I still did not like these leeches.

"So I guess this means you need our help again," Jacob asked.

"Yea I think that is right," Edward replied. I sighed.

"Leah you should eat something," Jacob said forcing me to sit on the bed. He handed the plate to me.

"Well just explain that to the rest of your wolf pack. We would really appreciate it," Carlisle said. I took a bite of the burger, hmm it was pretty damn tasty.

"Oh no I hope they don't get her," Bella leaned into Edward. Oh what a whiny cunt face.

"Leah," Edward's voice was warning me, I guess.

"Edward," I mocked back.

After I ate my burger and fries Jacob decided he would take me home. He planned on telling both packs about the newborn that was floating around.

"You should get some rest," Jacob led me to the couch.

"I'm fine, damn," I sat down and turned on the TV. Jacob sighed and sat down next to me. We watched TV for about an hour, we laughed, joked around, oh and I beat his ass playing Solitaire.

"Ok well I should get going. You take care," Jacob said walking to the door. I followed him.

"I will gosh. " I rolled my eyes. Jacob gathered me in a hug. He held me for about 30 seconds too long. When he finally released me, he quickly pecked my lips.

"See you later sexy Beta," he smirked and walked out. Oh that bastard. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

**Ok well stuff is starting to heat up a bit. Things might seem a little confusing right now, but stuff will start to make sense later. ( ie: Like Alice not being able to see Nessie.) Hope you guys liked it! Please Review! **

**Smooches mwah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and for putting this story on your favorite list. Sorry I did not update this story for a good while, I just had to think of some more ideas. So here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it. **

**I do not own Twilight or the characters, if I did I would not have to write this ten thousand times. Lol **

* * *

I was still in shock over the peck on the lips that Jacob gave me tonight. I mean it was just a peck, but it was the kind of kiss that a husband gave a wife before he went to work. He is lucky I did not go postal on him; okay I will admit it did make me blush. Dammit, snap out of it Leah.

One thing I hated about being a werewolf is being hot all the time. Every night it took me about thirty minutes to fall asleep because of the heat. I pushed the covers off my bed and sprawled out like I was making a snow angel. The heat felt like it was blasting, remember my mother is a human so she does get cold. Finally, sleep came over my body.

_I stood over the stool puking my guts out. Chunks of chicken, mash potatoes, and carrots mixed in with the toilet water. Beads of sweat began to form on my forehead and the puke just kept coming._

_"Babe are you okay," Jacob came into the bathroom with just a towel on. He rubbed my back and held my hair back. _

_" I can't keep anything down," I said sitting on the cold bathroom floor. Jacob kissed my cheek and helped me up. _

_"You should rest baby. Don't want to stress out little Jr," he put his hand on the little baby bump that protruded from my hips. I sat on the bed and put my feet up on the body pillow. _

_" Mommy I want some waffles with grandma's homemade syrup," Naomi ran into the bedroom with crooked pigtails. _

_" Did daddy do your hair honey," I laughed and looked up at a red faced Jacob. _

_" Yes he did good mommy," Naomi hugged her father's legs. Five more little ones ran into the room._

_"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy," their little voices shrieked. More little ones came into the room. My head was about to explode, were all these kids mine?_

_" Leah, Lee, get up," Jacob said lifting me from the bed._

" Lee come on get up," Seth said shaking me. My eyes shot open and I yanked away from Seth.

"No Jacob stop," I fell to the floor. Shit, that hurt.

"Jacob? Leah I think you are going crazy. What, you dreaming about the Alpha now," Seth laughed and helped me from the floor.

" Uh…no," I brushed myself off and tried to hide the fact that I was blushing. Seth shook his head and smiled at me.

" Well I was waking you up because we have a pack meeting in like thirty minutes." Seth left the room, leaving me there wondering what the hell did I dream about Jacob for. I shook the dream out of my head and went to take a shower.

* * *

"This meeting is to discuss the possibility of another battle with newborns. Leah and I got into a confrontation with two newborns the yesterday. Alice says they are looking for Nessie and Nahuel. We have to be prepared for another battle. Leah, me and you need to talk to Sam today about joining us," Jacob said. Today he was not as happy looking, he actually looked disturbed. When he referenced to me he didn't even look my way.

* * *

After the meeting I stayed to talk to Jacob. He tried to avoid me by just walking away, but I caught up with him.

"What's up Alpha," I playfully hit his shoulder. He didn't act phased by me trying to be extra nice today. That was totally out of my character. Especially since I was still embarrassed about the dream I had.

" What's wrong with you," I finally asked.

" I miss Nessie. The pull is just killing me," Jacob replied. He still didn't look my directions. He looked straight ahead, his eyes were glazed over.

"Jake-" I touched his arm.

"Lee stop acting like you care! You wanted Nessie to go away, you never liked her," Jacob pushed my arm away. I just looked at him, this time being speechless. There was a different look in his eyes today. Instead of a happy go lucky Jacob, there was the sad and angry Jacob. We didn't say anything on the rest of our walk.

* * *

Sam was waiting on the porch when we arrived at his house.

"Hey Jake. Leah," Sam nodded his head towards me. I mumbled a hi under my breath and walked in the Uley residence. Emily was sitting on the couch with her feet up and her hands on her stomach.

" Hey Leah," she whispered with a smile. I hated how she would always be nice to me after I go off on her.

"Hi," I sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"Hey Em," Jake gave Emily a light hug and sat on the other side of the room.

" So what did you want to talk to me about," Sam asked sitting down on a small chest. I hope the chest breaks and he falls flat on his ass.

"Well there might be a battle coming up soon. Me and um…Leah were confronted by two newborns yesterday. The Volturi sent them to look for Nessie and Nahuel. I killed one of them but the other one got away. I am pretty sure there are more of them lurking around. So I was coming to ask can your pack help out if there is a battle again," Jacob replied looking pretty confident that Sam would say yes.

"Jake you know how I feel about those leeches. We already helped them out once, and did them the favor of not killing that half-breed. What more do they want," Sam said. Emily got up and walked over to him.

"Sam these newborns could cause a massacre again. We are supposed to protect, remember? So just join me in protecting the humans here," Jacob exclaimed.

Sam seemed to be a little moved by Jacob's little speech. I knew in my mind that Sam would always fulfill the duty of protecting the humans. Emily rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way. Ugh, gag. I looked back and forth between Jacob and Sam.

" I am only doing this for the humans. I could care less about the half-breed or the leeches." Sam replied taking a hold of Emily's hand.

"Thanks," Jacob nodded toward Sam. Sam turned his attention toward me. I quickly looked away, I hated when he looked at me like he wanted me to say something. I was only here because of this stupid battle that might pop up. Emily cleared her throat.

" Um well we were going to wait to tell everyone all at once. But um… I'm pregnant," Emily smiled widely. Was she trying to rub this in my face? Jacob looked over at me, waiting on me to pounce on Emily and rip her to shreds. Sam looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact with me.

"That's great Em," Jacob said breaking the awkward silence. Emily smiled again and looked over at me expecting me to say something I guess. I clenched my fists and jaw together. I was trying so hard not to snap at Emily today.

"Lee-" she began.

" I have to go. I will um…see you guys later," I stormed out of the house with Jacob on my heels.

"Leah-" he grabbed my wrist.

"Oh now you want to talk to me? Are you bipolar or something? Just a minute a go you could barely look at me? I am just so sick of it all," I yelled.

" I miss Nessie and it is driving me-"

" That is no excuse for you to take your anger out on me," I replied trying to hold back the emotion that was trying to force itself out. Emily was getting everything that I wasn't. She had someone to love and care for her and she was having a baby. I would never have what she was getting. A tiny tear escaped from my eye. I wiped it away hoping Jacob didn't see it. By the look on his face I could tell that he had seen the tear.

" I'm sorry," was all he said. For once he did not seem to have much to say. He grabbed me up in his arms and held me tight. " Just let it out." he said rocking us back and forth.

A sob released from my chest. My body was shaking due to the sobs that I letting out. Jacob didn't say anything, he just let me cry. After about three minutes it felt like I had cried a river. I pulled away from Jacob and noticed Sam staring at us from the kitchen window. He quickly closed the curtains.

"Let's get you home," Jacob put his arm around my shoulders and we walked away from my nightmare.

* * *

**Ok there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Jacob might seem a little crazy right now, but it is due to the fact that his imprint is gone. I'm sure any of the characters would be a little crazy with their imprints not being in reach of them. Tell me what you think. Until next time…**


	7. Author's Note

AN: I will be updating this story later on today. I am working on the chapter, hopefully I can dream something up like S. Meyer. Lol. I wanted to take some time to say thanks to the reviewers, readers, and anyone who has put this on their favorites list. Everything is appreciated! Thanks again!

Much Love, Muah!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I own Taylor Lautner now because I am holding him hostage in my bedroom. Lol. Just kidding!**

Jacob dropped me off at home and left to hang out with Billy. Billy complained about how he never got to spend quality time with him anymore, since he got into this shape-shifting thing. Right when I walked into the house my mother was sitting on the couch with this stern look on her face. Seth came down from his room and gave me this, 'You are in trouble' look.

"I'm going on patrol," he said touching my shoulder. I smiled weakly and looked back at my mother.

"Come sit down Leah," she patted the couch next to her. I followed her instructions.

"Emily called me and told me the news. She also told me how you have been acting towards her. Now Leah, I have been trying to be patient with you. I know you are hurt because of all the stuff that has been going on, but you need to forgive her. She is family Leah. I am so sick of you going on these little rampages because you can't have what you want," she said calmly. When she talked very calmly, that meant she was beyond pissed and would start yelling any minute.

"It's funny how you have always taken her side. She is not your child, I am but you never seem to notice that. You sit here and say you know I am hurting, so why hurt me more mom," I said looking into her eyes. Her eyes were angry and that just pissed me off more. What kind of mother sides with a two-faced family member? Family does not do what Emily did to me? Like I said before, she had a choice in the imprint. Emily could have easily just left Sam to wither in his desperation for her.

"Leah I know you are my child and as my child I am telling you to forgive her already."

"What the fuck! Forgive her! You can not force someone to forgive someone, you sound dumb as hell!' I stood up and started to yell. I had to close my eyes and breath to stop my body from shaking. I can not phase in here.

"You do not talk like that to me Leah. I am your mother, not some member of your pack," my mother yelled back.

"You are not my mother! Not treating me like this you aren't! Do you not see the wrong in what Emily has done! Are you that blind! She gets everything I don't have and never will have! She gets Sam and his children!" my eyes were beginning to get a little misty. It hurt that my own mother could not support me in this situation. She looked at me and said nothing, so I continued on my rant. " We are mother and daughter we should be close! Instead, you take Emily's side on everything and you always have! Everyone sees Emily as an angel and look at me like I am wrong! I am so sick of this shit! It hurts like hell." Tears were flowing down my face now. I always wanted that mother/daughter relationship that I seen so many other girls have. I wanted to go shopping with my mom, I wanted to have the sex talk with her, and I wanted her to love me as much as she loved Emily. I never got that love from her. It was like I was a mistake and she wanted to erase me. It hurt so bad.

My mother sat there with tears coming from her own eyes.

"Leah I-"

"I don't want to hear it because whatever you say you won't mean it. If you are about to say sorry, save it," I said walking away and headed toward my room. I could hear my mother sobbing on the couch. I started to gather all my clothes from my dresser and throw them in a suitcase. I could not stay in this house any longer. I don't know where I was going to stay, but it was not here. After getting as many clothes as I could, I ran down the steps and took one last look at my mother. Her eyes widened when she seen the suitcase.

"No Leah, you can't leave. Where are you going? Look I'm sorry Lee, I-"

"Mom I can't be in this house anymore, and I just wanted to say…thanks for bringing into this world," I turned away from her and walked out of the Clearwater home.

I don't know what led me to Jacob's house. He was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair with Billy at his side.

'Leah?" Jake got up and walked towards me. My face was tear streaked and puffy. " What happened?" he looked down at my suitcase.

"I had to leave, I couldn't take it anymore. My mother is just…just being a hypocrite I guess," I said wiping my face.

"Where are you going to stay?" Jacob asked. I hunched my shoulders letting more tears escape. Jacob wiped them away and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Miss Clearwater," Billy said smiling. He was always so sweet to everyone.

"Hi Mr. Black," I smiled weakly.

"Go in the house. I will be in there in a minute," Jacob whispered in my ear. I went into the small home and sat on the couch in the living room. Being in the Black home always felt so warm. I felt like I could relax in here and feel at home. If only my house was like this all the time.

After about fifteen minutes Jacob came into the house followed by Billy.

"My dad said you can stay here until you get somewhere to go.," Jacob said sitting next to me.

"But sooner or later you are going to have to make up with your mom Leah. You can't be mad at her forever," Billy replied. I nodded my head.

"Thanks Mr. Black," I said. I felt thankful that someone cared enough about me.

"Anytime hun. Jake could you help me out to the truck, I'm going to head to Charlie's. It's fishing day," Billy said wheeling himself out the door. Jacob smiled at me and went to go help Billy.

"So what do you want to do now," Jacob asked coming back into the house. I shrugged my shoulders and laid my head back against the couch. Jacob sighed and sat next to me. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

I exhaled and was about to attempt to tell the story. I vowed to myself that I was not going to cry because I am not that weak girl.

" My mother took Emily's side, as usual. I just got tired of always looking like the bad guy. I just wished my mom cared about me. As tough as I may seem, I want a relationship with my mom. Every daughter needs that." I looked down at my hands. Jacob softly touched my shoulder.

"Your mother does care about you Leah… and so do I." I looked up at Jacob and seen how sincere he was. Our faces moved closer and closer. I could feel his breath across my lips. His phone is what made us jump away from each other.

"Hello." I could hear a panicked voice on the other end. Jacob's body tensed up. "Ok we are coming." Jacob quickly hung up his phone.

"We gotta go Lee. The newborns are on their way now," Jacob said rushing out the door. I ran out behind him and began stripping my clothes off. He was already phased and turned away from my naked body. He howled into the sky signaling the rest of the pack plus Sam's that there was danger. I tied my clothes around my ankle and phased.

"_Leah I need for you to fight hard this time." Jacob thought._

"_I will. Remember I tore one of that bitch's arms off so she only got one to fight with." I thought back. I seen Sam's pack running up to join us. It would be easier if we could hear the other pack's thoughts._

"_Lee it's ok, we don't need to hear them." Jacob thought back to me. _

"_I'm here," Seth thought running up to my side. I tried to block my thoughts about the fight with our mother. _

_We reached the Cullen's and seen them standing outside. _

" I saw them in the clearing," Alice spoke her voice sounding worried. Jasper looked at her and I knew he was controlling her emotions. We followed them into the clearing. When we got there, everyone was silent; waiting on these dumb ass newborns to pop out. I heard a hiss come from behind me. The vampires crouched down ready to fight. I glanced over at Bella. It's funny how only a little time a go she was a girl who could not even walk without falling off a cliff ( Hint of sarcasm), now she was moving so gracefully.

The one armed vampire that had hurt me became visible and she had about twelve red eyed vamps with her. I snickered in my head, this bitch looked really stupid with one arm. There were no words spoken… just everyone lunging at the newborns. I had taken on a blonde headed one. She was a little quick but hey shape-shifters were quicker. I got a hold of her head and ripped it off. I began to rip off her other limbs and threw them around.

It was about 20 minutes later and there were not many newborns left. All you could here was screeching and ripping and a growl here and there. I was working on my third newborn. He was a little tougher than the other ones I was dealing with. He smirked at me as he dodged me. All that did was piss me off even more. I finally landed on him and let my teeth sink into his neck. He screeched in pain as I bit his throat out and dismembered his body.

Suddenly I felt a hard body collide with mine. It was another newborn. I was struggling trying to get out of his hold. I noticed Sam lunge at the newborn that was on top of me. They rolled off to the side wrestling for dominance. The newborn threw Sam into a tree and I heard bones crack. Sam lay on the ground motionless and my eyes widened. I took all the strength I had to kill the newborn that had hurt Sam.

All the newborns were finally burning away in the blaze. We all phased back into human form, dressed quickly and rushed over to Sam. He lay naked and a pool of blood was around him. Carlisle rushed over to check his pulse.

"I have to get him back to the house, he barely has a pulse", Carlisle said looking back at all of us.

I was scared to death for Sam… even though he put me through so much, I could not sit here and watch someone I still loved die.

**Thanks for all the reviews you all are awesome!!! I am not really happy with this chapter. I really suck at writing fight scenes, so it was kind of difficult for me to write the fight scene at the end. A lot of you are probably wondering where the hell are Nessie and Nahuel, I have not forgotten about them. Things are going to be explained soon. I am not going to mention anything about Sam because I don't want to ruin anything. But I hope you all still liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! There are probably a lot of mistakes in here because I don't have a beta, sorry. **

**Much Love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I want to say thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I was really trying to think of something quick so I could give you all another chapter. I don't know how many times I erased this chapter and started over. So here it goes:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters!**

* * *

It had been a day since the battle with the newborns. Alice said she did not see anymore danger as of right now, but she was certain that this battle was not over. No one had heard from Nessie and Nahuel and Alice still could not see her. Bella was freaking out, thinking the worst of things. Jasper complained of getting a headache because he had to control so many emotions, we all knew he was just exaggerating.

As of right now I was not speaking to my brother Seth; or maybe I should say he was not talking to me. When he found out that I moved out he completely freaked out. Seth and I were really close and he was upset that I decided to think only of myself and leave him hanging.

Sam had a shit conniption fit when he found out I was living with the Blacks. Dr. Fang said that Sam would be a little more on edge because of his injury. Sam had busted his head and damaged his frontal lobe, which made him angrier than usual. He was already pissed off that we had taken him to the Cullen's to get stitched up and now he had something new to be pissed about.

I still had not made up with my mother, and I really did not plan on doing that anytime soon. Emily's wedding was in a week and my mother would just be trying to force me to be a part of that bitches wedding.

" Leah are you hungry," Jacob came into the living room, which was now my bedroom.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am," I replied turning to reruns of Sister, Sister. Being at the Black's home had taken my mind off some of the things going on in my life. I felt like this was my home and I could run around naked if I wanted to. Ok, that would probably not be the best thing to do. Jacob smiled at me and went into the kitchen to prepare a chicken pot pie. That was Jacob's specialty; he was beginning to think he was the best cook in the house. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I sat on a stool and watched Jacob put the pot pies in the oven.

"Where is Billy," I asked, clearly knowing what the answer would be. I already knew Billy was off fishing with Charlie. It was fishing season and everyone was trying to catch the big population of fish. I thought back to when my father took Seth and I on fishing trips. I always used to steal Seth's fish because I never caught any. Jacob interrupted me from my flashback.

"Lee you ok? You kind of blanked out there on me," Jacob waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Oh yea sorry. I seem to do that a lot now."

Jacob smiled and sat on the stool next to me.

"Does it still hurt to know Nessie is gone," I asked out of no where. I noticed that Jake was not a snappy as he used to be and he didn't talk about demon spawn anymore.

"The pull is starting to get weaker. I don't think about her as much. It's weird, I never knew the strength of an imprint could decrease," Jacob said looking into my eye. My dad always said that when someone looked you in the eyes that meant they were very honest.

" Yea that is kind of weird. Maybe you should ask Sam why that is happening. He is the expert at imprinting, he should know," I replied sarcastically. Jacob laughed and playfully punched my thigh. For some reason I liked the feeling of his hand on my thigh. Whoa, what the hell was wrong with me? Was I beginning to actually like Jacob touching me? I shook the thoughts from my head. Jacob retrieved the chicken pot pies from the oven and sat them on the counter in front of us.

* * *

Alice had called Jacob saying that she need to talk to him. She said it was news about Nessie and it would disappoint him. After taking my shower, I made one of the biggest mistakes that I could make. I walked into living room with nothing but a towel on. I seemed to forget that I was not at home anymore. Jacob's eyes widened when he seen my white ensemble.

"Oh I am so sorry, I must be tripping," I said pulling the towel tightly around my body.

"You are fine. You can get dressed in my room," Jacob grabbed my clothes and led me to his bedroom. My face was as red as a beet now. He sat my clothes on his bed and turned around to face me.

"Um," he started to say. We just stood there and stared at each other for about 30 seconds. His hand made its way to my cheek and started to make a pattern along my jaw line. His face inched closer to mine, and his lips were centimeters away from mine. When our lips finally connected, a fire ignited in my body. My stomach started to flutter and my heart beat picked up. The kiss was soft and slow, Jacob was being very gentle for once in his life. My arms snaked around his neck as the kiss deepened. He led me back to the bed and I felt the back of my legs touch the edge of the bed. He gently placed me on the bed without breaking the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and that's when the fire in my body starting blazing out of control. I wrapped my legs around his lower half, forgetting that I just had a towel on. The kiss began to get a little rougher and Jacob broke the kiss to remove his shirt. He smiled down at me and moved his lips toward my neck. He nibbled and sucked until my neck felt raw; I know that would leave a mark. Suddenly he stopped and sat up looking down at me.

" We have to get to the Cullen's Leah," he said standing up and leaving the room. I sat up on the bed, letting the towel fall from my body. What was that about? So he thought he could just tease me and then stop? I huffed and started to put on my clothes. Jacob was so unpredictable at times. I walked out of the bedroom and found Jacob waiting for me on the couch. His face expression was hard now and his eyes were dark.

"We should hurry and see what Alice wants," he said getting up from the couch and headed towards the door. I started to ask him what the fuck his problem was, but I changed my mind and followed him out the door.

I stripped myself of my clothes and phased. I ran ahead of Jacob today, to avoid fucking him up. I was beyond pissed that he teased me like that and now he had an attitude.

" _You must forget I can read your thoughts," Jacob thought. Images of what had happened between us flooded his brain. I mentally flipped him off._

"_Your little mood swings are getting old. I know your precious imprint is gone, but that does not give you an excuse to act like an ass." I snapped back. Jacob caught up to my steady run. He gently knocked me to the side causing me to trip up on one of my paws._

"_You dumb cunt fuck. Do not touch me," I pushed him back and watched him stagger. He sped up ahead of me. I was not in the mood for a race if that's what he wanted. _

We finally reached the glass mansion. The vamp smell really burned my nose today. Edturd came to the front door and waited for us to phase. I went behind a bush and quickly put my clothes back on.

"Hey wolf girl," Emmett said as we walked into the house. I covered my nose and nodded at him. Rosalie had the usual look on her face, the bitch glare. Mental note to self, kick her ass one day. Edward cleared his throat and walked past me. _Well maybe if you minded your own business you would not be offended ice pop, I thought_. He gave me a warning look and I stuck my tongue out. The pixie like vamp came down the steps followed by Miss Whine A lot.

"Leah if you can't think nice thoughts then leave. You will not insult my family," Edward said.

"I am thinking like any normal person would think. My thoughts are my business, so butt out asshole," I snapped.

"Well you are far from normal mutt," Rosalie replied leaning her ice hip to one side.

"Bitch I didn't ask you," I spat. Rosalie snarled and Emmett laid a hand on her shoulder.

Damn I needed to get a grip of myself. I felt myself calm down and I looked at Jasper come down the steps. That bastard got on my nerves with controlling emotions and crap.

"Leah calm down," Jacob said in his Alpha tone. I sighed and crossed my arms.

" Jacob I know where Nessie is. I figured out what was blocking her from my thoughts," Alice started. I noticed Jacob shift uncomfortably. It was obvious that he still was not over Renestard, Edward shot me another look, and that bugged me. It pissed me off that she just left without saying a single word. She was as selfish as her mother, dumb bitch.

"Leah please leave," Edward snapped. Jacob sighed.

"Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself," Jacob asked me.

"It's not my fault that he keeps mind raping me," I spat.

"Just step outside," Jacob gave me the Alpha tone again. He was taking this Alpha stuff too far. I glared at him and stepped outside the mansion.

Twenty minutes later Jacob came back out of the mansion. I began to walk toward the bush and phase. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"What the hell is your problem Leah?" he asked me inches from my face. I yanked away from him and began to storm off again.

"The question is what the hell is your problem? Your mood swings are getting ridiculous. And what's with you using the Alpha command on me twice in there," I asked as he caught up with me.

" You are acting out, that's why I used the command. Just listen to me for a sec ok," he grabbed my arm again stopping me in my tracks. "Alice said that Nessie is not with Nahuel anymore. Nahuel is back and he told the Cullens that Nessie is with someone else now. Alice could not see her because… because she is with another shape-shifter. Supposedly she is married to him and is pregnant with his child, which explains why Alice can't see her. Since Nessie was impregnated with a shape-shifters sperm, Alice is unable to see Nessie."

"What the hell?" I slapped Jacob's hand off of my arm. " I am really sick of dealing with this crazy shit Jacob. What other shape-shifter is she with?"

" It's another tribe in Wyoming, which is where she is. She is with the Alpha of the pack," Jacob looked hurt.

"Oh." I really didn't have anything to say. In the inside I was jumping for joy thinking, 'maybe the imprint is broken so he can stop moping around.' " So what are you going to do?"

Jacob looked at me his eyes holding the look of a puppy dog. _Leah you are supposed to be pissed at him, don't give in. _

"I don't know," Jacob replied. He looked down at the ground. _Oh no, I was falling for it. I just wanted to hug him and tell him screw that bitch. _I wanted to find Miss Ice Princess and dismember her body. I turned my attention back to Jacob, who was still looking at the ground.

"Jake," I lightly touched his arm. He looked back up at me. _Oh what the hell._ I brought his lips to mine and kissed him softly. This kiss was not as deep as the one earlier, but it was passionate. I broke away from his lips and threw my arms around his neck. His arms slowly went to my waist and tightly held me. If I ever come across Nessie Cullen, she better be ready for a match.

* * *

**Ok so there is chapter 9. So now we all know where Nessie is and who she really is with. Jacob is probably driving everyone crazy with his changing moods. But like I stated earlier in the chapter, he is not fully over Nessie. The imprint is not as strong anymore and that will be explained soon. Plus remember Jacob is a guy, and guys are just plan moody sometimes. And the whole other pack will be explained too, so don't bug out if any of this seems a little weird. Leah is starting to soften up a bit, but that is only because she is gaining feelings for Jacob. ( she just has not acknowledged that in her mind yet.) But don't think Leah is going to go completely soft, oh no her softness is only for Jacob. Everyone else, except Seth (maybe), will still get snapped at. Can't let the Leah we know completely go away. In the next chapter I might begin to focus on Seth and Leah's problem. Hopefully Seth can forgive her soon. Thanks for reading and that little green button will get you candy. Lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I have posted two chapters today. You all deserved it, thanks again.**

* * *

I really don't know what is going through my head now. I guess I am just so screwed up in the mind, that I don't know what to think anymore. I found myself actually kind of liking Jacob. I liked Jacob Black. Saying that over and over in my head made me flinch. For some reason I was scared as hell of liking him. Of course I knew the reasons why I was afraid to like Jacob. First of all, he had an imprint. Second of all, he had an imprint. Third of all, he had an imprint. Did I say he had an imprint? I am a dumb ass for even letting myself like him, I kept flirting, and I even kissed him. It's not like a am naïve to the fact that he has an imprint, so why the hell did I like him? Ugh, life is so complicated and we have so many limited choices. You can't really stop yourself from liking someone, that's not a choice that you can make for yourself. Why must everything be so complicated right now?

Here I was sitting in Jacob Black's living room, laying on his lap. This was just not in my character. I should be cussing him out and throwing punches to his perfectly sculpted body. Damn it Leah stop thinking about his body. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. Billy was rolling into the living room, I didn't want him to freak out.

" You have nothing to hide Clearwater," Billy laughed. Jacob glanced at him and went back to watching TV. My face turned bright red and I tucked it into my arms.

"Dad you made her blush," Jacob sighed and attempted to pull me out of my self built cocoon.

" Oh she will be okay. Watch yourself Jake, she's a tough cookie," Billy replied obviously amused by Jake and I.

" Dad," Jacob exclaimed covering his own face.

"Just keeping it real son," Billy rolled back into his room and shut the door. I slowly lifted my head from my arms and looked at a red Jacob Black. We both just busted out laughing. It felt weird to actually laugh out loud at something comical, instead of laughing to be a sarcastic bitch.

" My dad is something isn't he," Jacob held his stomach and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Yea he is. Did you notice him trying to be cool and what not," I replied making Jacob laugh more.

"Hey I heard that," Billy yelled from his room. His reply only made us laugh louder and harder. My stomach felt like I had done 100 crunches; laughing was really an exercise.

" It's good to see you happy Lee," Jacob said touching my knee. All this touching was making me horny as hell. Oh crap did I just think that?

" I already told you I was not always a compassionless shrew. I do laugh when things are funny." Jacob nodded his head and his hand rubbed my thigh. Was he trying to turn me on? Did he really know what I wanted to do to him right now? I really wish I did not talk to myself inside my head.

" Why do you zone out so much? What is going on in here," Jacob tapped the top of my head with his free hand.

" I don't know. I just ask myself questions inside my head. I'm not crazy-"

"Yea you do go bonkers a lot," Jacob cut me off. He dodged my fist that was aiming towards his face. "Hey watch the punches."

" You can not call me crazy Black. Your mood changes as much as the weather. I don't know why I have not beat your ass yet."

"First of all, the weather here does not change that often and you have not beat my ass yet because you love you some Jacob Black," Jacob pinched my cheeks. I slapped his hands away and punched him in the face.

" Say something else smart and my foot will be going somewhere." I punched him in the chest. " That's for yelling at me." I punched him again. "That's for ahh!" Before I knew it Jacob had me pinned down on the couch. He began to tickle me which made me snort with laughter.

" I hope you two are using protection," Billy yelled from his room. I covered my mouth and my face turned red once again. Jacob let go of me and sat back up on the couch.

" What little Jakey can't take a joke," I taunted him and started to poke him.

" I am far from little Clearwater," he stated. I didn't know how to take that remark. Was he talking about his body or the size of something else? Leah get your mind out of the gutter.

"There is the zoning out thing again. What's on your mind?" Jacob tapped my shoulder. I could not tell him everything that was on my mind.

" Just stuff." I automatically closed up on him. Besides thinking about him, I was thinking about my dad, the situation with Sam, and my epic fight with my mom.

" What kind of stuff," Jacob's tone had changed from playful douche bag to someone who cared.

"Like this stuff with Sam and I think about my dad a lot. I miss him, my dad that is," I always played with my hands when I talked about touchy subjects.

" He would be really proud of you. I mean just a minute you were laughing your ass off. You have not done that in a long time and I think it made you feel a little better. Harry would want you to be happy Leah, so don't block happiness." I never knew Jacob could be as nice as he had been lately. Although he was so young, Jacob was really wise. Being wise was one thing he had inherited from Billy.

"Thanks." A small smile formed on my face.

"Anytime." Here we go staring at each other again. He was hypnotizing me and-

My thoughts were cut off by my ringing phone.

"Seth, I am glad-"

" I need to talk to you. Can I come over there?" Seth's voice sounded drained.

"Yea sure. Come right-" I was talking to a dial tone. That was really weird, he never hung up on me, he was never that harsh. Except that time I told that girl he had herpes, it was for his own good though; turns out she really had herpes. "Seth is on his way over here. He didn't sound happy."

" It's understandable why he is upset Lee. You two are very close and he misses you," Jacob replied. His hand had made its way back to my thigh. He was going to be the death of me.

* * *

" Hey Seth come on in," Jacob opened the door and let Seth inside. Seth looked like he had barely been sleeping.

" I will leave you two alone," Jacob went into his bedroom and closed the door. Seth sat next to me on the couch. He was not the happy go lucky Seth that we were all used to.

" Um I just came to tell you that mom is in the hospital. She has been abusing pain pills," Seth said looking at the floor.

" Is she ok," I asked frantically.

"Why would you care?"

" Seth look I'm sorry. I just snapped and I couldn't be there. I didn't mean to hurt you," I put my hand on top of his. He moved his hand quickly and stood up.

" You're not sorry! You left us there Leah! Why are you so selfish, its always about you. I was the one there for you when Sam left but you betrayed me. What did I ever do to make you betray me," Seth said tears gushing from his eyes. I hated to see him cry, it just broke my heart.

"Seth please just listen., I'm so sorry," I attempted to hug him and he pushed me away.

"Don't touch me Leah! Just stay away from me and mom! If you don't want to be around just stay away," Seth yelled and stormed out of the house. I sank to the floor and let out sobs. I heard a door open and then warm arms went around my body.

"It's going to be ok Lee," Jacob's husky voice filled my ears.

'He hates me! It's all my fault that she is in the hospital. All my fault," I cried out.

" Leah don't blame yourself," I heard Billy say. I felt his hand on my shoulder and then I felt Jacob's arms tighten around me. They sat there with me the whole time I cried.

* * *

It had been an hour since Seth had told me the news. I sat on the couch staring into space. If I didn't leave she would not have been abusing pills. Why do I cause so much trouble?

" Leah do you want to go see your mother," Jacob asked me handing my a bowl of soup. I pushed it away, I didn't have an appetite. Maybe I would wither away if I stopped eating.

" I can't see her like that. Not while I know that I caused her to take those pills."

" It's not your fault. She is just under a lot of stress," Jacob rubbed my shoulder.

" But I made it worse," tears began to leak from my eyes. Jacob pulled me into his chest and just…held me. The phone began to ring and Jacob reached over to answer it.

" Hello… no she is not taking it well…I don't think she will talk to you Sam…Sam please don't start that right now, Leah does not need that… you know what Sam, fuck you!" Jacob slammed the phone down. I could feel him shaking; he took a deep breath and the shaking stopped.

"What did he want," I whispered.

" He wanted to see if you were ok and then he started going off about us. He doesn't like that you are here, but who cares what he likes." Jacob rubbed his hand up and down my arm. If I was not under this stress right now, that friction would have ignited that fire inside me again.

"Oh."

* * *

Later that night I tried to sleep, but it seemed utterly impossible. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see my mother in the hospital. I got up from the bed I made on the couch and walked to Jacob's door. I slowly opened it and stepped inside. I shut the door back and walked over to Jacob's bed. He was sprawled out and one of his arms were hanging off the bed.

"Jake," I gently shook him.

" Mom five more minutes," he said with a smile creeping across his face. I smiled weakly. He was dreaming about his mother, and she was not here to see the smile she put on his face. I shook him again, this time he opened his eyes.

" Lee," he sat up in his bed.

"I can't sleep Jake. I tried I just can't."

"It's ok, climb in." he pulled back his cover and I climbed in. Jacob put his arm around my waist and pulled me in close to him. " I don't think we need this, we have enough heat." he pushed the covers off the bed.

" I really messed up," I whispered into his chest.

" No you didn't, stop blaming yourself." He said putting his finger under chin. He raised my face to look at him. He gently pecked my lips.

* * *

**I just had to post this chapter tonight. I was in the writing mood, it made me feel a little better. I am kind of sad right now because of the disaster in Haiti. Even though I don't have any family there, it still hit me hard and I know it is affecting others too. Anything anybody can do to help, do it. Even if it is just donating five dollars do it. We all need to come together and help in this time of need.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leah and Jacob are starting to heat up some more. I think I am going to write the next chapter in Jake's POV. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews, for reading or for whatever you did for this story! Lol. Thanks, thanks, thanks and thanks!!! This is my first time writing from Jacob's POV so I am not sure how it is going to go, but I am going to give it a shot. Here goes nothing * takes a deep breath*:**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The next morning I woke up next to a sweating Leah. I wiped beads of sweat from her forehead trying not to wake her up. She stirred a little bit and tighten her grip on me. I looked at our bodies laying next to each other. Leah's long legs were laying on top of mine and one of her arms gripped my side. Her face was snuggled into my neck and I could feel her inhale and exhale. I was afraid to admit that I was starting to have feelings for Leah. Her feisty attitude turned me on and her soft side turned me on as well. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I could not hurt her. I had an imprint and me being with Leah would be so selfish of me. The imprint was starting to feel a little weaker, but if Nessie came back it could get stronger again.

The only reason I kept snapping at Leah was because I am afraid to hurt her. I could tell by her actions that she had some kind of feelings for me and I was trying to push her away. I didn't want her to get to deep in her feelings and then have her heart crushed again. I was not going to be that man to crush her heart. I felt Leah shift next to me.

" It's hot," she said her eyes were still closed. A smile crept across her face as she slowly opened her eyes. I had never seen Leah Clearwater smile in the morning, oh no I have to break this off before it goes any further. I got out of Leah's grip and stood up.

"Thanks for being there for me Jacob." Leah sat up in the bed. I just wanted to kiss her and love her, but I couldn't. I refused to be like Sam Uley; I should just tell her now.

" Leah I think you should go home," I said studying her facial expression. Her smile faded and now she looked confused.

" You know I can't do that right now Jake. I can't-"

" You can't stay here anymore," I replied sternly. I had to look away from her because I knew that the look on her face would hurt me. I never realized how strongly I felt about Leah until now. I wish I could just get rid of these feelings so she would not get hurt.

"Did I do something? Why the sudden change," she asked getting up and walking towards me.

" Leah just leave ok. Just go," I pointed to the door. I looked up at Leah, her face was not displaying that she was hurt. She looked pissed off.

" I thought you were going to be there for me. As usual I was wrong. Fuck you Jacob Black," Leah stormed out my room. I could hear her gather all of her things in the living room. I stayed in my room until I heard the front door open and then close. I felt like shit for hurting her like that. She was going to get hurt either way though. If I would have let this fling or whatever it was go on, I would have hurt her like Sam did.

I sat on the edge of my bed and buried my head in my hands. I heard my dad come into my bedroom.

" You shouldn't have let her go like that son," my dad said touching my arm.

" I couldn't risk hurting her dad. I would have been selfish if I let this go on. I don't want to be Sam."

" But you did hurt her Jacob. She really needs some one to be there for her right now. You saw how she broke down yesterday, Leah has not done that since the whole Sam thing. Leah is a strong girl, but right now its hard for her to be strong on her own. She needs someone to help her stay strong and you were doing that Jake." My dad was right; most of the time he was. He ruffled my hair and left my room. Damn I had just fucked up.

* * *

I decided that I needed to talk to Old Quil about this imprinting thing. I wanted to know why the imprint was getting weaker.

"Long time no see Jake," Quil said from the porch swing.

" Hey Quil, hey Embry." I walked up the old wooden steps and greeted Embry and Quil with our secret handshake.

" So what's up," Quil asked.

" I was coming to see your dad actually and then we need to patrol."

"He is in the kitchen," Quil pointed inside the house. I walked into the house and could smell fish frying from the kitchen. Hmmm, Harry Clearwater's fish fry. I shook thoughts of Leah from my head and walked into the kitchen.

"Well hey there Jake. How is it going?" Old Quil looked up from the frying fish and shook my hand.

" It's going ok sir. Um I came here to ask you something," I sat in a chair at the wooden table.

"Sure. What's on your mind," Old Quil wiped his hands on a near by towel and took a seat next to me.

" Um well you know I imprinted," Old Quil nodded. " She ran off with another guy but she left him for a shape shifter. It is some pack in Wyoming and Nessie is with the Alpha. For some reason the pull is getting weaker, but I know it is still there. I just want to know why the need for her is not as strong anymore."

Old Quil frowned and tapped his chin with his finger. " I never knew this day would come."

"What do you mean," I asked shifting in the chair.

"The day when the pack in Wyoming became known. They actually were a pack here in La Push before they were forced out. It was back when I was a kid that they lived right here in La Push, I remember a buddy of mine was part of it."

" So why did they move away and are they Quileute?"

" They left because the Quileute pack forced them out. They are actually of Cherokee decent. They moved here from Oklahoma because they found out we had a pack here and they wanted to come together as one. It did not work out that way though, they were lethal. One of them killed a human which is why they were forced out. Now if Nessie is with the Alpha and the pull for her is getting weaker, well that means he imprinted on her," Old Quil took a sip from a tea cup on the table.

" Wait, I thought only one shape-shifter could imprint on someone." I frowned and scratched my head. All this legend stuff was making my head hurt.

" Since it is a different tribe that can happen. The reason the imprint is fading from you is because she accepted to be his lover. It all is very complicated and no one can really explain why it is that way. I never expected it to happen to one of you. Just know that sooner or later the pull will disappear."

" Wow that's …I really don't know what to say."

" I'm sorry it works like that son, its all very complicating. " Old Quil spoke.

"Thanks for your help," I got up from the chair and shook Old Quil's hand.

"No problem son."

I walked out of the house feeling the slight pull towards Nessie again. I didn't want the imprint to break, I actually started to fall for her. But I was also falling for Leah, and something told me she was falling for me too.

" Dude you ok," Embry asked shaking me from my thoughts.

"Um yea. Let's go on patrol. Just want to make sure newborns still aren't lurking around." I went behind a tree to strip off my clothes. I phased and took lead towards the woods. I wonder where Leah is and how she is?

" _What's up with you and Clearwater," Quil thought._

" _Um nothing. Why?"_

"_Jake you can not hide things from us. We are your best friends and we know you Jake. We can tell by the way you look at Leah that you like her. Can't fool us." Embry thought back._

" _Ok I like her, but I don't want her to find this out. So if it slips from either of you I will kick your asses."_

" _Why don't you want her to know? She acts like she likes you too. Just tell her how you feel man." Quil thought._

" _I don't know if I can now, I kind of pushed her away. Now I feel dumb as hell because now my imprint is going to break soon. At first I didn't want to be with Leah because I didn't want to hurt her. Now I just stuck my own foot up my ass."_

"_Well take it out your ass and talk to her. I am sure she will bite your head off, but at least you can say you tried." Embry let an image of Leah kicking my ass go through his mind._

" _First of all Leah is not going to kick my ass, I won't let her. Second of all Leah is not going to listen." _

" _Jake just try. Usually I would say screw it because Leah is crazy. But I see you really like her and I want to see my best bud happy," Quil thought. _

"_Alright I will try." I looked up and ahead of me and saw a grey wolf. Damn Leah heard everything we just talked about._

* * *

**So there is the next chapter for you all, sorry it is so short. Hope you liked it. Like I said before, that was my first time writing in Jake's POV. I tried my best and I hope it didn't suck too bad. Next chapter I am going back to Leah's POV. Reviews inspire me. Thanks! :)**


	12. Another Author's Note

**AN:**

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that I have not abandoned this story. My classes just started back so I had to adjust to my new schedule. We all know how that is. Lol. I am almost done with the next chapter and I hope to have it posted no later than the weekend. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you all are awesome. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks to all the reviewers, alerters, favoriters ( don't think that is a word lol but its ok), and readers! This chapter is back in Leah's POV. Here it is: **

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

I quickly phased out and put my clothes back on. Jacob had just admitted that he had feelings for me and that scared the hell out of me. I didn't want him to like me, I wanted him to hate me like Sam did. Him liking me just made whatever we had more complicated. I sound so stupid right now. I mean I liked him and in the back of my mind I knew I was happy he liked me. My mind was just so jumbled, I didn't know what I wanted or didn't want.

I checked my pockets to make sure my cell phone was still in place. I looked at my screen saver and smiled. It was a picture of me and Seth with our tongues hanging out. I laughed lightly thinking back to the day we took the picture. It was the day he told me about his first kiss, which happened to be from a eighteen year old local. She was actually a friend of the family and I always knew she liked Seth. I remember wanting to beat her face in for lip raping my little brother but he talked me out of it. I scrolled down my call list and stopped at Seth's number. Him not talking to me was killing me, I hated to fight with him. I pushed the call button and put the phone up to my ear.

I heard Seth pick up, but he just sat there.

" Hey Seth I was calling to apologize. I know you don't want to talk to me, but you have to listen. I am your sister, we are family, we can't let something this small break us a part. Can you just find a way to forgive me," I asked sweetly. Seth sighed and I could tell he was searching for something to say.

" Come to the house." he said hanging up the phone. I hung up and stuffed the phone back into my pocket.

* * *

The house seemed so different now. Usually I could smell something cooking from the kitchen, but not today. The living room was a mess; paper work was thrown all over the coffee table and flowed onto the floor.

" What the hell happened here,' I asked stepping over paper and sitting on the couch.

Seth ruffled his hair and sat down next to me. " Mom went on a rampage. She has been doing that a lot since you've been gone."

" Oh. Is she here now," I asked.

" No she is over Charlie's. He has been taking care of her since she got out of the hospital this morning." Seth clenched his jaw.

" Why didn't she just come back here? Charlie works a lot so what's the point of being there," I asked getting kind of pissed off that she was at Bella Bitches old home.

" That's where she wanted to go. She said she needed to get away from La Push for a bit. You really hurt her Leah. You hurt me too," Seth looked up at me with fury in his eyes. I put a hand on one of his shoulders.

" I know and I am really sorry. Mom just was going at me about how I was treating Emily. You know how mom always takes sides with her."

" Yea but maybe you should listen to her. She might be right about you cutting Em some slack. It's not all her fault ya know," Seth replied.

" I am just angry about it Seth. It's not easy just to be around them and act like it isn't wrong. No one can tell me how to feel about it, no one knows how it feels," I noticed how Seth's face changed from angry to soft.

" Even though mom was giving you a hard time, you still had me Leah. You didn't have to leave like that. You had me to run to, but instead you ran to Jake."

" I know." Seth smiled a little. " I love you little bro." I pulled him into a hug. " Do you forgive me?"

" Yea I guess I can. Ugh why are you using that voice with me, you know it gets me." he pulled away from me and slapped my arm. At least now he was smiling widely and was back to the old Seth.

" I just wanted you to forgive me. I hated how you were pissed off at me. You are all I've got right now."

" You got Jake too Lee." Seth stated. His face was serious now, no longer holding that childish smile. Seth's features were becoming a lot more manly and not so child like anymore.

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" You two keep playing this game. Everyone knows you two like each other, come on now. You should give him a chance. He cares about you," Seth took one of my hands in his. " He called me this morning after you left. He said he hurt your feelings and felt really bad about it. Then he told me he liked you, which shocked the hell out of me. Jacob rarely admits to something, unless it has to do with Bells."

I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. I knew I liked Jacob, I liked him a whole lot.

" Maybe you should talk to him." Seth picked up the house phone and handed it to me.

" Oh no you don't expect me to call him do you? I have nothing to say to that bastard." I shook my head and pushed the phone away.

" Stop telling yourself that you don't like him. The more you deny it the more it is going to eat at you. Call him,' Seth exclaimed pushing the phone back into my hands.

" Ugh, ok fine. But if he says something stupid, I will beat you," I warned. Seth nodded and smiled. I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear. I was hoping no one picked up the phone.

" Hello," the husky voice said on the other end. Dammit why did he have to answer. " Hello?"

" Oh hi." I said. Seth covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Leah?'

" That's my name."

" Oh. What's up?" he asked. I could tell by the sound of his, he was at a lost for words too.

"Nothing. Seth made me call you," Seth hit my leg and mouthed ' Tell him you are in love with him'. I hit him back and said ' I am not in love.' He started to make kissing noises and hugged himself.

" It's good to hear that you two are talking again. Um I'm sorry about earlier. I should not have acted like an ass," Jacob sighed. Aw he said sorry. Leah you better toughen up.

" Yea whatever." Seth snatched the phone from me.

" Jacob just ask her out already. Stop with the games," Seth said as I tried to snatch the phone back. " How about you come over now… ok see you then." Seth hung up the phone and smiled at me.

" Seth why would you do that? I am going to kill you.' I tackled him and started to tickle him.

" I'm sorry…stop with the tick…tickling," he pushed me off onto the floor.

" Ouch you dweeb." I got up and rubbed my head.

* * *

" Hey Jake come on in, Leah is in her room," I heard Seth say to Jacob. I could hear Jacob approaching my room and I tried to keep my cool on the bed. Breath Leah, why the hell are you nervous anyway? Jacob stood in front of my door way and knocked on the open the door.

" Obviously you can come in," I said sarcastically. Jacob smirked and came in, he sat next to me on my bed.

" Hi," he said looking at me with those damn sexy eyes.

" Hi."

" I'm sorry about-"

" How many damn times are you going to say sorry?" I asked getting a little irritated with the s word.

" Hey I'm just trying to be nice here."

"Ok well thanks. Why can't you be nice all the time?"

" Why can't you be nice all the time?" Jacob mocked my question. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

" Nice does not exist in Leah Clearwater's vocabulary. Thank you very much, Black."

" Oh really? Is that true?" Jacob inched closer to my face. He was giving me that ' you know you want my body' look.

" You looking at me like that will not get you back on my good side. You are in the dog house," I looked away from him because it was getting to me.

" Will this get me out of the dog house," he asked kissing my neck. His lips lingered on the spot awaiting for my response. I closed my eyes as the sensation lit that fire in my body. This boy knew how to make a girl give in.

" Nope," I whispered as he kiss the other side of my neck. I could not take the teasing anymore. " Damn it stop.' I pushed him away.

"Heat a little too hot huh," Jacob smirked. His ego was bigger than his head. I glared at him and attempted to push him off my bed. " What? Hey I was being nice to you at least."

" Yea but tomorrow you will be showing your ass again. You really need to go see someone because I think you are bipolar. It's very sad and quite disturbing if you ask me," I grabbed one of my pillows and held it to my chest bringing my legs up to meet it. Jacob grabbed one of my legs and pulled it on top of his thigh. " Why are you doing this?" I asked him. He began to massage my thigh and smirked at me.

"I want you to forgive me that's why. I will try not to be an ass but when you are a shape-shifter that is kind of hard,' Jacob laughed and ran his warm hand up and down my leg. Why the hell was I letting him do this? I looked down at his hand and rolled my eyes. Don't you hate when your mind was telling you one thing but your body was telling you another? Well my mind suddenly went on mute and my body is like hell yeah let him do whatever he likes. Ugh sometimes I hated myself. This whole going soft for Jacob was starting to make me want to pull all my hair out and then maybe Jacob would leave town in horror.

" You got quite,' Jacob said interrupting my mindversation. He was giving me that sexy look that he had been giving me for the past few days. " Something must be bothering you again, you are blanking out again."

' My mind is arguing with me, that's all."

"Your mind is crazy and confused Clearwater,' Jacob slapped my leg. I punched him in the arm causing him to almost fall off the bed.

" Don't call me crazy or confused, maybe I am that way because of a certain person," I replied snatching my leg away from his grip.

" Is this certain person irresistible because of his hot body and undeniable charm," Jacob winked at me and moved closer to me.

I frowned at him and laid back on my stuffed pink elephant. Ok, I seem to do the dumbest things possible. Laying down in front of Jacob Black will just give him the invitation to either lay on you, tickle you, or have his way with you. No I have not experienced him having his way with me. Not yet at least. Ugh, shut up mind will ya? Jacob laid down next to me and grabbed a strain of my hair.

" This is very complicating," he whispered in my ear. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Our relationship with each other was complicating. One moment we hated each other and the next we were flirting. We had kissed numerous times and yet we were still friends. If you don't call that complicating I don't know what is.

" Yea I know," I said staring up at the ceiling.

"It doesn't have to be though." Jacob stopped twirling my hair in his fingers and turned my face to look at him. I can turn my own head, why must he keep doing it for me?

" What do you mean by that?"

" I have no idea," Jacob smiled and his hand dropped from my cheek. This time I leaned in and captured his lips. I don't know what made me do it, my mind had stopped talking to me again. I could tell Jacob was surprised because his lips didn't move with mine at first.

He finally loosened up and joined me in the kiss. This kiss was different from all the other ones we shared. The other ones were so rushed and although there was passion and fire, there was no true meaning. His warm lips caressed mine softly not leaving a single bruise. His hand slid under me rolling me onto my back. I pulled him on top of me and the heat of our bodies ravished my mind. Our lips disconnected and his lips traveled to my neck and made a path back to my jaw line. I let a small moan escape my lips and my arms traveled to Jacob's back holding him in place. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt lifted it slightly questioning if it was ok for them to go further. After a few seconds he finally lifted my shirt from my body.

" No fair,' I said grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifted it. He smirked and helped me pull it off.

" So you are going to let this happen?" Jacob asked me sitting up. I sat up and leaned against the head board. My mind had once again abandoned me. Did I really want this to happen with Seth downstairs probably wondering if we had killed each other yet? Did I want to do this and risk Jacob acting like an ass afterward ( that's when I would have to kill him)? What would this mean if I let this happen?

" We don't have to Lee," Jacob said pulling his shirt back on. I put my hand on his arm and pulled the shirt away. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips crashed into mine.

This time we let our bodies do the talking…

* * *

**AN: Ok so there it Chapter 13 which about drove me bonkers. It literally took me three days to write it because I could not think anymore. lol. My mind failed me. I also changed the rating to T, I don't even know why I had it at Rated M. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'm sure you all are wondering what they hell is wrong with Leah and Jacob? Well they don't even know because they are both troubled souls. Sometimes things are just terribly complicating, especially when two people like each other but find it hard acknowledging it. Several of us have probably experienced some complications like these. If you haven't then you really don't want to, it will make you crazy! **

**Reviews are lovely!**


	14. Chapter 14

**An: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really, really, really appreciate them. This chapter just kind of wrote itself, I had no ideas in my brain at the time. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

Wow last night was great. Jacob was great in bed and who knew he could be so gentle. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes tighter thinking about my extravagant night.

" Leah!" Seth yelled from my doorway. My smile faded and my eyes shot open. How dare he take me away from my happy place.

" What! Don't you see people sleeping here," I asked putting my pillow over my head.

" Well I see a person sleeping as in singular," Seth said sitting on my bed. I turned to face him realizing Jacob was not there. I sat up and pulled my covers over my body. " He went on patrol he will be back in a little bit." Seth said standing up like the bed was hot.

" What's your problem?"

" I don't want to sit on your bed. Kind of gross," Seth smiled and walked out of my room. What was the point of him waking me up like that? Ugh little brothers could be a pain, but you gotta love them. I got up and rushed to my drawers. Could not walk around naked all day. My phone rang from my bed. I threw the spread and sheets all over the place looking for the damn thing.

" Hello," I asked slightly out of breath. Weird since I was a werewolf.

" Lee can you please come over here," a weak voice said from the other end.

"Who is this." I had not even bothered looking at the caller id.

" Emily." she sounded like something was terribly wrong with her.

"What do you want Em? I don't have time for your little games today."

" Just please come over. I need you now," she cried out. As much as I wanted to punch the living day lights out of her, I knew she needed me. Emily was always in good spirits, but now she sounded withdrawn.

" Ok. I am headed that way," I said hanging up the phone. I put my clothes on and grabbed my cell.

"I am going over Emily's," I said to Seth as I was walking out.

" No Leah please don't do it! She didn't mean to hurt you! If you do it then you will go to jail and then I will starve to death," Seth grabbed my legs so I couldn't walk anymore. He reminded me of a kid that was begging his mother not to go to work.

" Seth what the hell are you talking about," I laughed trying to walk but Seth's weight was not easy to carry.

" Don't kill Emily," he begged holding my leg tighter.

" I am not going to kill her, she needed to talk to me," I loosened his grip on my legs and watched him get up from the ground. He had that dumb " oh" expression on his face, which made me laugh harder.

" Oh I thought you were going to kill her and Sam,' Seth brushed off his pants.

" You should not assume baby brother," I patted his head and walked off. I took out my phone and texted Jacob.

_I am going to Emily's. I will catch you later._

* * *

Emily was standing in the doorway with the door open. Her eyes were all puffy and red and her cheeks were flushed.

"What's up," I tried not to sound too concerned. I didn't want her to know that I actually cared about what was going on with her.

" My dad beat my mom again. This time he caused some damage. She is in the hospital and she might not make it," Emily rushed all her words out before she burst into tears. I didn't know whether to hug her or stand there and look at her. Emily's father was always abusive, he even hit Em a few times. She often came down to La Push to escape his rampages, but he would only beat her mother more. Emily told her mother to come live here, but she refused to leave.

" I just hate him Lee. I hate him,' Emily broke down even more. I hesitated to hug her, somehow my arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. " If she dies, I will kill him I swear." I felt her warm tears fall on my shoulder.

" Did you tell Sam about it," I asked her. She tried to calm her sobs down to answer me.

" He is on patrol with Jacob."

"Wait what," I pulled away from her.

" They rejoined the packs," Emily said leading me inside. She was still slightly sobbing but I could tell she was calming down. She sat on the couch and dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

" When did this happen?" I asked sitting down next to her.

" They talked about it early this morning. They left to patrol really early too. I just wish Sam had more time for me," Emily looked down at her hands and more tears formed in her eyes. Now when it came down to talking about Sam, I could not really talk with her. Talking about Sam just made me look back on my times with him. I didn't want to seem selfish so I listened to her ramble.

" We are about to have a family and he is always gone on patrol or something. I'm not trying to be whiney but I need him at times like this. It just sucks." I didn't look at her while she talked. I didn't want to get pissed off and phase too close to her. It annoyed me that she complained about not having time with Sam. Shit, at least she had him. Why was she complaining? The front door opened and Sam and Jacob appeared.

" Babe what's wrong," Sam walked over to Emily and sat next to her on the couch. He looked over at me like I had something to do with her crying.

" I didn't do it this time, so don't give me that look," I shot at him. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder.

" Thanks for being here for me Leah," Emily said between cries. I nodded at her and got up. Jacob held the small of back and led me out the door. I noticed Sam glare but he quickly turned his attention back to Emily.

" So when did you plan on talking to me about it," I asked as soon as me and Jake reached the end of the walkway.

"Talk to you about what?"

' Don't play like you are a dumbass Jake. When were you going to tell me about rejoining the packs," I glanced over at Jacob who looked like he was getting nervous.

" Um. You were sleeping I didn't want to wake you." Jacob exclaimed. He gave me the puppy dog look to soothe my anger.

" Bullshit Jacob. I am your beta why they hell would you make a decision without at least talking to me about it first?"

" Actually Sam is Beta Leah," Jacob said taking one of my hands.

" You bastard! How could you? So you just demote me without telling me! I could just kill you! Ugh I hate you!" I yelled stomping my foot. I punched Jacob in the chest and kicked him in the shin.

" Geez Leah calm down," Jacob bent down to rub his shin. I continued to beat him in the back and yelled out so many profanities. Jacob grabbed me by my legs and carried me into the woods.

"Put me down punk," I beat him in the back and he dropped me on the ground. I glared up at him and he smirked at me. I could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh, and that annoyed the hell out of me. " What is so funny?"

" You."

" I don't understand why I am so amusing to you," I got up and brushed myself off.

" I didn't demote you, I actually promoted you," Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. I pushed him away to get a look at his face. " I made you Alpha Female Lee." Jacob eyed my facial expression.

I couldn't tell if my face still showed that I was pissed off or if I was expressionless.

" I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it. I didn't think you would mind," he walked towards me and put a warm hand on my shoulder.

" So…alpha female means, it means,'

" Well it means that you are Alpha Female. Look we don't have to be boyfriend/ girlfriend yet at least. But you have to admit there is something there.'

" So Sam just excepted this with no problem," I asked just curious as to how Jacob got Sam to become Beta.

"He didn't take it well at all. There will be some drama, nothing is near peachy. He just agreed because the pack from Wyoming is headed back here. Jared caught their scent at the border last night. We don't know if they are a threat so I just thought it was best to combine the packs. This is not permanent, just for now," Jacob explained rubbing my shoulder. The friction from his hand was about to drive me crazy.

" I still can't believe you,' I shook my head and slapped his arm.

"You can believe this," he leaned down and captured my lips. This kiss was rougher than the other ones we shared. He gained dominance quickly and lowered me to the ground. I broke away from the kiss and sat up on my elbows.

" What?" Jacob raised his eyebrows and leaned into me again. I stopped his face with my hand. His eyes widened and he grabbed my wrist.

" You are moving too fast, slow it down," I said moving my hand down to ground.

" Ok, I will slow it down," Jacob exaggerated slow and smiled. " We already did it once anyway so what's the point?"

" Ok and now we are back on sex hiatus. We were both sexually frustrated at the time," I got up from the ground and brushed off my shorts.

" So you are saying we just used each other and now we are done," Jacob asked getting up and following me.

" No we just moved too fast at the time," I kept walking in the direction of my house. Jacob grabbed my arm and turned me around.

" So what are you saying Leah. Quit with the code language. What is this," he moved his hand between us back and forth. I smirked at him knowing exactly what he was talking about.

" We are still friends…for now,' I turned back around and walked away again. I laughed to myself when I felt Jacob beside me.

" For now huh?" Damn I just boosted his ego up too much.

" You heard me so why keep repeating everything I say," I replied. Jacob put his arm around me as we approached my house.

" I am going to check on my dad," he pecked my lips and I tried to deepen the kiss. Jacob put his finger up to my lips. " Moving too fast there Clearwater." he walked off into the woods.

" Asshole," I called out to him. I walked back into the house and spotted my mother and Charlie on the couch. Seth was sitting in a chair next to them.

" Hey Lee, I saved you some,' Seth held up his hot dog and smiled.

" Thanks." I walked past my mother slowly trying to avoid making eye contact with her.

" Leah come back here," my mother said getting off the couch. Charlie stood up with her as if he was supporting her. I turned around to see my mother with her arms out. I had second thoughts about hugging her, but she was my mother for crying out loud. All of a sudden I felt the urge to break down. I don't know why, but all emotions had taken over me at this point. I collapsed into my mother's arms and cried.

" I'm so sorry Leah," she rubbed her hand up and down my back. Seth came up and put his arm around me. Charlie just stood there unaware of how he could show his sympathy.

* * *

It felt good to be back on speaking terms with my mother. We sat in her bedroom and talked about everything that had literally tore us a part. She actually listened to me when I told her about the whole Sam and Emily situation. That of course created waterworks because it was such a touchy subject. We talked about dad and how much we both missed him. I told her about how I think I like Jacob and she told me not to pass a good one up. By the end of our conversation we were both in tears again.

" I love you Lee," my mother kissed my forehead and hugged me lightly.

" Love you too," I smiled weakly and patted her back. She gave me one last look before leaving me alone in her bedroom. I looked over at the nightstand and seen a picture of my dad. I grabbed the picture and stared at it. My dad was always so peaceful and happy. I can't remember a day when he frowned.

" I miss you daddy,' I kissed the picture and sat it back down on the nightstand. My phone rang from my pocket.

" Yes buttface," I knew it was no one but Jacob.

" Hi to you too. I need to see you," he said softly.

" Can't get enough of me huh," I smiled and twirled my hair around my finger.

" Don't flatter yourself Clearwater. Just come over," Jacob hung up. He really knew how to pull me out of a bad mood.

" I'm going over to Jake's," I said to my mother who was back on the couch.

" Ok be safe," she smiled at me and I walked out the front door. Hmm this was different. We were actually talking and not going at each other.

* * *

" Hey puddinface," I said as I walked into Jacob's room.

" Ok these little nicknames are not working for me," Jacob hugged me and sat on his bed.

" Ok fucker."

" Yea I know I fuck-"

" We don't need to talk about that," I held my hand up and joined Jacob on his bed. " So what do you need to see me about?"

" Nessie is back. She is about to deliver her baby."

" What the hell? Ok so when did she get pregnant? I mean has it even been nine months? And yuck on the vamp wolf babies," I played like I was gagging.

" I don't know," Jacob said. He acted like this whole situation was bothering him.

"Is it upsetting you?"

" The imprint is slowly breaking but it just sucks sometimes. I just want it to break all the way, I am getting tired of feeling like I have ties to her ya know. I want to devote all of my attention to you,' he gave me that all time favorite sexy Jake look.

" Aww you care about me," I joked.

" It's not a joke Leah. I care about you," He laid back on his bed and pulled me with him. " I'm just taking it slow like you said. No need to rush things." he patted my hip.

" Thank you." I replied sincerely. I was really afraid of where all this was going. What if Jacob did the same thing Sam did? Could a wolf re-imprint? If so, then what if Jacob imprinted on some local chick? She would look better than me, maybe shorter and not as muscular. She would have long luxurious hair and me well my hair is only to my ear. Would taking it slow really work out? Damn, I am having second thoughts.

" What are you thinking about now," Jacob interrupted me from thoughts.

"What if this is a big mistake," I asked in barely a whisper. I felt Jacob shift under me uncomfortably.

"You mean us?" I slowly nodded my head. Jacob pulled me up so that we were face to face.

" It won't be a mistake Leah. Don't doubt me, you have to have a little more faith than that," I drowned in the chocolate pools that others would call eyes. Why the hell was he so dreamy?

" I had faith in him and look what happened," I replied tracing the pattern on his comforter.

" Dammit Lee I am not Sam Uley. No one is Sam Uley! Hell no one is even Jacob Black! You can't let him hold you back forever!" Jacob yelled. His body was shaking and he stormed out of his room. I heard the front door slam and clothes rip to shreds. I ran to the window and spotted a russet wolf running towards the woods. I ran outside and took my clothes off and tied them around my ankle. I phased and ran in the direction Jacob was going.

_" Jacob why are you running away?" I asked him. He let a image of me running from him run through his mind. " I know I do it a lot. I can't help it."_

_" So your legs just carry you themselves?" he was really pissed off. He always had this sarcastic attitude when he was really mad. _

_" Phase out." I told him._

_" I don't have any clothes Einstein." _

_" I don't care phase out Jake." _

_" Nope." He was such a stubborn asshole at times. " I can hear your thoughts." Jacob thought back to me. A growl escaped from his chest._

_" Ohh is that supposed to scare me? Jake just phase out please," I begged. I can't believe I was begging Jacob Black. What was the world coming to?_

_" Leah just go back to the house I will be there in a minute." I stood there looking at Jacob. He didn't seem as angry now but something was bothering him. Probably the brat having her vamp wolf spawn._

_" Go Leah.' he commanded me. I turned away from him and hit him in the face with my tail. _

* * *

I went back to the Black's home and waited in the living room for Jake. Billy was sitting next to me watching a football game. I never understood the big deal about football. It was just a whole bunch of guys in tight pants running into each other. It kind of reminded me of myself though. I was the quarterback and everyone else were the other people on the field. I watched the quarterback scramble around looking for a hole to run through. Who was blocking for him, he shouldn't have to scramble. I was just like him. I was always scrambling, looking for an escape.

" So what is up with you and my son," Billy asked when a commercial came on.

" We are friends. Everything is so complicating so I really don't know where we stand to be honest."

" He really loves you," Billy looked at me and patted my shoulder. My eyes widened at the statement he made. Wait, hold the ice. Did he just say that Jacob loved me? Ok now I am feeling all weird inside. Billy covered his mouth and widened his eyes as well.

" He hasn't told you yet," Billy asked.

" No. He didn't." I stated letting Billy's words turn in my head over and over again.

* * *

**Like I said this chapter wrote itself. I had no idea where it was going and this is where it stopped. I hope it is ok because I felt weird writing it. Like Jacob said, the drama will not stop. So combining the packs might seem like a good idea, but you know how that is. Sam is not a person to just let stuff fly by him, or at least that is how he comes off to me. Thanks for reading. Review, comment, suggest, just don't be rude ( I have not had that problem out of any reviewer reviewing this story, but I have had some rude ones on other stories, bleh). Ok so much love. Muah!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank for all the reviews and for adding this story to your favorites. You all really rock and I appreciate everything! Here is another chapter of the story. Warning: This chapter is really depressing, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

I don't know what surprised me the most. Jacob loving me was the most bizarre thing I heard all day. We were not even in a relationship, so how the hell did he love me? I was a hypocrite, a little part of me knew I loved Jacob but I didn't want to address that fact. That thought had been stored in the furthest part of my brain hoping never to be thought again.

Billy had went back to watching the football game. He had this smirk on his face and his finger was tapping his knee nervously. The front door opened and Jacob, the guy who loved me, walked in the door. He was shirtless and scars were going down his chest. His face was turned down in a scowl and his chest was heaving up and down.

" What the hell happened son," Billy asked turning his attention away from the game.

" Nessie scratched me while she was delivering the baby and the baby's father is a dick," Jacob exclaimed sitting next to me on the couch. So he went to see Renesbitch without telling me? I mean I know we aren't together but damn, we had something going right? I clenched my fist together and stood up. Jacob and Billy gave me a confused look as I walked off into Jacob's room. I slammed the door and laid face first on his bed. I started pounding my fist against the bed and screamed into his pillow. Right now I probably look dumb as hell throwing a temper tantrum but something just came over me.

" What's your problem," Jacob asked coming into the room. I could tell he was still fuming about what ever happened to him earlier. I lifted my face from the bed and glared at him. He sat on the bed next to me and stared out the wall.

" Why didn't tell me you were going over there," I asked him. At first he shrugged his shoulders and laid back on the bed. He put his arms behind his head making his biceps bulge out more. " You could at least answer me."

" I said I don't know Leah. Stop pushing the issue," He was now staring up at the ceiling. I was getting madder and madder by the minute. I picked up a pillow and threw it at Jacob's face.

" You are an asshole."

" Thanks." he looked over at me and tried to keep the scowl he wore on his face. I just stared at him and remembered what Billy told me earlier. Should I ask him about it or just leave it alone? Jacob suddenly started to smirk at me and grabbed my arm. He brought me down to lay on his warm chiseled chest. " We fight too much Lee."

" Half the time you start it though," I said listening to his heart beat. I sound really cheesy.

" No it's you. You always get so mad for no reason."

I sat up and rolled my eyes at his comment. "So I don't have a reason to get mad ever? You do stuff that you know will piss me off," I replied. His abs were looking more defined today. Damn!

" You are sexy when you are pissed, so of course I do stuff purposely. You must not be too upset if you are checking out my body." Jacob could be so vain at times. Although he was right about me checking him out, he didn't have to go blurting it out. I picked up a pillow and hit him in the chest. " Come here." Jacob grabbed me and pulled me back down to him.

" Jake can I ask you something," I asked not noticing that I was tracing the lines of his chest.

" Yea shoot."

"Do you l-" I was cut off by Billy yelling from the living room. Me and Jacob hopped up from the bed and ran into the living room to see Billy on the floor. His body was shaking and he was holding his heart.

" Oh my god!" I ran to the phone and dialed 911. Jacob ran over to Billy and held him trying to stop the shaking.

* * *

Hospitals have always freaked me out, especially since my dad died. The worst part about hospitals were the waiting rooms. The waiting room is where most people find out a loved one had passed on. It is where I found out my dad had gone away.

Jacob was staring at the white walls and his breathing was heavy. I softly placed my hand on top of his and he glanced up at me. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly, his thumb making tiny circles on the top of it.

" What happened," my mother asked as she came into the waiting room followed by Charlie.

" He just was shaking, I don't know," Jacob replied. He shrugged his shoulders and hung his head. I placed my free hand on his back and tried to comfort him.

" I hope he is alright," my mother replied sitting next to me and smiling lightly. I returned a weak smile and laid my head on Jacob's shoulder.

" Is everything ok," Sam asked running in with the rest of the pack behind him. He looked at me and Jake's intertwined hands and then back at Jacob.

" I don't know,' Jacob replied with no emotion in his voice. I hated to see him like this and I was just praying that Billy was ok.

" Man we are sorry," Embry stated patting Jacob's back. Jacob looked up at Embry and nodded his head. He tightened the grip on my hand and hung his head again. A doctor walked into the waiting room with some papers in his hand.

" Hey Jacob um your father is in stable condition but he is in a coma. He has severe Type 1 diabetes and his glucose level was really low. We are doing everything we can to make sure he stays stable," the doctor explained. Jacob sighed in relief but his face still showed worried he was. The doctor put a cool hand on my shoulder. " You take care of him," he said nodding toward Jacob. I turned to Jacob and threw my arms around him.

" Everything will be fine." I could feel him squeeze me tighter signaling that he agreed with my remark. I heard Sam growl from his seat and I saw Paul hold him back.

" Maybe you should leave if you can't handle the heat," Seth exclaimed standing up. My mother stood up with him and tried to calm him down.

" Seth you stay out of this," Sam got out of Paul's grasp and walked over to me and Jake. " I can't take this any longer. I agreed to be Beta just to protect the people of this town. I did not agree to see PDA from you two."

Jacob let me go and pushed me behind him. I peeked out from behind his shoulder to get a glimpse of Sam. His chest was heaving and his fists were balled tightly. Jacob was beginning to shake and his fists clenched together.

" I don't give a damn what you agreed to you bastard. If you have a problem with me and Leah then avert your eyes to something different," Jacob replied. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to calm down the shaking. Paul and Jared stepped behind Sam and began to pull him back.

" Come on guys this is not the time," Charlie spoke. Sam and Jacob ignored his remark and continued to glare at each other.

"He is right Jacob just come outside," I started to pull on his shoulder. As much as I wanted to see him tear Sam to pieces I didn't want it to happen here, not right now.

" You can't be with her," Sam growled.

" Says who? You? Sam go to hell," I replied moving from behind Jacob. I hated to hear Sam talk like he was still with me. Jacob grabbed my arm and tried to push me behind him. Embry and Quil were on both sides of Jacob and Seth stood on the side of me. My mother and Charlie just stood away from us waiting on one of us to phase. Sam was still glaring at Jacob. He walked away and punched a hole through one of the hospital walls. Paul and Jared followed him out of the hospital. Jacob looked down at me and walked towards the hospital doors.

" Go see how he is doing," Seth whispered. I nodded and headed in the direction Jake went. He was standing in front of the hospital facing away from me.

" Jake," I whispered approaching him slowly. I was not good at comforting people when they were down. I felt so awkward when people cried or when they were really pissed off. He turned around to look at me and smiled weakly. He reached out for my hand and I gratefully took it. Jacob's jaw was clenched and his eyes were no longer that chocolate brown, but instead they were as black as coal.

" Why does Sam always do that," he asked. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and gripped Jacob's hand tighter.

" He is an ass," I stated nonchalantly. I began to think back to what Billy had told me earlier. Did Jacob really love me? Or was this just some kind of joke? " Can I ask you something?"

" Yea you didn't get to ask earlier."

" Um your dad told me something earlier that really shocked me. It actually scares the hell out of me. He told me you-"

" Jacob come quick!" Seth rushed outside the hospital doors. Jacob looked down at me, sighed, and turned to run back through the hospital doors. I followed him to the waiting room where a doctor was standing. By the look on his face I could tell the news was not good.

" What happened? Is my dad okay?" Jacob asked getting in the doctor's face.

"The doctor's facial expression saddened. "We don't know if he will make it. I am truly sorry."

" You just said he was stable! Do something, my dad can't die! No do something!" Jacob cried out sliding down the wall to the floor. I rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug to calm him down. It hurt me to see Jacob break down like this, he was usually the strong one. Jacob cried out louder and yelled many profanities. Quil and Embry put hands on his shoulders and gave him that manly pat on the back. My mother just sank into a hospital chair and put her head on Charlie's shoulder. He even looked like he was about to break down, this would be the second best friend he might lose. This reminded me so much of when my dad died. Jacob was still sobbing and yelling and his body was beginning to make everything shake.

"Get him outside," Quil said helping me lift Jacob to his feet. We rushed him outside before he phased right there in the hospital. As soon as we got outside closer to the woods, Jacob phased and ran.

" Jake wait," I called out preparing myself to phase.

" Lee give him some time," Seth said holding me back.

* * *

I went to the Blacks' residence hoping I would say Jacob there. The house was still the same way it was when we left. I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands. When would the madness stop? Why were all these bad things happening to me? I know life is not full of sunshine and unicorns, but damn. I heard the door softly close and my head shot up. Jacob's eyes were blood shot red and his shoulders were slumped.

" He's gone Leah. My dad is gone," Jacob said softly sitting next to me. Oh no not Billy. This is some sort of nightmare that we would all wake up from right?

" Jake I'm really sorry. I know how it feels, but know that you have people here that care for you," I said taking one of his hands. Tears began to caress my cheeks and I held back a sob. Jacob looked up into my brown eyes with tears falling from his own. He laid a warm hand on my cheek and wiped one of my tears away.

" I love you Leah." Jacob said still holding my face.

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to kill off Billy, please don't hate me for that. But like Leah said life is not all about sunshine and unicorns. This will only make Jacob stronger, even though right now it does not appear that way. Next chapter I will try to incorporate Nessie and the other pack. Wish me luck on that. R&R please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my goodness, thank you soooooo much for the reviews. I had to do another chapter for you guys. You definitely deserve it! So here it goes…**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters! Ugh a girl can dream right?**

* * *

It had been a week since Jacob's world had fallen a part. It had been a week since he told me he loved me and I didn't say it back. It had been a week since he had stopped talking to me.

I felt horrible for not saying I love you back to him, I just couldn't. I really did love him and it felt so weird even to think that. Getting over Sam has been the hardest thing that I could do in my life; I still wasn't over him completely. It still hurt to look at him and Emily, even though I had Jacob. Why do our minds seem to give out when we need them the most? I mean, if I had Jacob why was it so hard to get over what Sam did to me? If only I would have said I love you back to him, I would not feel so guilty right now.

Emily and Sam's wedding was in a day and my mother kind of insisted that I go with her. I simply agreed just because I could not chance fighting with my mother again. Billy's death had opened my eyes to what I cherished most in life. My mom and brother. The pack even dickhead Sam and his muffin chick. And I cherished…Jacob Black. I cherished him, but yet I don't let him know I do. I have a really fucked up mind. Even though Jacob had stopped talking to me, I was still going to do patrols. Since this new pack was in town we had to be on the lookout. No one had crossed our path yet, but we could not be too sure that the Cherokee tribe was not dangerous. As I phased I made sure no one else was in my mind. Although everyone knew about me and Jake, I hated for everyone to hear my thoughts. If people knew I loved Jacob, well they might find it odd and ridicule me for it. At least Paul would, since the packs are joined for the time being.

I ran through the woods keeping my nose close to the ground. So far I had not smelled any weird off the wall scent. As I got closer to the Cullen's I began to smell a unrecognizable scent. I figured that it had to be the Cherokee pack, or at least I hoped. This is what I get for coming out here by myself, now if something jumped out I was going to have to take it on my own. I quickly phased out and put on my shirt and shorts. I don't know what led me to the Cullen's territory, but I just had the feeling that I needed to check some stuff out.

" Hey who are you," I heard a deep voice call out from behind a tree. The male walked out slowly and looked me up and down. He had no shirt on and had some basketball shorts on. Good lord was he sexy… wait did I just think that.

" I am Leah and who might you be," I asked with a sassy attitude. I had to let him no I was not some prissy little airhead wandering through the woods alone.

" I'm Adahy, Alpha of the Cherokee pack. You have a strange scent to you, you aren't fully human are you," Adahy walked a little closer to me. He was about 6'8 and had shoulder length hair. He was built almost like Jacob but was not as muscular. He had a chiseled chest and his bone structure was almost perfect.

" Oh so you are Renesmee's baby daddy," I said laughing at my sarcastic sense of humor. Adahy seemed amused with the nick name I had given him because he laughed too.

" You never did answer my question. What are you exactly?"

" Well let's see I am a woman and no I am not fully human. I belong to the Quileute wolf pack. Anything else you need to know," I asked putting my hands on my hips.

" Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"What the hell is this," Jacob asked stepping out into the clearing. He walked to my side and literally hovered over me like he was protecting me.

" Jacob this is nothing. We were just talking. This must be your mate," Adahy nodded toward me. He seemed much calmer than Jacob which didn't surprise me. When Jacob got mad he turned into the Hulk.

" What the hell are you talking to my Alpha female for? Don't you need to be with Nessie right about now," Jacob asked raising an eyebrow in question. Adahy smirked and stepped away from me a little.

" She is busy with the baby right now if you needed to know that. She told me to get out for a bit, and plus I was patrolling the area," Adahy's smirk disappeared and he frowned. Jacob put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. Wait, he hasn't talked to me for a week and he had the nerve to throw a protective arm around me? I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt since he was going through some hard times. I understood his mood changes right about now.

" Well don't hit on my Alpha female fucktard and go back to your baby," Jacob said releasing me from his hold. Adahy let out a evil laugh and threw his head back. Jacob did not like that at all because he sent a jaw cracking punch to Adahy's jaw.

" Whoa we don't need another battle here," I said stepping in between the two werewolves that were on the brink of phasing.

"Babe what's going on," Nessie asked stepping into the clearing. She was holding the bundled baby close to her chest. She glanced over at Jacob and then back to Adahy.

" This son of a bitch is tripping out about his Alpha female," Adahy pointed at me. It really irritated me that Adahy pointed at me like I was just some kind of animal.

" What it Adahy," Jacob warned taking a look at Nessie.

"Oh hey Jake. Leah," she said in her chippery tone, but when she said my name her tone went nonchalant.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention back to the fight that was brewing.

Adahy smirked and went over the Nessie and took her free hand. The blanket slightly fell revealing the tan baby. He was sucking his thumb and his eyes were wide open. He seemed very alert for a new born and he could focus his eyes directly on objects and people. When my eyes made contact with his, I felt this pull. I wanted to walk over to him and hold him and keep him close. Oh no, did I just imprint? My heart beat sped up and Jacob noticed the look in my eyes. Nessie glared at me and Adahy wore the same expression as Jacob.

" What is she looking at my baby like that for," Nessie asked Adahy. He swallowed hard and put his hand up to his forehead.

" Um I think Leah just imprinted," Adahy replied covering the baby back up. I shook my head trying to shake away the trance I was in. Nessie held the newborn closer to her and stared at me. Jacob looked at me with sad eyes and walked away. I attempted to grab his arm but he yanked away from me.

" Jake no wait," I called after him but he had phased and ran off. I averted my attention back to Adahy and Nessie. She shook her head in disbelief.

" We will be seeing you soon," Adahy said putting his arm around Nessie. I ran out of the woods trying to rid myself of the pull. I never ran from anything, but imprinting would be the first thing that I would run from. I ran until I reached Jacob's house. I knew he was here because his bedroom light was on. I walked through the front door which was conveniently left unlocked.

" Jake," I said closing the door behind me. He walked out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand. His eyes were black and squinted at me. " Oh there you are." I walked over to him and he stepped back.

" Jake you are not being fair at all. Like you said, you can't control imprint. You are being such a hypocrite right now," I said getting pissed off because he was clearly upset about me imprinting.

" Humph," Jacob took a swing of the beer.

" Stop it," I snatched the beer from him and sat it on the table. " I don't like that I imprinted on that bitch's baby, but it's in fate's hands. I didn't ask for this Jacob."

" I think you should leave Leah," Jacob said taking the beer from the table.

" No I won't leave! I might run away from imprint, but I am not going to run away from you Jacob! I won't be like Sam and run away," I yelled my face turning red. Jacob just stared back at me blankly. " Dammit Jake why are we doing this to each other? It doesn't have to be like this! Why must we be so complicated," I asked not expecting an answer. Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and avoided eye contact.

" I can't do this Leah. I refuse to be second," Jacob replied.

" Who says you have to be?"

" You can't break an imprint. The only reason mine broke was because Nessie accepted another Alpha's imprint," Jacob said before gulping down the last of the contents. He threw the bottle against the wall. " Do you see why we can't do this anymore Leah! I will always be second to him! Fate has taken away my father and now you! Just leave, get out of my life Lee," Jacob spat at me. His words had brought tears to my eyes. I was normally able to spit back something hurtful but I just couldn't now. His words had actually broken me.

" No Jacob! No, I will not give up! I won't give up because I… I love you! Love is all I need, fuck imprint," I was shaking by the end of my rant. Jacob stared back at me in disbelief. " Yes I said it Jacob Black. I love you." I said with confidence this time. Jacob took two big steps toward me and cupped my face.

" You mean that Clearwater?"

"Yes. Yes I do mean it," I replied. He smiled warmly and let his lips gently touch mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist. He cleared the kitchen table laid me down on it. The kiss became needy and rough. He kissed me so hard it hurt. The kiss let me know that I could not let this boy go and he was willing not to let me go either.

" Jake," I whispered in his ear as he kissed my shoulder blade.

" Hmm," he asked stopping to look at me.

" Not now. Can we just wait to have sex again please? I want it to be special and mean something," I asked sweetly. Yes I can be sweet when I want to be.

" Ok," Jacob simply said get off of me. He didn't look disappointed or anything; most guys would freak out. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the table.

" Can you stay tonight," he asked leading us to his bedroom. " I just don't want to be alone." I nodded my head as he opened his bedroom door. He took his shirt off and moved towards the bed. I slipped off my shoes and laid down on the bed that was almost too small for the both of us. I snuggled into Jacob's arms when he climbed into the bed.

" I don't know what I would do if you weren't here Lee. Losing my dad was like losing a limb. It's so hard to function without him here. I try to look at the bright side. My dad and mom finally are together again. But what about me, I am still here," Jacob sighed causing his chest to rise and fall. I raised my chin to look at him. Jacob had large tears running down his cheeks.

"Aww Jake don't cry. I am still here, you have me. Your dad and mom want you to be happy Jake. Even though they are up there, they are still here with you. They are in here," I said patting his chest referring to his heart.

" I know but it just hurts so bad. I never thought my dad would be the first to go. I wanted to die before him Lee. Why couldn't I have gotten killed in that battle against the newborns. I-"

" Don't say that! Don't wish that stuff upon yourself Jacob. You know why you didn't die in that battle? You didn't die because you have a deed to fulfill on this Earth," I exclaimed tears running from my own eyes.

Jacob kissed my forehead and rubbed my back in a soothing way. " I love you Lee."

" I love you too," I replied. It felt good to let that out, to let him know I loved him. Maybe there are good fishes in the sea.

That night me and Jacob did not have sex. We just laid there and cried with each other. Each other was all we needed at this moment**.**

* * *

**There it is, I hope you all liked it. I wanted to create a softer Leah in this chapter because I know she has it deep inside. Don't worry the rest of the Cherokee pack will appear soon. Next chapter will be Sam and Emily's wedding. You know that won't be cotton candy and rainbows ( if you know what I mean wink). R&R please. And thanks again for reading and reviewing previous chapters, it means a lot to me. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! I was really worried that I was going to get cussed out because Leah imprinted, but thanks for being understanding and still reviewing. Enjoy…**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

* * *

" Leah wake up," I felt Jacob's warm hands shaking me. I rolled over and put the pillow over my head, blocking out his voice. He yanked the pillow off my head and I groaned in annoyance.

" What time is it," I asked sitting up. Jacob just laughed and shook his head. " What's so funny?"

" Your hair is standing straight up," he said smoothing down my bed head. He seemed much happier today, which made me happier.

" This is called the sexy messy look for your information," I threw my hair and posed like I was in a photo shoot. Jacob grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

" We have to get you over to your mom's, she called worried about you." Jacob said grabbing my hand and leading me to the bathroom. He started the shower and got me a towel.

" Didn't know you could be so sweet," I smiled and hopped into the hot shower. As warm as I naturally was, this shower felt wonderful. The warm water trickled down my back and loosened up the tension. I needed a shower like this if I was going to this wedding. I really hope I keep my cool and not claw the Uley's to death. As soon as I got out of the shower I began to feel that pull that I felt last night. I just had to see the baby, it was driving me insane. I tried to think of something else, like Jacob or about food. I smiled to myself as I tried to force my mind to think of other stuff. People might say that we have full control over what we think, but imprinting kind of controlled the mind sometimes. Now I knew how Jacob felt and even how Sam felt, but of course I still was not going to forgive Sam that easily. I was going to fight this stupid imprint, unlike his coward ass.

" Leah hurry up," Jacob rushed me. I rolled my eyes and wrapped the towel around my body. I stepped out of the bathroom and seen some clothes sitting on the bed for me.

" You left these here. Just put them on until we get to your house," he said with a sad look in his eyes. I went over to him and hugged him tightly, taking in his woodsy scent. "I just have my moments. I'm sorry."

" I understand you don't have to apologize Jake," I gently pecked his lips and grabbed the shirt and pants. " I don't want to start anything so I will go to the bathroom to change." I winked at him and made my way back to the bathroom.

* * *

" Dammit Leah could you call next time you decide not to come home," my mother hit me with a rolled up piece of newspaper.

" I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," I said smiling. She was really funny when she was pissed off. She glanced over at Jacob and gave him a hug.

" How are you sweetie,' she asked standing on her tip toes just to wrap her arms around him.

" I'm getting better. Just taking some time," Jacob replied.

" It does take time. Just know we are all here for you, don't be afraid to ask for anything," my mother said sweetly. She looked back at me and glared. " You are still on my shit list today Lee." She said patting my back and walking toward the kitchen.

Jacob laughed. " Next time call your mother." He put his hand on my lower back and pushed me toward the stairs. " Go get ready." I nodded and ran up the steps literally running into Seth.

" Where have you been young lady," he asked in a fatherly tone.

" That is none of your business," I smiled and pushed him aside.

" I hope you and Jacob are using protection," he yelled out before going down the steps.

* * *

"Isn't this beautiful," my mother asked as we sat down on the bench inside the church. I sighed and looked around for Jacob. Unlike me, he didn't decide to drop out of the wedding. He said he didn't agree to Sam and Emily getting married, but he would be the bigger person and be a groomsmen. " Lee?" my mother sat her hand on top of mine. " Try to be strong today. I know this is hurting you more than anything, but I am here ok?"

" Thanks, I really needed to hear that. Just stop me if I get a wild hair up my butt and want to turn this wedding inside out," I replied giving my mother's hand a light squeeze. I looked up at the alter and Sam was standing there smiling weakly.

" I will, don't worry," she whispered as the music started. I looked back to see Jacob and one of Emily's friends walking down the isle. The girl was cheesing super hard and looked like she just wanted to jump Jacob's bones. I cleared my throat and caught an elbow from my mom. Jacob smiled at me and mouthed, 'She stinks'. I laughed out loud and everyone turned their attention towards me.

" Sorry," I whispered covering my mouth. After Jacob and the 'stinky' girl, Jared and Kim came down the isle. Kim looked absolutely gorgeous and Jared just looked like…well Jared. Paul and some other chick came down the isle next, the other chick was not Rachel however. He didn't look too happy with this girl on his arm either. She was as big as an ogre and was close to Paul's height. My mother even snickered to herself as the girl pranced down the isle. Seth was next coming down the isle with Rachel and he was beaming. He always had a huge crush on Rachel, even after Paul imprinted on her. My mother pulled out her camera and snapped a shot of a widely smiling Seth. Embry and Quil made their way down the isle with girls on their arms. Little Claire dumped all her flowers on the ground and quickly ran up to Quil. It was so cute because she glared at the girl on Quil's arm. That's when the bridal music started and everyone stood up except for me.

"Leah," my mother warned. I huffed and stood up and watched Emily come down the isle. I could tell she was really nervous because she had this goofy grin on her face. She always wore that grin when she was really nervous. How long was it going to take her to get down the isle, damn? Emily smiled wider and nearly fell on her face. I had to hold back a laugh that would have probably shook this place. Emily had always been so clumsy and she always joked about tripping on her wedding day. She finally made it down the isle after about ten years.

* * *

I really can't tell you what happened at the wedding because I fell asleep. Although my mother kept nudging me, I pretended to be in a deep sleep. I wanted to drown out the 'I do's' and the ' You may kiss your bride'. I didn't want to see them skip happily down the isle. I felt a warm hand shake me slightly and I knew it was my mom trying to get me up again.

" Leah," that familiar husky voice said. I opened my eyes to see Jacob holding his hand out to me. I gratefully took it and he led me down the isle out of the church. " So you snoozed through the whole wedding?" Jacob laughed and put his arm around me.

" Yea I was sleepy anyway and plus I just didn't want to look at the overly happy couple."

" Well we don't have to go to the reception if you are tired."

" I can go. My mom might freak out and I am starving. Wedding cake sounds kind of good right now," I replied. Jacob nodded and opened the car door for me.

The reception hall was decorated with purple lilies and the table cloths were so elegant. Where the hell did they get all this money from to have such a nice wedding?

" Clearwater I could hear you snoring through the wedding," Paul said with Rachel attached to his hip.

" Don't exaggerate Paul. It's understandable Leah, my brother knows how to keep people up at night," Rachel winked and playfully hit my shoulder. Paul pretended like he was gagging and Rachel hit him in the back of the head.

" Shush Rach," Jacob said. Rachel brought him in for a tight hug. They were still mourning over the death of Billy, even though they tried to put on a happy face everyday.

" Did Becca come," I asked. Rachel and Jacob looked at each other and back at me.

" She feels really bad so she didn't even want to come for the funeral. She is taking it really hard," Rachel explained. I nodded my head sadly.

" So you thought the wedding was a slumber party huh," Embry said hitting me in the arm.

" Gosh was I that obvious?" Jacob and Embry nodded and snickered.

" Leah could I talk to you," Sam interrupted the happy moment we were having. My smile faded as he held his hand out to me.

" Uley don't start any crap," Jacob warned.

" I'm not, I just want to talk to Leah."

" Ugh why Sam," I asked annoyed. He always came at the wrong times and ruined the few times that I smiled.

" Just come Lee," he used that damn nickname again. I flinched and Jacob pushed my arm gently.

" Talk to him," Jacob whispered in my ear. I sighed and followed Sam outside of the reception hall.

"What do you want Sam," I asked annoyed. I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my hip to the side.

"I just wanted to say sorry for everything." I opened my mouth to speak. "Listen for once. You don't know how sorry I am about all of this. If I could have had it my way, I would have chosen you. Can you find some way to forgive us Leah?"

" Look Sam, my wounds are still healing and I can't just up and forgive you and her. You both damaged me and thank goodness I didn't damage you two. I know how it feels to imprint, but I am going to fight it. I feel the pull right now, but do you see me running out of here and dumping Jake?"

Sam's eyes widened at my remark. " You…you imprinted?" I nodded my head. "On who?"

" Nessie's baby since you need to know. Are you done?" I asked.

" Well I guess so." I walked off from Sam. "Leah."

I turned back around to face him.

"I'm proud of you," was all he said.

"For what?"

" Staying strong and fighting it." I nodded and walked back into the reception hall. Jacob was waiting for me by the door.

" Aww you were lonely without me," I asked throwing my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist and he smiled.

" Yea I guess so. Um Nessie just called me, apparently she wants to see you."

" What for?"

" We should go see. Plus you get to see your imprint," Jacob grabbed my hand and led me back into the hall. " But tell your mother first."

I walked over to the table where my mother was sitting with grandma Susan. "I'm going to see the Cullens. I will call you later," I said.

"Ok, be careful." she kissed my cheek.

The Cullen's house now was a mixture of scents. Of course it still reeked of the bleachy awful smell.

" Are you going to be nice today Leah," Edward asked coming into the living room.

" Hmm I might think about it , but that is very unlikely," I stated sarcastically.

"Hi Leah. Hi Jacob," Bella threw her arms around Jacob and hugged him tightly. I growl escaped from my mouth.

" I knew I could smell a she-wolf," Emmett said throwing a football in the air.

"Hi big freaky vamp." Jacob lightly nudged me.

"So where is Nessie," Jacob asked.

" Her and the pack are upstairs with the baby. Go on up there," Bella said motioning us towards the steps.

I walked up the long stair case with Jacob right on my heels. " Jake it's ok, I can handle myself." I shooed him back.

" I am not letting you go in there alone with that other pack."

" Oh there they are, come in," Nessie said from a bedroom. I slowly walked into the room and instantly became a magnet for the wolf pack.

" So it's true," one said to Adahy.

"I told you it was but you didn't want to believe me," Adahy said in a 'I told you so' tone.

Nessie came up to me with the baby in her arms. "You can hold him."

" What's the catch," I asked curious as to why she was allowing me to hold her kid.

" No catch. Here," she placed the warm baby in my arms. It was awkward holding a baby, since I had never held a newborn.

" Um Jacob could we talk for a minute," Adahy asked and the rest of his pack stood behind him.

" If the rest of your pack must be here, then so should mine," Jacob said with his hand on my back.

"Ok call them up then, we have nothing but time."

Jacob pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message out to the pack. I looked down at the baby who was staring at me. "What's his name?" I asked.

" Dakota. He seems to like you, he's blowing spit bubbles," Nessie said wiping his mouth. The baby began to babble and smile happily.

The rest of the pack was at the Cullen mansion in no time. I could tell Sam was beyond pissed because this bull crap was ruining his wedding day. Both the packs went into the woods, leaving me and Nessie alone with the baby.

" Why did you want to see me," I asked rocking the baby.

" Well I wanted to tell you that you can come see the baby anytime. Adahy explained how not seeing an imprint can drive you up a wall," she replied.

" Hmm so why did you bail on Jake? That wasn't fair at all," I asked her. She looked away from me and down at her hands.

" I wanted Jake to be with you. I didn't feel like him being with me was good enough for him. You understand him way more than I do and I see he is happier with you. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to in order for him to be happy."

" You did a number on him, just to let you know," I replied touching the baby's face. His eyes lit up and he grabbed my finger.

" I know and I am sorry for that."

I had never seen this side of demon spawn, I never knew she could be so…human.

* * *

**Bada-bing there is chapter being with her imprint and Nessie being nice. Hmm. And both wolf packs in the woods together. Take a guess on what you think will go down there. I wanted to post this because I didn't know when I would post again this week. So I hoped you all liked it. Next chapter might have some action but I won't give the chapter away. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome. Until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow 100 reviews! You all are truly awesome, chocolate for everyone! If I was able to send it through the computer I would. lol. I was reading the reviews and you guys had some pretty good guesses as to what the Cherokee pack wants with Jacob's pack. Here is the next chapter. Remember to R&R! And thanks to those who added this to their favorites or alerts! This chapter is half Jacob's POV and half Leah's **

**(her POV will be short though). **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. But I do own the Cherokee pack.**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

We followed the Cherokee pack far out into the woods. Adahy finally stopped walking and turned to face me and my pack.

"What do you want Adahy," I asked. One of his pack members pulled out a colorful feather and placed it in Adahy's hand.

"We want to join your pack," Adahy said calmly. I heard Paul and Sam growl behind me.

" Jacob you can't let them do that. You know what happened before," Sam said snarling.

"We do apologize for everything our ancestors caused. We are not like them though. We do not fight or kill unless we have to. This feather here stands for our peace," Adahy offered me the feather and I pushed it away.

"What the hell do you want to join the pack for? Is it to get close to Leah," I asked curious as to what he would say.

" Adahy loves Nessie, although he is physically attracted to Leah. We have never seen one of her kind, she is…interesting," one of the Cherokee pack members stated. I growled at his statement and so did Sam.

" Mankato is right. I am indeed drawn in by her looks, but nothing more. I have already imprinted so I won't be needing Leah," Adahy replied offering me the feather again.

" What the hell do you mean by you won't be needing Leah," Sam asked his body shaking violently.

" Calm down Sam," I used my Alpha tone and Sam glared at me.

" If I had not imprinted I would have mated with Leah."

" Oh no you would not have," Seth stepped in front of Adahy. I pulled him back and pushed him behind me.

" Look Adahy, you don't run anything here, we do," I replied pointing to me and the pack. " Don't you even think of Leah in that way, you hear me. She mates with who she wants to mate with, and she would not have chosen you. First of all you are not her type and second of all she is with me," I said pushing the feather away once again. The Cherokee pack snickered.

"Something amusing," Paul asked his face contorted with anger.

" Yes, your Alpha is actually quite amusing. Technically she would have mated with me, it's an old legend. Back in the 1800's there was this woman named Sundai, she was quite beautiful and almost like Leah. She was a shape shifter but was tragically killed by some men hunting. She was not the size of us shape-shifters, but the size of a normal wolf. Legends say that the female shape-shifter is not normal and since Sundai died there would be another female wolf to fill her spot. And that other female is Leah," Adahy finished his story and all of us just stood there confused.

"Whoa wait, so Leah is not the first shape-shifter in history," Embry asked.

" Correct. I didn't know that there was already another female that filled Sundai's spot."

" So what the hell does this story have to do with you mating with Leah," Quil asked crossing his arms waiting on a reply.

" Legends say that the Alpha of the Cherokee tribe is supposed to mate with the only female shape-shifter. But you got lucky Jake, I imprinted," Adahy winked and smiled.

" My name is Jacob to you and if you wink at me again I will rip your eye out of it's socket," I growled Jared held me back before I lunged at Adahy. His pack got ready to attack us.

" Stop," Adahy commanded holding his hand up. " Look Jacob, I mean no harm. I swear I won't do anything to Leah, I have my mate already. I just wanted you to know, just in case you caught me looking at her."

" You won't be looking at her so don't worry about that," Sam said.

" Ok, peace please. Just let us join your pack," Adahy said peacefully. What was up with the Ghandi act? How the hell was he a shape-shifter if he was so calm?

" Why do you want to join us," Jared asked still holding me back.

" Because it is much safer to have us here if vampires attack again. We are in good with the Cullens just like you. Just let us join and I promise we mean no harm," Adahy offered the feather again. What the fuck was the feather for?

" Stop trying to give me that damn feather. Your reasons are not good enough and I don't want you to join this pack. Kiss my ass and go to hell Adahy," I said turning away from the pack. The pack followed my lead away from the Cherokee pack.

" Just think about it," Adahy called out.

" Do you actually think they mean good this time," Jared asked as we walked out of the clearing.

" Hell no, the last time one of them killed a innocent human. Ancestor or not, people inherit stuff like violent behavior," Quil replied.

Sam seemed pissed as hell. " This shit ruined my wedding day. What a waste of time." He phased and ran the opposite direction.

" It was a waste of time, I have to agree," Paul said. To be so tough acting, Paul always had his head up Sam's ass.

"Dude we will catch you later. Me and Embry are going to patrol later on tonight," Jared said as the rest of the pack followed him.

"Ok. Catch ya later." Now I had to go check and see if Leah killed Nessie yet. I don't know what in my right mind let me leave Leah alone . I phased and ran the rest of the way to the Cullen's.

* * *

As soon as I got there I noticed everyone was in the living room except Leah.

"What did you all do to her," I asked frantically. Don't tell me she got kicked out again for thinking bad things of Bella.

" Ha, no not this time. She is up there with the baby," Edward said laughing.

I nodded and ran up the stairs. When I reached the room, I stopped in the door way. Leah was cuddling the baby close to her and talking to him. She rocked him and smiled at him and he was enjoying it. It was weird that I never treated Nessie like that. Leah was treated the baby like he was her child, not like someone she would love like a lover in the future.

"Hey babe," I said interrupting Leah's quality time with Dakota.

" Oh hey there," Leah replied beaming. I looked down at Dakota, he seemed intrigued by Leah.

" It's shocking to see you being nice to Nessie's baby. Imprint or not," I replied laughing.

" He's grown on me. You want to hold him," Leah handed me the baby and I thought about saying no. Little Dakota began to reach out for me and I gladly took him.

" Aw he likes you," Leah said wiping his mouth. He started to laugh and kick his legs out.

" Wow this kid is really busy. Maybe it's the wolf in him," I tried to control the kid but he was just getting happier and happier. He looked over at Leah and reached for her.

" Come here," she took him from my arms and started to rock him again. Seeing Leah being nice to the baby made me feel really bad for her. She was unable to have a kid that she could care for.

"Don't you two look like parents. Nessie has to feed little Dakota," Alice said walking into the room. Alice reached for the baby but he didn't reach for her. Instead he rested his hand on Leah's stomach and smiled. I found that a little odd, but didn't say anything. "Ok pookers, come to Auntie." Alice took Dakota from Leah and he didn't look too happy about that. He reached one tiny hand out to Leah as Alice walked out the room.

" That was strange," I said putting an arm around Leah. She nodded and pecked my lips.

" Let's go home," she said taking my hand.

**Leah's POV**

I decided to stay with Jacob again tonight. I could not take the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lips. I made sure to call my mother and tell her I was staying at Jacob's and thanked me for thinking of her this time.

" So what did Adahy want," I asked Jacob as we lay in bed.

" He wanted to join the pack, he said something about it was better for protection. Oh and then he had the nerves to say that he would have mated with you if he didn't imprint on Nessie."

" How can he think that I would have mated with him? He is so full of it and I hope you said hell no to him joining this pack," I turned to face Jacob.

" Of course I did. He said he was physically attracted to you. Why the hell would I let him near you now? And guess what Lee," Jacob's face lit up.

" What?"

" You are not the first female shape-shifter in history. Adahy told us this story of a shape-shifter named Sundai, she got killed by hunters. She was actually the first female shape-shifter and you are her successor I guess."

" This is way too much for me to take in. I'm tired and going to sleep," I said holding my head. Jacob nodded and pulled me into him. After about ten minutes I was off into a deep sleep.

Leah's Dream:

" _Daddy look I got a big fish," I held up my fishing line with a big fish dangling from it. _

" _Oh look at that there. That is a nice size one, put it in the bucket," my dad said holding up the red bucket. I threw the fish in and ran back to the edge of the water. I looked down and seen many fish swimming around frantically._

" _It's lots of other fish too daddy," I said pointing to the water. My dad came over and his eyes widened. _

" _Let's get to fishing," he said throwing his line out into the water. I smiled and jumped up and down._

" _Get that pretty one right there," I pointed to an orange fish that seemed to glow. He seemed to stand out from the rest. The fish swam up to the top of the water and stuck his head out. He didn't flop around or anything, but looked like he was reaching out to me. I stared at the fish in horror. I looked over at my dad and he was gone. _

"_Daddy!" I called out._

" _Up here," a voice said. I looked up into the sky and seen Billy and my dad; they smiled down at me._

" _No come back," I yelled again. This time my voice was not a little girl's voice anymore, I was all grown up. _

" _Take care of the little fish," Billy said before fading away._

" _No come back," I yelled up at the sky. _

" _Do what Billy says Leah. I love you," my dad said fading away. _

_I fell to the ground sobbing. " Please come back." _

* * *

**Hope you all like the chapter. I had some extra time on my hands so I decided to put this chapter up. I won't say much in this AN because I don't want to give anything away. I know it's odd seeing Leah being nice to the baby. It will all make sense soon! Many questions will be answered, just wait and see. Reviews are always welcome! Thanks and much love! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

I woke up in a cold sweat and Jacob's arms were still around me. My face was streaked with tears and my body was twisted uncomfortably. I am surprised Jacob was still sleep, go figure he slept through anything. I gently moved his arms from around me and got up to go the bathroom. Taking a look at myself in the mirror just brought my dream back to me. I had never had a dream that was so vivid and yet so weird. What did Billy mean by take care of the little fish? They say you dream things for a reason, but what was the reason behind my dreams.

" Are you ok," Jacob asked standing in the doorway. I walked up to him and laid my head on his chest. He heart beat was rapid like he had been running or something.

" I had a nightmare, that's all. Billy and my dad were in it and so were some little fish," I explained as Jacob put his arms around me.

" Well I don't get why you would dream about fish, are you hungry?"

" Kind of but I am always hungry so what's new. That dream just really has my mind messed up. It was the most bizarre thing ever, especially the fish thing. Billy told me take care of the little fish," I replied looking up at Jacob. He released me and held me at arms length.

" I dream about him too, mostly about all the good times we had. It kind of makes me feel like he is still here. The difference between your dreams and mine is that I don't dream about fish," he smiled weakly and kissed my forehead. " Come on let's try to get you back to sleep." He took my hand and led me to the bed.

" I'm not really that sleepy anymore Jake," I said as he pulled me in and put the covers on me.

" Well you are going to go back to sleep. How about I sing you a song," he said before starting to sing an old Quileute lullaby.

"Your singing alone will give me nightmares," I covered my ears with my hands.

" You hurt my feelings,' Jacob poked his lip out and turned away from me.

" Is there a way I can make it up to you," I massaged his back and whispered in his ear.

" Nope, my body is off limits as of right now," Jacob said with his eyes closed. I smiled and laid back in my spot.

" I forgot this was my idea." I looked up at the white ceiling.

'" Yep the no sex thing was totally your idea. Not mine," Jacob replied. I could tell he was smiling.

" Do you have dreams every night," I asked out of no where.

" Leah I love you and everything, but I will love you more if you let me sleep," Jacob exclaimed.

" Ok fine. I will just lay here wide awake all alone," I said with a fake sniff. Jacob turned to face me again with a smirk on his face. He pulled me into him again and ruffled my hair. Soon I drifted off into slumber again….

"_Mom," a girl yelled out. She came into the room with a short skirt and tight tank top. _

" _Summer where are your clothes," I asked her. I assumed that I was in some relation to this girl since she called me mom and looked like me. Summer put her hands on her hips and cocked them to the side. She looked just like me when she did that. _

" _I'm going out and I am trying to impress this guy," she said in a whiny teen voice. Jacob walked into the room and eyed Summer's skirt. _

" _You going to change right," he asked but I knew it was a demand. _

I jumped up in my sleep and wiped my wet forehead. What was up with the dreams tonight? Jacob sat up and grabbed my shoulders.

" Are you ok," he asked feeling my forehead. His hand felt almost cold compared to my boiling skin.

" Um yea. I'm fine, just another nightmare. Damn it's burning up in here," I wiped my forehead again and threw the covers off.

" No you are the one burning up Lee. You feel hotter than usual."

I did feel a little warmer than normal, I could just sit in a pool of ice right about now. I got out of the bed and headed for the kitchen. I opened the freezer and stuck my head inside, enjoying the chill that overcame my body.

" Lee maybe we should go to Carlisle. You feel too warm," Jacob said grabbing my hand. He attempted to pull me out of the freezer but I didn't budge. I finally pulled my head out and closed the door. I sat at the kitchen table and began tapping my nails on the hard wood. My mind began to turn around the dreams I had tonight. First I dreamt of fish and then about a girl named Summer, and she called me mom.

" What's on your mind," Jacob interrupted my thoughts. He handed me a bag off ice and I put it on my forehead.

" The weird dreams I had tonight, they freaked me out a bit." I removed the ice from my forehead and opened the bag to eat some of it.

Jacob laughed. " Why didn't you just say you were hungry?" He got up and went to the cupboard. " Want some pancakes?"

" Sure why not," I replied eating more ice. Not only was this ice my personal air conditioner, it was appetizing for some reason.

" It's to cool you down, not to eat Leah," Jacob grabbed the bag of ice and sealed it back up placing it back on my head.

" Well hurry up and get those pancakes ready. I am starving here," I said. Of course a shape-shifter was always hungry, but my hungry had increased a few days a go. The other day I found my self eating two full boxes of Fruit Loops. I didn't really think anything of it, maybe I was growing some more ( hopefully not).

" Ok be patient there she wolf," Jacob stirred the pancake mix and poured onto the hot skillet. I got up from the table and went over to Jacob, wrapping my arms around his waist. " Hmm you kind of touchy feely." He said over his shoulder. I was getting use to Jacob, I was not so afraid to touch him if I felt like it.

" Does it bother you," I asked curiously.

" No, it's just weird that's all," he replied turning around to face me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. " I've got a question."

" Well get to asking."

" What exactly are we?" For some reason I had not thought of what we were; at least not for the past few days. I do recall saying that we should take our relationship slow and not define ourselves as anything. After telling him I loved him, I didn't think of what we were at that point. It scared the hell out of me that he asked that question.

" I don't know. I haven't really thought about it recently," I said looking down. Jacob lifted my face back up to look at him.

" I've thought about it but I didn't want to ask you. We can't run from it though Leah. What do I introduce you as?"

" Well you easily say my name is Leah. I don't think you will have to introduce me to anyone, we pretty much know the same people," I said sarcastically. Jacob smirked and turned back to the cooking pancakes.

" Are you going to answer my question Leah," Jacob asked me after a minute of silence. There was no way I could keep avoiding this question. When I answered it there was no turning back, I couldn't take back whatever I was about to say.

" I guess we go together now."

" You don't sound too sure," he said flipping the pancakes. I was glad his back was to me and I didn't have to look him in the face. Looking him in the face would make it even harder to answer the question. What the hell was my problem? I had told him I loved him, had sex with him ( only once), and I slept in the same bed as him. I let him hold my hand, I let him kiss me, and I let him hug me. In anybody else's eyes, these acts would be seen as 'couple things'. Why was it so hard to answer this simple question? The first problem was it was not simply a simple question. It wasn't like he asked me what kind of syrup I wanted, we were talking about a relationship. Jacob had already imprinted and the imprint broke, but could he reimprint on someone else? This question had crossed my mind many times and I tried my hardest to ignore it.

" Leah," Jacob had finished cooking the pancakes and had them on plates. He put the plates on the table and grabbed my hands. " I know this scares you to death. But I want you to feel secure, so you don't have to rush to answer me. I won't be mad." He kissed my forehead as I nodded. I hated doing this to him, I just wish my mind would let me follow my heart. I knew that Jacob would try hard to never hurt me, but my mind was still settling on what Sam did to me. I grabbed the maple syrup from the middle of the table and poured it on my pancakes.

" I'm sorry," I simply said. Jacob looked up from his food and smiled weakly at me.

" What are you sorry for?"

I sighed. " You can have any girl in La Push but yet you are wasting your time with me. I am making your question seem like rocket science when any other girl would surely say yes. You don't have to stay with me, I will understand," I replied.

" Those other girls aren't you, I don't want them. Just take your time, I will wait," Jacob grabbed my hand and held it in his.

" Thank you. I just want to be sure this is real and you aren't bluffing with me. If you are be prepared to die in your sleep," I stated dryly.

" Wow, I will sleep with one eye open. But just know I'm not bluffing with you, I would never do that."

" Ok, don't let me catch you in a lie," I shook my fork at him.

" There's my girl," Jacob said smiling. We finished our early morning breakfast and Jacob led me back to the room.

" Let's try this thing called sleep one more time," he tucked me in under the covers.

" I don't think I will be needing these, I am still burning up," I said kicking the covers off.

" You are going to Carlisle as soon as we wake up." I sighed and shook my head. " You are going and that's the end of it." Jacob kissed my forehead and pulled me down to the pillow. This time I slept nightmare free.

* * *

Five hours later we were awake and Jacob was literally dragging me out the house to see Carlisle. Of course I yearned to see my imprint but I didn't want to see Dr. Fang.

"Just do it for me," Jacob begged as I held on to the doorframe. I let go of the frame and Jacob set me back on the ground. I thought about bailing again, let's face it, I am faster than Jacob. " Don't even think about it, come on." Jacob grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

" Break my fingers why don't you," I said sarcastically. Jacob did not loosen his grip and opened the car door for me. I slowly got in and Jacob closed the door. I sat with my arms crossed and wore a frown on my face.

" It would be easier if you smiled," Jacob said starting the car.

" I feel fine. I don't want Daddy Popsicle putting his hands on me." Jacob sighed in annoyance and drove toward the Cullen's.

We didn't talk the whole way there. I knew I was pissing Jacob off by acting stubborn, but that is Leah Clearwater for you. We pulled up to the Cullen's and Edward was already standing with the door open. Hmm how could I annoy him today? Well let me just call his wife a bitch and him a-

" Leah not today," Edward looked at me sideways as I got out of the car. Jacob grabbed my hand and put his lips to my ear.

" Just cooperate baby," he kissed my cheek and we walked up to the house.

" Lwah," Dakota staggered toward me with his arms out. When the hell did he start walking and wait, how old was he? I picked him up and Nessie walked into the room.

" He's growing fast, I guess he gets that part from me," she said smiling weakly. Something was wrong with her today, she barely showed any emotion on her face.

" Well hi there," Adahy replied coming to Nessie's side. He put a protective arm around her and she flinched slightly. Jacob nodded in his direction and turned his attention back to Edward.

"We need to see Carlilse," Jacob said glancing down at a smiling Dakota in my arms.

" He had to run to the hospital but he should be back shortly," Edward said. Bella came gliding down the steps and was immediately by Edward's side.

" What brings you two here," she asked. Why the hell was she so chippery today? She must have gotten her some last night. Edward hissed and walked away with a scowl on his face. I always knew how to get him out of my face, his stench was worse than everyone else's; he tried to cover it up with cologne.

" Do you guys want anything to eat or drink," Esme asked peeking out from the kitchen. I was hungry as hell but there was no way that I was eating anything in this house. Not unless it was boiled, bleached and saturated with hand sanitizer.

" No thanks," Jacob replied, probably answering for me too.

" Baby," Dakota patted my stomach. I grabbed his hand and gently massaged it.

" What did you say Kota," Bella asked getting closer to him. Her bleachy scent filled my nose making me nauseas. I handed Dakota to her and ran to what I thought was the nearest bathroom. Turns out it was a bedroom that I happened to make a bathroom. Jacob came in the room after me.

"Are you ok," he asked feeling my forehead.

" Yea I'm fine now, Bella just made me sick," I said wiping my mouth.

" What the hell," Rosalie came into the room and looked down at the throw up on the floor. "Does this look like a bathroom? This is my room!"

" Well I couldn't find one so this did the job," I smirked at her and walked out of the room. I heard her mutter something about me being a mutty bitch or something. " Sorry I am multi-talented Rosalie. I can talk and piss you off at the same time." I exaggerated a laugh.

"Baby," Dakota walked back up to me and put his hand on my stomach.

" No Kota you are a baby," Nessie said picking him up. Her face looked distressed as she tried to force a smile.

" Baby in there," Dakota pointed at my stomach. Everyone was silent as they stared at me…

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!!! Sorry for the slight wait, I had a lot of homework to catch up on and plus I had dance rehearsal. I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and for adding this story to your favorites or alerts!**

**So what is up with Nessie, she seems a little bothered by something? And doesn't it seem weird how the Cherokee pack is rarely around, thought I would bring that to your attention if you already didn't notice. Things are started to get a little fishy… Reviews make my day loves. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and to those who added this story to their favorites and alerts. You all make me feel special! I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long so here is Chapter 20. Wow, I am getting up there in chapters. Lol. Enjoy and review…**

**I do not own Twilight or the character, S. Meyer owns everything. Oh except she doesn't own this plot or the Cherokee pack. Sorry S. Meyer.**

* * *

" Um we should go," I said walking towards the door. Dakota was really freaking me out and I didn't like the way everyone was staring at me.

" No Lee you have a fever and need to be checked out," Jacob grabbed my arm. I yanked out of his tight grip.

" I want to go!" I yelled storming out of the house and to the car. I was waiting in front of the door until Jacob came out and unlocked it. I slammed the door and buckled my seat belt.

" You really believe what a little baby told you," Jacob asked glancing over at me.

" He is not just a baby Jacob, he is a hybrid which probably makes him smarter than most of us," I explained getting myself all worked up.

" You could have just gotten checked out by Carlisle, but noooo you want to be difficult," Jacob sped off from the Cullen home. I knew this situation would get an argument worked up. I didn't know if I was pregnant or not, but the fact that Dakota pointed it out bugged me. He was Nessie's child after all, and she was already advanced enough. None of us were close to normal and some were far from it. I mean Edward could read minds, Jasper could change moods, and I could change into a giant wolf. So a baby detecting if I was pregnant or not would not surprise me.

" I'm sure you aren't pregnant Leah, you said you were infertile. So stop worrying about what the weird kid said," Jacob said looking in my direction again. I had my arms crossed over my chest and my attention was on the scenery outside the window. " Leah." I turned my attention to Jacob.

" You don't feel pregnant do you," Jacob asked with a worried expression. I could tell by his expression that he was not ready for a baby. Hell I wasn't either, what do I look like changing a poop filled diaper? I had to admit that I did have the symptoms of someone that was pregnant. I threw up, my appetite had increased, and those dreams kind of made sense now.

" No," I lied. If I was pregnant I could not have this baby, Jacob looked scared to death.

" Ok then. Stop the worrying will ya," Jacob grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I slowly nodded my head and swallowed the lump growing in my throat. The thought of having a baby was imprinted in my head. Would Jacob bail out on me, how would the pack react? I didn't really know if I was infertile, nobody knew anything about the female wolf. No one except Adahy. I remember Jacob telling me that Adahy told him a story of a female wolf. Adahy had to have some answers and I had questions.

" Leah stop zoning out," Jacob said getting out of the car. I didn't even notice we were at my house until he was at my door.

" You should visit your mother," Jacob said as we walked up to the door. I knocked lightly and Seth answered.

" Hey there stranger," he said hugging me.

" Hey knucklehead," I gave him a noogie and walked into the living room.

" I was wondering if you were ever going to come home," my mother said coming down the stairs. She pulled me in for a hug and hugged me for what seemed like forever. Ever since Billy had died, my mother was cherishing ever moment she had with us.

" Have you been holding my daughter hostage," my mother asked hugging Jake.

" Oh no, she stayed by choice," Jacob laughed.

" I'm about to go on patrol, you wanna go," Seth asked Jacob.

" I think I'm alpha, I schedule patrols. But yeah let's go. I'll be back," Jacob said giving my shoulder a squeeze. I guess goodbye kisses only happened when we were alone. My mother smiled as Jacob and Seth ran out the door.

" I'm glad to see you are happy," she said sitting on the couch. I sat next to her and felt slightly uncomfortable in the stomach area. Was I just nervous?

" Yea I am," I smiled weakly and looked down at my hands.

" Something wrong," my mother asked looking at me concerned. I twittled my thumbs and avoided eye contact. " Leah you can tell me."

I took a deep breath and prepared my self to say the P word. " I think I'm..IthinkI'mpregnant." I put all my words together. My mother raised her eyebrow.

" I didn't catch what you said."

Oh no she was making me say it again," I think I'm pregnant." I let out the breath I had been holding.

" Oh." Her face fell then suddenly lit up. "So I might have a little Leah or Jacob on the way." She hugged me tightly.

" I'm not sure yet mom. Just don't jump to conclusions and don't mention it to Jacob," I said when she let me go. I didn't want Jacob to think I was still fretting about what happened at the Cullen's.

" Well how about we got get a test and see," my mother said grabbing my hand.

" I really don't want-"

" Leah remember when you said you wanted a mother-daughter relationship? You said you wanted to have the sex talk with me and do stuff mothers and daughters do. This is that time Lee," my mother replied. Now how could I say no to her sad face?

" Ok," I said defeated.

She drug me out to the car and through the grocery store. I hid my face just in case someone from the pack happened to walk in and see me in the pregnancy test section.

" Let's get this one here, it look like a good one. We should get more than one," my mother examined the boxes slowly. Too slow for my liking, so I grabbed the box from her and stuffed it in the hand held basket.

" Ok, Ms. Crabby. Must be the pregnancy hormones kicking in," my mother joked poking at my flat stomach. How would I look walking around with a big stomach? We went to the counter to pay for the three pregnancy test. Oh damn the cashier was this girl from high school. I never really liked her because she was always crushing on Sam.

" Hey Leah, how are you and Sam," she rung up the test and put them in a bag. This reservation was a small as a pea. Surely she had heard that Sam was with Emily by now. She was always an air headed bitch. I faked a smile and I'm sure she knew it was fake.

" We are just fine, even though he is with someone else now. We have threesomes all the time," I said still smiling. The girl's face nearly dropped to the ground and my mother snickered next to me. I grabbed the bag and we walked out of the store, leaving the girl there with her mouth still ajar.

" You can be such a bitch," my mother replied as we got in the car.

" Learned from the best," I pointed to her and she smiled.

I peed on all three test. Now I sat and waited on what fate had in store for me.

" Just stay calm honey," my mother tried to stop me from pacing. Three minutes later I went back to check the test. I closed my eyes and picked up one of the white sticks.

" I'm going to be a grandma," my mother screeched before I could even look at the test. I opened my eyes and seen pink pluses on all three test. Oh my goodness, this could not be true. I wasn't ready for this, I didn't want to be a mom right now. Now was not the time, I wasn't ready.

" I'm a grandma," my mother yelled once again, when the front door opened. I threw the test behind the table where they could not be seen.

" What are you yelling about mom," Seth asked.

" Um I yelled I am a mama," my mother lied. Seth shook his head and went to the kitchen to fetch some food. I laughed at my mother's bad lie and went up to hug Jacob.

" I bet you missed me," he said looking like he wanted to kiss my lips. I couldn't tell him I was actually pregnant, not yet.

" Well Leah you go home and get some rest," my mother said kissing my cheek.

I gave her a warning look and headed for the door. " Bye mom. Bye Seth," I yelled out.

" See ya," Seth yelled back.

" Your mom was not yelling out she was a mama. I heard what she said Lee," Jacob said as soon as we drove off.

" No you didn't. Your wolf ears are deceiving you," I lied pulling at his ears.

" No they aren't, I heard her."

Dammit how do I fix this? " I told her about what Dakota did, she thinks I'm pregnant."

" Well are you?" Jacob raised a questioning eyebrow.

" No." I blurted out. I really hated lying to him.

" Good. I'm not ready for the whole kid thing yet," Jacob wiped his forehead. Oh no, he didn't even want a kid right now.

When we got back to the house I went straight for the bedroom. I was tired as hell and my day had worn me out. Jacob climbed in bed next to me and laid on his back.

" The Cherokee pack has been on our territory, wonder what the hell they want," Jacob said.

" I don't know," I replied. My mind was too preoccupied with the news I had gotten

" You seem distant, you alright," Jacob asked hovering over me.

" I'm fine," I lied.

" When you decide you want to talk about whatever's bugging you, tell me," Jacob pecked my lips and laid back down.

" I love you," I whispered and snuggled into his neck. I don't know what made me want to hold him closer right about now. I guess I should hold him now, because when he found out I was pregnant he would leave.

" I love you too," he kissed my forehead and put his arm around me.

I woke up in the middle of the night from another nightmare. I got out of the bed not even making Jacob budge. I couldn't take this, I had to talk to Adahy. I put on some sweatpants and snuck out the front door. I dialed Nessie's number and waited until she picked up.

" Leah," she answered frantically. What was wrong with her these days?

" I need to talk to Adahy, can you have him meet me in the woods."

" Lwah," I heard Dakota in the background.

" Ok, I will tell him," Nessie said quickly hanging up the phone.

About three minutes later I felt warm hands around my waist and warm breath in my ear.

" We meet again," Adahy kissed my cheek and tightened his grip on me.

* * *

**There you go, the suspense is killing me too. Lol. So Leah is pregnant but won't tell Jacob. How rude of her. And how creepy is Adahy? Reviews are always welcome and make my day. Sorry that this chapter is a little short.**


	21. Filler

**AN: Thanks, thanks, and more thanks to all of you! You all are the best! This chapter is short because I have been really busy. I didn't want to leave you all hanging so I told myself I must post something. Hopefully I can get out another chapter before the week is out or at least by the weekend. I wrecked my car Saturday, plus I had a test, dance school, other school work. And this damn snow keeps on coming ( that's how I wrecked). I am ok though, just a hurt ankle. So here is this little filler before a write a long chapter, you all deserve it. Thanks again for all the support. Smooches!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

I felt a shiver up my spine as Adahy released me from his hold. It was not one of those shivers that Jacob gave me either, this shiver was because I was slightly creeped out.

" If you touch me again I will break your face fucker,' I spat at Adahy. He laughed and came closer to me.

" Now let's be a lady,' he brushed a piece of hair from my face and my fist met his jaw. Adahy raised his hand towards me and my body shook.

" What you gonna hit me," I asked egging him on. I was up for a fight, even if it was with the alpha of a pack.

Adahy lowered his hand and smirked. " No I won't hit you, this time."

" Not man enough," I put my fists back up and threw another punch to Adahy's face. Blood began to ooze from his nose and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "

"Come on bitch!" I egged him on. I don't know where this sudden rage came from, but I had the urge to beat this guy's ass. Adahy pushed me violently against a tree, causing it to crack in half and fall the opposite way. He was now on top of me as I struggled from his embrace. My confidence turned to panic as I realized how strong he actually was. He had me pinned to the ground and was laughing at my weakness.

" So the she-wolf does go down. I thought you were a tougher cookie than this," Adahy whispered in my ear. I felt his lips touch my neck and he lowered his body to mine. My knee made contact with his groin as soon as his lips touched mine. Adahy rolled off of me and screamed out many profanities.

" The she-wolf is a tough cookie last time I checked. Oh and this isn't over I can reassure you of that," I said spitting on his rolling body. He growled at me as I walked away. I was highly pissed off because I didn't get to ask him what I wanted to. I wanted to talk about this wolf pregnancy thing and he was being a horny dicktard. I stopped in a clearing when I heard a bush rustle.

" Lee, are you okay," Sam asked emerging from the bush.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper; I don't know why mind you. Sam pulled a leaf from my hair and brushed off my back. The touch of his warm hand brought back memories. I shook the thoughts from my head and crossed my arms.

" We have been looking all over for you, Jacob about had a fit," Sam said. He came closer to me and began sniffing me. "Where have you been?"

Adahy's scent must have been all over me, damn it. " Um, the Cullen's. I went to see my imprint." Lying was becoming too natural for me now. Good thing the pack could not read my mind in human form, because I would be caught in a few lies.

" Oh, well I will take you back to Jacob's," Sam slightly grabbed my arm and led me out of the woods. I heard a distant howl as we walked out of the clearing. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and prepared to phase. I followed his suit and mentally cursed myself out; it would be hard blocking my thoughts. That was not one of our own howling, it had to be Adahy's pack. We ran through the woods with our noses to the ground.

" _Damn you Clearwater. Next time you want to disappear, let someone know," Embry complained in his head. I mentally glared at him and kept sniffing the ground. _

" _Jake is so pissed off at you right now, ha ha. I guess you will be getting no good tonight," Quil joked. Sam growled and turned towards Quil._

" _We are on patrol, take this seriously. Got it!" he said in his beta voice. I felt others phase as Sam yelled at Quil and Embry. I laughed at Sam trying to discipline, hell he was Beta and I was Alpha Female. Sam looked in my direction and glared. _

" _Where the hell have you been," I heard Jacob's thoughts. _

"_Cullen's." I said trying to hide my thoughts. _

" _I just talked to the Cullen's, you weren't there Leah," Jacob spat. Sam was still focusing all his attention on me._

" _Leah where were you," Seth asked. I could tell he was just trying to get me to tell the truth because Jacob was beyond pissed now. _

" _Where the hell were you Leah! You had me worried sick and now you lie to me." Jacob yelled through his head. " You know what, I really don't have to deal with this." Jacob phased out leaving the rest of the pack. Sam shook his head and phased out too. _

" _Lee why don't you just tell him the truth. We would like to know where you were too," Seth thought. _

" _It's no one's business, ok," I yelled. I was getting pissed off now, I was on a sudden edge. _

" _Look Clearwater, we were out here looking for your ass. I was spending time with Rachel and you just want to run off without telling anybody. So we should have the attitude with you," Paul thought angrily. _

" _Fuck off!" I phased out and got dressed behind a bush. _

It made me mad that the pack acted like I was a baby. Ok, so I could have at least told Jacob where I was going but he would have just freaked out. There is no way in hell he would let me talk to Adahy alone, he literally despised him.

" Leah," Quil called out as him and Embry ran up to me.

" Can't I have some alone time please," I asked frustrated .Seth ran up on the other side of me.

" What is your problem," he asked grabbing my shoulder.

" Nothing." Clearly they could all see I was annoyed, but does that stop the questioning? Uh, no.

" If something is bothering you then tell us," Embry pushed. I sighed loudly and walked ahead of them. Jacob's house came into view and the boys were still following me. I twisted the door knob, happy to find it unclocked. Jacob was sitting on the couch looking at TV; he didn't even look my way.

" I need to talk to Leah." Embry, Seth, and Quil stood in the doorway, obviously not getting Jacob's point. " Alone." They all nodded and turned to leave.

"Good luck," Quil whispered and patted my back. Seth gave me a saddened look before turning to leave.

" We are going back to see what that howling was about," Embry replied before leaving.

"Adahy's scent is all over you. What's that about," Jacob turned the television off and stood up. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, disabling my speaking abilities.

" I just needed to talk to him," I said playing with my thumbs. Jacob grabbed my hands and held them down.

" About what?"

" None of your business," I said before I could think. Jacob's face was angry now and his jaw was clenched.

" Really? That's how it is now?" Jacob dropped my hands. I looked into his eyes and noticed a hint of sadness. " I guess so, huh." He turned his back on me and headed for the door.

" Don't turn your back on me like he did Jacob," I said a tear forming in my eye. It hurt to lie to him but I just could not tell him about the baby. A baby would shatter his world and just make things more complicated. Surely he would leave if he found out I was pregnant.

" You've already turned your back on me," he said sadly walking out of the door. I let the tears come over the brims of my eyes. What if he had given up on me? I couldn't really blame him though. I had not agreed to be his girlfriend yet, we weren't having sex ( most guys book after about a month of no sex), and now I was lying to him. I walked outside and shredded away my clothes. I threw them to the ground into a pile and phased. I was still sobbing as I ran into the woods. Why couldn't I just tell him I was pregnant? Why the hell did I have to be pregnant in the first place? How the hell did this happen? Well duh we had sex you dumbass.

" _Leah?" I wasn't alone in my thoughts. Shit! A black wolf appeared in front of me._

**Well I'm sure you all already know who heard Leah. If you don't well you will find out. I will really try hard to get you guys a long chapter this week or weekend. Hope you liked this filler and I hope you review. Sorry for the angst, but relationships can't be perfect. Until next time…Peace!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all the lovely reviews. You all truly make my day with your feedback! Love ya! As promised, here is Chapter 22.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, the lovely S. Meyer does.**

* * *

I quickly phased out and ran behind a tree to dress. I could not face Sam at this point, not with him knowing one of my deepest secrets. I heard footsteps approaching the tree, that was not doing a good job at hiding me.

"There is no need to run away, I already heard your thoughts. Actually everyone heard them," Sam replied. His face held a stern look that would make any woman fall to her knees. Any woman, except a very pissed off Leah Clearwater. I grunted and attempted to walk away from Sam but he grabbed my arm.

" You are not going to run away this time. Call me crazy or what not but I'm not understanding something. Did you just say you were pregnant?" Sam asked his grip tightening around my arm. Yes, I run from many of my problems. But if anyone were to live my life for a week or two, they would have committed suicide by now. Just when things seem to be looking up, BAM something happens and I'm looking down the same barrel again.

" Sam it's none of your business," I snapped and yanked my arm free of the Sam's handcuff. Things got even worse when the rest of the pack, minus Jacob stepped into my view.

" You've got to be joking right," Paul laughed. " The she-wolf is having a cub? What is the world coming to?" Paul slapped his knee as he laughed harder.

" Can I be the godfather," Quil jumped into the joke. My body shook with anger as everyone threw their two cents in. Sam was still staring at me, waiting on my answer. Too bad the bastard wasn't going to get an answer.

" Lee." His booming voice warned me.

" It's no one's business dammit. And if any of this gets back to Jacob, I will put your dicks in vices. Now get back to patrolling," I said in my best Alpha female tone. The pack groaned because they had to follow what I said. Sam just stood there glaring at me.

" You will have to answer me one day Leah. You better not be pregnant," Sam said pointing his finger in my face.

" Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? You got Emily knocked up, I never complained about that. You are such a dick Sam! So what if I'm pregnant, it's not yours," I yelled getting in Sam's face. I couldn't believe he had the balls to tell you I better not be pregnant, and he also had some balls to ignore my Alpha Female command. " Get back to patrolling!"

" So who's baby is it? Adahy's? His scent was all over you Leah, I thought you were so in love with Jacob," Sam replied. He was mocking my love for Jacob and that made me angrier.

" Get your ass back on patrol," I commanded for like the third time. How the hell was he ignoring my command anyway? Sam huffed out in anger and phased, leaving me there to wither in my thoughts. Why did we have to here each other's thoughts? Now everyone in the pack knew I was pregnant and I could already see trouble brewing ahead. I let my feet carry me to the Cullen's to see my imprint. The Cullen home was pitch black except for a tiny light flaring from a room on the top floor. Wait, that was the hospital room. I knocked on the door and Rosalie was who answered. She grabbed my arm and yanked me inside. He cold hands left a lingering chill to body and her eyes were gleaming in the darkness.

" What the hell is going on," I asked. The silence in the home was just down right eerie and Rosalie was acting like the Volturi were on their way.

" The Cherokee pack has just caused some shit and they took Dakota. We were all upstairs with Nessie, Adahy beat her up in the woods," Rosalie replied. If vampires were able to cry, Rosalie would be breaking down. I had never seen this side of her, she was usually as cold as an icicle. I remember when Jacob told me about how Rosalie became a vampire. No wonder she was upset, Nessie had just been beaten, just like she was before she was saved. I followed Rosalie up the steps to the hospital room. Everyone was in the room, including Jacob. I made eye contact with him as soon as I walked into the room. He looked away and sat in a chair near by.

" What happened," I asked Nessie. Her eyes were swollen from tears and I am assuming Adahy's fist.

" He told me not to tell," Nessie said in a sob/ whisper.

" We have been trying to get it out of her," Edward sighed. Bella's face was stone still and her foot was tapping the linoleum floor.

" Read her mind like you do with everyone else," I said irritated that he wasn't mind raping her like he did me all the time. Nessie sobbed louder and Alice and Rosalie rushed to her side.

" Wait until we get our hands on those fuckers. I will tear them to pieces," Emmett said hitting a table causing it to shatter. Esme put a motherly hand on his shoulder to soothe " him.

"She won't think anything, so I can't read her mind," Edward replied.

Carlisle came into the room holding a chart.

" He just broke one of her ribs," he explained. His face even held a hard look, which was so unlike Carlisle. Bella hissed and left the room with Jasper following her.

" I will go gather the pack." Jacob got up from the chair and left the room. I had second thoughts on following him, but I did anyway.

" Leah stay here," Jacob said as we reached the steps.

" Why because you are pissed off at me? I am still part of the pack," I said still following him. He abruptly turned around and was nose to nose with me.

" Yea you are right. You are still a part of this pack, but me and you are just pack mates."

I closed my eyes to blink away my anger. " What is up with you," I asked throwing my hands up.

" You go fuck Adahy and then come and ask what my problem is," Jacob yelled. My mouth flew open; if one more person said that I was going to scream.

" I did not have sex with him, I just went to talk to him. Is talking a crime?"

" Yes it is when it comes to you not letting any of the pack know. His scent is all over you Leah and he told Nessie you two slept together," Jacob exclaimed.

" And you believed that? I thought we were better than that Jacob." I was hurt by the fact that he believed Adahy over me.

" His scent is all over you," Jacob said before turning around and continuing down the steps. I sighed and followed him out the door. I wasn't going to let our problems get between me and the pack. I tore my clothes off and phased letting my thoughts reach the pack.

" _Meet us in front of the Cullen's,' I thought. I could tell Jacob was grimacing at the fact he had to be near me right now. _

" _On the way," Jared thought back. I got an image of his paws hitting the moist ground while the others followed close by._

"_Hurry," Jacob commanded. Within a minute, the pack was in front of the Cullen's. _

" _Adahy attacked Nessie and ran off. Did any of you pick up his scent," Jacob thought. _

" _There was an unusual scent close to the border, but it wasn't his. I'm assuming it was one of his pack members." Sam let a thought of me flash through his mind. Jacob growled but tried to cover it up. _

"_I'm not sure what this guy even smells like," Quil replied. Paul laughed in his mind._

" _Just smell Leah," Paul said. _

" _Don't start with me," I warned him. Seth stepped close to me and nudged my side._

" _Paul lay off my sister." Seth's voice gained a manly tone as he threatened Paul. _

" _Aww look at Sethy growing up," Paul said patted Seth's hair with his paw._

" _Enough! Look that pack is starting trouble again and we need to find out where they are. Everyone split up and run the perimeter," Jacob ordered. Everyone did as he said and went their separate ways. I took one last look at him before I went in my own direction. _

_I kept my nose close to the ground, sniffing for the slightest strange odor. I had nothing, there was no trace of Adahy or his pack. I felt a pull in my chest as I thought of Dakota. The pull turned painful and I had to stop in my tracks. The pain went from my chest to my stomach, it was almost unbearable. _

" _Are you ok," Seth asked concerned. I got an image of him coming to check on me. _

'" _Seth I'm ok. You don't have to come check on me," I thought. I attempted to walk again but the pain got stronger. _

" _Maybe you should rest," Embry thought. _

" _No I'm fine. Gosh." _

" _Phase out and go to the house," Jacob thought. Whoa he actually cared? "Please don't start this." _

_I mentally rolled my eyes and phased out. _

In human form the pain was worse; I could barely put my clothes on. I held my stomach and sunk to the ground.

" Are you ok," a voice called out. I moaned out in pain, hoping it was someone to help me.

" I will take you to safety." A pair of warm arms swept me up. I looked up and noticed it was one of Adahy's pack members.

" No put me down," I beat his chest but he only held me tighter. I pounded into his chest as hard as I could. He stood me on my feet and I sat on the ground hoping the pain would subside. " Shouldn't you be with your pack?" I asked.

" Please let me take you to Jacob's, it's not safe out here. I separated myself from the pack, I don't agree with what they are doing," he said reaching for my hand.

"What are they doing," I asked curiously. I slowly stood to my feet, just in case I needed to phase.

" I will let you know soon, but you're Alpha has to let me join your pack. I am not up to anything fishy, but it's the only way I can help you." He still held his hand out to me.

" I doubt that 's your name anyway?"

"Carl. Please let me take you to Jacob's," he said once again. I was not trusting this guy at all, something wasn't right about him.

" No I think I'm fine, I can take myself," I said. The pain had died down and I was able to walk.

" Ok. But talk to Jacob for me," Carl said before phasing and running off. I nodded in his direction and hurried out of the woods. The dull pain had completely stopped by time I reached the front door. I got inside and locked it up, just in case there really was trouble out there. I sat on the couch as the pain came back in the pit of my stomach.

" Where the hell is he," Embry busted through the door with the pack behind him.

" What are you talking about," I asked hopping off the couch.

" It's another scent around the house and we caught it in the woods too," Sam said coming in the door. Jacob came in behind him and started opening doors and drawers.

"There is no one here," I replied as everyone kept searching the house. " I did run into one the Cherokee pack members while I was in the woods."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at me.

I continued. " He says he has separated from the pack and wants to join this one. He kept saying something about it being dangerous out there for me."

" Hell no he is not joining. What did you tell him," Jacob asked angrily.

" I thought we weren't on speaking terms," I snapped sarcastically. I know at this time I should not let my sarcasm take control, but it was just natural.

" This is not about us Leah. It is about the pack," Jacob said firmly.

" You really should watch your tone with me," I spat back at him. Seth put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

" Why do you have to act like this! You are being really selfish right now! Everything is not about you," Jacob yelled his body shaking.

" Dude calm down," Embry said pulling Jacob away from me.

"Ok we need to focus on this issue with the other pack." Sam tried to change the subject, but no one was listening to him.

" I'm selfish? No you are the selfish one Jacob! You won't even listen to me," I yelled back.

" Why should I listen," Jacob asked coming closer to me. His body was shaking violently and he would phase at any minute.

" Jacob you need to back up. Leah calm down," Sam said grabbing my arm.

" No, I'm not done with him," I said yanking my arm back. " Jacob you are an asshole!"

" And you are a slut. You have a thing for Alphas huh?" Now he knew that was a low blow. Why was it every time Jacob got really pissed at me, he hit me with low blows?

" Whoa watch it Black," Seth said stepping forward.

" Fuck you Jacob," I yelled back. Jacob inched closer and Sam stepped in between us.

" Jacob calm down she is pregnant with your child," Sam yelled out pushing Jacob back.

The room fell into a dark silence...

* * *

**Sorry to leave you with another cliffy. I didn't want to make Sam the ultimate asshole in this chapter. Yes, he does not agree with Leah/ Jacob's relationship, but I'm sure he would not let anything bad happen to Leah. And what is up with this Carl guy? And poor Nessie and Dakota. I want your thoughts loves, so review please! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I honestly can't thank you all enough for your support. I have never had this much support for a fanfic. So thank you for everything. Here is another chapter, hope you like!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. S. Meyer owns the wonderful idea of sparkling vampires and super sexy shape-shifters.**

* * *

The silence was killing me and so was Jacob's stare. Why did Sam have to blurt that out, it was my job to tell Jacob I was pregnant. The shaking in Jacob's body had stopped and his anger turned into confusion. His expression gave me a questioning look, that I had no desire to answer.

" Um I should get going, Claire wants me to help her bake in her Easy Bake oven," Quil said heading for the door.

" Who the hell uses those anymore," Embry asked. Quil gave him a warning look and nodded his head in the direction of the door. " Oh." Embry got Quil's drift and followed him out the door.

" Well I should go check on mom, see ya sis," Seth kissed my cheek and left. So much for protecting me Seth. Jared shook his head and looked between me and Jacob. Sam was still standing between us with his arms held out, blocking us from tearing each others heads off.

" Everybody out," Jacob said in almost a whisper. No one moved, they still looked between all three of us, waiting on someone to explode at any minute. " Out!" Jacob used alpha command and that's when everyone got to moving. Sam lingered at the front door and turned back around to face us.

" Call me if you need me," he said looking at me. He glared at Jacob and proceeded to walk out the door. Reminder: Kick Sam's ass. I couldn't even make eye contact with Jacob, eye contact was becoming something difficult for me to do.

" Is it true," Jacob broke the silence. I could feel his warm presence hover over me and I knew he was upset with me, once again. I slowly turned to face him and gained the courage to look him in the eye.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I apologized. I never really said sorry, even if the person deserved an apology. It was something about Jacob that made my hard exterior diminish and a softer side of me came out. Of course I would still kick his ass if he jumped stupid ( ie: just a minute a go).

" Why would you lie to me about it?" Jacob's face was still hard and his jaw was clenching and unclenching. Any other time I would have wanted to just jump his bones, but now was not the time to think about sex. It was what got me in this predicament right?

" You said you didn't want kids right now and I just freaked out." I put on a sad face hoping to soften up his face. Obviously he was not moved by my fake pout because his jaw was still locked. " I know I should have told you, but you have to understand my side in this. A baby is not a toy Jacob, it's a human life that we are responsible for. Neither one of us is ready for this, I know I'm not."

" You lied to me Leah," Jacob replied. His jaw was no longer clenched, but he looked hurt and betrayed. Maybe Sam had done the right thing and busted me out. If Jacob went on not knowing, this could have turned into a huge fight. Judging by the expression on his face, this might not be all peaches and cream. This just made things even more complicating.

" And I apologize for that. I thought you would leave if you found out I was pregnant, you did say you didn't want a kid right now. You have to think about it from my position Jacob," I said. Hopefully he would understand my reasons for not telling him, but Jacob was really hard headed. Hell I was hard headed too, which made this conversation almost impossible to have.

" When did you plan on telling me? You have been lying to me for the last few days Lee, this is getting us no where close to a real relationship. And if I were in your shoes I would have told me that I was pregnant," Jacob said his voice escalating with each word. Now he was bringing up this whole relationship thing again, ugh. It's not that I didn't like him or that I didn't want to turn this into a real relationship. We already acted like a couple so what was my problem? Well here is my problem: I am afraid that if I commit, then he will leave. Something is bound to go wrong right?

" You said you would be patient and wait for me Jake. You know how I feel about a committed relationship at this point. Be patient. I was patient with you when you were with Nessie." Jacob was completely tied to Nessie, his whole life basically devoted to her. Even though we only flirted back then, I had to face reality; he had an imprint and our little extravaganza would go no further. If he had been tied to Nessie now, having this baby would be utterly painful. The baby wouldn't have a real father, only someone who was a step in because he had an imprint. I couldn't pretend that him re-imprinting was not impossible. I didn't even know I could get pregnant, so anything was possible at this point.

" I know what I said, you don't have to remind me. But Leah how much longer are you going to take? What is the problem anyway," Jacob asked throwing his hands up in frustration.

" I just need time Jacob." I replied.

" What is it Leah? I love you and you say you love me. But I'm really beginning to question that. I don't how much longer or how much more I can take. Imprinting is less stressful than this," Jacob moved his hand back and forth between us. I instantly got pissed off. My fist clenched together tightly, digging deep ridges into my hands.

" So in other words you would rather be with Nessie," I asked between clenched teeth.

" Sometimes I do, it wasn't as painful. I am somewhat human, I do have some feelings. Do you understand what you're doing to me Leah? I seriously don't think you do. Bella toyed with my heart, I won't let you do the same thing," Jacob exclaimed.

" I'm not toying with your heart. I'm just asking for some time," I said. It was so hard to explain to him how afraid I was of commitment.

" You know what? I think we need some time a part; you need to go back home for right now. When you figure out what you want then tell me. Until then we should only see each other on patrols," Jacob said with a look of defeat. " Pack your stuff up, I will take you home."

My hands hung loosely at my sides and my face fell. I really had some thinking to do. I went into the bedroom and began gathering my clothes.

Jacob pulled up in front of my house, I got out and slammed the door. I didn't look back at him, nor did I say goodbye.

" Hey long time no see," my mother greeted me with a hug. Seth came from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in hand.

" Hi," I whispered and slightly smiled.

" What happened," Seth asked, putting his cereal down. Wow, he must really love me if he abandoned his cereal to see if I was okay.

" We had another fight and he told me I should come home," I said nonchalantly. " I'm tired I'm going to bed." I made my way up to my room. I could hear Seth and my mother talking from downstairs.

" Just leave her alone Seth, she needs rest," I heard my mother say.

" I don't like to see her like that," Seth replied.

" I know sweetie, but we have to stay out of it. It is between her and Jacob," my mother stated. I laid on my bed and curled up with my body pillow. Sleeping alone would be odd, only because I wasn't in Jacob's undeniable warmth. I sighed and rolled onto my back and stared at the white ceiling. I watched the glow in the dark stars that I had stuck on my ceiling when I was a kid. My dad always told me that the stars were a good luck, I could use luck right about now. My hands traveled to my stomach where a mini-me or mini-Jacob was growing. The news of a baby still was unreal and I could not imagine myself being a mother. I couldn't even decide if I wanted a committed relationship with the baby's father, how could I possibly raise this child. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes and my mind tried to wrap around the idea of a baby. My phone vibrating interrupted my reverie.

" Hello," I said not even looking at the caller id.

" Hey Lee, Sam told me the news. I just wanted to say congrats," Emily's voice was extra happy. Ugh, I wasn't in the mood for this right now. I was going to fuck Sam up, how many people was he going to tell?

" Thanks," I replied rolling my eyes.

" Oh we can have our baby shower together and go shopping. This is going to be a blast," Emily shrieked. Oh no, this was getting nipped in the bud right now.

" Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't plan on doing any of that stuff with you. I will not pretend like everything is ok and smile all in your face." I could tell that Emily's excitement had faded because she didn't reply. " Let me speak to Sam." Emily called Sam to the phone.

" Is everything ok," he asked frantically.

" I don't know what you problem is, but could you stop acting like you actually care about me. And could you stop telling everyone my fucking business." I could hear Sam sigh on the other side.

" I don't agree with you being with Jacob Lee-"

" Leah. Leah is my name to you Uley," I stated.

" Ok Le-ah. Like I was saying, I don't agree with you being with him, but if that's what makes you happy."

" Since when is it about my happiness? What, are you bitching down or something?" Rude and crude, but I had to set him straight.

" When will you stop this Leah? Stop trying to be so tough all the damn time. Would you rather I nag you two about your relationship or just butt out?"

" Butt out of course, and butt out for good. I don't need you to take up for me I can handle my own battles," I replied.

" Ok whatever Leah. You take care," Sam hung up. I pressed the 'end' button and sat my phone on the bedside table. I rolled over on my side and drifted off to sleep.

An hour later I woke up with sharp pains shooting through my chest and stomach. I tried to stay silent so I wouldn't wake my mother and Seth up. The pain was excruciating and only got worse when I tried to get up. I screamed out in pain and held my sheets tightly. The pain shot through my body and vile formed in my throat. I sat up and vomited on my floor. I guess that was payback for throwing up on Rosalie's floor.

" Leah, Leah baby what's wrong," my mother rushed into my room and to my side. Tears ran down my face and the pain shot through my chest again. I clutched my chest and bent over hoping the pain would go away.

" What's going on," Seth said in my doorway.

" Call Jacob Seth. We need to get her to Carlisle," my mother said grabbing my arm. "Come on Lee let's get you out to the car."

" I can't move," I cried out. The pain was just too much and I could feel my body temperature going up. I could hear Seth talking to Jacob on the phone.

" He is on his way. Just hang in there Leah," Seth came to my side and rubbed my back.

Jacob was there in five minutes. " Leah come on let's get you to Carlisle." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

" Ahh," I screamed out as the pain shot back through my chest.

" Come on baby," Jacob scooped me up and carried me out of the room. He put me in the backseat with Seth and my mother got in the front with him.

" My chest hurts," I cried out. I had never been in this much pain and I hope labor was 100 times less painful.

" It's the imprint,' Jacob said as we sped off.

" What?" my mother asked.

" She is having imprint withdrawal. I know exactly what it feels like," Jacob replied.

I cried out as pain went through me again.

" Just calm down Lee," Seth rubbed my hair and pulled me closer to him.

" I think it's something wrong with the baby," I exclaimed.

" Just hold on for me, ok," Jacob said looking at me in the rearview mirror. He gave me an apologetic look, I assumed it was for what happened earlier. I laid in Seth's lap and held my stomach. This pain was like a huge knife sinking into my body.

* * *

**There is chapter 23 for you all. I didn't want to make it seem like Leah was completely unaffected about her imprint disappearing. Oh and can you guys take the poll on my profile, it deals with this story. Reviews are great and I appreciate them. Next chapter will not be as angsty, I will let up on that some. Thanks and much love!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks to my lovely reviewers and story followers. Your reviews make my day and inspire me to write more, real talk. This chapter is going to be in Jacob's POV and Leah's POV, it's not as angsty as previous chapters. But I can't promise that it won't have a little angst. Here we go…**

**I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does duh! **

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Damn I felt like a complete asshole. Yelling at Leah was probably not the best thing to do especially when she was pregnant. Pregnant. I repeated that word over and over in my mind, and it still did not register. I had gotten a girl pregnant, I definitely was no where near ready for a baby. Right when Sam said Leah was pregnant, I thought about bailing at that exact moment. After I took her back home, I began to pack my bags and bail out. But when Seth called me and told me how much pain Leah was in, I couldn't leave. This was someone who I cared about, someone I loved, and I was about to just leave them here without a goodbye. I can't believe I was such a hypocrite. How could I even think about leaving her here, pregnant?

We reached the Cullen mansion within five minutes and Leah was still crying out in pain.

" Seth stay in here with your mother, I don't think it is a good idea for her to come in here," I said as I got out of the car. Seth and Sue tried to protest, but I told them Jasper had never been around Sue. Who knew what her blood smelled like to him?

" I will make sure they take care of her. This shouldn't take too long," I said to Sue who looked like she was about to cry. Edward opened the front door and let me past him. I ran up the steps to the hospital room, where Nessie still laid.

"Is she ok," Nessie asked sitting up on her cot. Leah was still holding her chest when I laid her down on a cot next to Nessie.

" No she is having imprint withdrawal and I don't know if something is wrong with the baby," I stated rubbing Leah's hair.

" I'm sorry," Nessie said looking down. She thought it was her fault that Adahy ran away with Dakota. The Cullen house was still as tense as it was earlier when we left. Everyone had the same expression on their faces, anger.

" It's not your fault Nessie. But we will get him back, be sure of that." Leah was still squirming on the table and crying out. Carlisle walked into the room and came up to Leah.

" Where does it hurt," he asked he putting a cool hand on her arm. She pointed to her chest and lower abdomen.

" Ok Jacob, I am going to do some test on her. I need to check the baby out too, we need to know how far along she is," Carlisle pulled a needle out. Leah's eyes widened and she tried to get up. I just learned something new about her, she was terrified of needles. Leah ' I will kick your ass' Clearwater was actually afraid of something.

" He has to do this Lee, be still," I held her down as Carlisle stuck the needle in her arm. She flinched slightly and sucked her teeth as I held her arm.

" I am going to test this and I will be back with you," Carlisle replied leaving the room. This was the first time I had seen Carlisle pissed off. Usually he was the one that held the peace in the house. There was something behind this whole Cherokee wolf pack and I was going to get to the bottom of it. Leah was sitting still now and staring into space. She still had her hand on her chest and a pained expression on her face. I put my arm around her shoulder and she shook it off. I didn't want to fight with her, so I just sat on the bed and faced Nessie.

" What happened with Adahy," I asked her. She looked panicked and tried to avoid eye contact. " Nessie you can tell me. I don't care what that bastard said to you, he won't get near you. You have a family full of vampires and a werewolf pack to protect you. Tell me."

Nessie shook her head and tears began streaming down her face.

" Nessie tell me," I said in a semi Alpha tone, even though she was not immune to it. She sniffed loudly and took at deep breath.

" Adahy wants Leah's baby, he wants the baby as beta of his pack. He says that Leah didn't imprint on Dakota but Dakota imprinted on the baby. He plans on letting Dakota be Alpha when he gets older. He was always so controlling, he hit me, called me names. I just didn't want to tell my family because they would have eaten him alive, literally. I just wanted my son to have a father, but I can't deal with this," Nessie explained. I looked over at Leah who had averted her attention to Nessie's story.

" Do you have any idea where he might have went," I asked. Nessie took another deep breath and looked back down at her hands.

" The Voulturi," she stated. I was about to reply when Carlisle walked back into the room.

" Her blood test are not ready yet, but I would like to ask some questions though. It has nothing to do with Leah's pregnancy," Carlisle sat on a stool in front of the beds. " Does your pack have anything to do with the Cherokee pack?"

" Well back in the day our pack and theirs were joined. Of course that was way before my time, but the one of their pack members killed a human and they were kicked off our land. I don't know what the hell their problem is now, but don't worry it won't get out of hand." Carlisle nodded but still had a slight frown on his face.

"We are very angry at Adahy. One more question, are they in on the treaty?"

" No they aren't," I replied. Leah shifted on the bed.

" Ok, things might get ugly. I usually don't get mad about quarrels but no one puts their hands on my grand-daughter," Carlisle exclaimed. I cringed when he said grand-daughter, he only looked twenty something and it was just plain weird.

" I understand, trust me they won't get away with any of this," I said looking back at Leah. Her face was still and she was surprisingly too quiet for my liking. " Are you ok?" I asked her. She just nodded her head and laid back against the pillow.

" I will be back soon with the blood test," Carlisle replied and left the room. Nessie was curled up into a ball and was sleeping. I felt bad because I knew she was so stressed out and tired.

" I'm hungry," Leah whispered. Her face was still slightly pained but she was no longer holding her chest.

" I can see what they have downstairs." Leah nodded and laid back down. I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. The Cullen family was sitting at the kitchen table; funny how they don't even use it.

" Oh hey Jake," Bella said from her seat.

" Hi. Um do you guys have something to eat, Leah's hungry," I asked. Esme smiled and got up to go to the fridge.

" How is the pregnant she-wolf," Emmett asked tossing an apple in the air, how ironic by the way.

" She's ok now, we are just waiting on blood test." Esme handed me a sandwich that she had fixed up.

" I hope all goes well, too bad I can't see your future," Alice said with a weak smile. Edward sat with his jaw clenched tight and Bella's hand was on his thigh. She noticed me looking at him an mouthed ' He's pissed'.

" Thanks Esme, I should take this to her before she bites my head off," I smiled and walked back up the stairs.

**Leah's POV**

Where the hell was he with my food? A sudden urge to eat everything came over me, if Nessie were a burger I would bite a chunk out of her right now. The pain had dulled down a lot, but I couldn't ignore that it was still there. My cell phone rang, it was my mother.

" Are you ok, what's taking so long," she asked frantically. I sighed, she was not patient at all.

"Yes, I'm fine mom. Carlisle is doing a blood test. We will be done soon, just be patient," I said as Jacob came into the room. He was holding a sandwich on a plate, I reached for the plate and he smiled.

" Ok, " my mother said hanging up.

" How do you feel," Jacob asked sitting on the edge of the bed. I was still pretty pissed off at him, which was why I was kind of giving him the cold shoulder.

" Fine," I said briskly taking a bite of the sandwich. For a vampire, Esme sure knew how to move around in the kitchen. So what if it's just a sandwich, it's a pretty good sandwich damn it. Jacob sighed and kissed my forehead. Yea go ahead and kiss up to me, you will be doing that a lot. Carlisle walked back into the room with papers in his hand.

" I need to do more tests, just to check on the baby," he said. I continued to eat my sandwich not even paying attention to what Carlisle was saying.

" You will have to take a break from your sandwich," Carlisle smiled slightly and reached for my plate. I snatched it back and took a big bite of my sandwich before placing the plate on the bedside table.

A whole hour later I was finally done with all the stupid testing. I found out I was a month pregnant and I had about two months until I could find out the sex of the baby. My mother was asleep when we got back to the car and Seth was on the verge of sleep.

" Did you find out what was wrong," Seth asked as I slid in next to him.

" He said it was nothing serious. I need to chill out a bit though and stop stressing," I looked in Jacob's direction. He pretended he didn't catch my glance and started the car. My mother stirred in her sleep.

" Everything ok," she asked with her eyes still closed.

" Yea everything is fine. I get to find out the sex of the baby in two months," I said buckling my seat belt.

" I hope it's a girl," my mother said.

" Ew no, a boy would be way better. I could teach him all of my habits," Seth said getting excited.

" For that matter you will not be around my kid," I said. It was weird actually talking about the baby. I didn't feel really comfortable, but I had to face the consequences. When you fuck Jacob Black, his super sperm will impregnate you.

* * *

" Thank you Jake, " my mother said getting out of the car.

" Anytime Mrs. Clearwater. Leah can I talk to you," Jacob asked as I got out of the car.

" Talk to him," my mother whispered touching my shoulder.

" You know you want to," Seth said before going in the house. I huffed and got into the front seat of the car.

" What do you want to talk to me for," I asked with a nonchalant tone to my voice.

" You know what we need to talk about Leah. We need to get it together," Jacob moved his hand to my thigh. I thought about slapping it away, but the warmth was intriguing.

" I don't have anything to say," I replied.

" Stop closing up on me Leah, talk. What is the real problem? Are you afraid of commitment?" Was he reading my mind or something? I hated to open up especially when it was Jacob Black. Although he was very mature for his age, could he possibly understand why I felt the way I did? " Leah come on."

I let out a breath. " Fine. Yes I'm afraid of commitment. I'm just scared that if I commit that you might re-imprint or just leave. Gosh this is so stupid," I put my hand on my forehead.

" No it's not, it's what you feel," Jacob hand began to massage my thigh. Could it get any hotter in this car?

" That's why I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I couldn't think of you just leaving me hanging, it just scared the shit out of me. I-"

" I honestly did think about leaving," Jacob said. My mouth dropped and I reached for the door handle. Jacob grabbed my arm and locked the doors. " But I thought long and hard about what that would do to you. Look Lee," Jacob shifted in his seat. " I love you to death and would do anything for you, but I'm just not getting that love back. You might say you love me, but you have an odd way of showing it. I know you are afraid of the whole commitment thing, but I'm not him Leah."

" I get tired of hearing that you are not him. I know you are not, but that doesn't mean you won't do the same thing that he did," I replied. Jacob grabbed my hand and held it to his chest.

" Just give it a try and if I hurt you, you can… you can do whatever you want with me ok?" Jacob seemed like he meant what he said, I just could not figure out why I still had my doubts. " You really don't believe me do you?" Jacob asked. I shook my head slowly, afraid that this would blow up into a fight. Surprisingly, Jacob smiled and leaned over to capture my lips. The kiss was slow and gentle but I didn't kiss him back. After about five seconds I gave in a little. Jacob pulled back and grabbed my face.

"So what do you say," Jacob asked his eyes shining in the dim street light. I opened up my mouth to answer but his phone went off. " It's Sam. Hello….What?…Ok calm down we are on our way." Jacob hung his phone up and turned back to me. "The Cherokee pack is causing more trouble. Call Seth."

" What the hell ha-" I started.

" Just call Seth and tell him to get his ass out here," Jacob said in Alpha tone. I rolled my eyes at his sudden change of mood and dialed my house phone number.

" Seth come one, we got pack business," I said. Seth ran out of the house and hopped into the car. Jacob sped off into the darkness towards Sam's house.

" So what happened," I asked once again.

" Adahy tried to attack Emily." Jacob said speeding up.

* * *

**Uh oh stuff is about to hit the fan. No one messes with Sam's muffin making wife lol. Will Leah ever get to answer the question? What the hell is the Cherokee pack up to, besides causes mayhem? Will the Cullen family get their revenge too? And why is it not obvious that Leah's baby is a girl, hmmm maybe it isn't a girl, who knows? Ha! I won't let the secret out just yet, sorry. So many questions to be answered. Thanks to all that have taken the poll, it is still open so if you have not taken it feel free to do so. Reviews are lovely. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I was just at a blank spot in writing. Thanks for the reviews, ya'll rock! This chapter is in Leah's POV. Ok so here we go…**

**Twilight and the character belong to S. Meyer! I only own this plot. **

* * *

The drive to Sam's house only took a few minutes. Jacob sped down the dark, spiraled roads like a bat out of hell. The car was silent, Jacob's anger filling the car and angst filling our hearts. The Cherokee pack was causing chaos and I had a feeling it would get worse. After I heard Nessie tell Jacob that Adahy wanted my baby, I was on a constant look out, thinking someone would just pop up and attack me. I was not scared because I knew I would fight back, even if it killed me. I got out of the car and followed Jacob and Seth up to Sam's house. We walked in and the other pack members were already there.

"Where is she," Jacob asked shutting the door behind him.

" I told her to get some rest, she's pretty tired," Sam said rubbing his forehead. His eyes had dark circles under them and his face was contorted with anger. He sat down on the couch next to Paul.

" What the fuck is up with this pack," Paul said balling his fist up. I don't know if he was pissed this pack business was taking him away from Rachel or if he was pissed about Emily getting attacked.

"How the hell did he get anywhere near her Sam," Jacob asked. Sam looked like he was guilty, he couldn't even look Jacob's way.

" I went down to the beach with the guys," he pointed to Jared and Paul. " When I got back, Adahy had Emily pinned to the wall.I was so worried about Emily, I let him get away. I should have killed that son of a bitch." Sam got up and walked into the kitchen. I looked over a Jacob.

" I'll go talk to him," I said softly. I had never been willing to talk to Sam; ever time we did someone phased. I walked into the kitchen and spotted Sam sitting at the kitchen table twirling his wedding ring around his finger. " Sam." I said sitting down at the table.

" If I would have killed him he would not be walking around waiting on his next victim," Sam spat. He hit the kitchen table, causing it to crack.

" No if you would have killed him his pack would be getting revenge right about now. He wants my baby," I said. Sam looked up at me and his eyes widened slightly. " Nessie told Jacob. Him and his pack supposedly went to the Volturi for some reason, but I guess they are back."

" When I get a hold of him I will-"

" We will all handle this together. No one person is going to fight alone, it's too dangerous," I replied. It felt weird actually being nice to Sam. It wasn't that I was becoming a softer Leah, I was learning to be the bigger person. I had not forgiven Sam or Emily, but I would not let someone come in and threaten this pack or my family. This Cherokee pack had to be demolished before they demolished us. Seth walked into the kitchen.

" Jake is calling a meeting," he said before going back into the living room. We nodded and got up and walked into the small room, I took a spot next to Jacob on the couch.

"Ok, I called this meeting because we need to discuss some extra patrols. I don't know what other kind of stuff this pack has up their sleeves so we need to be extra cautious. This means extra patrols," Paul sighed. Jacob glared at Paul and continued talking. "Patrols every night and even throughout the day. It's time that we get the cubs patrolling too, we need to train them for fighting. We need to split up in groups so no one gets overworked. Patrols start tonight, Jared and Paul you will run the perimeters and in the morning I will patrol. Seth and Embry are on night shift tomorrow night and Quil and Sam will patrol the next morning. Patrols will more and likely double."

" What about me," I asked noticing that Jacob left my name out.

" Yea the she-wolf just gets to chill," Paul asked offended.

"You will stay at my house, I don't want you patrolling right now,' Jacob replied.

" Why because you knocked her up? Sam knocked Emily up but you have him patrolling," Paul yelled.

" Paul just shut up and do what he says," Embry exclaimed.

" No, I don't get to spend time with Rachel. I'm always out here protecting people that don't even protect me or my wife. First the vampires, now this bullshit," Paul yelled. His body began to shake and he walked towards the door.

" You will be patrolling tonight," I said in a semi-Alpha female tone. " You will not turn your back on this pack and if you think the people you are protecting don't matter, then you are an even bigger pussy than I thought. This is not only about the Cullens, it's about me and Emily too. What about the people of La Push, you don't want to protect them? What about Rachel?"

Paul let go of the door handle and made his way back to the couch. He looked pissed off as he threw himself on the couch and crossed his arms.

" You will be patrolling in an hour," Jacob said to Paul.

"Um when do I patrol," I asked, hoping Jacob would say I was going to patrol.

" You're not patrolling Leah. I don't want you out there," Jacob replied. Paul shifted. uncomfortably on the couch.

"So I'm supposed to just sit at home and do nothing. Fuck that," I said.

" Leah you're pregnant, it's not safe," Seth exclaimed putting a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't argue with him on that. I didn't want to sit at the house waiting when they were out on patrols, but I knew that I had to keep the baby safe.

" Ok I will make a deal with you Lee," Jacob started. " You can patrol with me, but if a battle breaks out you can't fight in it. You will be resting during the day, and _some_ nights you can patrol with me. You won't be patrolling as much as the others though. And if you ever get tired you will be taking a break." Jacob explained.

" Ugh ok whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

" It's for the best Leah, " Sam warned. Would he stop acting so damn caring, it was getting annoying.

" Sam," Emily walked into the living room, holding the tiny bump protruding out from her hips. She had to be like three months now, we weren't too far behind each other.

" Oh hey Lee." She smiled weakly and sat by Sam. Worry was etched all over her face and she looked like she had been crying. Sam pecked her cheek and put a protective arm around her. I don't know why I still felt like puking whenever they were together.

" Well I should go get ready for patrols," Jared stood up and headed towards the door. A very pissed off Paul got up and followed Jared out the door.

" His attitude is going to get his ass kicked," I stated crossing my legs. I leaned back on the couch and laid my head back. Jacob looked over at me and turned back to the pack.

" I'm going to get Leah home, she's had a busy night," Jacob grabbed my hand and stood me up. Sam glanced at our intertwined hands and winced a little. It was not noticeable to no one but me, I always could detect when he was uncomfortable.

" Ok, Emily should be getting back to bed too," Sam said turning his attention towards his pregnant wife. She still wore that weak smile, which was really irritating me for some reason. I didn't like how she could still smile even when she was just put in a dangerous situation. If I were her I would be pissed, scared, confused, and every other emotion on the negative side of the emotion meter. Ugh, it was just so annoying for her to be all smiles all the damn time.

" Well we will catch you later,' Embry said getting up and touching my stomach. " Bye little Coral."

" Bleh," Seth said making a gagging noise.

"Coral?" Quil said with a disgusted look on his face. "Dude that name is hideous, that's like naming a child Apple, just horrible." Quil and Embry were still arguing about the name ' Coral' as Jake led me out the door. Seth was right behind us and hopped into the back seat. I got in the front seat and buckled my seatbelt.

" My house or yours," Jacob asked me as he started the car.

" Yours," I blurted out closing my eyes. His bed was much more comfortable than mine.

We dropped Seth off at my house and I went in to say goodnight to my mom.

" You hungry," Jacob asked as he drove off. He must have heard my stomach growl, I was starving. I had a taste for a large vanilla shake with some French fries. Oh with two burgers on the side, yum make that three burgers.

" Yea," I said and then went on to tell him what I wanted.

"Wow, can you eat all of that," Jacob asked looking over at me. I gave him a 'duh' look and patted my stomach. I felt a warm hand lay on top of my stomach. " I can't believe there is a baby growing in here."

I smiled as his hand gently massaged my stomach. " So you are really going to let me patrol with you?"

" Yea, but I meant what I said Leah. If you are not feeling well you need to tell me. Don't overwork yourself or act like you are okay when you're not. You know how you are Lee," Jacob said his hand still resting on my stomach. I felt a slight flutter in my stomach as Jacob started to massage it again.

" Ok daddy, gosh," I said sarcastically.

" Hmmm I like the sound of that," Jacob winked at me. He was such a guy, I guess I walked right into that one. My stomach fluttered again and I smiled to myself. Jacob pulled up to a fast food joint and came over to my door and opened it. Good thing this joint stayed open 24 hours, it was one of the only ones that did.

" Thanks," I said getting out of the car. I could already smell the burgers and fries cooking. Jacob held the door open for me as we walked into the restraunt.

" Hello, non-smoking or smoking," a bubbly girl walked up to us with menus. She grinned at Jacob and her face turned beet red.

" Non," I said grabbing Jacob's arm. I heard him laugh beside me and the girl's face was still lit up.

" Ok, follow me," she said turning around. Her long black pony tail bounced as she led us to our seats. We sat down in the booth and the girl took out a tablet. " What do you want to drink?" She was still looking at Jacob.

"Well I want Sprite. Thanks for asking," I said sarcastically. The girl glared at me and popped her gum. " Is there a problem?"

" Come on baby," Jacob said putting a hand on my shoulder. " I want water. Oh and add a large vanilla shake to the order too." The girl smiled again and wrote down the order.

" Here are the menus," the girl said laying the menus on the table.

" I already know what I want. I want two Big Texas burgers with extra ketchup and I want a order of waffle fries. No make that two orders," I said handing her the menu. I was being such a bitch to her, but she was the kind of girl that irked me. I hated girls with extra bubbly attitudes and that flirted with someone else's man. Arghh girls like her were a nuisance.

" Are you expecting someone else? I can get another menu," the girl asked.

" No it's for me and my baby," I patted my stomach and smiled at her. Ohh burn.

" Oh congrats," she said flatly. She looked over at Jacob. " Do you want to order now too?"

" I will have what she is having," Jacob replied. The girl smiled for a last time and walked off. " You just loved making her feel stupid huh?"

" Hmm yea I guess. She was eye fucking you, it was annoying me."

" So Clearwater gets jealous. I don't understand why, remember we are only friends," Jacob said raising an eyebrow. Here we go with this again.

I cleared my throat as the girl brought our drinks over to the table.

" Thanks," Jacob said as she sat his water in front of him.

" No prob," the girl winked. I was about to get up but Jacob put a hand over my stomach.

" Don't push it missy," I said as the girl walked away.

" You've got to control your temper, it's not good for the baby." I took in a deep breath and sat back. A sharp pain went through my chest causing me to bend over.

" Damn imprint," I said between deep breaths. Jacob rubbed my back and whispered 'it will be okay' in my ear. The girl came back with our food balanced on a trays.

" Here ya go," she said popping her gum loudly.

" Thanks bitch," I said pouring ketchup on my fries. Jacob nudged me in my side.

" I never thought we would be sitting here together, like this," Jacob said taking a bite of his burger.

" Me neither. Back then I would have been throwing French fries at you. It's just weird."

" Are you ashamed of me Leah?" I dropped the fry I was about to eat and turned to face Jacob.

" No I'm not ashamed of you Jake. If I was I wouldn't be here with you. It's just…I don't know I'm just scared I guess."

" Scared of me ?" Jacob asked.

" Yea. Yea I'm scared of you. Scared of how much you actually want to be with me and how much you love me," I said dropping my eyes down to my plate.

" Leah, look at me," his index finger raised my head to look at him. " You don't have to be scared of me, I promise I won't hurt you. Just trust me, give it a chance." Jacob kissed my cheek and went back to eating. _Give it a chance Lee. You know you want to be with him. _

I went home with Jacob that night. His words still lingered on my brain, it was eating me up inside. I took a deep breath as he unlocked the front door and let us in.

"I'm going to take a shower, you should go lay down." I began to protest. " You can take a shower after we patrol in the morning, go lay down." Jacob replied pushing me toward his room. I walked into the room and took off my shoes. I literally fell on the bed and pulled the covers over my body. I saw a picture of Billy on Jacob's bed side table. My eyes watered a little. I could still see the hurt in Jake's eyes over his father. No matter how much he tried to hide it, I knew it tore him up inside. Ten minutes later I felt the bed shift and Jacob's arms around my waist. Damn, I loved him. He really was a good guy, someone I didn't want to regret losing. I needed to get over this fear of him hurting me, hell I was hurting him. The thought finally came to my mind…I wanted to be with Jacob Black. I wanted to be more than a friend. I wanted to be his best friend, lover, and supporter.

" Jake," I whispered.

" Hmm."

Here it goes, there is no turning back now. " I want to be with you." I said.

* * *

**Chapter 25 everyone. Sorry for the huge delay but I was having some major difficulties writing this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. Thanks once again for everything. Reviews are lovely! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok so I am back and ready to attack! Ok, maybe not attack but back to writing, hehe. You guys are amazing with the reviews, thank you soooo much! I am up to 201 reviews!!!! YaY! Chapters are getting harder for me to write for some reason, but they will get better. Here is the next chapter…**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

The sun heated my face as I turned to face the other way. I flipped my pillow over to feel the coolness of the untouched side. Don't act like you do not flip the pillow over when the other side is too warm. I felt warm lips on my ear and a hand on my thigh. I smiled knowing just who it was.

" Time to get up sleepy head," Jacob whispered in my ear. His breath left a tingling affe

ct on my body, causing me to shiver. I rolled over and opened my eyes, Jacob smiled. " I cooked you breakfast."

" French toast," I asked. French toast was my favorite when it came to breakfast food.

" Yep and sausage. I promise I didn't burn it, it took me two hours to cook," Jacob pulled my arm, pulling me up from the bed. He led me to the kitchen, where the aroma itself was appetizing. I sat down at the table in front of my plate.

" Eat up," Jacob said putting his hand on my stomach. " Good morning to you too." He rubbed my stomach as I began to eat. He sat down in the chair next to me and cut up his French toast.

" My dad used to always make French toast before my mom died," Jacob said not looking up from his plate. This was the first time in a while that I heard him talk about his father and I could tell it was hurting him. I put my hand on top of his and he looked up at me.

" You know, it's okay to hurt Jacob. Remember you told me I couldn't always play the tough role?" Jacob nodded. " Well that goes for you too Jake. Just tell me when you want to talk, I will listen."

" I just wish he was here to see his grandchild, he could not wait until he had grandkids. I remember him telling me, ' Son, I want grandkids, so stop pining after Bella because she is love with the vampire dude.' Gosh I wish he were here," Jacob said with a slight smile on his face from the memory.

" He is here, here with us now. He would be so proud of you Jacob, you are giving him his grandkid and you stopped pining over Icebitch," I replied eating a sausage link.

" Damn I thought you were softening up on me, guess I was wrong," Jacob said.

" Leah Clearwater is no where near soft, remember that bud."

" Only soft for some Jacob Black," Jacob leaned in towards my lips. I stopped his mouth by stuffing it with a sausage link.

" Don't get too comfortable."

" Ha very funny Lee." I smiled at him. " Your dad is proud of you too. You smile a lot more and you are giving him a grandbaby too." Our conversation had turned serious again.

" I always thought Seth would be the one to give him a grandkid. When I was with Sam, I planned on having kids but things change ya know. And then the whole wolf thing happened and I thought I was infertile. I still don't know how I got pregnant."

" Maybe we can ask Old Quil one day. He knows the ins and outs of all this wolf business," Jacob replied staring at me.

" What?"

" What, I can't look at my girlfriend," Jacob asked. Girlfriend. It sounded weird to actually hear him say that, but it felt good to hear it. Maybe my decision wasn't so bad after all. " You do remember saying you wanted to be with me right?" Jacob asked worried.

" Duh dweeb," I replied shooting him an exaggerated smile. The smile was wiped off my face when that chest pain came back.

" You okay," Jacob rubbed my back.

" Yea I am perfectly fine. This sharp pain is so comfortable, I love it," I stated sarcastically. Jacob continued to rub my back as the pain subsided.

" I'm trying to help you out here," Jacob said eating his food again. " I can't imagine you in labor, I know you will put me through hell."

" Don't even remind me that I have to go through that," I shivered in fear thinking about the pain. I used to watch the pregnancy shows on TLC, have you heard those women yelling during birth? Just imagine a huge bowling ball coming through your vagina. Ew I don't even want to imagine it.

" It's all your fault that you got knocked up."

" Oh really? No I think it was your super sperm that connected with my egg, which I didn't even know I had," I replied. Jacob shook his head and finished his meal.

" I wonder how Emily is doing after the whole attack thing." I looked up at Jacob as he put his plate in the sink.

" Way to ruin my breakfast Jake." I put my fork down and leaned back in my chair.

" I thought you were beginning to stomach Emily, you have not gone off on her in a while," Jacob said washing out his plate.

" Eh, I just have not had that right moment yet. I won't be able to stomach Emily ever since Sam, I hate her chippery attitude about everything. Like yesterday, she was still smiling after the attack. What the hell. I mean she is my family and I would not let anything happen to her, but I still feel like slapping the shit out of her."

" A little harsh aren't we? It's my job to be all angry, I am alpha right?"

" Yea when you want to be," I stood up and put my plate in the sink. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Whose your Alpha," he asked in a whisper. I guess he was trying to be all sexy with the deep husky whisper. Lord knows that it was working, it didn't take much effort for Jacob to be sexy.

" Hmm Sam," I replied.

"Really huh," Jacob lowered his lips to mine. The kiss was intimate, not to rough, but not soft. His tongue was so warm and fit perfectly with mine. He lifted me up and placed me on the counter. I wrapped my long legs around his waist, forcing him closer to me. His hands began to slide up my shirt, closer to my breast. I moaned into his mouth, turning him on more. I teased him biting his lip, getting a moan out of him. He disconnected his lips from mine and let them roam to my neck. Jacob was really kinky, damn this is how I got pregnant in the first place.

" Jake are you here," I heard Jared's voice from the living room.

" We are always interrupted," Jacob said lifting me off the counter.

" Oh there you are. Um Sam had to take Emily to the hospital, complications with the baby. He wanted me to come tell you that one of the Cherokee pack members came to the house. The outcome was not very good, Sam nearly killed the guy," Jared explained.

" Did the guy say what his name was," I asked.

" Carl. He was asking could he join the pack and Sam lost it. Carl ran off, but we don't know where he went. He might be going to get his pack to come kick our asses," Jared said laughing at his own joke.

" Well I am about to patrol in a minute, I will look for any trace of those bastards," Jacob replied. Jared nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

" I'm coming with you right," I looked up at Jacob. His eyes dropped from my face and he turned back to the dishes in the sink. " You said I could patrol with you. We made a deal Jake."

" I don't know if it is safe out there. No telling what the Cherokee pack is up to right now," Jacob replied. I huffed and kicked the counter in anger.

" This is complete bullshit. I am patrolling whether you like it or not. You are such an ass," I said walking off. The pregnancy hormones mixing in with my already snippy attitude, were driving me up a wall.

" Leah if something happens to my child I won't be happy," Jacob said from the kitchen. I was in the bedroom laying on my back. I didn't reply to him, I just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Jacob into the bedroom drying his hands on a dish towel.

" Look Leah, I already lost my dad and mom. I am not trying to lose you or my child. I know you think it's unfair, but will you please just stay here at the house," Jacob sat on the end of the bed. I averted my gaze to him, of course with a scowl on my face.

"What if one of their pack members comes here and attacks me huh," I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

" I will get two of our pack members to stay here with you," Jacob said after ten seconds of thinking. I sighed in defeat and rolled over on my side. " It's for your own good Leah."

I felt Jacob's body closer to mine. " But we made a deal."

" I know, but the situation has changed. I will be back soon," he kissed my cheek and got up. I rolled back over to give him a quick glare. " I love you too." He said smiling.

* * *

Embry and Paul were about to drive me up a fucking wall. They had too many questions. When are you due? How the hell did you get pregnant? Ew, your baby is going to stretch your crotch? Why did Jacob have to leave me with these douche bags?

" So can you still have sex even though you are knocked up," Paul asked putting his feet on the table.

" That is none of your business," I said pushing his feet off the table.

" I never imagined you and Jake together. I mean I could see sex buddies, but a couple. It's beyond weird," Embry stated.

" Well get over it because we are together," I replied in an irritated tone.

" Don't get all defensive," Paul said. Ugh, I hated being around him, he annoyed the living hell out of me.

" Could you two just shut up?"

" Ok ok, pregnant she-wolf," Embry said heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Jacob finally came back after two hours. His patrol seemed way longer than everyone else's.

" She was very good," Paul told Jacob like he had been babysitting a kid.

" That's great, thanks," Jacob laughed.

" How much do we get paid for watching the brat," Embry held is hand out.

" You won't be getting anything until you baby sit the little one," Jacob slapped Embry's hand.

"Aww man, come on Embry," Paul said as they walked out the front door.

Jacob shook his head at the two weasels before looking at me. " I take it you are still mad at me?"

" Uh let me think…yea." Jacob laughed and sat next to me on the couch.

" Well I can make it up to you later. I went to see the Cullens, they know why the Cherokee pack went to the Volturi. Remember when the Volturi wanted us to go back with them after the battle?" I nodded. " Well Dakota is with them, Adahy and his pack come back and forth here. I guess the Volturi are really interested shape-shifters. Nessie is pretty upset and the Cullens are trying to figure out a way to get Dakota back."

" So is Dakota phasing," I asked.

" They aren't sure why Adahy took him to the Volturi. They aren't even sure what the Cherokee pack has going on with them. It's really weird, none of us have gotten to the bottom of it."

" Hmmm. Interesting," I replied. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so slow. So what the hell is the Cherokee pack doing with the Volturi? What are the Cullens going to do? Will Carl come back with some revenge? Will Jacob and Leah get alone time without getting interrupted? As always, so many questions. The poll is still open, so people can still vote. Thanks to you that have voted! Oh and follow me on twitter, the link is on my profile. Reviews are lovely! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you bunches for the reviews!

**Twilight and the characters belong to S. Meyer.**

* * *

" Where the hell is the peanut butter," I yelled out to no one in particular. I woke up the next morning with this huge craving for some peanut butter, which I knew was in here the other day.

" Babe what are you doing," Jacob asked walking into the kitchen. His short hair was spiked sloppily on top of his head and his eyes were swollen from lack of sleep. He went back out last night to patrol with Seth and Embry. That just pissed me off once again, making a tiny rift between us. Of course Jacob found my tantrums amusing, but I was really mad that I was not allowed to patrol. Every time I got angry, I felt guilty and selfish at the same time. I felt the guilt of wanting to go out there and patrol so badly and risking hurting my baby. I didn't really understand the reason why I wanted to patrol so much, that was a question I had a hard time answering at times.

" I am looking for peanut butter. I know I saw some the other day. Fuck!" I bumped my head on the counter as I attempted to raise up. " Why is that there!"

" Well you were in the doors way," Jacob said reaching on the top shelf and getting a jar of peanut butter. " You okay." Jacob rubbed the back of my head as I snatched the peanut butter.

" Yes I guess," I said retrieving a spoon from the drying rack. I dipped into the creamy goodness and stuffed the spoon in my mouth.

Jacob laughed as I tried to talk to him but my mouth was glued shut by the thick peanut butter.

" You should eat that more often," Jacob laughed. I swung at him and he dodged my fist. " No bread or crackers to eat with it."

I shook my head and dipped the spoon back into the peanut butter.

" Here let me help you," Jacob stuck his finger in the peanut butter and held it to my lips.

" Is this your way of getting out of the dog house," I asked eying the peanut butter on his finger.

" Hmmm maybe."

I smirked and place my lips around his finger. I clasped my teeth down and bit down as hard as I could.

" Ouch," Jacob snatched his hand out of my mouth. " What the hell Lee."

" That's for not letting me patrol ass," I laughed a fake evil laugh and Jacob pouted. " Oh that will not work for me."

" I'm sure it will for our kid though," Jacob said hugging me from behind. He planted small kisses down my neck. He made his way back up to my ear and whispered, " Two can play this game." He bit down on my ear and I screeched. He laughed and left me alone with my peanut butter.

* * *

An hour later we were headed over to the Cullen's, to check up on some things. I was surprised that Jacob was letting me out the house, he was being so protective these days. I understand his fear of me getting hurt or our child being in harm's way, but he was being just plain crazy now.

" Maybe the Volturi are still after Nessie," I said as Jacob drove to the Cullen's.

" I don't know what the hell is going on, but I will get to the bottom of it," Jacob explained keeping his eyes on the road.

" You should let me help, you can't do this all by yourself Jake. I mean you are being ridiculous with patrolling and you are acting like I am helpless."

" It's not that I don't want you helping, because I would enjoy your company. I just don't want you getting hurt out here, it's too dangerous," Jacob replied.

I sighed loudly and said, " You are going to jinx me with all this 'dangerous talk'. Do you want something to happen to me?"

" Hell no I don't want that, I can't believe you just asked me that Leah. I don't want you out there, end of story." Jacob held the steering wheel tighter and clamped his jaw.

" I'm going to help." I was stubborn and rarely took no for an answer. I knew it was not completely safe out there, but I wanted to help. I hated being left behind while everyone else tried to figure out this mystery.

" Leah," Jacob's voice warned me.

" I'm helping, now it's end of the story," I replied turning my head to look out the window.

" You have to be the most hard headed person I know."

" No you are the hard headed one Jacob Ephraim Black. Just let me patrol and we wouldn't have this argument," I exclaimed. Jacob's nostrils flared and he shook his head. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

" Thank god you are here, we needed to talk to you," Alice said as she opened the front door. We followed her to the sitting room where Carlisle, Edward, and Bella sat.

" Good you two came by, we got word on the Cherokee pack," Carlisle said shaking Jacob's hand. " How are you Leah?"

" Fine," I said bluntly and sat on a couch far from the leeches. The smell was burning my nose and a nauseas feeling rippled through my body.

" Well Kota is phasing now, one of the Cherokee members gave us that information. He says he is no longer with the pack and wants to join yours," Edward said.

" He's talking about Carl, the one Sam had a confrontation with. So how are you going to get him back from them? What the hell are they doing with the Volturi anyway," I asked rubbing my stomach.

" He is like a guard dog for them or a new edition to their group. He doesn't do anything but go hunt them good humans to eat-" Edward started.

" Woah wait. So Dakota is bringing them humans that they are making a meal? Does Adahy know of this," Jacob asked.

" He is the one who is allowing it. I don't know what is wrong with the son of a bitch. If he shows his face here again, it will be trouble," Bella spat. Ever since she became a vampire, she was extra snappy. She wasn't that sweet, clumsy, make me wanna gag because she is such a good girl Bella anymore. She had a little sassiness about her, sometimes I wanted to kick her ass for it. But now I could understand her anger, I would be pissed if someone took one of my family members to the Volturi. The Volturi were notorious for using people for their needs, they were really close to getting Edward into their cult.

" I thought shape-shifters were against putting humans in danger," Alice said crossing her legs.

" We really don't know much about the Cherokee pack. They are still a mystery to us too. I can go to Old Quil and see if I can get some more information," Jacob stated.

" Ok, that will work. Some of us are going to go to the Volturi and see what's up," Carlisle said.

" You don't find that a little dangerous?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" We will do whatever it takes to get Kota back. Nessie is an absolute mess," Bella explained. Her gold eyes squinted as she spoke of her depressed daughter.

" Where is everyone anyway," Jacob asked looking around the living room.

" Out hunting. We plan to leave soon to head to Italy," Edward said.

" Well as soon as you get any news, tell us. I want to make sure everything is patrolled well here," Jacob spoke. Edward nodded and we got up to leave. Bella walked over to Jacob and hugged him, she held him tightly and whispered something in his ear. He smiled at her and led me to the door.

" If I see anything in my visions that involve the Volturi, I will make sure to let you know," Alice's chippery voice called out.

" Alright," Jacob yelled as he shut the door behind him. A meeting with the Cullens was never this calm, especially with Bella and I in the same room. I guess we all put our differences behind us when it came to a child that obviously a lot of people cared about. A small pang rattled my chest as I thought of little Dakota.

* * *

" You know Leah, I'm proud of you. You didn't say anything smart or think anything disrespectful while you were at the Cullen's," Jacob said turning the corner to his house.

" I try when I want to," I said with a smirk on my face. Jacob reached over for my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

" I love you," he said softly.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. " Love you too." I said. I don't know why I felt so awkward saying that, I don't think I say it enough. It's not that I don't love him, I just get all nervous every time I say it to him.

When we got back to the house my mother was waiting in her car. She literally hopped out when she seen us pull up.

" I have been calling you two forever. Where have you been?" she asked frantically.

" At the Cullen's. What are you so worked up about?" I asked catching her as she nearly knocked me over.

" Everything okay," Jacob asked.

" No, Emily went missing. She was at the hospital but some how she escaped. No one knows where she is as of now. I don't know what is going on, it's too much," my mother held her head.

" Just calm down. We will find her," I said. I looked over at Jacob who was dialing a number on his cell phone.

" Hey Sam…yea I just left there…ok bye," Jacob hung his phone. " There is no trace of the Cherokee pack anywhere. Someone at the hospital said they saw Emily leave with some older man."

" Oh gosh," I threw my hands to the side of my head. " Uncle Lou." I whispered. Emily's father had came back to get her.

* * *

**So in a previous chapter I said that Emily's father was abusive to her mother. I can't remember which chapter it was but Emily was very upset. So what did her father come back and get her for? Why didn't she tell anyone? How did she disappear with Sam there in the first place? The Cullens are heading off to Italy. Bad? Good? Hope I did not confuse anyone. If you have any questions, PM me. I will try to work on the next chapter tomorrow and make it a long one. I won't promise that it will be extra long, but longer than this one. Reviews are lovely! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers and to those who have put this story on your alerts and favorites! You all truly make me smile when I see the comments you make each chapter. So here is chapter 28, I did not even realize this story is almost 30 chapters now. Love you all!!!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

My mother was on the couch biting her nails and her legs were shaking. Jacob was pacing back and forth with his hand on his head. I grabbed my cell phone from my bag and dialed Emily's cell phone number. The phone rang five times and went straight to voicemail. I knew she heard her phone ring and chose to push ignore. I waited until the answering machine picked up and left a message.

" Hey Emily this is Leah. I heard that you went missing, but now we all know who you left with. I don't know what is going on, but you need to call home. Call when you get this message, bye." I pushed the end button and slumped back on the couch.

" If she is with her dad then we know she won't be back," my mother said hopelessly. I put a hand on her knee.

" We don't know that. If she needs someone to go and get her well you know someone will." I hated the way Emily betrayed me, but there was no way in hell I would let her stay up there with her abusive father. I remember times when my dad went up to the Makah reservation and had fights with her dad. Emily's mother was my dad's cousin and my dad never liked Emily's father. He was always a little off to the rest of the family. Her mother continued to stay with after the constant hospital trips and threats. He did hit Emily a few times, but I was the only one who knew that. We made a pinky promise that I would not tell a soul.

" So what is up with her dad anyway," Jacob asked.

" Um he is not the best person for her to be around," my mother replied. " He is abusive towards her mother and is not a nice guy at all.

" Has he hit her before," Jacob asked with a frown on his face.

" Not that we know of," my mother stated. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat. I hated knowing something like this about someone and not being able to tell anyone. It was crucial that the rest of our family knew he was abusive towards Emily too. I got up and went to the restroom. I grabbed a towel, soaked it with cold water, and placed it on my forehead.

" You okay?" My mother's soft voice filled my ears. I slowly nodded my head and soaked the towel again. "Maybe you should rest some, you seem a little stressed Leah." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

" No I'm fine, just hot that's all," I replied putting the towel back on my face.

" Well I am going to go to the house. You call me if you need me okay? I need to make a few calls and see what the hell is going on," my mother said kissing my towel covered forehead.

" Bye mom," my voice was muffled by the towel.

" Bye sweetie." I heard her say goodbye to Jacob and the front door close.

" What are you doing," Jacob asked coming into the small bathroom.

" I'm hot and this stupid ass towel sucks," I said throwing the towel down.

" Maybe some ice would help, I can make you a ice bath," Jacob offered. As crazy as a ice bath sounded, I wouldn't mind laying in a pool of ice. My body was burning up and I'm sure me getting mad did not help.

" That sounds good," I said smiling slightly.

" Ok I was only kidding. Do you realize how much ice that would take," Jacob asked.

" No fair Jacob. Why would you offer that then?" I punched his arm and pushed past him. Being in a small, closed in space was not cooling me down either.

" Sorry it's funny to joke with you. Your faces are priceless." I stuck my lips out and made a fake sad face. " Awww I'm sorry pookey." Jacob covered my face in sloppy kisses.

" Eww Jake," I wiped my face. He laughed and pulled me into his chest.

" I don't know what I would do with you," he whispered into my hair. I held his waist tightly and let out a sigh.

" I know right," I said. " We should go talk to Old Quil about some stuff. I have some questions and I know you want to ask him stuff about the Cherokee pack."

" That sounds like a good idea. Let me take a shower first and then we can go," Jacob said going back into the small bathroom. I went to the bedroom to lay down for a little bit, I was exhausted.

* * *

" Come to visit me," Quil said as we walked into the small home.

" No we came to see your dad actually," I said.

" Well gosh I feel special. I think he is in his room I will get him," Quil said heading for the hallway.

" By the way hi Quil. Maybe that will make you feel better," Jacob joked. Quil made a face and continued down the hall.

" So do you want to talk first or me," I asked Jacob as I sat on the couch.

" You go first, ladies first. Plus my questions are a little more complicating," Jacob sat next to me and put a warm hand on my thigh.

" Well hello there Mr. and Mrs. Black," Old Quil joked. I playfully rolled my eyes and Jacob laughed. " What, you two aren't married yet? Quil told me about the baby, congrats on that."

" Thanks. Actually we came…I mean I came to ask you some questions about that," I said. Quil nodded at me telling me to continue. " Ok, well I was wondering how did I become pregnant? I thought I was infertile, so how did this happen?"

" Well to be honest Leah, we really do not know anything about the female shape-shifter. We just know that the males are able to impregnate a woman but as far as your pregnancy I'm not sure. We thought you were infertile, but that was just a guess. No one ever looked into it or researched it."

" But I don't have periods." Jacob flinched next to me, obviously uncomfortable.

Old Quil shrugged his shoulders. " Very interesting but we have no idea. I was a little curious myself when Quil told me the news. Maybe we can investigate it further, if you want to. If you think that this can cause any harm to you or the baby, we can investigate into it."

" What would you need to do in order to get some answers," Jacob asked, his face held a confused expression.

" Test, but the problem is we don't have anyone to do the test. Leah won't be able to go to any normal doctor. I don't like the idea of her going to the Cullens, but that is up to you two," Old Quil stated. My eyes wandered over to Jacob's, which were questioning me.

" Um I don't like that idea either," I replied looking back at Old Quil.

" Leah it's the only way you will have a safe pregnancy. You let him check you out once, what's the problem now," Jacob asked.

" I know but I… I just don't like the idea of test. My child is not some test rat."

" I will talk to her about this later. I have a few questions too," Jacob said leaning forward.

" Uh-" I started but Jacob squeezed my thigh and gave me a ' shut the hell up look'. " We definitely will be talking about this later." I glared at him as he turned his attention back to Old Quil.

" Anyway I came to ask you some more questions about the Cherokee pack. They are causing some problems here and now they have fled to Italy, at least that's where everyone thinks they are. Adahy, the one that imprinted on Nessie, is allowing his son to be a guard dog for the Volturi. He is fetching them humans to eat. I thought that shape-shifters were against that sort of thing."

" Well the Cherokee pack has different beliefs and rules. They barely have rules actually. When they came here back then, they were really wild, just running around with no morals. The funny thing is the Cherokee culture is very strict, but the pack is just not disciplined. They actually stand out from the other Cherokees that have visited La Push. I already told you that they killed a human, that's the reason they were kicked out," Old Quil explained.

" Adahy was trying to combine his pack with mine. He promised that they meant no harm and that were not like their ancestors. I knew I couldn't trust him."

" And you shouldn't. No telling what would happen if their pack was combined with ours again. Be very careful of what you do with them, they can't be trusted. Adahy's father was the last Alpha. He could manipulate people easily, Adahy seems to be a lot like his father."

" So how did Adahy leave Nessie behind? Imprints are very strong, how did he just leave at the drop of a hat like that," Jacob asked.

" Like I said, they are very different from our tribe. Imprinting does not have a strong pull on them. It's more like they have a choice, they can break an imprint easily. When they imprint on someone, they don't have the aching feeling when they aren't around them. Nessie is purely a girlfriend to Adahy, no strings attached."

" Wow they have it easy," I said thinking about the pain I went through because I wasn't around my imprint.

" I know right. Only thing is, they are not very good fighters. They aren't disciplined so it makes it hard to fight vampires or even us," Old Quil said. Me and Jacob smirked at each other and looked back at Old Quil.

" Ok I think that's it. Thank you Mr. Aterea, you really helped," Jacob said standing and shaking Old Quil's hand.

" Thank you," I said hugging Old Quil and stepping towards the door.

" Tell Quil Jr. I will catch him later. I think he is having Jacob withdrawal," Jacob said. Old Quil's laughter covered the small room.

"I surely will. You take care of her," he nodded his head toward me.

" You know I will," Jacob replied.

" That went well," I said getting into the Rabbit.

" Yep," Jacob got in and started the car. I could tell by his lack of words that he was mad about me not wanting to get test done by Leech Doc.

" So I'm going to assume you are upset. What's new," I shrugged my shoulders. We had been having arguments everyday since he didn't let me patrol. It was getting a little comical to me, he seemed to get mad quicker than me.

" I just think you are being really selfish. You have been being that way lately."

" Selfish? You've got to be kidding me. I am far from selfish. How am I'm selfish," I asked offended.

" First you want to harm our kid by patrolling. Now you won't even let Carlisle run test on you. What if there is something wrong Leah?"

I sat there speechless. I turned my head to look out the window, not even attempting to answer Jacob. One thing I had a problem with is admitting someone was right. I was being selfish, he was right. What kind of mother was I being?

" So now you aren't going to talk," Jacob asked glancing over at me.

" I'm tired of arguing with you," I said.

" Stop starting arguments then."

" So now I start all the arguments? You are really something Black," I rolled my eyes at him.

" Whatever Leah. You are the one that always has to have the last word. It never fails you never shut up," Jacob replied.

" No you never shut up. Look at you now. Ugh, you get on my nerves, sometime I really dislike you," I said. Jacob busted out laughing and almost lost control of the car.

" Wow I can't believe we are arguing about arguing. We sound like an old married couple," Jacob said still laughing.

A smile crept across my frowned face. " You make me sick. You always find a way to make me smile when I don't want to."

" Yep that's me," Jacob said putting his hand on my stomach. " But really think about it Leah. Think about the test."

" Ok," I said. I pushed the idea to the back of my mind. I really didn't want to be tested, it scared the hell out of me. The needles, drawing blood, and the chance of something happening bugged me. I just didn't tell Jacob about my fear.

" Thank you," he said smiling at me. I nodded and laid my hand on top of his.

When we got to his house Sam was pacing in the front yard.

" Oh shit this doesn't look good," Jacob said putting the car in park.

" What's going on," I asked getting out of the car.

" I can't get a hold of her. Have you talked to her? She won't answer my calls," Sam said still pacing.

" No, I called her and got her voicemail. Could you stop pacing it's making me dizzy," I said.

" Maybe you should stop looking at me then," Sam spat.

" You know what-" I started but I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

" Yelling is not good for the baby, go inside," Jacob said pointing towards the house. I was going to protest but decided not to when I thought of the baby's health. I went inside the house and pulled back the curtain.

Jacob was close to Sam's face and it looked like they were arguing. Jacob's fist began to shake and Sam was throwing his hands up. Then Jacob had his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam calmed down. He looked like he was about to break out in tears before Jacob gave him that manly hug that all men give to other men. What the hell was going on? Sam got into his car and left and Jacob came towards the house.

" You are nosy aren't you," Jacob said coming into the house.

" I just wanted to see what his damn problem was. What was all that about?"

" He is just upset about Emily, he is about to go nuts. The pull of the imprint is driving him crazy. I told him to just try to stay calm and keep calling her. Maybe we can go up there and see what's up," Jacob said sitting on the couch.

" I know how he feels. I still feel the pain everyday, hurts like hell. But he didn't have to lash out at me like that. He was about to catch my fist."

" I wonder if our kid will be as feisty as you," Jacob laughed and put his arm around me.

" Hmmm I hope so."

" I'm sure he or she will be pretty tough. Look at the parents," Jacob said getting up from the couch. " I will be back."

" Ok," I turned on the television and started flipping through channels. My cell phone rang from my pocket.

" Hello mom."

" Hey honey, have you heard from Emily," she asked.

" No not yet. I called but she didn't answer. I left a message for her to call."

" Ok, well call me if you hear anything. Love you."

" Love you too mom," I hung up the phone and got up. I opened the door to the bedroom, but stopped when I saw Jacob sitting on the bed. He was holding a picture of his dad and staring at it. He didn't even notice me in the doorway. If only I could bring Billy and my dad back.

**Hopefully I answered some of your questions if you had any. I think it's funny how Leah and Jacob argue and then act lovey-dovey seconds later. I am actually kind of basing their relationship off of my cousin and her boyfriend's. They act just like this, except they are not shape-shifters of course. I just imagine Leah and Jacob this way. Thank you soooo much for the reviews, they push me to write. Thanks for reading, reviews are my heart!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews loves! I am almost 300 and that is way past my goal. You all don't know how much your comments mean, they encourage me to keep writing. Here is the next chapter!**

**As always, I do not own Twilight or the characters! Just this laptop and a few pieces of gum. **

* * *

" Jake," I said softly approaching the bed. He looked up at me and smiled weakly, but I knew what emotion he was really feeling. The look in his eyes showed sorrow and confusion. I remember looking that same way after my dad died. I sat next to him and eyed the picture.

" I remember when I took this picture of him. We were on our way to one of the bonfires. God, I miss him," Jacob sat the picture back on the bedside table.

" Me too. But just know I'm here ok," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

" Yea I got you and the little one," Jacob replied kissing my forehead. If someone ever told me that I would be with Jacob Black years a go, I would have said ' fuck off, I'm having Sam Uley's babies'. It's crazy how things change so drastically.

"Thanks Lee. Who knew you could be a sweetie," Jacob said.

"Ah shut up," I said punching him in he chest. It always made me feel good to know that I could lighten up Jacob's moods. I know how it feels to lose a parent, and it sucks more when you were really close to that parent. Jacob and Billy were almost inseparable, Billy's death was a dagger through Jacob's heart.

" Um I'm going to go over to the Cullen's for a little bit. I need to talk to them about something. You stay here and rest," Jacob said getting off the bed.

" We were just over there though. I thought they were gone to Italy," I replied standing up.

" I forgot to ask them something. They leave today, I will be back. Love you," Jacob kissed my lips and walked out of the room. What the hell was that about? It was random and usually if there was something dealing with the pack, I would tag along. Maybe I should call the Cullen's and ask what he went over there for. I will wait a few minutes and then make my call.

I laid on the soft bed and propped my feet up on a pillow. In a few months I won't be able to see my feet. I sighed and rolled over, this pregnancy was already making me feel exhausted. Slowly but surely, I drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

An hour later I woke up, Jacob still wasn't back. I forgot that I was going to make a call to the Cullen's to see what was up.

"Hello," Alice's chippery voice rang through the phone. I was almost annoyed by her happiness, why couldn't she be emo like Edward and Jasper.

"Hey Alice, um is Jake there," I asked twirling a piece of hair around my finger. Alice hesitated for a moment, but finally answered.

" Yea…yea he is talking with Edward. Some important business. Oh they are calling me, gotta go," Alice quickly hung up the phone. No one had called her, I had super wolf hearing and I didn't hear anyone say her name. I could just go over there and figure out what the big secret was, but that would create another argument. Hmm, I have to be patient and wait on him. I sat back down on the bed and pulled a pillow to my chest. There was a slight pull in my chest and it carried on to my lower abdomen. _I need my imprint. I need to at least see him. _My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the front door. I ran to the door and opened it.

" Hello Leah," Carl said with a small smile on his face.

" What the hell are you doing here," I asked looking him up and down. He was still smiling and looking inside the house like he wanted to come in.

" Can I come in and talk to you," he asked.

" Hell no. What do you want," I asked him stepping outside the door and shutting it.

" To talk. Look, I got into a confrontation with one of your other pack members. I just need to warn you about Adahy, he is on his way back. I heard the Cullen's were going to Italy to get Dakota, he is not there anymore."

" Well where is he," I asked irritated. I hated that Carl always gave information that was just not enough to get us anywhere. Not that the information he gave could be trusted.

" I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eye me.

" And why not? You know what, get the fuck away from here. I don't know why you come here thinking you can be trusted," I replied shooing him away.

" What is going on here," Paul asked as him and Jared came out of the woods with cut-offs on. They must have been on patrol and caught Carl's scent. Carl looked around nervously, his eyes widening when he saw Paul and Jared.

" Carl was coming to deliver some news," I said sarcastically.

" Didn't Sam tell you to stay the hell away from here," Paul asked clenching his fist.

" Unless you want to learn your lesson," Jared added as they walked upon the porch.

" I was just talking to Leah, asking her some questions. I mean no harm," Carl threw his hands up and back up against the porch wall. It was weird seeing a shape-shifter as scared as he was. He was scared shitless and Paul and Jared were amused by it.

" Oh what, you don't have anyone here to protect you. Too coward to fight us," Paul asked cracking his knuckles.

" My kind is not violent, not unless we have to be," Carl stated.

" Oh really, seems like your kind is full of lies right about now. Stay off our land, you got it," Jared asked pointing a finger in Carl's face. I caught a glimpse of anger in Carl's eyes, something I had never saw in him. He slowly nodded his head and walked past Paul and Jared.

He turned back around to face me and said, " We will meet again."

" The hell you will," Paul replied. Paul turned his attention back towards me. " Why were you talking to him?"

" Well let's see, because I wanted to and because I am Alpha female. I am helping to get to the bottom of stuff around here. Ya know, since I can't go on patrol," I said sarcastically walking back into the house. Paul and Jared followed me inside and took a seat on the couch.

" It's dangerous and you know Jake would be pissed if he knew you were talking to him," Jared stated.

" So no one thinks I can hold my own? Damn, I am a shape-shifter too, not some weak ass person." I made my way to the kitchen. All this talking was making me hungry. I retrieved a bag of chips from the cabinet.

" We are just following orders ok. No need to go bitchy on us," Paul said flipping through channels on the television.

" What orders," I asked stuffing a chip in my mouth.

Jared and Paul looked each other with wide eyes. " You weren't supposed to say anything." Jared mouthed to Paul.

" What orders," I asked for the second time.

" Nothing. You know we should be going now Paul," Jared said getting up and heading to the door.

" Yep, see ya Clearwater," Paul hopped up.

" Whoa wait. So what did he order you two to do?" I was getting irritating with the fact that Jacob was hiding orders from me.

" Can't say, bye," Jared shut the door behind him. I plopped down on the couch and began to stuff the chips in my mouth once again.

* * *

Ten minutes later Jacob strolled into the living room with a big smile on his face.

" Hey beautiful," he said kissing my cheek.

" What did you order Paul and Jared to do," I asked. Jacob glanced up at me and quickly looked away. " Why is no one answering my question?"

" Probably because you will flip out," Jacob replied with a small smile.

" What is it?"

" I told the pack to make sure you aren't phasing and patrolling," Jacob said. I had not phased in a few days and it was almost impossible for me to continue not phasing. If people kept pissing me off, I was going to phase, point blank.

" Why can't I phase," I asked putting my chips down.

" I don't know if it will hurt the baby. I'm just trying to protect you and my kid. Is it possible for you to let me be the man in this relationship?"

" We both wear the pants Jake."

" Correction, we both wear the shorts." Jacob said laughing at his own joke. " I am not saying I am the only one wearing the pants, but it is my job to protect my family. So let me do that ok," Jacob put his finger under my chin. The word family caused my stomach to flutter.

" Ugh fine. But I don't know if it is possible for me to stop phasing. I do have a temper ya know," I stated.

" You can phase, but if you are in any pain you need to let me know. Carlisle didn't say anything about you phasing, so I guess it's fine for now. You still can not patrol though." I sighed and Jacob pulled me close to him.

" Carl came by," I said out of the blue. I might as well tell him before Jared and Paul do.

" What? What the hell did he want," Jacob pulled away from me.

" He said Adahy is on his way back and that Kota is not in Italy anymore. Did the Cullen's leave yet."

" Yea they left right before I came back here. Why the fuck does Carl keep coming around? Did he hurt you or anything?" Jacob's jaw clenched and his body shook a little.

" No he didn't hurt me. Paul and Jared ran him off, I was surprised they didn't kick his ass," I replied, resting my head in the crook of Jacob's neck.

" We are holding off on any violence for right now. We are waiting to see what Adahy's pack will do. I want them to initiate any fight that might happen," Jacob stated.

"Why not just kill them and get it over with," I asked.

"It's not that simple and you know that. There are so many unanswered questions. I wan tot kill Carl's ass but I have to wait. Don't worry, they won't get away with too much," Jacob said pecking my forehead.

" I am just so sick of them. I mean taking my imprint away and causing all this trouble. It's annoying," I said.

" It will all be over soon."

"What did you go over to the Cullen's for," I asked. I could tell by Jacob's expression that he was about to make up a lie.

My phone rang from the coffee table.

" Hello."

" Leah…please come … get me," Emily's delicate voice cried out. I almost could not understand her between the constant sniffs.

" Where are you," I asked getting out of Jacob's grip. As Emily told me where she was I scribbled down the address.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I have been busy working on a 10-page paper. Plus I was having some writer's block. I know you guys are going to say Carl got off easy, but I don't want to rush fights right now. First of all I have to practice writing fight scenes, lol, and I want it to be good. Second of all, if a fight broke out between Carl, Paul, and Jared, it would complicate things a lot more which we don't need right now. Thanks for waiting oh so patiently! I will try to post the next chapter soon. Reviews are lovely! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

" She is up by the border. Her father dropped her off at the roadside, close to the main highway," I said hanging up my cell phone.

" Why did he drop her off there," Jacob asked getting up off the couch.

" I don't have a clue as to what is going on. Can you come with me though," I asked.

" Duh Leah. I am not going to let you go out there alone. What kind of boyfriend would I be then," Jacob laughed and grabbed my hand. He opened the car door for me and I got into the Rabbit.

" I wonder why she didn't call Sam. I mean that is her husband, why did she call me?"

Jacob started the car and pulled off. " Maybe she is afraid of what Sam might say. She probably thinks that he is mad at her."

" Yea I guess. I should call my mom and tell her I heard from her," I replied dialing my home number.

" Hello," my mother sounded like she was out of breath.

" Hey mom, I heard from Emily. Me and Jake are going to get her, she is by the border."

" Is she okay? Why did she disappear like that?" My mother was always the type to be the worrier, especially when it came to family.

" She didn't say, she didn't sound okay though. I will call you once we get her," I said.

" Okay, bye."

" Bye mama." I hung up the phone and stuffed it in my pocket. " Ugh, when is all this crap going to stop? Too much is going on." I buried my face in my hands.

" Don't let it stress you out, you know that's not good Lee. I got you, stop worrying about all of this stuff," Jacob put a warm hand on my arm, pulling my hands away from my face.

" Stop trying to be superman Jake. I know you are trying really hard to protect me and the baby, but you have to let me help too. But I do think it is super sexy when you are all protective," I said seductively. Jacob smirked and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles.

" It's not fair for you to tease me," Jacob said still smirking. I was surprised that Jacob had not mentioned anything about sex. We had only had sex once, and that one time got me pregnant.

" Sorry, I can't control my sexiness Mr. Black," I purred. Jacob just shook his head and put his eyes back on the road.

It didn't take us long to get to the roadside where Emily was sitting. She had her head in her hands and a bag at her side. She looked up when we pulled over to the side.

" Emily what the hell happened," I asked getting out of the car. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. There were bruises on her arms and cuts on her legs. Her face was swollen from her crying and her clothes were dirty. Jacob grabbed her bag and I helped her to the car.

" Why did you run off like that Em," I asked putting on my seatbelt.

" He said my mom wanted to see me. He said he changed, he wasn't the bad guy anymore. How could I be so stupid," Emily sobbed.

" Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving? Sam was worried sick," Jacob asked gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it right now," Emily replied laying her head against the window. Something was weird about this whole situation, Emily wasn't up to answer any questions. Maybe she was just in shock, but the situation still didn't make sense. Why she disappeared, what happened to her, and why she didn't tell Sam any of this. Her not talking did not help me get anywhere in this. I looked back at her in the rearview mirror, her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed.

" Don't stress," Jacob said softly.

" I will try not to," I whispered. I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes.

* * *

" Emily wake up," I shook Emily's limp body. She stirred and opened her eyes.

" Oh my god, Emily," Sam ran out of the house and to the car. He opened the back door and pulled Emily out. She almost lost her balance but Sam pulled her into his chest.

" Where have you been? Why did you leave like that?"

I looked over a Jacob, who wore the same expression I did, confusion. A small smile crept across Emily's face. Sam kissed her scarred face and hugged her tighter.

" We found her at the roadside, by the border," I said.

"Thank you," he said looking between Jacob and I. Emily's face was still buried in Sam's chest. He nodded his head in our direction and led Emily towards the house. I got back into the Rabbit and rested my head on the back of the seat.

" Something is not right about all this. I don't get why she didn't call Sam, she doesn't want to talk about what happened, and now she seems perfectly fine. I know her father is abusive, and usually she talks to me about it. I think she is hiding something for a reason," I said looking at the scenery outside the window.

" Yea she did seem a little weird. I wonder if she will tell Sam what happened. I know he will ask her why she left like that."

" I bet she won't tell him. She gets away with just crying and he backs off of her. It was never that way with me, he would make me talk," I said.

" I wouldn't ever make you talk," Jacob smiled at me.

"Yea right, you already act all overprotective."

" And you said that was sexy," Jacob said in a uber sexy voice.

" Wait where are we going," I asked noticing we were not heading in the direction of his house.

" Oh I am dropping you off at your mom's. I have some pack business to handle, it's about patrolling," Jacob stated. Why the hell was I not included in any of the stuff going on today?

"So I am assuming I am not allowed to go?" My tone was sharp and rude. Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Leah we already talked about this."

I tapped my finger against the window and bit down on my tongue. Controlling my frustration and anger was becoming harder as the days went by. Warm tears rolled down my face.

" Baby don't cry," Jacob wiped a fresh tear away.

" Hell you might as well kick me out of the pack. I don't get to do shit anymore," I said more tears streaming down my face. I was so pissed right now, I wanted to phase right here in the car.

" You are still my Alpha female, Lee. I am just trying to keep you safe. Just be patient with me," Jacob grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

* * *

" Good to see you honey, you should visit me more," my mother hugged me.

" I think she's a little out of it, I will take her up to her room," Jacob took my arm and led me up the steps. My mother looked like she was holding back a laugh as I stumbled on one step. I was really tired, it felt like I had not slept in days. It had to be the pregnancy throwing my hormones all out of whack and making me tired as hell. I sat on the edge of the bed, although Jacob tried to make me lay down.

" You should get some rest, I promise I will be back to get you," Jacob said pushing me back towards my pillow. I remember the last time I slept in my bed, it resulted in me ending up at the Cullens. I remember that pain, the same pain I had occasionally because I had not seen my imprint.

" When are you coming back," I asked finally laying down.

" A few hours." My eyes widened and Jacob laughed. " If you go to sleep the time will go by faster."

" Ok, don't be too long," I said sweetly.

" Aww will you miss me," Jacob asked moving a strand of my hair out of my face.

" Yes, now hurry up and leave."

" Ok, see you later," Jacob lightly kissed my lips and got up from my bed.

" Jake."

" Yea babe."

" I love you," I said. I scared myself saying those three words, wow I said ' I love you' first.

Jacob smiled sweetly. " I love you too."

I smiled and laid back on my pillow, closing my eyes.

* * *

" Leah, Leah honey wake up," I felt delicate hands shaking me from my sleep.

" Hmmm."

" Get up I have to take you to Jake's," my mother whispered.

" He said he was coming to get me," I replied, my speech terribly slurred.

" He said he would be running a little late, so he told me to take you."

I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. " Okay."

* * *

" Call me, see you later Lee," my mother kissed my cheek.

" Bye." I opened the car door and let myself out. I looked back at my mother who was cheesing like a kid in a candy shop.

I opened the front door and smelled vanilla candles burning. The room was dim, ten candles lighting the room. Vanilla was my favorite scent, it was so calming and smelled delicious.

" Jacob?" I called out.

" Hey beautiful," Jacob came up behind me, his warm breath trickling down my neck.

" What's all this," I asked my eyes roaming the room. The small kitchen table was decorated with white rose pedals and food. Food!

" Something special for a special person. This is why I was not letting you do anything for the past few days," Jacob replied kissing my neck.

" You did all this for me?"

" Yea and the Cullens helped. Esme prepared the food, Alice provided the candles, and Edward helped read your mind to figure out what kind of flowers you liked."

Wait, when was I thinking of flowers? " So this is what you were doing the whole time?"

" Yea and some of the time I was dealing with pack stuff. I think you deserved this, for putting up with me," Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

" Wow, I can't believe you did all this. It's really pretty Jacob. Thank you," I said kissing his lips.

" Anytime. Now I am sure you are starving, I saw you staring at the food." Jacob grabbed my hand and led me over to the table.

" You know me like a book," I said sitting down. My mouth watered as I smelled the chicken breast, mashed potatoes, broccoli and rolls seep into my nostrils. " Damn this smells good."

" I'm sure it taste good too," Jacob took a bite of the chicken.

Twenty minutes later we were done eating dinner and dessert.

" I have something to show you," Jacob said nodding toward the bedroom.

" More food," I asked hunching my shoulders up like an innocent little girl.

" No fatty," Jacob laughed and went into the bedroom. I followed him inside and watched him uncover something in the corner.

" I built it myself," Jacob said moving to the side, unveiling a white crib.

" It's my lucky day huh," I smiled and traced the detail of the crib. I never knew Jacob was so good with his hands. " Did you get another girl pregnant?"

"What the hell Leah? No."

" Why did you do all this for me then?" Sam was sweet like this only once. It was when we first started dating and he was trying to impress me. No guy was ever this nice to me, only my dad. " No one has ever done anything like this for me."

" Well I did it to show you how much I love you. It's not because I want something from you, or that I even did anything wrong. Well at least I don't think I have. I can be sweet when I want to be," Jacob said grabbing my waist.

" Really? I'm just not used to this-" My sentence was cut off by Jacob's lips. This kiss was full of passion, love, lust, sexiness, but yet it was so gentle. He was so smooth with the kiss, not taking full control but sharing the control with me. He gently pushed me back towards the bed, the back of my legs touching the cool comforter.

" Leah," Jacob's husky voice whispered.

" Make love to me Jake," I said. Jacob's dark brown eyes poured into mine.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, I'm sure."

Jacob's warm hand grazed my stomach, pulling my shirt over my head. He pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the side.

" You don't know how long I have waited for you to say those words," Jacob said kissing my neck and shoulders. " You sure I won't hurt the baby?"

" Just be gentle."

And with that Jacob trail warm kisses from my lips to my stomach, grabbing the top of my pants with his hands. He pulled them off slowly, the fabric barley touched my skin as he slid them over my feet.

" How am I doing,' he asked.

" Perfect." He silenced me with another kiss. He broke away and removed the rest of his clothing. I began to take my underclothes off but Jacob's hands stopped me.

" That's my job baby," he said seductively.

" You just want to be in control of everything huh?"

" No, I just want to do all the work, you just enjoy the show," Jacob said removing the rest of my clothes.

" Ok whatever you say," I giggled as Jacob licked my belly button. Did I just giggle?

Jacob made his way back up to my lips. He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

" I love you," he whispered.

" I love you too." I was ready for this, ready to let him have my body in a loving way and not just a fucking way.

Jacob stared into my eyes for a few more seconds, before gently pushing himself into me. The ecstasy was undeniable and indescribable…

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I got this chapter done faster than I thought I would. I wanted to throw some major Blackwater time in there because things are about to get rough. Not anything bad between our favorite couple, but I can't leave the Cherokee pack out for too long. Finally Leah and Jacob get it on, again. And what the hell is up with Emily? Weird right? Hopefully you all liked this chapter. I worked hard on it for most of the day. Reviews are like chocolate covered pretzels to me, they make my day!**


	31. AN! Not Bad News, don't panic

**Hello all! I have not abandoned my stories, they will be updated soon. I have just been busy writing a paper for a final grade and I am almost done with it, I should be done with it today and I have to turn it in on Thurs. I have had some time to read stories, but not write so I can update mine. I will try to make chapters really super uper good to make up for the wait. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Hopefully I can update by the weekend or sooner. **

**Thanks,**

**Britt **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank you so much for sticking with this story! Reviews are what keep me writing and they make my day. I love reading all you reviews and I would love to answer to them if I had more time on my hands. But just know I do read them and I appreciate each and every one of them. Thanks! **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, if I did I would have met Taylor Lautner by now. Tear.**

* * *

The light breeze from the window blew through the thin sheets, giving my body a light chill. I shifted in Jacob's warm arms and felt that annoying pull in my chest.

" Ugh go away," I whispered holding my chest. Jacob's eyes slowly opened and looked at me. I snatched my hand away from my chest and acted as if I was fine. I hated seeing Jacob worried about me, I know it sounds weird but I didn't want pity. I wanted to be the strong Leah he had always known.

"What's wrong?" Oh no, he must have heard me.

" I'm just a little stiff," I lied. I pulled the sheet tighter across my body. I did have to admit my body was slightly sore. It started out as gentle sex and then progressed from there. I know I should be more careful with the sex, my body felt like shit.

" A little rough huh," Jacob smirked. This boy was known for his infamous smirks. Even when we were little, he smirked all the time, later I found out that was flirting.

" Yea it was quite a night," I said rolling over to get up.

" What the hell," Jacob touched my back in a tender spot causing me to jump. " Leah how long has this been here?"

"What is it?" I didn't notice soreness last night, it had to have happened during the sex. Unless I just ran into something. Yea that makes sense, I ran into something backwards.

" No more sex until after the baby is born," Jacob said firmly.

"Jake it's just a bruise, it happens when two werewolves go at it like jack rabbits all night," I stood up slowly and picked went to the drawer to retrieve one of Jacob's shirts.

" There is one on your stomach too. Do you hurt anywhere else?" Jacob asked getting out the bed and standing in front me.

" No Jake I don't hurt anywhere else," I said annoyed.

" Why are you getting pissed off, I was just making sure you were okay," Jacob replied in the same tone I gave him.

" I'm not getting mad, I'm just telling you I'm not sore anywhere else." Jacob just sighed and reached behind me to grab some clothes. His warm chest gently brushed my arm, turning the electricity on that I had last night.

" I'm going to take a shower," Jacob said turning away. I grabbed his arm turning him around to face me. " What Lee?"

" Don't act like that," I said in a seductive voice. " Round five in the shower?"

" No, I said no more sex Lee. I wasn't kidding, I don't want to hurt the baby or bruise you up again," I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. " Leah seriously." Alpha command.

I glared at him and pulled the shirt over my head. "Really Jake? Alpha command?"

" It's the only way you would listen, I'm going to take a shower and then you can take yours." I continued to pout and Jacob leaned over and pecked my lips. " Don't be like." He smirked at me and continued his way to the bathroom. I could not help but smirk at his naked, firm ass as he walked away.

* * *

After we both took our showers, I fixed a giant bowl of cereal and dug in with a wooden spoon. I never knew Lucky Charms could be so good, I used to hate them when I was little. Jacob came into the kitchen, his eyes widened when he looked down at the large bowl.

" What? I'm feeding for two," I said with mini marshmallows falling from my mouth.

" That was practically the whole box. I just got it yesterday and I haven't even got any," Jacob complained. I made a face at him and continued to stuff mouth with cereal. "Be lucky I love you."

" I know," I said with my mouth full.

" Our kid's table manners are going to suck," Jacob laughed. I smiled and kicked him under the table. I was still mad about the no sex thing.

" Damn, Lee the abusive stuff has got to stop." The home phone shrilled from the wall, causing me to jump. "What the hell? Hello…he is? Did Adahy come back with him? So he just came by himself? Ok, we will be over soon."

"Who was that?"

" Edward, he said Dakota is back and one of the Volturi servants brought him back. He is walking now and is growing at a fast rate. They want us to come over, Kota wants to see you. Well needs to see you."

" Where is his dad and the rest of the pack," I swirled the cereal around in the bowl.

" They don't know. All this crap is driving me up a fucking wall. Every time we patrol we never can find a trace of them, only Carl," Jacob buried his face in his hands.

" Don't get yourself all stressed out, Jake. The time will come when we will encounter them,' I said grabbing his arm pulling it away from his face. He sighed and pulled his arm away from me.

" What do you mean we will encounter them?"

I rolled my eyes. " I meant when the pack does. You never know, I might be able to fight by then."

" Leah," Jacob's voice warned.

" Jake I'm not trying to start anything, I'm just saying. I don't like the fact that you are stressing over this and I can't help. I'm your alpha female and I should be by your side," I replied.

" You are by my side, Lee. You are here now aren't you?" I nodded. " Ok, that's all I need. I need you here, safe and sound." Jacob reached out to touch my baby bump.

" Where did this sweet side come from, I like the old Jake better. You know, when you were an asshole," I said smirking at him.

" Really? " Jacob leaned over to me, his warm breath trickling across my lips.

" Mmhmm," I said as his lips touched mine. His tongue grazed my lips asking to enter. He pulled away as soon as the kiss began to deepen.

" This is me being an asshole," he laughed and sat back in his seat.

" I was only kidding jerk face,' I kicked him under the table.

" You ready to head over to the Cullen's," Jacob asked.

" Only to see Dakota slash my baby's imprint, other than that I would whether not go over there," I sighed and put my elbows on the table.

" Well let's get a move on it babe," Jacob got up from the table and headed for the door. I sighed and stood up from the uncomfortable wooden chair.

* * *

The Cullens were in much better spirits than before. Little Dakota was walking and looked almost five instead of a few months old. Nessie smiled as I walked into the room that she shared with Dakota.

" Well hey there Kota," I said as Dakota wrapped his arms around my stomach. He had the temperature of a shape-shifter and he was almost identical to Adahy. He did not look much like Nessie, he just had the same big brown eyes she had.

" He was just asking about you and the baby," Nessie said patting Dakota's head.

" It's good to see him," I replied picking Dakota up. I still did not really like Nessie, I just put up with her. I felt bad about what Adahy did to her but I would not condone what she did to Jacob.

" Little man isn't so little anymore," Jacob said coming into the room. Dakota threw him a sheepish smile and Jacob tickled him. Dakota's laughter filled the room, causing me to smile. It was something about this kid that made me smile. It was not only because he imprinted on my child, he was just a good kid. I guess he was like Nessie was to everyone else, just so likeable.

" Lee we need to talk to Edward and Emmett, they found something while hunting," Jacob said.

" Okay," I kissed Dakota's forehead and sat him down. He laid his head on my stomach and smiled.

" Baby," he said looking up at me with his big eyes.

"Yes, you are right," I replied ruffling his growing hair. Nessie smiled again and picked him up. I followed Jacob down the long staircase into the kitchen.

" Hey there Prego she-wolf," Emmett said with a smile.

"Hi," I said sitting down in a chair, putting distance between me and the vampires. The scent was not helping the already nauseas feeling that I had today.

" We found this feather with Adahy's scent on it when we were out hunting. His scent traced back to the treaty line, I'm surprised you didn't know already," Edward said with a slight frown crossing his stony forehead.

" I don't see how no one picked up the scent. The pack has been patrolling, it was Jared and Seth's turn this morning," Jacob replied.

" Well looks like your pack is not following your instructions Alpha," Emmett slapped his knee in exaggerated laughter.

Jacob glared at Emmett and pulled out his cell phone.

" See if you let me patrol, you know I would be on the job," I said.

Jacob threw me one of those 'don't start with me' looks and dialed a number on his phone.

" Look Jake we can help patrol the area too if it is too much for your pack," Edward offered.

" No, we've got it. Damn it, Jared answer your fucking phone," Jacob pressed the end button and dialed another number. I got fed up with seeing Jacob frustrated so I decided to help him out a bit and call Seth.

" Seth where the hell are you," I asked as soon as he picked up.

" What, why are you yelling?" Seth sounded like absolute crap, his voice almost a whisper.

" What is wrong with you?"

" Leah can you please not talk so loud?" I knew exactly what was wrong with him, he had a hangover. My baby brother had gotten drunk last night and skipped out on patrol this morning.

" You have a hangover over don't you?" Seth groaned. " Who gave you alcohol? Wait until I find out, and you wait until I see you. Who else was drinking with you?"

"Jared and Paul gave it to me," Seth replied.

" What is his reason for not patrolling," Jacob asked as my face went into a frown.

" They got drunk last night, now he has a hangover and that's why they skipped out on patrolling. Try to get Jared again, I'm going to let his ass have it," I said before turning my attention back to Seth.

" Drunk werewolves, what a shame. I'm glad we only get blood thirsty," Emmett said to Edward. Edward nodded, agreeing with Emmett.

" Seth do you realize that you two missed something very important this morning? Adahy was here at the treaty line and if you two were out patrolling you could have got him. Is drinking more important than patrolling? What the fuck is wrong with you two," I yelled. Seth groaned at every word I said and I assumed he was holding the phone away from his ear.

" Are you listening to me Seth?"

" Stop the yelling," he said.

" No! I will not stop yelling, this is what you get for getting drunk. Have you talked to Jared yet?"

" No," Seth groaned.

" Well get your ass up and head over to Jacob's. We will be there soon," I said hanging up. Edward looked at me with a sinister smirk on his face.

" Jared still is not picking up," Jacob said his jaw clenching.

"Well if you need us to help patrol we can. We don't sleep so we can watch out while your pack sleeps-" Edward started.

" Or gets wasted," Emmett finished.

" I will let you know, but I doubt we need you for that," Jacob said walking towards the front door.

" I need to tell Dakota bye," I said running up the steps.

" I'm leaving Kota, just wanted to tell you bye," I said picking him up.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. " Bye." He laid his hand on my stomach and said, " See you later." I put him back down and gave him one last look before leaving his bedroom. Nessie sat in the corner in a rocking chair flipping through a dictionary, what a nerd.

" Call us if you need anything," Alice said as we walked out the front door.

" Alright," Jacob replied jogging down the steps. I began to strip my clothes off as we got away from the Cullen mansion.

" You sure phasing is good for you," Jacob asked before removing his own clothes.

" Yes I feel fine Jake. Stop your worrying , it's annoying me," I stated before exploding into wolf form. Jacob entered my thoughts as we ran towards his house.

" _I am going to chew Jared out. I can't believe they did something that irresponsible, someone could have been killed while they were out partying it up," Jacob thought._

I smirked a wolfy grin. _" So I'm assuming you are going to go all Alpha on them huh?"_

" _Yep, I tried to hide the fact that I'm really pissed off. I didn't want to phase while we were at the Cullen's."_

" _Well I like when you go all Alpha, on other people that is," I let images of last night flood my memory._

" _Lee, please stop that," Jacob asked. I could tell the thoughts were getting to him. _

" _What, I can't reminisce? The bruises are gone Jake, it's not that serious, we just played a little too rough."_

" _Just drop the subject Lee. We need to focus on this Cherokee pack, we can talk about screwing later," Jacob thought as his house came into view. _

I laughed inside my head and phased out. We hurried to get dressed and headed to the house. Seth was already waiting on the porch, his head in his hands.

" Inside now," I yelled as loud as I could, Seth covered his ears and went into the house.

" Lee call the rest of the pack, we need to have a meeting," Jacob said closing the front door behind him. I dialed Sam's number, he would probably be the best one to round up all the other pack members.

" So you have a good time last night," Jacob asked Seth pacing back and forth in front of him.

Seth covered his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

" Not enough light huh. Let me turn on the ceiling light," Jacob flipped on the brightest light in the living room.

" Ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean to oversleep, I was just in so much pain. Stop with the yelling and turning on lights, " Seth whined.

" Sam get the pack together, we are having a meeting…yes it is pretty urgent," I hung up the phone and crossed my arms.

" So does mom know you have been out drinking?" Seth's eyes widened. " Oh so I am assuming she doesn't know? How dumb could you be Seth? Drinking, really? What's next, drugs? You and Jared were supposed to be patrolling this morning, and now Adahy has snuck past us again. One of you could have at least called and asked someone else to patrol for you, but no you weren't thinking right," I yelled. Jacob pulled me back away from Seth.

" I said I was sorry, what else do you want Leah? Maybe I am a little overworked, I'm tired. Remember I am human too, just like everyone else in this damn pack. Maybe you should get out there and patrol once in a damn while, oh I forgot you are knocked up by our Alpha," Seth said standing up.

" Watch it Seth. You will not talk to your sister like that," Jacob warned.

" Or what?"

" Seth, just be quiet and sit down," I said noticing Jacob's body start to shake.

" No, I'm tired of staying quiet. I always have to watch what I do or say around you now, why is that? What happened to the old Leah, the one that was not fucking Jacob. The sister that actually spent time with me. You spend all your time here, you do have a home, remember that? Jacob tells you he loves you and you just book out on the rest of us, he gets all your attention," Seth yelled. Wow, I didn't know the kid felt like that.

" Seth watch your mouth, you are going too far," Jacob warned again.

" Shut the fuck up Jake! You will not tell me how to speak to my sister," Seth yelled getting closer to Jacob.

" Seth stop it," I pulled Seth back and he pulled himself from my grip.

" Why don't you tell him to stop. Damn, he's got you whipped Lee. I thought you didn't want to get hurt anymore? Why would you be so stupid to be with someone who had an imprint, do you really think it's broken," Seth asked.

" You don't know what you are saying Seth,' I said shaking my head. For once in my life, I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know what to do to stop this madness. Usually these decisions came to me easily, they used to come to me easily. Now here I am standing here, scared shitless of what is about to happen. Me scared? Maybe I have changed, maybe Seth is right.

" Yes I do know what I am saying! You are his slave now, you never think for yourself anymore Leah. Every since you have been with him you have changed, for the worse in my opinion," Seth said. Before Seth could get his last words out Jacob had him against the wall.

" You are out of your mind Seth! You will not disrespect me or your sister like that, you hear me,' Jacob yelled raising Seth off the floor.

" Jake put him down," I said putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder trying to calm him.

" Leah back up," Jacob said. Seth pushed Jacob away, knocking him into the side table causing it to crumble under them.

" Would you two stop it already," I yelled at them pulling Jacob off of Seth. Jacob pushed me back with his arm, the force sending me back into the wall. Seth and Jacob continued to tumble around on the floor, fist flying. I held my stomach, my breath shortening with every inhale. The rest of the pack came into the house, immediately rushing over to Seth and Jacob. Embry came to my side, attempting to lift me up.

" Ouch," I cried out as a cramp shot threw my stomach.

" Where does it hurt," Embry asked.

" My stomach, just get me to Carlisle. Something isn't right," I said my breathing getting a little better.

Sam and Paul pulled Seth and Jacob a part, both their frames shaking violently.

" Outside before you phase," Sam said leading a heavy breathing Seth outside.

"Are you okay," Jacob asked finally acknowledging that I was in pain.

" Get the fuck away from me Jacob," I said.

" Leah I didn't mean to push you, ok," Jacob tried to come closer.

" Get away from me," I yelled again.

" You pushed her," Jared asked.

" Look I said I didn't mean to. I was just angry."

" That doesn't give you a reason to push your pregnant girlfriend Jake. Here help me lift her," Embry said. Quil helped Embry lift me carefully.

The ride over to the Cullen's was full of arguments and people almost phasing. When Seth found out I was hurt and it was Jake's fault, he flipped out. Embry had to pull over because Seth almost phased in the backseat. Paul and Sam threatened to kick Jacob's ass, which was completely surprising coming from Paul. I was still shocked that Jacob put his hands on me, even though he was mad I could not condone that. I couldn't be with someone who got so angry that they put me and my kid in danger.

Embry and Quil helped carry me into the Cullen house and up to hospital room.

" Didn't we just see you two," Bella asked Jacob. Jacob looked at her with a look that would make anyone's heart melt. She threw her arms around him and asked him what happened. I didn't hear exactly what he told her, my wolf hearing only went so far. I was laid on the cold white sheets and Carlisle snapped on some gloves.

" Okay Miss Clearwater, where does it hurt," Carlisle asked. I pointed to my lower abdomen and squirmed as he lifted my shirt with a cool hand. Sam and Paul stood behind him, watching his actions closely.

" Will she be okay," Seth asked his eyes wandering over my stomach.

" I'm not sure, but we will see," Carlisle stated putting the stethoscope to my stomach.

" How hard did you fall?"

" Pretty hard, I usually don't lose my balance like that," I said cringing as another shock of pain went through my stomach.

" I am going to kick his ass," Seth said balling his fist up.

" Okay Leah I need to do some test, I'm hearing heart beats but I need to make sure I am right," Carlisle said helping me off the bed.

" Make sure you are right about what," Quil asked.

" I just need to do some tests," Carlisle answered leading me into another room. " You guys stay out here, she will be a minute."

The pack followed his directions and he closed the door as we walked into the dim lit room.

" I can't believe he did this," I heard Embry say. " Jake usually is good about controlling his temper."

"I have lost my respect for him, Alpha or not," Seth said threw clenched teeth. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was shaking.

" We all just need to calm down, we know he didn't mean to do it. We can't all just turn on him," Quil stated.

" He pushed her, she is pregnant for Christ's sake. Get your head out of his ass Quil," Sam's booming voice filled the hallway. I heard a set of footsteps coming up the stairs as I sat down on a cot in the room.

" You are not allowed in there, we have to wait," Jared said. It must have been Jacob because I heard a growl come from Seth.

" I need to see her," Jacob said.

" You don't deserve to be near her Black," Sam spat.

" Shut the hell up Sam," Jacob replied attempted to open the locked door.

" Wait just a minute, Carlisle left my side and went to the door. " She is under a lot of stress. It would be nice if you all calmed down out here." He closed the door back and went over to his table.

"I need to get some blood from you first," He tapped the end of the needle and walked over to me. I closed my eyes tightly as he inched the needle towards my arm.

The test took about two hours, before I knew the results. Carlisle sat down with me the whole time to make sure none of the pack members came in. I didn't realize how cool he was, even to be a vampire. It was nice to hold a conversation with him, I never really talked to any of the vamps, other than the smart remarks that usually came out of my mouth.

Carlisle walked back to my bed side with a chart in his hand.

" So remember when I told you that I needed to see you again in a two months?" I nodded my head, confusion sweeping my face. " Well that's because I thought you were going to go through pregnancy like a human. I noticed when I checked you in the other room that I could hear two heart beats. So right now I need to do a sonogram, I think your pregnancy is progressing faster that what we thought."

" So am I okay," I asked.

" Yes you are fine, just a little shock. I need you to cool it for a few days though, no strenuous activity and that includes sex. You need to be laying down as much as you can and try not to get too mad. You don't need to stress a lot at this stage, it is critical that the your baby develops with little stress," Carlisle explained. I did not plan on having sex anytime soon, I didn't even want to talk to Jacob at this point.

I followed Carlisle over to another bed and laid down.

" This is going to be a little cold," he said squeezing gel on my stomach. He grabbed the monitor and rubbed it over my stomach. The screen did not look clear at first, and I could not hear anything either. He moved the monitor over to the other side of my stomach and that's when I heard two separate heart beats.

" Is that my heart beating," I asked looking at the screen.

" No, it's their heartbeats," Carlisle said. " Looks like you are having twins."

" What? Twins?" I was shocked, I couldn't be having two kids, this could not be happening.

" Yes twins, a boy and a girl it looks like. For some reason their hearts are developed more than their physical appearance. That could be because of your wolf gene, but they still have some developing to do. I predict you should be delivering a couple of months sooner than a normal human. I want to monitor you for tonight, so I need you to stay here," Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of staying here over night, but whatever I had to do to keep my babies safe.

* * *

**I know this was a terrible place to end but I had to cut it here. I didn't want to let so much out in this chapter and then be left with nothing in later chapters. According to the poll a lot of people wanted Leah to have twins, so there it is. So obviously Dakota imprinted on the girl, I just didn't want to give that away in earlier chapters. Sorry it took me so long to post, I had a busy weekend even after I turned in my 10 page paper. Hopefully I can get back on track with the updates when school gets out. I have two more weeks and I will have more time, at least I think I will. Hope this chapter did not suck major butt. Lol. Reviews are lovely! Muah!**


	33. Chapter 33

**How many times can I say thank you for the reviews??? Um, like a million times! You all are awesome and thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing this story. I honestly did not think this story was going to go far when I first started writing it. But you all have made it possible to keep writing, so thanks! One of my reviewers made me realize that I should probably reference to the time line in my chapters. Thanks to Kei Kat Jones!**

**So to clear things up, Dakota is about three months old, but of course he is growing fast. Look at who his mother and father are. Ha! Leah is about two months pregnant and Emily is three months. Remember she was pregnant before Leah. Hopefully that clears up some confusion. **

**Here is Chapter 33. Oh and you guys might hate me a little after this chapter, but not for long. Wink wink. **

* * *

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

The room I was staying in was freezing, I didn't know I could get cold. Carlisle said it was because some of my human hormones were setting in, although I could still phase. The pack went back out to the woods to see if they could find signs of the Cherokee pack. Everyone had forgotten about Adahy coming on the land once I was hurt, wasn't I special. I sighed and pulled the covers closer to my neck, pulling my legs into my stomach. I heard a light knock on the door and looked up to see Dakota walk in. I smiled and sat up as he sat on the end of the bed.

" You still hurt," he asked sweetly.

" Just a little sore, but I'm fine. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, where is your mother," I asked pulling Dakota up by my pillow. He placed a warm hand on my stomach and smiled.

" No, I don't have a bedtime. Mommy says I'm a big boy. I heard there are two babies in here," Dakota's little hand rubbed the left side of my stomach. " The girl is over here. I love her already."

I smiled and watched Dakota close his eyes and let his hand sit on my stomach. It was if he was talking to the twin girl through his mind. He lips moved a little bit but there was no sound coming out, I frowned.

" What are you doing Kota," I finally asked after a few minutes.

" Talking to the baby girl. She seems happy, but she wants you to stop stressing," Dakota replied.

" Wait what? You can hear what she is thinking?" My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. I was clearly shocked and confused at the same time.

" Yes, I can hear her thoughts and feel her feelings," Dakota put his hand back on my stomach. " She knows she is my imprint too. That makes her very happy. Her brain is not developed all the way but I can feel her feelings more than anything." I felt a slight flutter in my stomach when he said the word 'happy'.

" How can you hear her thoughts?"

" It's my power from grandpa. He can read minds and it was passed on to me through the vampire gene, that's what mommy told me. I can feel feelings too, that's how I can read the twin girl," Dakota smiled in confidence as he described his talent.

" Wow, so you got a combined power huh? Isn't that neat, I wish I had a super power," I said rubbing my stomach.

" What would it be," Dakota asked his brown eyes filling with glee.

" Hmmm, the power to erase the bad stuff in the past. All the stuff that hurt me or people I care about. I wish I had the power to bring my dad back, Jacob's dad back-"

" And my daddy back," Dakota said, his face showing a sadness I had never seen before.

" You miss your dad," I asked him.

" Yes, sometimes I do. But sometimes he was really mean to me. He would make me do stuff I didn't like. Stuff that grandpa said was not nice to do," Dakota looked down at his hands. I could tell he was not happy about what his father made him do, it had to be something horrible because Kota was never unhappy.

" What did he make you do that you didn't like," I asked curious of what he would say.

Dakota took a deep breath and bit his lip. He fiddled with his hands before looking back at me.

" Killing humans. I killed a lot of them when we were in Italy, it was the only way to feed the pack. We were all so hungry, but no one else had to kill humans. He made me do it, he said it was in my blood to kill humans because that's what mommy did. I didn't like hurting people, but daddy made me do it. I had to or he would beat me." A single tear rolled down Dakota's cheek. He quickly wiped it away and continued to talk. " He beat up mommy a lot. He did it until she cried and then he would get on her and hurt her more. I didn't like seeing mommy get hurt, I wanted to tell so bad, but at that time I couldn't really talk. Only a few words I could say, so no one would have understood me."

Dakota looked up at me when he was through talking, I didn't have any words to say. For such a young kid. It was amazing how he could describe his pain and how things made him feel at his age.

" Do you think I'm a bad person," he asked me.

I shook my head. " No, you didn't want to kill anyone. You aren't a bad person, you have a big heart. If you didn't, would you be sitting here with me right now? Would you have checked on me? " Dakota shook his head. " Okay then, well don't think of yourself as a bad person. You are a gifted kid and an awesome imprint, you are already taking care of my little girl." I kissed Dakota's forehead and he laid on my stomach.

"Thank you Leah, thanks for being nice to me," Dakota replied.

" No problem kid. I can be nice sometimes. Well nice to you I guess."

" Are you going to be nice to Jacob when he gets back? He is really sorry ya know."

" I don't know Kota, Jake really hurt me. Him and Seth, I think we just need some time a part. Me staying here tonight might not be such a bad idea. You are good company," I pulled one of his curly black locks.

" They are both really sorry. You should forgive them soon," Dakota spoke. Damn this kid had an affect on me. I was so angry with Seth and Jacob and Dakota was making me feel like I should forgive them easily.

" I will think about it."

" I know." Dakota laughed. "I should get going, my eyes are starting to hurt." Dakota got up from the bed and kissed my stomach.

"Thanks for coming to see me," I said as Dakota got to the door.

" You are welcome. I am going to tell my grandma Esme to fix you something to eat. The twin boy said he starving in there."

I laughed at Dakota's animated face as he talked about the twin boy. " Okay Kota."

I looked down at my stomach and said, " You have a wonderful imprint mini me."

Minutes later Esme came back to my room with a plate of food, I winced as her cold hand touched mine as she handed me the plate.

" Kota said you needed to eat something, so here you go."

" Thank you. I feel the hunger pang now," I said taking a fork full of spaghetti and stuffing it in my mouth. Surprisingly it did not taste like vampires smelled, that worried me at first.

" Just call out if you need us," Esme said before leaving the room. Edward came in next and just stood in the doorway.

" There is trouble," Edward spoke. The way he said those three words brought a chill to my body.

**Jacob's POV**

" _Phase out, I want to hear what these bastards have to say," I thought to the rest of the pack. Carl and two other Cherokee pack members stood in front of us, covered in human blood. _

" _But what if they attack," Embry thought. _

" _We will phase back duh. Think Embry, damn," I yelled. An image of Leah flew through my mind. _

" _Just phase out," Sam sighed inside his head and I felt him phase out. I concentrated and phased out myself. _

" What are you doing on our land," I asked Carl. He wiped his hands on his jeans, smearing the blood on the blue denim.

" I didn't know we weren't allowed to come on your land," Carl said a smirk lying upon his lips. I clenched my fist, my nails dug deep into my skin.

" Look motherfucker, what the fuck are you doing here? What are you up to," Sam asked. Carl flinched back and let out a laugh. He turned to the other two pack members and they spoke a language I had never heard before.

" We aren't up for playing any games, answer the damn question or die right here," I spoke, my voice getting louder with every word.

"I've been itching to kick someone's ass," Paul smacked his fist together and let out a growl.

" We aren't causing any harm. Just hunting. See," Carl held up his hands.

" Hunting what? Humans? We are giving you the chance to speak, be thankful for that," I spat.

" Jake let's just quit the small talk and get on with it," Embry got into stance, ready to attack at any moment.

" We didn't come to fight. Honestly we didn't come to talk to you either," Carl said, with that smirk still on his face. It was pissing me off, I wanted to wipe it off his face.

" You are on our land, what did you expect," Quil's body began to shake. Seth stepped up in front of Quil, a growl escaping his chest.

" We will leave now," Carl and his pack turned to leave. Something in me ignited, a fire, anger, and wrath settled into my soul. It was the way that Carl looked at me that took me there, that took me to all limits. The heat rolled down my back and my clothes shredded into pieces, hitting the ground softly. I launched at Carl, pulling him down to the ground. He phased and his other pack members followed his lead.

" _Now we are talking," Paul thought grabbing one of the Cherokee members with his teeth. The wolf whimpered in pain, but attempted to fight back. Paul collided with a tree, but that didn't stop Paul. I put full attention on Carl, he was pacing back and forth. I growled in irritation, waiting on him to pounce._

" _Just kill him already," Quil replied helping Paul out._

" _I got this, everyone just needs to focus," I thought back. I growled at Carl again and Carl let out a hearty laugh. His wolf lips settled into another smirk. I swiped his face with my paw, launching his head back exposing his neck. I grabbed his neck with my teeth, pulling at it until flesh tore away from bone. Carl howled in pain and threw me to the side. My body tumbled into the bushes, throwing me off focus for a minute. A minute too long because Carl was on top of me, his teeth biting into my side. _

" _This motherfucker," Sam threw the other Cherokee pack member to the ground, pinning him with his front paws. _

_Carl had a good grip on me now, I couldn't get up. I thought of Leah and my children, this bastard was not going to kill me. I used all my strength and pushed Carl off of me, sending him flying to the ground. I got up and snarled at him, before leaping to tackle him. I saw Seth come towards us, baring his teeth before biting into Carl's leg. He was actually helping me after I hurt his sister. _

" _Yes, my duty is to protect," Seth thought. Carl whimpered and tried to stand up, but Seth and I double teamed him, sending him to the ground once again. _

" _You get the back I got the front," I said to Seth. He nodded his head and sunk his teeth into a withering Carl. The Cherokee pack was much easier to fight since they were not natural fighters. Carl swung his paw at me, catching the right side of my face. I winced and felt the blood trickle down the hair on my face. I growled and crushed the front part of Carl's body to the ground. _

" _The other two are dead, let's help Jake and Seth," Sam thought. The rest of the pack jumped into the rumble, there was no way Carl was going to get away alive. _

" _Die you motherfucker," Paul said tearing away a piece of flesh. Carl's breathing became heavy and then dwindle down to a raspy sound. I looked at him one last time before sinking my claws into his side. _

" _I think he is gone," Jared thought._

_Sam put a paw on Carl's neck and nodded. "The bastard is dead."_

"_We should probably go get these wounds cleaned and check on Leah," Quil replied phasing out. I phased out and realized I didn't have any clothes._

" Here," Seth threw me a pair of khaki shorts.

" Thanks," I said putting the shorts on.

Seth nodded at me and walked towards the Cullen's.

"We are still pissed at you by the way," Paul said walking ahead of me. I just followed the pack to the Cullen's, not saying a word. I knew that after this fight, reality would set back in. Leah was still mad at me, Seth was still mad and the pack resented me. I just have to face the music and hope that Leah forgives me. Hope…

**Leah's POV**

It had been an hour since Edward had told me the pack was in trouble with the Cherokee pack. Dakota felt a fight coming on, a fight his father was not a part of. I just had to sit here and wait for the pack to get back, but I didn't want to see Jacob. I was still upset with him and Seth. Seth said hurtful things, things that would stick with me for a while. Jacob just disappointed me by putting his hands on me. Accident or not, he needed to control his temper. We were about to have kids for heaven's sake. What would he do when the babies won't stop crying? Would he lose his temper and hit them? It just scared the hell out of me to have him around the babies with a quick temper. I have to admit, I have a short temper too, but I don't go around hitting people. Well I do hit some of the boys in the pack, but people like Paul deserve it. I heard the door open and the pack walked in; Jacob was not with them.

" How are you feeling Lee," Embry asked coming to my bedside. He was always the sweetest out of the pack, but he could annoy the hell out of me too.

" I am better, just ready to go now. How did the fight go," I asked.

" How did you know about the fight," Sam asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" Kota can read minds and feel when things are about to happen. He can always feel people's emotions. He has a combination of the powers his family has I guess," I replied.

" This is a weird ass family," Paul stated turning his nose up. I laughed and looked over at Seth.

" Can I talk to Leah alone please," Seth asked.

" Sure, come on guys," Sam said leaving the room. Jared patted my leg before following Sam and the others.

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started that fight with Jacob. If I just shut up he wouldn't have gotten that pissed and pushed you. Not that I am condoning his behavior because I still want to kick his ass. But I really should have calmed myself down too," Seth put his hand on top of mine.

I nodded my head and pulled stray strings out the quilt.

" I just feel like I am losing you to him Lee. You spend all your time with him and it's like you forgot about me and mom. You don't even live at home anymore. I just miss you, I guess that's what I'm trying to say," Seth finished.

" I know you miss me, hell I miss you too. But why did you have to say all those things? Why couldn't you just come out and say you missed me?" Seth shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know. I was just so mad, it seemed like the only way to get you to listen. But Leah please believe me, I am soooo sorry."

" Okay. I appreciate your apology," I replied.

" So do you forgive me," Seth asked giving me puppy dog eyes. I put my finger on my chin and thought.

" I will think about that Seth. You know I'm not the type to forgive on the spot," I said.

" Okay. Well at least we are on speaking terms now. I will let you rest, see you later sis," Seth kissed my forehead and left me alone. I sighed and laid back on my pillow and looked up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door and then footsteps.

" Lee?" I know that husky voice and that scent. Jacob.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I would never purposely hurt you or the kids." I gave him a questioning look. " Edward told me you were having twins."

I looked towards the window, ignoring Jacob.

" Leah look at me."

" I don't want to. I don't have anything to say to you at this point Black," I spat.

" Black? So we are to that point again? I said sorry Leah and I meant it. I don't use that word loosely and you know it. I didn't mean to push you, I told you to-"

"Whoa so you are blaming this on me now? You should not have pushed me, point blank," I replied.

" I told you to stop Leah. You know-"

" You know what Black, get the fuck out," I yelled.

" Leah just listen-"

" I don't want to see you or talk to you! Get out," I yelled again. Jacob backed to the doorway.

" So this is the end? Even after I said sorry. Even after I waited for you to commit to this relationship. Damn it Leah I put my heart into this. You are having my kids and this is what I get. I gave you something you always wanted. I gave you babies Lee," Jacob said. My eyes misted as he spoke, don't you dare cry Leah.

" Just leave please," I said my voice cracking.

" You didn't answer me. This is it? You are just going to throw all this away because of one incident?"

" You put me and the kids in harm's way. I can't be with someone like that. I just can't," I whispered trying to hold back my tears.

Jacob nodded his head and bit his lip. " Fine." He turned his back on me and walked out of the room. I broke down in tears as soon as the door closed. I had closed the door on my happiness.

* * *

**Don't hate me please. Just stick with the story to find out where this all will lead Leah. I decided to do an early update, I was in the writing mood. So remember all the weird stuff with Emily? It will all make sense next chapter. The drama will also continue, so get ready for some more loops and turns. Reviews are lovely. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the long wait, I really did not have time to write because of finals and moving from my dorm. But I am done for the summer and hopefully I can be back on a roll with updates. I decided to update this story first and then Horizon is the next in line. Sorry if I took so long, but I was super busy. I did get to read some stories on here, but I just had little time to update my own. So here is the next chapter…**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Seth and Embry helped me home the next day. Staying at the Cullen's over night was not that bad, although I cried all night. It was hard to wrap my mind around the break up with Jacob, even though I initiated it.

"So you two are done," Embry asked turning to look at me in the backseat. I held my small baby bump, causing that tiny flutter I had been feeling a lot.

" Yea," I said blinking away a tiny tear that seemed to keep forming at the corner of my eye.

" I hope you weren't too tough on him," Embry replied.

" Fuck Black. He hurt her, so why should she care about his feelings," Seth stated angrily. I sighed and laid my head against the cool window. I didn't like that the pack was all against Jacob now, even though he was definitely in the wrong. It was weird how I was so pissed at him, yet I felt bad for him. This pregnancy was taking a toll on my emotions, I didn't like it. My emotions changed too much during the day, at the most inconvenient moments.

" Can we talk about something else now," I asked rolling my eyes. I wasn't really into bashing Jacob right now, not when I needed to not stress myself out.

" Yea," Seth replied smiling at me. I looked away from him, still not really forgiving him either. I closed my eyes, letting myself slip into a light sleep.

* * *

" I'll see you later tonight," I heard Embry whisper to Seth. I felt my body being placed on my bed.

" Okay," Seth whispered. I opened my eyes as Seth walked away from the bed.

" Where are you going later," I asked propping myself up on my elbow.

" Oh sorry if I woke you up. I have to patrol later, Adahy is still on the loose," Seth replied walking back to my bed.

" Oh. Be careful," I said laying back down.

" Don't worry I will. And I will try not to kill Jacob while I'm at it," Seth smiled.

" Can we not talk about him Seth? I don't need to stress myself out right now," I stated. Seth nodded and kissed my forehead.

" Get some rest Lee." He said quietly closing my door.

I only got to sleep for about an hour before my cell phone blared from my pocket. I groaned and answered it without looking at the caller id.

" Yes," I said rudely.

" Lee," a voice cracked on the other end.

" Who is this," I asked, my voice raspy with sleep.

" It's Emily. Can I come over to talk to you," she asked.

" No, I'm resting. Didn't Sam tell you what happened? Oh I forgot, it's all about you right," I said sarcastically. Emily sniffed and I heard her sob lightly. This girl was definitely becoming a charity case. " What's wrong with you anyway Emily?"

" I really need someone to talk to."

" Talk to Sam, he is you husband. You should be able to talk to him about anything and everything. That's what marriage is, well at least I think it is," I stated fluffing my flat pillow.

" Can I come over there, please? I can't talk to Sam about this, plus he is not here. Him and Jacob are having a meeting about that other pack," Emily said sniffing again. Has she ever heard of a fucking tissue?

Why the hell was I giving in to Emily. I rolled my eyes and said, " Fine. But don't be long I need some sleep."

" Okay I am right outside your house now actually," Emily said. How did she know I was going to let her in? People these days had some nerve, ugh! I threw my covers off and stomped out of my room and down the steps. I opened the front door, Emily was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were puffy.

" Come in," I said moving to the side to let her in. We went up to my room and sat on the edge of the bed. " What's going on?" I asked her nonchalantly.

" Um… Sam is going to be really mad at me. I did something terrible, something he won't ever forgive me for." Emily wiped fresh tears from her eyes.

I sat up straight, preparing myself for what Emily was going to tell me. It had to be bad if she said Sam would be mad at her for it. Sam rarely got mad at Emily, and when he did he forgave her quickly. I looked at her, letting her know I was listening.

" I got an abortion." My eyes widened and my mouth fell agape. I don't think I hear her correctly.

" Wait, you did what?"

" I know it was wrong, I shouldn't have done it. I just couldn't have the baby Lee, I couldn't do it," Emily sobbed.

" Why would you kill an innocent child Emily? Do you know what this will do to Sam," I couldn't figure out why I actually cared about what this decision would do to Sam. But I just could not wrap my mind around the fact that Emily could be so selfish. Sam always wanted children, it was all he ever talked about when we were…together.

" I know, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't have his baby, knowing what I have done."

" What are you talking about Emily," I asked angered. I took a deep breath, anger would only aggravate the twins.

" I have history with Adahy. Before I met Sam, I dated Adahy while on the Makah reservation." Emily sniffed. " It was before he became a wolf, I had no idea about the wolf stories. I didn't know it was Adahy until the other day when he tried to attack me. Well, he didn't really try to attack at first. He wants me back Lee, he said he can make me happier that Sam has. He just got angry with me, and hit me. I have been meeting up with him at the Makah reservation for a month now."

" What the fuck Emily! So you are telling me you have been screwing the Alpha of the Cherokee pack-"

" No! That's not what I'm saying. I am just trying to make sure that Sam is who I want. Leah you don't understand how I feel. I feel like I am with Sam because I have to be. I want to know if he is the one for me, or if I am just with him because I am his imprint. I never really got the chance to venture out to other men. Adahy and Sam are the only men I have really loved," Emily wiped her face with her shirt.

" Why is it that I never met Adahy before? You didn't even tell me about him. You had to know something was bad about him if you kept it a secret all this time," I was getting frustrated with Emily. She put on this act, an act that was putting us all in danger.

" So I'm assuming you know where the bastard is. You have known this whole time and didn't say anything huh? Do you realize how dangerous this is? How stupid could you be Emily? What the fuck," I yelled standing up. I held my stomach as if I was comforting my babies. I knew they did not like all this yelling I had been doing lately.

" I'm so sorry Lee. Please just listen-"

" I'm done listening Em. I am stressed to the hilt and you come in here and lay this news on me. Do I just look like a trash receptacle, everyone just wants to throw all their problems on me? Just leave Emily."

" Lee-"

" Get out! Leave. Go dump your problems on someone else. I can't believe you would do this shit," I walked over to my window, running my hands through my tangled hair. I was in dire need of a hair cut. My hair was growing to fast and when I phased my fur was all mangled looking.

" I'm sorry for everything. I just needed to do something for me for once," Emily said still sitting on my bed. Didn't I tell her to leave?

" Can I ask you something Emily?" Emily nodded.

" When have you ever done anything for anyone else? I mean to me it's always been about you. It was about you when we were little. You always had to have the pink Starburst and I had to have the nasty red ones. It was about you when I had birthday parties. You always had to help me blow out my candles. I wanted a wish of my own sometimes Emily. When Sam imprinted on you, you made the choice to stay with him. It was all about your happiness. You could have walked away from it Emily. You could have told Sam to go screw himself and just leave you the hell alone. But no, you had to stick with him because _you _had to be happy. Well guess what Emily, fuck_ you,_" I said turning around to look at her face. She shook her head slowly and a tear trickled down her cheek.

" So when you went to the Makah reservation the other day, who did you go see?" I asked her.

She bit her lip and looked at the floor. " I went to see my mother and…Adahy."

" Jesus Emily! You have really fucked some stuff up. Now I have to tell-"

" No you don't have to tell anything. Please just keep this to yourself, I will tell Sam," Emily rushed over to me and grabbed my hands. I snatched them away from her and took a step back.

" I am not about to keep a secret that is putting us all in danger. Adahy can not be trusted, do you know what he did to Nessie? His pack is killing humans for Christ's sake. I am telling the pack, screw what you are saying," I replied.

" No Lee-"

" Now like I asked like ten minutes a go. Get out," I pointed towards my door. Emily held her face in her hands and began to plea again.

" Out, Young or Uley. What ever the hell your name is. I'm sure you will changing your name soon anyway. Sam is going to want to divorce your ass after this," I said smirking. Emily nodded her head and dried up her last bit of tears. She turned at the door to face me one last time.

" Like I said millions of times, sorry for everything," Emily stated before walking out. I shook my head in disbelief. This was not the Emily I thought I had known most of my life.

" Lee, what was that about? Emily left out of here like something was wrong," My mother asked from the doorway.

" Just some crap she has gotten herself in to. Some deep crap," I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

" Is it something I can help with?" My mother was always trying to help with matters she could not really control.

" Well since you are on the committee I guess you should know. Emily has a past with Adahy and she has been seeing him behind everyone's back."

" What? Have you told the pack yet," my mother asked patting my hair.

" No, I don't even know who to talk to about it. I can't really talk to Jake about it, we aren't really on speaking terms."

" Oh Seth told me about what happened. I'm sorry, everything will work out I'm sure."

" I wish I could say the same, I kind of broke up with him. He didn't even seem really phased by it, he walked out," I replied.

" Well maybe he didn't know how to take it. What did you expect him to say Leah?"

" I thought he would fight for me," I said pulling at a string on my comforter.

" Maybe he is and you just don't see that baby. Call one of your pack brothers or wait until they come back from patrol. This is an important matter that should be discussed with them. I will call Old Quil to forewarn him," my mother said kissing my forehead.

" Thanks mom."

" That's what mother's are for," she winked and left me alone in my room. I should get used to being alone, it was something I was going to have to get used to. I had pushed Jacob away and I doubt he will come back. I had already put him through so much, he stuck around longer than I thought. I buried my face in my pillow. Who knew that Leah Clearwater would actually regret something? Why was I even regretting breaking up with Jacob? Things happen for a reason right?

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. This was just kind of a peek into some drama that is about to occur. What the hell is wrong with Emily, she must have lost her mind. Will Leah tell Sam about the abortion? Will Leah tell the pack about what Emily has done? Is Adahy around La Push? Will Leah and Jacob get back on speaking terms? So many questions and so much more to write. This story still has a way to go and I am thinking about a sequel. I am still thinking of what will go on in it and how to piece it together. I don't want it to suck donkey butt. Lol. Reviews are lovely and greatly appreciated. Off to write a chapter to Horizon and Reasons! Thanks for everything and your patience. **


	35. Filler 2

**Sorry for the delay. I had a bad case of writer's block with some of my stories. Hate it when that happens. Writing one-shots helped out a lot, so hopefully this is not painful to read. This is just a filler by the way, not really a full chapter. For those of you reading Horizon I will try really hard to update it tonight as well. **

* * *

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

Aside from having a huge headache, my back was killing me. I wasn't even huge yet, but it was so difficult to sleep with this little bump. I kicked the covers off and laid sprawled out on the bed, hoping air would hit my body somehow. Too bad dad had taken my ceiling fan away when I was younger. I used to throw objects in it and watch them fly around the room. I sighed at the thought of my dad. It would be so much easier with him here, at least I would have him to talk to about Jake. Jake. I finally gave up on the thought of going back to sleep so I got up and headed down to the kitchen.

The scent of bacon and buttermilk waffles filled the stairwell. Charlie must be over, mom only cooked bacon for him. No one else in this house really liked bacon, well when Jacob came over he ate a whole package.

" You are up early for once," Seth said as I walked into the kitchen.

" I get up early occasionally. Good morning everyone," I said sitting in between Seth and Charlie.

" Morning Lee," Charlie replied with a slight smile. He got nervous when he was around me and Seth. Maybe he thought we would phase and rip him a part for eying our mother the way he did. They claimed to be just friends, but sometimes I wondered why she was always over his house. It wasn't for food because Charlie could not cook a lick. I remember going his house with my dad when I was little. Charlie could not even cook Minute Rice, it always came out looking like clumps.

" Did you get any sleep honey," my mother asked while stirring the waffle mix.

" Meh, not really," I replied getting up to help her. She placed her hand on my baby bump and gave it a small pat. " What are you going to name them?"

" I'm not sure yet. I should really think about that soon huh?"

" You should name them Seth and Michelle," Seth replied. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Anything dealing with your name? I suppose Michelle is supposed to stand for your middle name Michael?" I asked placing some more bacon in the skillet.

" Duh Lee," Seth stated sarcastically.

" Shut up."

" Name one after Jacob," Charlie said. The kitchen fell silent and smiles faded. " Did something happen to Jake or something?"

" No him and Lee are just not getting along at the moment," Seth explained to Charlie.

" Sorry. I have a habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time," Charlie said turning red.

"It's fine Charlie. Trust me I do it all the time too. No one never knows what Leah and Jacob are doing," my mother said laughing and pouring the waffle mix onto the waffle griddle. I bit down on my tongue so I would not say something disrespectful.

" So when will the food be ready," Seth asked trying to break the tension. Bless my little brother's heart, he always broke the tension with more awkwardness. Clearly he could see us cooking, so what was the point of asking that question? He knew waffles did not take that long to cook, he often cooked some himself.

* * *

Breakfast was great, well my waffles were. The conversation at the table was just plain weird and I put all the attention on my food. My mother flirted with Charlie, while he tried to play it off and not flirt back. I would rather not know what his reaction was to her flirting when they were alone. I thought about calling Jacob to tell him the news of what Emily did, but I realized that would not be a good idea. Sure he was Alpha and he needed to know first, but us talking would probably not go well at this point. I excused myself from the table and went up to my room to call Sam.

The phone rang three times before I got an answer, usually Sam picked up on the first ring when I called.

" Yes Lee," He said.

" Le-ah. Um I kind of need to tell you something. Something that might be putting the pack in danger."

" Why are you telling me and not Jake?" I knew he would ask that, and it was a question I really didn't feel like answering.

"We are not really on speaking terms right now. But none of that is your business so I will go on with what I was calling to tell you. Um…I don't even know how to start this," I said pacing around my room. Although I could not really stand Sam sometimes, this news was hard to tell him. I mean, who would want to tell someone that their wife cheated on them with the enemy? Ok, so maybe I should feel good that Sam is about to be broken, but I was not feeling that way. Did I actually have feelings? Wow, I was changing for the worse.

" Okay, well Emily is the one that is putting the pack in trouble," I said waiting on a reply so I could continue.

" Emily?"

"Yes your wife with the scar," I replied. There goes old Leah, I still had it in me.

"Oh. Wait just a minute." I heard a door shut. I assumed that Emily was there and probably wondering what we were talking about.

" Ok, now what did you say about Emily?"

" She had a fling with Adahy. Or she used to have a fling with him and she has been seeing him often" I hope this didn't sound made up because I felt weird repeating it.

" I don't have time for your nonsense Leah," Sam said sighing.

I let out a deep breath. " It might sound like a lie, but it surely isn't one. I need you to tell Jacob for me, Adahy could be in close perimeters."

" I won't deliver such nonsense Leah."

" Look Sam, your little muffin making wife is not who she comes off to be. Believe me or not, but you will deliver this message to Jacob. I don't have time to argue with you," I replied. I knocked my jewelry box off my desk to stop from phasing right here in this room.

" Who told you this?"

" Emily told me," I was getting beyond irritated.

" Ok."

" Ok? That's it, that is seriously all you are going to say? Sam this is serious, it's not something you should be taking lightly."

" Leah I think you need to get some rest, you must be tired because this sounds ridiculous," Sam said.

"You know Sam? Fuck you. I don't have time to go back and forth with you about this," I hung up and dialed Jacob's number.

I heard him pick up the phone but he didn't say anything.

" Hellooo?" I said into the receiver, knowing that Jacob was at the other end.

" What do you want Leah," Jacob asked nonchalantly. So I expected him to act like an ass, hey he is Jacob Black after all.

" I was calling to let you know some news that might help us get Adahy."

" Ooookay."

I rolled my eyes and bit down on my tongue. I better stop doing that or I was going to bite a huge hole in it. " Emily has a past with Adahy and she has been seeing him off and on recently. I know she knows where he is but it's going to be hard to get it out of her. So what do you suggest?"

" I'm on my way over there," Jacob said hanging up. So I guess that was payback for me hanging up on Sam.

Ten minutes later Jacob had arrived. My mother, Seth and Charlie told me that they would be waiting by the phone in case 911 needed to be called. They assumed Jacob was the one that would be in dire need of an ambulance.

" We can go up to my room," I said leading Jacob up the steps. I was positive there was going to be nothing happening on my bed today.

" So what were you saying about Emily?" Jacob sat on the edge of my bed.

" Emily came over last night and told me that she got an abortion.' Jacob's eyes widened.

" Why would she do that," Jacob asked.

"She said she couldn't have Sam's baby because of all she has done. But I think that the baby is Adahy's, why else would she abort her baby?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. An awkward silence filled the room and Jacob looked down at the floor.

" You aren't thinking about aborting our kids are you," Jacob asked looking up at me.

" No, why would I do that?"

"Since we aren't together I wondered if you thought about it."

" Do you not want the kids or something," I asked insulted.

"No no. That's not what I'm saying. I was just making sure you weren't going down that path. Just because we aren't together I will still be here helping you. That includes going to all you check up appointments and buying diapers and stuff. I won't be the one to abandon my kids. I helped make them, so I will help take care of them.'

" Thanks."

" Well try to get some more information out of Emily and I will call the rest of the pack and tell them we need to patrol more. We are already patrolling double time but apparently that's not enough."

" I can tell you Sam is not going to listen. I called him and told him and he is acting like he doesn't believe me," I replied.

" Well that is his own fault. I will just tell him we are patrolling more and not mention Emily."

" So you want me to patrol now?"

" Once a week and that's it. Don't even ask me for more shifts because the answer is no," Jacob said firmly. I really felt like kicking him for being such an ass, but what is the point of arguing with him.

" Fine."

" Ok, call me if you hear anything else," Jacob said heading towards the door. " Thanks for letting me know by the way."

" Anything to protect the people."

Jacob nodded before walking out of my bedroom. I sat back on my bed and pulled a pillow into my stomach.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but it is just a filler. I am trying to outline the next chapter now. So hopefully I can post it soon. Thanks for the reviews and patience.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I think I am over my writer's block, so I can pop chapters out a little faster. I will try to update Reasons tomorrow. Not too many chapters left on that one. So here goes Chapter 36.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters! Just the little ol' Cherokee wolf pack. **

* * *

**Next Day around 11:00 pm-Jacob's House**

" So it was brought to my attention that Adahy has been lurking around. What I don't get is why we have not caught him yet, and I also take some blame for this. I have been slacking on patrols too and my mind is not fully focused when I am patrolling. We all need to work harder and get this guy. Who knows what he is up to and who he might be linked with," Jacob looked over at Sam, who ignored Jacob's glance. " I have decided that Leah is going to be allowed to patrol once a week. Seth it's your job to look after her and make sure she is okay."

"Why can't you do that," Seth asked rudely. Embry elbowed him in the side.

" Because I am Alpha and I say so, that's why," Jacob replied firmly. Seth growled and tightly balled his fist.

" Seth calm down, geez," I whispered and patted Seth's leg. He took a deep breath and sat back on the sofa.

" Like I was saying, Seth you will look after Leah. I will be doing extra patrols along with Sam," Jacob finished. Sam stood up and walked towards the front door. "Where the hell are you going Uley?"

" I refuse to do extra patrols. I have a pregnant wife at home who is not feeling well. I have to do my job as her husband and take care of her," Sam stated through clenched teeth. If only he knew his sick wife was not pregnant anymore and that she probably didn't feel good because she was worried he would find out the truth.

" You are being really selfish Sam. We have to catch this guy and you are acting like an ass," Quil said.

" Why should I give a fuck about that half vamp's baby daddy?"

" Well maybe because he attacked your wife," Embry replied. Sam leaned on the door post and crossed his arms.

" Come on Sam, just do the patrols so we can get this guy and be done with him," Paul said walking over to Sam.

" I never get to spend time with my wife, all this patrolling is getting ridiculous," Sam said.

" I thought it was in your blood to protect La Push? What's the problem now," Jacob asked Sam.

" I don't have a problem protecting the _people _ofLa Push. But who are we protecting? That half vamp and her fucking child? I am here to protect people not the damn undead," Sam yelled.

" It's not only about the Cullens Sam. How do we know if Adahy is not trying to kill us off? His pack was already killing humans and you know that. So what is your problem," I asked standing up to face Sam. " Oh I know. You are just pissed that Emily is screwing Adahy and the baby might not be yours."

The room fell silent and Sam's body began to shake.

" Don't speak of stuff you don't know about Leah," Sam said quietly.

" I know what I'm talking about Uley. You just are trying to deny it, but it really happened," I spoke. Sam started to shake even more and Jared stepped in front of me.

" Maybe you should step outside Sam," Jared proposed blocking me from Sam's vision.

" Fuck you Lee," Sam spat before slamming the door. I ran to the front door and yanked it opened.

" No fuck you dumbass," I yelled to Sam's back before slamming the door shut.

" Lee you should probably calm down, all this yelling is not good for you," Jared led me over to the couch and sat me down. Jacob looked at me in concern but quickly looked away once I caught his eye.

" What is this you were saying about Emily," Seth asked.

" She has been messing around with Adahy and she has a past with him. I know she knows where he is, she is just not telling. That bitch," I said rubbing my stomach.

" Wait, so the baby might not be Sam's," Paul asked sitting in a chair across from me. Paul was very protective of Sam because he was next to phase after him. Although Sam was older, Paul always had his back. Most of the time, I called it kissing his ass.

" I don't know. We will never know."

"Sam can just have a DNA test when she has the baby. People do it all the time," Embry said.

" Is that what your mother had every man in La Push do," Paul asked with a snicker.

" That was uncalled for Paul," Jacob sat on the other side of the room, far away from me.

" It's not a good idea to piss me off today Paul," Embry said. His temper rarely went out of control, but when you said something about his mother you were asking to die.

" Okay back on subject," Jacob interrupted the brewing fight. " Focus more on patrols and try to catch every scent you can."

" Okay Almighty Alpha," Jared said with a smile. Jacob shook his head and went on talking.

" I will patrol at 12:00 am, Seth and Quil go ahead and patrol an hour from now and Embry and Jared pick up after them. Paul you will alternate with me."

" So who is patrolling with you," Embry asked Jacob.

" I can do it alone, it's fine. Leah you patrol with Seth and Quil sometimes. But only once a week," Jacob said looking in my direction but not directly at me.

" I can patrol with you sometimes," I suggested. He really did not need to be patrolling alone, I would not let that happen regardless of our circumstances.

" No you patrol with Seth and Quil," Jacob said finally looking me in the eye.

" So what about Sam," Quil asked.

" He will probably be patrolling with Paul when he gets his shit together," Jacob replied.

Everyone nodded and got up to leave.

" You coming," Seth asked offering his hand to me.

" I will be home in a little bit. I'm going to talk to Jacob," I whispered to Seth.

" You sure that's a good idea? We will wait outside foe you," Jared offered.

" No you guys go, it's fine." I shooed them out the door. Quil and Embry frowned at Jared before following him out.

" You are free to go," Jacob said walking toward the kitchen.

" I thought I should stick around and talk to you. You know Alpha Female to Alpha Male?"

Jacob raised an eye brow. " I don't think it's possible to be Alpha Female anymore. We aren't really…mates anymore right?"

" That doesn't mean anything, it's all about the pack. We shouldn't let our problems destroy the formation of the pack," I said sitting on the counter. Jacob gathered plates and bowls and put them in the sink. " Jake?"

" What," he turned on the water and squirted soap in the sink.

" This between us is not going to affect the pack. Right?"

" I don't know. It's hard not to be pissed at you when they are around. Plus I know the pack is still not happy with me." He threw the plates and bowls in the sink and began scrubbing them.

" Well just try to keep your pissed offness to the bare minimum," I said swinging my legs.

" I think you should go home and get some rest," Jacob said drying his hands.

" Just because we aren't together doesn't mean we can't talk," I replied. Jacob sighed and turned back to the small amount of dishes he had left to wash.

" I just want to be alone."

" Why?" Maybe that was not the best question to ask, but I wanted to get rid of some of this tension.

" I just do okay? I will take you home," Jacob replied slamming a bowl into the sink.

"You know what, I can take myself home," I hopped off the counter and stormed out the kitchen. I didn't hear Jacob's footsteps behind me as I walked out the front door. The sky was darkening up as if it was going to storm. I hurried to my car and sped off.

Hot tears streamed down my face as I drove away from Jacob's house. I hated that nothing ever went right for me, everything always fell apart on my path. Why couldn't I just live a day without stress and drama? Why is it that every single ounce of negativity had to land on planet Leah? Most of the time I didn't let things bother me. I just let them fly over my head and kept on moving. But there is a breaking point for everyone. People are meant to break at some point and my point was now. More tears blurred my vision and the car swerved. I pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. I punched at the steering wheel and screamed at the top of my lungs. All the hitting didn't seem to take the pain away. My punches slowed down and more tears fell down my cheeks. Loud sobs escaped my chest and filled the small car. Breathing became difficult inside the small space. I opened the door and fell out the car onto the cool grass. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Seth's number.

" You okay," Seth asked frantically.

" I need you," I said between sobs.

" Did he do something to you? Are you okay," Seth asked. I heard a door slam in the background.

I cried harder and clutched my chest. Everything that I had experienced had broken free of being closed up in my mind. Every memory came back to me. Sam leaving. Me phasing. Dad dying. Ending up with Jacob. Getting pregnant. Leaving Jacob.

" Leah you've got to calm down. Where are you," Seth asked. I could hear Paul in the background demanding Seth to tell him what was wrong. " Shut the hell up Paul! I can't hear her!"

" Right…right down the street from Jake's. The block before you get to his house," I replied, my words muffled and slurred together.

" We are on our way," Seth said before hanging up. I leaned against my car and buried my head in my knees. I let out another agonizing scream.

* * *

" Lee come on. Paul drive to the house," I felt warm hands pick me up. I didn't even realize I had either fallen asleep or passed out. " Let's get you home." Seth placed me in the backseat of my car. He got in the backseat with me and laid my head across his lap.

" Is she okay," Paul asked pulling off.

" I think she is just out of it. I am going to put her down in her bed and make her rest. She is doing too much," Seth replied. My eyes fluttered shut as Paul drove to the house.

" Leah?" I heard a voice whisper. I slowly opened my eyes and Seth was sitting at the end of my bed. " What happened?"

" I don't know. I just kind of broke down I guess. Thanks for coming to get me. I know I am putting you through hell," I said trying to sit up but Seth pushed me back down.

" No problem sis. You get some rest. Love you," Seth said getting up to leave.

" Seth?"

" Yes?"

" Um… I will be okay someday. I promise you that," I stated.

" I know," Seth replied. He shut my door softly and I laid my head back on my pillow.

* * *

Sleeping for five hours straight was nice and I needed it. I felt a lump next to me when I tried to roll over. Jacob?

" I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"When did you get here?"

" Seth called me. He said you needed me to be here," Jacob replied.

" Oh," I said and closed my eyes. Jacob threw his arm around me and pulled me in closer.

" I love you," Jacob said pecking my lips.

" I-"

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked over to the other side of the bed. There was nothing there but my other pillow. So he wasn't really here? I hated vivid dreams like that. I looked over at my clock. It was five in the evening, I had slept most of the day away.

My cell phone vibrated from the nightstand.

" Yes Emily," I spoke into the phone. Why did she always have to call me.?

" Leah call Jacob please! Sam and Adahy are about to battle," Emily yelled.

"What! Why didn't you call him yourself Emily?"

" Just do it please!"

I sighed and hung up. No wonder I was always so stressed, everyone just laid all their problems on me.

" Hello," Jacob's raspy voice spoke from the other end.

" Get the pack together. Sam and Adahy are about to battle," I replied.

" Shit! Seth just called my phone and I missed it. That must have been what he wanted. Do you know where they are?"

" No Emily didn't say."

" Well I am going to call Seth back," Jacob said hanging up the phone.

" I love you," I said as if Jacob was still there.

* * *

**Obviously Leah had a nervous breakdown. Can you blame her? I would surely break if I was her and had that much on my plate. So is this the big battle coming up? We will have to see! Thanks for reading! I am on Twitter if you want to talk to me on there. I could use some more Twitter friends. Link on my profile! Reviews are lovely and make me happy. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome! So this chapter will be split into two POV's ( Jacob and Leah). Jada91, Emily did get an abortion Sam just doesn't know that. Sorry for the confusion. Here it goes… **

* * *

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**Jacob's POV**

I gathered the whole pack except Leah. I called her back and told her to stay at home because it was far too dangerous for her to fight. She attempted to argue with me but I didn't give her the chance and hung up on her. She didn't really understand how protective I was of her right now. Old Quil said because she was Alpha Female and she was pregnant. That just enhanced my Alpha senses and I would do anything to protect her. It was almost similar to how an imprint feels but that pull was not there. I called the Cullens up to tell them about Adahy being on our territory. Since I was Alpha, it was up to me to allow the Cullens on our territory to help us fight. We had helped them during the newborn battle, so I thought it was a good idea for them to repay us. Nessie decided to drop Dakota off with Leah and she was going to take her place in the battle. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wanted to get revenge on Adahy.

We all made our way to the clearing where Sam and Adahy were at battle. Emily was no where in sight and it appeared to me that she had been gone for some time. Sam snarled at Adahy and Adahy launched his body towards Sam.

" _The Cullen's are on their way." I thought. I heard growls come from beyond the trees. Jared and Embry made their way over to Sam and Adahy. We stood to the side waiting on whoever else was growling out in the woods. Obviously Adahy had other wolves waiting while he battled it out with Sam. He knew we would come to help out our pack mate and he had prepared. This attack had to be nicely planned out and it was odd how Emily has disappeared. The Cullen's appeared before us, Edward leading them to the battle scene. I nodded my head at him as they took their places. Adahy's pack slowly emerged from the woods. There were at least twenty of them and they were almost as big as us. So we had not defeated most of Adahy's pack like we thought we did. _

" _Damn when did he expand his pack," Quil asked. _

" _When we weren't paying attention to the signs. He must have collected them when he disappeared for that time. But focus on this fight," I thought back to Quil. _

_The Cherokee pack phased into human and Adahy joined his group. _

" _Phase." I thought to the pack and they followed._

" We meet again. What a pleasure," Adahy said looking around at everyone. He smirked and wiped blood the was dripping from his nose.

" What the fuck are you doing here Adahy," I asked him holding back Sam who was trying to attack him.

" I'm sure you are aware. I know Emily told you all, right?"

" I will kill him," Sam yelled out trying to get past my arm.

" Calm down," I replied with an Alpha command.

" Nessie where is my son," Adahy asked. Nessie's eyes widened and she swallowed_._

" That is none of your business mutt," Edward stated with a hiss. Bella took a protective stance in front of Nessie.

" He is my son so it is my business," Adahy spat.

" No he is not. He wasn't your business after you left him with the Volturi," Emmett replied. Adahy chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"Where is my son," Adahy asked once again.

" Fuck you Adahy. You are not getting him back so you can go now," I said balling my hands into firm fist.

" I'm not leaving without him. Nessie?" Adahy tilted his head to the side as he said Nessie's name. She peeked out from behind her mother and looked Adahy in the eye.

"You are not getting him back Adahy," Nessie replied.

" Okay. Fine. So you want to do this the hard way I suppose," Adahy's body began to tremble.

" I don't think there is an easy way out of this," Paul replied with a menacing glare crossing his features.

" I don't understand how you think you can keep my son away from me. How would you feel if someone took your kid from you," Adahy asked looking me straight in the eye.

" You keep my family out of this asshole," I spat.

" Why? They aren't really your family if your bitch doesn't want you," Adahy said.

That did it. I could no longer withhold my anger. My body trembled once and my clothes shredded from my body. I growled in front of Adahy as he phased.

" _And the battle begins," I thought. " I got the Alpha, the rest are to you all." _

_I circled around Adahy as he snapped at my tail. I moved quickly to the left avoiding his sharp teeth that were headed at my neck. Adahy let out a angry howl and lunged for me again. This time knocking me to the ground and causing pieces of rock to fly. I pushed him off of me with my front paws, and watched his body collide with a tree. The tree broke into pieces and Adahy slowly got up. I leaped for him and tackled him back to the ground, pushing my paws deeper into his body. He howled and sunk his teeth into my right paw. I howled in pain and Adahy pushed me off of him. I quickly regained my footing, side stepping Adahy's flying paw. He growled and snapped at my neck once again. This coward was trying to kill me the unfair way. Everyone knows that a fair fight means no snapping at the neck. I suppose Adahy wasn't a fair fighter, he was fighting to kill and so was I. I picked up a piece of the broken tree with my mouth and swung it at Adahy. The heavy branch knocked Adahy over a tiny cliff, sending him rolling deeper into the woods. I chased after his rolling body. He finally stopped and hurried to his feet. I growled at him and lunged for his side. I sunk my teeth into his thick flesh and tore it away. Blood gushed from the tear and Adahy howled out. _

**Leah's POV**

I wish I could see what was going on in this battle. I needed to be out there helping my pack, I was still a part of it after all. My brother was fighting out there and I wasn't at his side protecting him. The father of my children was out there fighting and I wasn't at his side either. I watched Dakota play with his toy cars, crashing them into each. I smiled as he looked up at me with doe like eyes.

" Want any milk Kota," my mother asked as she came from the kitchen.

" Yes that would be nice," Dakota said crashing his cars together once again. I sat on the floor next to him and picked up one of his cars.

" Who got you these cars," I asked him.

" Uncle Jasper. He said he liked cars when he was my age. That was a loooooong time from now," Dakota replied. He held a red car in between his fingers. " This one is daddy's favorite because it looks like an old car. He said that his mommy used to have one almost just like it."

" I like this one," I held up a dark blue one. " I like the color of it."

" I like that one too. I wonder which one she likes," Dakota pointed to my stomach.

" Hmmm I don't know. I think she would like a pink one."

" I don't have a pink one. Uncle Emmett said pink is for girls," Dakota said scrunching up his nose. " But I think she will like pink. I can feel it."

I smiled at Dakota as my mother walked back in the room with his cup of milk. She handed me a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on the couch.

" So Kota are you taking good care of Leah," my mother asked taking a sip of her own hot chocolate.

" Yes. But Lee does a good job of taking care of herself. She is a strong woman, like my mommy," Kota replied. My mother looked at me in awe and I laughed.

" He is advanced like Nessie was. I guess you were never around her that much," I said drinking some chocolate. " I think I am going to get me something cold to drink. This is not helping my body temperature."

I walked into the kitchen and sat the coffee cup on the counter. A movement in the window caught my attention. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. Next thing I know the kitchen window shattered and a ball of fur flew at me. I collapsed into the kitchen table and fell to the floor.

" Lee? Oh my god," my mother gasped. I looked up from the mess I had created and up to a huge wolf that stood in front of me. Dakota stood in the doorway with a car in his hand. My body shook and I phased into my wolf form causing the kitchen table to split. Dakota phased next, his wolf form smaller than mine. My mother ran from the doorway and I heard the front door slam. She knew exactly what to do when an incident like this occurred. She was headed to Old Quil's house to be in safe hands. Quil's house was closer to the woods, which is where most of the fighting took place. She was definitely safe there and no one would be able to get to her.

I growled at the wolf in front of me as he crouched lower.

" _Leah? What the hell is going on," I heard Seth in my mind. _

" _Some damn psycho just came through the window. It is someone from the Cherokee pack," I thought back. _

" _Shit! Leah take it easy, one of us will be heading that way," Sam replied. I saw an image of a wounded Cherokee pack member. I circled around the wolf in the kitchen and Kota was right by my side. He was trapped and there was only one of him, so this should not be hard. _

_He snapped at my neck and I dodged him. He growled in frustration and pushed me into the doorway with his nose. Dakota jumped on his back tearing at it with his teeth. The black wolf howled out in pain. I took the chance to bite into his skin with my teeth while Kota still had a hold on him. The black wolf threw Kota off his back causing him to collide into one of the cabinets under the sink. The kitchen was not big enough for all three of us to fight. I had to defeat this bastard before he killed me or killed Dakota. I lunged and knocked the black wolf into the refrigerator, denting it in the process. I dug my teeth into the wolf's neck and blood gushed everywhere. The wolf swung his body into mine and I hit the wall. I felt dizzy but I knew giving up was not an option. I heard the back door open and Jacob walked in. His body shook when he saw me lying on the floor and his shorts shredded to pieces. _

"_Are you okay," Jacob asked._

"_I'm fine," I said looking over at Kota who was still lying on the floor. _

"_Go check on him. I got this," Jacob said as him and the black wolf circled each other. They both attempted to attack each other, but one always pulled back. It was as if they were playing a game with each other. _

I phased back to human form and ran over to Dakota. I shook him and got no response. I checked his pulse and it was barely there. He must have bumped his head pretty hard. I sighed and began to pump Dakota's chest. This would be so much easier if he was in human form. I panicked when Kota was not responding. Tears began to stream down my face, he couldn't die. I pumped his chest harder, hoping for a sign. His eyes fluttered open, slowly and I slight moan escaped from his chest. I let out a breath and got Dakota to phase back to human form. He rubbed his head and tried to sit up.

" No take it slow," I told him as he sat up too fast. I cradled his head in my arms and picked him up. I looked over at Jacob who was still battling the black wolf. The black wolf looked weak and was losing a lot of blood. I got Dakota out of the kitchen and laid him on the couch. I ran to my room to grab some clothes and grabbed Jacob a pair of shorts and a blanket for Kota. I threw my clothes on and hurried back to the couch to check on Kota. He was alert now, but still a little out of it.

" Your head hurt," I asked him. That was such a dumb question to ask him, but with him being half wolf he could heal pretty fast.

"Yes. But it feels a little better," Dakota replied laying back on the couch. I heard a loud crash and snarls coming from the kitchen. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the sounds. " Does he need help?"

" Kota you should rest. Stay right here, I will be back," I grabbed the shorts and walked back to the kitchen. It was an absolute mess and there was no way we would be able to cook in here. Jacob stood over the dead black wolf. I handed him the shorts and he nodded his head at me as he took them.

" You okay," he asked examining me from head to toe.

I nodded my head and tip toed through the kitchen. There was glass everywhere and I could not even think where to start with cleaning.

"Whoa, watch out Lee. There is glass everywhere," Jacob stopped me with his hand and pushed me back toward the kitchen doorway.

" I think I can see that Jake. What are we going to do with the body," I asked looking at the dead wolf.

" I guess burn him. I need to check back and see how the battle is going. Most of the Cherokee pack is dead and so far no one from our pack is seriouly hurt. How is Dakota?"

" He is feeling a little better. The wolf senses are helping him heal faster. I told him to rest on the couch," I replied shifting my weight from side to side. Talking to Jacob was awkward and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

" Well I am going to check on the pack," Jacob said after a moment of silence. I knew the fact that the pack was at battle once again worried him. It stressed him out as much as he tried to play the tough role. He acted as though the battle was just another day of us protecting La Push. He didn't act afraid like he should have been.

" I am coming with you. Dakota should be able to phase now," I stated. Jacob shook his head and turned to go back to the back door.

" Jake," I grabbed his arm. I had almost forgotten what his skin felt like, how the electricity surged through my body every time I touched him.

" Leah it might not be safe out there." Jacob pulled out of my grasp and walked out the backdoor. Well what was left of the backdoor. I walked back to the living room and noticed Dakota was gone.

" Shit. Dakota," I called out looking under the couch and in the coat closet. Where could he have disappeared to that fast? " Dakota?"

I went up the steps and looked in all the bedrooms and closets. Dakota was no where to be found. I threw my hands on my head and sighed. I had to find him so I went outside to phase. It would be better to sniff him out if I was in wolf form.

I walked around the house with my nose close to the ground. I picked up Dakota's scent and it led me towards the road. There was no way I could walk the streets of La Push in wolf form. I phased out and put my tank top and shorts back on. I walked the road all the way down to the woods and phased back into wolf form. My mind was silent and was not filled with the sounds of battle. I assumed the battle was over and nothing terrible had happened.

"_What the hell are you doing outside Lee," Jacob thought._

" _I am looking for Dakota," I thought. An image of Dakota staring at a fire flashed through Jacob's mind. " He's with you?"_

"_Yea he went out the front door when I was talking to you in the kitchen. Paul and Jared went back to get the other Cherokee pack member that was dead at your house. The battle is over we think," Jacob said. " Go back to my house and wait until we get there."_

" _I'm fine Jake. Damn stop being so overprotective."_

" _Lee just do what he says. It's not good for you to be out here." Embry thought. I heard Seth growl. _

" _Fine." I thought back and phased out. _

Trying not to argue with people was really hard to do. But I had children I needed to protect, so stressing myself out had to stop. I walked to Jacob's house and went in through the backdoor because it was always unlocked. I sat on the couch and propped my legs up on a pillow. I laid my head on the armrest and closed my eyes.

* * *

" Leah," I felt warm hands shaking me out of my sleep. " Come on get up."

I opened my eyes to find Jacob close to my face. " What time is it?"

" It's ten at night. We just finished burning the bodies. Carlisle just checked Dakota's head out and his brain is bleeding. So Carlisle is going to drain the blood out. Did you want to go see him?" Jacob sat next to me on the sofa.

" Yea I can go over there. Is everyone else okay?"

" Seth broke his arm but it is healing now. He should be almost healed by now. Everyone is just kind of scraped up. The Cherokee pack is into throwing claws instead of fighting fair. They pretty much just scratch and don't fight like real men," Jacob said laughing slightly.

" Oh, well have you talked to my mother? I am sure she is scared shitless."

" We can stop by Old Quil's when we get done at the Cullen's. That is where Emily is too, I thought she had ran off. Come on let's get you to the Cullen's," Jacob held his hand out to me, but snatched it back when he realized what he was doing. I actually wanted to hold his hand, but of course that was something couples did.

" How are you holding up," Carlisle asked as we walked into the living room.

" I am okay. I am not having the pains anymore so I think I am good to go," I replied.

" That's good. Just try to stay as calm as you can and not stress out. Phasing should be okay, you didn't feel anything weird when you did that did you?"

" No I felt the same," I said following Jacob up the steps. He peeked around the corner at Dakota who as sound asleep on the hospital bed. Nessie was sitting next to him holding his hand.

" Hey Ness, how is he," Jacob asked walking into the room.

" He is fine but he is really mad at me. Well he is mad at everyone that was involved in killing Adahy. He won't really talk to me," Nessie said.

" I'm sure he will talk to you sooner or later. He can't stay mad at you for long," Jacob stated. Nessie nodded her head and looked down at Dakota.

" Well Lee just wanted to check on him. I should get her back home to rest," Jacob said walking to the door.

" Thanks. I will tell him that you stopped by."

" Okay." I followed Jacob out the door.

I got into the passenger seat of the Rabbit and Jacob pulled off.

* * *

My mother hugged me tightly when I walked into Old Quil's house.

" I was so worried. I wished I could help you, but there is not much a human can do," My mother said leading me to the couch.

" How are the twins," Old Quil asked coming into the living room.

" They are good. They are growing kind of fast," I said patting my baby bump. Old Quil shook Jacob's hand.

" Seth called me and told me the house is a mess. It will need a lot of repairs. Charlie told me that we can stay at his place until I get the house fixed up," my mother said.

" I don't think that is a good idea mom."

" Well are we supposed to stay in a house we clearly can't even prepare a meal in? It's either that or stay with Jacob. Which I don't think will be a bad idea. You two are about to be parents and should probably start spending time together," my mother suggested.

" Mom-"

" I think it would be best to stay with Jacob. I think the leaders of the pack should be close together," Old Quil implied. Jacob looked at me and hunched his shoulders.

" So where is Seth going to stay? I'm sure he won't stay at Charlie's in Forks."

"He will probably stay with Sam. Sam already talked to me about it when he came and got Emily."

" Ugh. Okay I guess this is only temporary," I said scrunching up my nose. My mother and Old Quil smiled at each other.

* * *

" I can sleep on the couch, you take the bed," Jacob said taking blankets out of a closet.

" You sure that will be comfortable for you," I asked.

" Yea. You being comfortable is more important. I will put an extra cover in the room in case you get cold," Jacob grabbed a cover and took it to his room. I followed him inside and laid on the plush bed.

"Thanks."

" You are welcome. You have enough pillows," Jacob asked.

" I think so. If I need more I know where to find them." I got up under the covers and snuggeld into a pillow.

" Ok. Good night," Jacob said still standing over me. He hesitated before he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

" Good night," I said closing my eyes. Although I didn't want to admit it, I wanted him to stay with me tonight.

**So there you go, hope everyone enjoyed. It took me awhile to write this chapter, it was quite difficult to write the battle scenes. So I decided to split the battle in half, which is where Leah and Dakota come in. So I'm sure everyone is wondering what is going on with Sam and Emily. Well in the next chapter that will be explained, I have not forgotten. What will happen to Jake and Leah? Do you think them staying with each other is a good idea right now? What was up with the smile between Old Quil and Sue. Hmmm. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for everything!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I always hate to keep you all waiting, but I am trying to plan out the rest of the story. I know for sure there will be a sequel. So here is Chapter 38. Thanks again! This chapter is all in Leah's POV.**

* * *

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

I woke up early the next morning. My stomach felt uneasy and my chest felt a little heavy. I got up and slowly opened the door so I would not wake Jacob up. I could here light snores coming from the couch. I smirked at the sight of Jacob sleeping. His arms hung off and his legs were too long to even put on the couch. I hurried to the bathroom when I felt the vile rush up my chest. I almost didn't make it to the stool before the vile rushed from my mouth. I hated throwing up, the after taste was beyond disgusting. I could here heavy footsteps coming toward the bathroom.

" Need a cold towel," Jacob asked from the doorway.

I had stopped throwing up enough to actually nod my head. Jacob went to the linen closet and got a small face towel. He came back into the small bathroom and soaked the towel in freezing water. I reached for it but Jacob put it on my forehead.

" The morning sickness has not went away yet," Jacob asked as I sat on the cool bathroom floor. I wasn't sure if the sickness was gone or not.

"No."

Jacob grimaced at my short remark.

" It's getting worse actually," I said.

" Is that normal," Jacob asked leaning against the sink still holding the towel on my head. It wasn't even cold anymore.

" Yea it is. Stop worrying so much Jake," I replied hitting his arm. I was trying to lighten up the mood. Since I was going to be staying with Jacob for a little, I needed to make the best of this experience. That meant not stressing and trying to get along with Jacob. Our kids did not need to be around parents that are constantly at each other's throats.

" I'm just making sure everything is going okay. I don't know anything about this pregnancy thing," Jacob said removing the towel from my head. He laughed and threw the towel in the clothes hamper.

" I'm fine Jake. Really I am," I said standing up. I staggered a little bit because I was a little light headed.

" You call this being okay. Have a seat on the couch," Jacob held my arm at the elbow and led me back into the living room. I laid my head on the soft pillow that was still warm from Jacob laying on it.

" I know you are hungry. What do you want for breakfast," Jacob asked.

" So what are you trying to call me fat or something," I asked with a smirk on my face.

" No but pretty soon you will be," Jacob ducked from my fist. " What did you want?"

" I can fix myself something to eat. I'm pregnant not disabled," I replied getting up and heading to the kitchen. If I let Jacob fix me something to eat, it would be like it was when we were together. Although, I liked when we were together. Be tough Leah, be tough.

" Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I can't fix you something to eat," Jacob said as if he read my mind. I shook my head and opened the fridge.

" Leah would you just sit down and rest?"

" No! I can fix myself something to eat. Damn, stop breathing down my fucking neck," I yelled. Jacob's eyes widened at my change in mood. I even think he tried to hold back a laugh. He simply just sat at the kitchen table and watched me fix a bowl of Fruit Loops. I turned to see Jacob staring at me. " What?"

" Nothing. I'm just trying to stay back before you go postal on me," Jacob replied with a laugh. I sat down across from him and dug into my cereal.

" I won't go postal but I can't promise I might cause some damage," I said with my mouth full.

" It's not polite to talk with a full mouth," Jacob said shaking a finger at me.

" That's what she said," I replied throwing back my head in laughter.

" Well I am glad you find yourself amusing Clearwater," Jacob said.

I nodded and continued to stuff cereal in my mouth. It felt good to actually laugh with Jake without the arguments.

" Well I am going to head over to Embry's. You wanna come," Jacob asked getting up from the table.

" No I'll stay here. This place needs a little cleaning," I said looking around scrunching my nose up.

" Hey don't diss my house. But be careful and don't overwork yourself."

" Okay daddy." I rolled my eyes. I noticed a smirk forming on Jacob's face. " And I didn't mean that in a sexual way if that's what you are thinking."

" No I wasn't thinking that. We are friends. Right?"

" Yea of course," I said. Jacob smiled and headed towards the front door.

" I will be back later." He closed the door behind him. I put my face in my hands and let out a groan. I had to admit Jacob was looking damn good in his tight white tee. I shook dirty thoughts out of my head.

After straightening up the house I kicked back and watched television. Not that anything good was on at this time of the day. I sighed and dialed my mother's number on my cell.

" Is everything going okay. Do I need to call the police," my mother asked frantically. I laughed at her automatic panic attack.

" No mother I am fine."

" Oh okay good. So Jacob is still alive?"

I rolled my eyes. " Mother yes he is. Why are you panicking? You are going to make yourself sick."

" I'm sorry. I just worry about you two sometimes. So what are you doing," I could here pots and pans clattering in the background.

" Watching TV. I just got done cleaning up too."

" You aren't over doing it are you Leah? You need to think about those two babies growing inside of you. I want my grandkids to have ten fingers and toes."

I chuckled. " I'm sure they will mom. And I am being careful. Jacob already gave me the speech. I don't need to hear it again."

"Jacob is just watching out for the babies' safety and your safety too," my mother said. She always took up for Jacob, it annoyed the hell out of me.

" I know mom."

" And be nice to him Leah."

" I am being nice to him."

" I mean keep being nice to him. You know how you can be and you know how he gets. No fighting or throwing things okay," my mother replied.

" Mom stop stressing."

" I am just trying to make things right here. You two need to get over this rift and stop acting stupid. You don't want to lose him forever do you," my mother asked.

I thought about what she said. Did I really want to lose Jacob? Could I see him with another woman? Would I be okay with that?

" I'll talk to you later mom. I don't feel good," I hung the phone up and put it on the coffee table. I didn't want to answer her question, maybe because I was so hard-headed. I didn't want her to be right or make sense. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I looked out the peep hole, it was Paul.

" Did Jacob send you to baby-sit me," I asked opening the door wider to let Paul in.

" No. I was just coming by to check on you," Paul sat on the couch and put his feet on the table.

" Yea okay. What do you want," I asked pushing his feet off the table.

"What? I can't come see how my pack mate is doing?"

" Um no," I said sarcastically.

" Okay you may be right. I actually came to talk to you about Emily," Paul replied.

" What about her?" I suddenly got pissed when I thought about all the crap Emily had done. If only Sam wasn't such a dumb ass, he would believe me and say fuck the imprint.

" Well I guess the whole Adahy fight started because he found Emily outside talking to him. They were in a pretty deep convo and you know how protective Sam is of Emily. So he attacked Adahy from there. But that is not the crazy part. Emily told Sam she aborted his kid. She just told him last night after the battle."

My mouth fell open. Emily actually got the guts to tell Sam that. She must have been feeling guilty and thought I was going to tell Sam first. Well I did tell him and he didn't believe me.

" So what are they going to do?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know. Sam is pretty livid right now, this is all so crazy. Sam told me you told him but he didn't believe you. I wouldn't have believed you either. I mean come on you are Leah Clearwater, bitch of La Push."

I punched Paul in the chest and he grimaced. " See what I mean? But anyway this whole Sam and Emily situation is pretty ugly and I had to gossip to someone about it."

" Wow gossip? Who would have known you like gossip," I laughed.

" Well I really wanted to see what you were going to say about this whole thing. Every time there is some drama going on with you and Sam it's pretty entertaining," Paul replied.

" Shut up Paul."

" Anyway what's up with you and Jake? You two still beefin or what?"

" We are fine. We can finally be friends now," I said.

" Really? Ha, that's funny. You go from fuck-buddies, to in love, to just friends. Yea and I am the Queen of England. Clearwater stop your fibbing and just admit you are still in love with him," Paul said flipping through the channels on the TV.

" First of all we were never fuck-buddies and…you need to mind your own business. What's up with you and Rachel," I asked. Paul snickered at my anger and continued to flip through channels.

" Yea right Lee. Me and Rachel are doing just fine. I just got done painting the living room the other day. The house is starting to look like a house now."

"Well that's good. How is Rachel doing?"

" Great we are trying to have a baby now actually. I guess I don't have super sperm like Jacob," Paul laughed sarcastically.

" Wow trying to make some rugrats? This should be interesting," I replied.

" Hey my kids are going to be wonderful Clearwater. I mean they will have good genes," Paul smirked.

"You are an ass. Good luck on making that baby. Does Jacob know you two are trying to conceive?"

" No. Why would we have to tell him anyway? It's none of his business until she actually gets pregnant," Paul replied.

" Then why would you tell me then? You know I could tell Jacob right?"

" But I know you wouldn't do that if I threaten to tell him about our little extravaganza," Paul winked.

I laughed. " Paul that was nothing. So what I gave you a kiss that night. I was drunk and you were the nearest guy."

" Okay fine try to deny it. I know you still want me, it's all in your eyes Clearwater," Paul said getting up and heading to the door.

" Get out Paul," I said pushing him out the door.

" Stop denying it," Paul said laughing. I shook my head and shut the door behind him. Paul's sense of humor always made me laugh, even when I wanted to kill him sometimes.

Hours later I heard the front door open.

" It smells clean in here," Jacob said taking in a deep breath.

" Thanks. I guess you never realized you own a bottle of Pine-Sol," I said clearing my dishes from the coffee table.

" Very funny Lee. Did you hear what happened with Emily and Sam?"

" Yea I think you are a little late on the news."

" Oh. That's too bad that she really did abort the baby. I thought maybe she really had not done it when you told me about it. She still sticking around too. Weird," Jacob replied.

" Well Sam can't really get rid of her. She is his imprint after all and you know how that goes."

Jacob nodded his head. " Yea I do."

We were silent for a few minutes and then I decided it was time for me to go to bed.

" I guess I should go to bed. I am a little tired," I said heading to the bedroom.

" Okay. I will be up for a while. Good night."

" Night." I went to the room and closed the door softly. I pulled the covers back and climbed in the bed. It was hard going to sleep tonight, even though I was really sleepy.

Something was definitely bugging me and I knew I had to fix it. My mother's words echoed inside my head. _Do you want to lose him?_

I climbed out of the bed and went back into the living room.

" Everything okay," Jacob asked looking up from his plate of food.

" I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Okay so what is bugging Leah? Will this talk go as planned? And what the hell is Sam going to do about Emily? That is an odd situation and we are still not to the bottom of it. This chapter was a little more relaxed because last chapter was sort of intense (Taylor Lautner's favorite word.) I know I am not the only one who notices he says intense a lot. He is still fine so it's okay. Lol Anyway, reviews would be awesome. I always love reading what you all have to say.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Twilight or the characters! **

* * *

" Yea sure," Jacob patted the spot next him. I pulled my feet up and crossed them Indian style. " What's bugging you?"

" Who said something is bugging me?"

Jacob chuckled. " Come on Lee. Your eyebrows are all scrunched together. You only do that when something is bugging you."

I sighed. " I talked to my mother earlier."

" Is she doing okay," Jacob asked.

" Yea she is fine. I had called to check on her and she just brought something to my attention." I looked up to see Jacob waiting on me to continue. " She asked me if I wanted to lose you."

" Well do you," Jacob asked. I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

" No. That's what was bugging me actually. I have been thinking that maybe…that maybe one day you will completely forget about me. I mean you have a life Jake, you shouldn't be held down by me. This all is just becoming too much for me. I feel like a hormonal wreck. Crying and shit for no reason. I'm sorry I bothered you with this mess Jake. I'm sorry I put you in this position," I said wiping a tear from my eye lid. Dumb pregnancy hormones.

Jacob smiled. " I'm not going anywhere Lee. Where would a guy like me go anyway? Don't take all the credit for putting me in this position, I think I can take some credit too. Don't feel bad Leah, I'm here for you," Jacob said rubbing my back. " Besides I don't want to pay child support."

" Shut up Jake," I playfully pushed him away. " I guess I just thought about you leaving or something."

" Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I would just leave. I still care about you, even if we are just friends, associates, or enemies. It doesn't matter you are still my pack mate and the mother of my children. So you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Damn it," I snapped my fingers. " I am glad you will stick around. That's all I needed to hear. I guess I should try to get some sleep huh?"

" Yea you should. Good night," Jacob replied.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. I had made a mistake. I complained about how much Sam hurt me when he betrayed me. I was being a coward. I had been blessed with a guy that actually loved me and was willing to stay with me. Here I was pushing him away, denying him access to my heart.

" You alright," Jacob asked.

"Yea."

"Well you are kind of cutting off my air supply," Jacob replied.

I released his neck. " Oh I'm sorry."

" You sure you okay?"

"Yea I'm cool. Cool as an ice cube," I laughed nervously. I looked down at the pattern on the couch, avoiding eye contact with Jacob.

" Okay."

" Good night Jake," I said getting up and heading to the bedroom. I heard Jacob mumble a good night before I closed the door. I climbed back in bed and cuddled a pillow, pretending it was Jacob.

The next morning I could smell hot chocolate brewing. I hopped out of the bed and rushed to the kitchen.

" I knew hot chocolate would wake you up," Jacob said from the kitchen table.

" You got any chocolate syrup?"

" In the fridge," Jacob pointed.

"Great," I skipped to the fridge and snatched the chocolate syrup from the shelf.

" You seem to be in a good mood."

" You made hot chocolate! Of course I am in a good mood," I squirted the chocolate syrup into the cup of chocolatey goodness.

" Dakota is doing better. He is completely healed now. We can go see him today and Sam wants to talk to you," Jacob replied.

" What does he want," I asked rolling my eyes.

" I don't know. He just wants to talk to you. I told him it better not be something that will stress you out."

" Look at you being all concerned," I joked and sat across from Jacob.

" What do you mean?" Jacob seemed a little offended.

" I mean you are taking up for me and stuff. Usually I do that part on my own," I said sipping from the large coffee mug.

"Oh," Jacob seemed disappointed in what I had said. I don't really choose my words well. That was something I needed to really work on I guess.

" So what else is up for today?"

" Nothing that I know of. Did you want to do anything special," Jacob asked. I smiled as a dirty thought crossed my mind.

" Can we make a pizza? Me and Seth used to always make homemade pizzas. They aren't the best but it's something fun to do," I said.

" Sure. Anything with food is okay by me," Jacob smiled and stood up. " I'm going to take a shower."

I nodded and continued to sip on the hot chocolate.

The Cullens were all gathered in the living room with Dakota demonstrating some kind of dance.

" You two came just in time. Dakota is showing us his new moves," Nessie said laughing at Dakota. Dakota actually had a little rhythm, obviously he did not inherit that from his mother. Edward cleared his throat and threw me a warning glance. I forgot he likes to pick at my brain. Edward smirked and put his arm around Bella. She watched Dakota with a huge smile on her face. It was so odd how Bella and Edward were grandparents and technically they were still teens. Ew.

" Where did you get the moves Kota," Jacob asked. Dakota laughed and continued to dance to the party mix that played from the larger speakers.

" So you all are having a party and Dakota is the only one dancing," I asked sitting in a chair furthest from the vamps.

" I just installed a new stereo system in the house. We were just seeing if it worked," Emmett replied.

" You all have nothing else to do huh," Jacob said picking Dakota up and holding him upside down.

" We don't sleep so what else is there to do," Carlisle joked. Esme let out an exaggerated laugh and hit Carlisle's shoulder.

Dakota giggled as Jacob swung him by his feet.

" So have you decided on baby names yet," Bella asked.

" No not yet. I will leave that part up to Leah," Jacob replied.

" Name one Fifi and the other Fido," Rosalie said.

" How about I name one of your eyes black and the other blue," I snapped. Rosalie smirked and flipped me off.

" I don't bruise," Rosalie spat back.

I was about to snap back at Rose when a calming sensation hit me. I glared at Jasper and crossed my arms over my chest.

" Rose you might want to watch talking about my kids," Jacob warned. Rosalie scoffed and excused herself from the room.

" Sorry about that," Emmett said.

" It's fine for now," Jacob stated sitting Dakota down.

" Leah I missed you," Dakota ran over to me and sat in my lap.

" I missed you too little man. Are you feeling better?"

" Yes. Mommy said I need to be more careful."

" Yes you do. But thank you for helping me," I kissed his forehead and Dakota blushed.

" Aww Kota has a girlfriend," Alice teased.

"Keep your hands off my woman Kota," Jacob joked. He realized what he said and mouthed 'sorry' to me. I looked back at Dakota who was still cheesing.

"Leah I wanted to check you out since you phased the other day. I just want to make sure the babies are still okay," Carlisle said getting up from the couch.

" I guess that's okay," I stood Dakota on his feet and followed Dr. Cullen up the steps. I looked back down and saw Jacob still standing in the living room.

" Are you coming with me," I asked. He nodded and followed us to the hospital room.

" You are feeling okay right," Carlisle asked as I laid on the table.

" Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

"Okay. This stuff is a little cold. I'm sure you remember the first time doing this."

I nodded and Carlisle rubbed the gel on my stomach. He smiled as he put the monitor on my stomach.

" You hear the heartbeat," Carlisle asked. I could hear two faint beats, one was stronger than the other one.

" What is that," Jacob asked pointing to the screen.

" That's a penis Jake," Carlisle said laughing.

" Oh. That's my boy," Jacob said proudly. " Is the girl right here?"

" Yes, that's her."

Jacob looked so proud and it made me proud. For once, it felt like I had done something that made someone happy.

" Everything looks great Leah. They are growing which is always good to know. I say you will be due in about 4 ½ months. They are growing faster than normal, but that is okay. Just keep doing what you are doing," Carlisle wiped the gel off my stomach.

" Thanks," I said sitting up.

" No problem," Carlisle winked and left the room.

" You seem like a proud father," I teased Jacob.

" Yea so what," Jacob said smiling. " Can I?" Jacob held his hand out to touch my stomach.

I grabbed his hand and put it on my baby bump.

" Wow."

"Wow what," I asked. Jacob's smile widened and he moved his hand to the other side of my stomach.

"You have people growing inside of you. That's crazy," Jacob said with a chuckle.

" Yea it kinda is huh?"

We sat there for minutes, Jacob just rubbing his hand across my stomach.

The talk with Sam didn't go well. It was okay for me, but Sam was a mess. Emily had completely broken him and he couldn't get rid of her. He was crushed but getting rid of her would crush him more. Everyone knows imprint withdrawal is a horrible feeling, so Sam decided to keep Emily around. He didn't really talk to her that much and the affection was at a low. Emily acted as though she felt bad, but I didn't know if it was genuine. Emily had become unpredictable, she wasn't the same girl I knew back when we were best friends. Sam wanted to apologize for not believing me when I told him about Emily's past life and abortion. I accepted the apology, but I would never accept the fact that he left me for Emily. Karma is a bitch and I guess he got what he deserved. I did feel a little bad for him, seeing him broken was hard.

Cooking pizza with Jacob went well for the most part. Even though he ate most of the pepperoni before I could put them on the pizza.

" So have you thought of any names yet," Jacob asked biting into his piece of pizza.

" Well kind of but I'm not sure if they are cute names or not."

" What did you think up?"

I went to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote the names A'Leah Melissa Black and Jacob Michael Black on the paper. I handed it to Jacob and he nodded his head.

" You are going to name the boy after me," he asked a smile forming across his lips. He had been smiling all day, which was really abnormal for a werewolf.

" Yea, you helped make him right?"

" I guess I did take part in that. Thanks Lee."

" Don't thank me silly," I replied bumping my hip against Jacob's shoulder. He stood up and pulled me in for a hug. " Okay this is weird."

Jacob pulled away and gave me a weird look. He wasn't smiling, but it was something about the way his eyes were twinkling. He lowered his face down to mine and his warm lips made contact with mine. It was a simple peck, but it felt like so much more. He let me go and sat back down at the table and continued to eat.

Later that night, I laid in the bed wide awake. I couldn't stop tossing and turning, plus it was hot as hell. I heard a light knock on the door and Jacob peeked his head inside.

" Lee you awake?"

" Yes. I can't really sleep."

" Me neither. That couch is killing me. I was just coming in here to get the extra comforter so I can sleep on the floor," Jacob walked inside.

"You can sleep in here with me." Wait, did I just suggest that?

Jacob stopped in mid-step and I could tell he had a questioning frown on his face.

" Sleep in here?" Jacob walked over to the bed.

" Yea that's what I said," I patted the spot next to me. What the hell was I thinking?

" Oookay," Jacob laid down in the empty spot.

" Night."

" Good night Lee."

I turned to face the window, the moon cast a glow in the small bedroom. I felt Jacob's arm hesitantly snake around my stomach. I put my hand on top of his to make him feel secure.

**Thanks for the reviews and all the support. Hopefully I can update again soon! Reviews are lovely. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all make me smile every time I read that you enjoying this story. I enjoy writing it! Oh and I went to Jefferson City, MO, which is two hours from where I live. When we were driving I saw a river named Blackwater River. I know that is random, but it just made me laugh a little bit. There is Blackwater love everywhere. Lol**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters! **

* * *

As usual, the sky is gloomy and it is raining. This puts a damper on the some what good mood I was in. I was already a little ticked off that I had to wake up five times just to pee. One of the times, Jacob's tight grip on my stomach almost caused me to wet the bed.

I sighed and rolled over to face Jacob. He was still sleeping and slightly snoring. If his snoring got any louder, he would be banned from his own bedroom. I smiled when his nose twitched.

"It's really creeping that you are watching me sleep Lee," Jacob mumbled before opening his eyes.

"It's better to do when you are sleeping. That way you don't talk," I smiled and propped my head on my hand.

"Ha very funny," Jacob said.

There was an awkward silence between us. We just looked at each other and smiled then quickly looked away. It was almost as if we were little kids that liked each other, but didn't want the other know.

I knew I really needed to talk to Jacob. I did not get everything out of my system the night before. I was afraid to tell him that I was still in love with him and had made a mistake. First of all, Leah Clearwater has a hard time owning up to mistakes. It's just something I do not handle well. Second of all, I don't do well with rejection. I basically threw Jacob to the side and told him I couldn't be with him anymore? What if he didn't want me in that way anymore? He might just want to remain close friends. Close friends sleep in the same bed. I was for a dumb reason and I regret doing it. I had a difficult time addressing my feelings for him. I knew what my heart felt, but my mind was not in sync with my heart. Or maybe it was in sync with my heart and I was just too stupid to recognize the feeling. I was in love with this guy and I was practically pushing him away. He took the time to get to know me, after a guy had broke my heart into pieces. He was patient with me and never really said anything to intentionally hurt me. Okay, he might have said a few hateful things to me but he apologized for it. I needed to face the fact that no other guy would probably love me like Jake. My bad attitude and unpredictable moods were things Jacob was accustomed to. He put up with it better than any guy in the pack or world would. I needed to let this wall down completely and let Jacob inside. My wall was still half way up and that was keeping me from fully letting myself love Jacob.

I glanced at him and he was staring out the window. His face was calm and his body was relaxed for once. I had noticed how tense he was for the past two days.

"Hey Jake can we talk," I asked as his gaze met mine.

"Leah you know you can always talk to me. I could tell something was bugging you, but I was just waiting for you to say something," Jacob said grinning from ear to ear. He must be happy that he could detect something was wrong with me.

"Okay, well it's about us. I don't even know where to start."

"Start at what you feel."

"Alright. Well I feel good that you stuck around. I mean I know I can be a bitch Jake and you could have easily bailed. I know I would have if you were acting like one. I was just thinking about how I have been kind of pushing you away. I know it's hurting you; it sure as hell is hurting me. I apologize for being an ass and not just talking to you a long time a go. The truth is," I paused to look at Jacob. His face was still calm and he was still listening to me ramble on about my feelings. "The truth is, I'm still in love with you. It's just hard for me to get it in my mind. It's like a push and pull effect with my heart and mind. My heart is telling me that I'm still in love with you, while my mind is trying to push that feeling out. I don't know how to handle this feeling because the last time I felt it, my heart was ripped from my chest. It's really irritating and has been eating at me for the past two days."

"I'm glad you finally told me what you're feeling Lee. I mean I know that I still love you and that I want to be with you. I just wish you would stop closing me out and just talk to me. I won't shun you away or judge you for what you feel. I know it's hard to tell someone your feelings. I know I can be a little intimidating sometimes," Jacob smiled and flexed his biceps. "But I do have a heart and I listen. I know how it feels to have someone not listen to your feelings or understand them. But I'm all ears and you don't have to hide stuff from me. Talk to me and maybe I can help you out. Oh and by the way, I'm still in love with you too."

I sighed in relief. Telling someone how you feel is not the easiest thing in the world. It is one of the most terrifying things to me. Unless you are Edward Cullen, you can't read someone's mind and tell what they are thinking. I needed to work on the letting out my feelings thing, which was going to be hard work. I was confident that Jacob would listen, but it still scared the hell out of me to recognize my feelings and worries.

"Lee, I'm serious just talk to me," Jacob put a hand on my shoulder.

"I hate being afraid to let my feelings out."

"I'm not out to get you nor hurt you. Like I said, I understand how scary it can be to talk to someone about how you feel. Sometimes you just have to shed that tough exterior and let your soft side show," Jacob replied.

"I don't think I like the term soft side. How about real side," I said with a chuckle.

"Yea that sounds better. I'm anything but soft," Jacob said with a laugh.

"I will try to talk to you about how I feel more often."

"Ok good. I will try to listen and take whatever punches and kicks you have for me," Jacob said guarding his face. I punched his arm and settled back on my pillow.

"That goes for you too. You need to open up to me sometimes. I can see and feel the tension," I said.

"I was only tense because I could tell something was bugging you. Your eyebrows tell it all Leah. You are going to have frown lines if you keep holding everything in."

"I really don't need the frown lines, so I'll work hard at trying to tell you stuff from now on," I replied tracing the pattern on my pillow.

"So what are we?"

" What do you mean?"

"Come on Leah, you know what I'm asking," Jacob said. He knew me like a book; I obviously knew what he meant.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend again?" I batted my eye lashes.

"Clearwater just answer the damn question."

"Well you called me by my last name and you are being forceful. You sure this relationship won't turn violent," I raised and eye brow.

Jacob sighed and fell back to the pillow.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch Black. I'm willing to be your girlfriend, if you're willing to work on your problems and I'm willing to work on my mine."

A smile spread across Jacob's face. "I'm willing to do that."

"Good. Now speaking of telling you how I feel, can I tell you something?" Jacob nodded. "I'm hungry as hell."

Jacob laughed and got up. "Let's eat then." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bed.

After breakfast, Jacob and I decided to take a walk to the beach.

"So is the imprint broken completely or do you still feel connected to Nessie," I asked taking Jacob's hand.

"It's gone. I know I don't feel that pull anymore. I can be away from her without that pain in my chest, so I know for sure it's broken," Jacob replied.

"What did Quil say about the imprint breaking? How did you break the imprint?"

"Well he said if another Alpha imprints on the imprintee and the imprintee accepts the imprint, then the imprint is broken. So basically since Nessie accepted the Adahy's imprint, she broke the one with me," Jacob explained.

"So since Adahy is dead, can you re-imprint on her? He's not here to fulfill his deeds," I asked. Jacob's grip on my hand tightened.

"No I can't. Nessie is still connected with him, even through death. The Cherokee pack is not affected with imprint withdrawal like we are. They can just up and leave their imprints and not feel anything. Nessie still has a connection with Adahy since she had a baby with him. It only makes the connection stronger and permanent, I guess that's the right term."

"Hmm that's interesting. So you are saying I have you all to myself," I asked.

"Duh."

"I feel like running, let's phase."

"Is that-"

I cut Jacob off. "Yes it's safe now strip," I said walking into the woods.

"No beach?" Jacob stuck his bottom lip out.

I didn't respond but took my clothes off. I sat them near a tree so I could come back for them. Jacob followed suit and then we phased.

"_Wanna race," I thought. _

" _I'm already winning," I saw an image of Jacob running ahead of me. I took off and passed him up. _

"_Looks like I'm still faster. Ha you are getting your ass whooped by a pregnant lady. Wait until I tell everyone," I thought. _

I won the race and Jacob told me he would give me a prize. Of course that prize was food because I was always starving. I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my head.

" Nice look for you," Jacob said pointing to my head.

"Fuck off," I said sitting at the table. " Whatcha cookin?"

" Grilled cheese."

"Jake we need to really invest in a cookbook or something. We cook like college students," I said.

"Well my dad had a cookbook around here somewhere. My mother put all her recipes in it. I can't seem to find it anywhere though," Jacob replied. I could hear the sadness in his voice when he started to talk about his father. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. I laid my head on his back and traced his abs.

"You okay," I asked him when I felt his body stiffen.

"I just miss them," Jacob whispered. " I would have loved for him to meet the twins. He would have been a great grandpa."

" It's okay Jake. Trust me, he is watching us and I'm sure he would have been a wonderful grandpa. Your mother would have adored the kids. Remember when your dad used to make us that mud pie stuff? I bet the twins would have loved that," I said against his back.

"Oh the crunched up Oreos and gummy worms stuff. I think I can make it."

"Not as good as Billy Black," I smiled.

" Hey, I got skills Lee."

"Those skills got me pregnant."

Jacob laughed and flipped the sandwiches in the skillet.

Jacob made perfect grilled cheese sandwiches and they filled me up. I patted my stomach and got up from the table.

"Thanks for the food. The twins were fussing at me because I waited so long to eat. I guess they have to eat every two hours," I said sitting on the couch.

"No problem. It's my job to feed you, even though we do need to learn how to cook other things." Jacob put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. We were just getting comfortable when someone knocked on the door. Jacob sighed and got up to answer it.

"Oh hey Emily. Come in." Emily walked in with a tear streaked face.

"Hey Lee. I was just coming over to talk to you," Emily said sitting in the chair opposite the couch.

" What did you do now, sleep with Embry," I asked rolling my eyes.

Emily looked hurt and continued talking. " No, actually I was here just to talk to you about the situation with Adahy."

"I already know the story. You have a history with him, you snuck off to meet him and you got an abortion because the baby was his. Was the baby his Emily?" I asked. Jacob put his hand over mine and tried to hide a smirk.

" No the baby was Sam's. I just couldn't have it because of my mistakes. I knew Sam would leave me, which is why I just got rid of the baby. I didn't want to raise a child alone. I visited Adahy to work out some agreement with him. I wanted him to leave the pack alone and to stop terrorizing the Cullens. I was just trying to help everyone out, I always feel like I'm not doing anything. I guess you can say I felt left out," Emily explained.

"So sneaking off with the enemy was helping us out huh? You expect me to believe that," I asked.

"It's the truth. There was no physical contact between us while I was at the Makah reservation. I promise I'm telling the truth." A tear slid down Emily's scarred cheek.

" Why didn't you just tell someone that you and him had a past? What was the point of hiding it from us," Jacob asked.

"I was ashamed of it. I didn't want anyone to know I had a connection with the enemy. I knew Sam would freak out, so I just kept it to myself."

"You knew where the bastard was and you didn't even tell us. How was that helping us," I asked throwing my hands up.

Emily was silent and looked down at her feet. I scoffed and stood up to go the kitchen.

"Freaking amazing Emily. You really are a basket case," I said from the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to the living room.

" Emily what's the truth," Jacob asked. He was trying to be nice to her, even though I knew he wanted to go off. She put the pack in a bad position and claimed she was trying to help. Yea right. There was more to the story but Emily was only going to tell us what we wanted to hear.

" That's the truth," she said still looking at her feet.

" Okay you can leave now," I said rudely.

Emily looked up at me with tears in her eyes. " Everything is just falling a part. I can tell Sam doesn't want me anymore but he is forced to stay with me."

"I don't blame him for being mad," Jacob said.

Emily stood to leave. " I'm really sorry ya know."

I just stared at her until she got the clue to excuse herself.

" So what the hell did her dad pick her up from the hospital for," Jacob asked.

"I don't know. Emily is hiding stuff and she isn't going to tell us on her own. The only option is to find out for ourselves and that might not be through Emily."

"How will we do that Leah? The whole Cherokee pack is dead."

"I will think something up."

The phone interrupted my thought process.

"Hello," I said.

" Hey this is Nessie. I was calling for Dakota actually, he wants to talk to you." "Leah," Dakota's small voice filled my ears.

" Hey Kota. What's going on?"

"I really miss the baby girl and it hurts a lot. Can I come see you sometimes," Dakota asked in a sweet voice.

"I can come see you."

"No, I can come see you sometimes. You need to rest more." Aww the little guy cared about me.

" Okay. Sure you can come by anytime you want to. Just tell me so I can meet you at the treaty line," I said.

"Okay. Bye," Dakota said.

" He only talks to you Leah," Nessie said in a sad voice. "He is acting very hostile towards me again and I can't get through to him."

"Just give it some time. He misses his dad, that's all," I replied.

"Thanks. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. We have a new family member that Rosalie and Emmett adopted. The girl is about thirteen and her name is Francine JoAnn McGee. She was left on the side of the road and we think she is a rape victim. She was almost dead when Rosalie found her and rushed her back here. Carlisle changed her for Rose,? Nessie explained.

" That's good. We will have to come by and meet her. I will talk to you later," I said.

"K." I hung up the phone and looked over at Jacob.

"I heard everything. This is kind of bad Lee. They aren't supposed to be biting people. We let the whole Bella issue go, but this might not go over well with the Council. I will have to talk to them about letting Kota come on our land too. I mean he did come once and that was because he almost had to. I'm sure they won't really mind, since he did imprint on our daughter. Plus, he is half werewolf. I hope they understand why the Cullen's bit the girl though, this could mean trouble for them," Jacob said.

" Dammit. I will go with you when you talk to them. I mean they did save the girl," I said. I sighed and leaned back into Jacob.

" We got some business to handle," Jacob stated.

* * *

**So I gave you all an early present. I planned on updating tomorrow, but I got done with this chapter early. Obviously there is something missing in Emily's story. Wonder what is. Finally Leah and Jacob make up and come to an understanding. How will the Council deal with the Cullen's creating a new family member? Will they let Dakota continue to come on their territory? I'm sure you all have a lot of questions and I plan on answering them throughout the story. Reviews make me giddy! Thanks for reading! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for the reviews! You all are really sweet and so supportive. Some of your questions should be answered in this chapter. This chapter is going to be a little short, it's a filler. So here we go…**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! **

**Jacob's POV**

I carried Leah to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. I had to talk to the council as soon as possible, before they found out about the new Cullen. How could they be so stupid? Didn't they remember the treaty? Or was Rosalie just that desperate to have a child? She obviously didn't care about living much longer if she was just going to ignore the treaty.

"Where are you going," Leah asked as I walked towards the bedroom door. She sat up in the bed and I knew that I didn't want to face her. Looking at her would just make it harder to leave her side right now. For some reason, I felt like I needed to be by her side all the time. It was a weird pull, not like imprinting, but like I needed to protect her. I knew it was my job to protect her but this felt more like an instinct. It was weird and I didn't really want to talk to her about it because it was hard to explain.

"To talk to the council," I said still facing the door.

"Oh, why didn't you wake me up? Let me put my shoes on." I heard the bed shift and I sighed. This was just going to cause an argument. Leah noticed my body tense up and I heard the bed go silent. "You don't want me to go." Leah's voice was soft, softer than I had heard it before.

"I just want you to rest Lee. Plus I don't want you stressing yourself out with this crap. I don't know how the council will react to this," I said turning to face Leah.

"Okay. When will you be back," Leah asked. Damn, why did she have to sound like that?

"I'm not sure. Just get some rest and remember to eat too," I said in a protective tone. What the hell was going on with me? I had to ask Old Quil about this new feeling of having to be overprotective of Leah.

"I'm not stupid Jake. I know when I'm hungry and sleepy," Leah said frustrated. The pregnancy hormones were taking a toll on her. I wish I could detect when she was about to bite my head off.

I smiled weakly and turned to leave.

"Hey Jake."

"Yes Lee."

"I love you," she smiled and laid back on the pillow.

"I love you too." She was just making the pull worse by making me feel bad for leaving.

I walked out of the house as quickly as possible. The pull let up the further I ran. I decided to phase and run to Quil's house in wolf form.

When I got to Old Quil's, Sue was waiting for me in the driveway.

"Leah called me and told me that you were on your way. The Cullens causing trouble again," she asked when I came from behind the tree.

"Yes ma'am."

Sue shook her head and headed towards the house. I followed suit and Quil opened the door.

"The family man is here," Quil said smiling. We did our secret handshake and he led us into the living room.

"Hey Jake. Glad you came by, I was going to call a meeting ," Old Quil walked into the room.

"Well I needed to talk to you about the Cullens. They have a new family member, some girl they found left for the dead," I explained. Sue sat on the couch next to me and shook her head once again.

"I don't understand why they must cause this trouble," Sue replied.

"This means they broke the treaty," Old Quil stated in a devastated tone. "But it's up to you if you want a war."

I looked up at Old Quil with a confused expression. I didn't know I was able to make those kinds of decisions. I knew I was chief, but I thought treaty decisions were left up to the elders.

"You are chief Jake so all decisions fall on you. So what do you want to do," Qld Quil asked. Quil entered the living room with a bowl of chips.

" Um. I really don't think we need another war, that puts too much pressure on this pack. All we have been doing is fighting for the past few months. The girl was almost dead so I guess they didn't just bite a person walking down the street. I will go talk to them though. They have to follow the treaty because I am not giving them anymore breaks," I said. Old Quil nodded and Sue sighed.

"Please talk to them. I don't like all this war business either," Sue replied putting a hand on her forehead.

"I will." I hated being put in this position where I had to decide between war or no war. We had sort of befriended the Cullens and they were about to create another rift. I knew my decision was not going to go over well with the pack. Hell I didn't even like it, but I was tired of war and I didn't want to risk losing a pack mate. Plus Leah would want to fight in the war and I didn't feel like arguing with her. This was the last chance the Cullens were getting though.

"I had something else to ask you," I said.

"Go ahead." Old Quil nodded his head.

"You know Dakota imprinted on my daughter right?" Old Quil nodded. " Well he says the imprint is hurting him when he is away from Leah. He wants to come see her more often and that means he will be on our land. What do you think about that?"

"That is up to you Jacob. But make sure you make a wise decision," Old Quil said.

" I think I will continue to take her over to the Cullen's to see him. Just for now. I already let them slide, I don't want to be too lenient," I replied.

"He is a sweet boy Jake. I don't think he will hurt Leah," Sue put a hand on my knee.

"I know he won't. I'm just not going to let them off easy twice. There is no problem with her going over there. Well actually there is a problem. They just created a newborn and that means she is not in control. Damn, I need to go check this out," I said getting up from the couch. Why didn't I think of that earlier?

"I'm coming with you Jake," Quil put the bowl of chips on the table and ran out the door behind me. I stripped my clothes off and phased. I let out a loud howl, letting the rest of the pack know there was something important we needed to handle.

"_Tell your little friends to stop biting people," Quil thought. _

"_Tell yourself to shut up Quil," I thought back. I heard Quil chuckle._

" _What the hell is going on," Sam entered our thoughts._

"_The Cullen's have a new family member," I thought._

_Sam growled and came to a halt. _

"_We are not attacking them," I thought back._

"_Why not," Paul asked. _

"_Because I'm Alpha and I said so. Leah what the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Um you howled and I was following orders. What the hell are you asking for," Leah snapped. _

"_Calm down she-wolf," Embry said. Leah growled at him and pushed him to the side._

"_Leah settle down," I thought._

_She mentally rolled her eyes and ran faster to catch up to me. She nudged my side and a wolfy grin spread across her silvery fur. I licked her face and she laughed a husky laugh. _

"_Can we please keep the PDA under control. I'm still pissed at you Jake so watch what you are doing to my sister," Seth warned. _

We finally reached the Cullen mansion and I phased to human form and threw my shorts back on.

"You all stay out here just in case. If anything is to happen, Leah you go home immediately. Jared you go with Leah to keep her safe," I told the pack before walking towards the door. Edward was already at the door waiting for me.

"I'm assuming you heard my thoughts," I said.

"Yes they were very interesting. We don't want a fight so will you just listen?"

"I can be rational, but if she is dangerous-"

"I know. You don't need to worry though. She is gone, the Volturi came and got her," Edward replied.

"Why?"

"She has powers that would be useful to them. We thought they were coming to kill us off but they took Francine and left," Edward stated. Rosalie came down the steps with a worried expression on her face. It was the first time she didn't wear her bitchy look.

"If you are coming here to kill us you have no reason to now," Rosalie said with a glare.

"Oh but I wouldn't mind killing you." I smirked and Rosalie flipped me off.

"Did you talk to the council about letting Kota cross the line again," Edward asked.

"The decision is up to me and I say no for now. I can bring her to him," I said. Edward nodded and looked back at Rosalie. She nodded and glided up the steps.

" Dakota will be disappointed but I'm sure he will understand. He will have to," Edward replied.

" Well I'm going to head home, Leah needs her rest. Tell everyone I said hi," I turned to head out the glass door.

"Thanks for coming by. I know we have caused some complications for you. Sorry about that."

"Yes you have and please keep in mind that we have a treaty. A war would be a horrible way to end things," I warned. I saw Edward nod before closing the door. I went behind a tree, stripped and phased back into wolf form.

"_Aw man no fight," Embry asked. _

"_Nope. The little bloodsucker is gone and never coming back. The Volturi came and took her away," I thought back._

_I heard Leah let out a deep breath she had been holding. "I was hoping she would go away somehow. I know what the newborns are capable of and I know what I would do if she went wild," Leah said._

"_You wouldn't be doing anything with your belly like that," Quil thought._

" _You don't know what I would be doing perv."_

"_I'm pretty sure Jacob would not let you fight," Paul said. Leah let out another growl and ran ahead. Sam's thoughts were silent, which was scary._

"_You alright man," I asked him. _

"_Fine." Sam thought and then phased out._

"_Emily has screwed him up," Seth thought._

" _That bitch," Leah threw in._

"I'm hungry," Leah said as soon as we made it home.

"Aren't you always hungry," I asked. Uh-oh, I obviously wanted to lose my head. Leah surprised me when she didn't snap at me. She just ran into the kitchen and I could hear the fridge open.

When I walked into the kitchen, Leah was fixing a salad.

"Eating healthy?"

"I guess you can call this healthy," Leah replied. She pulled out taco sauce and poured it over the lettuce. I grimaced and watched her put cheese and bacon bits on top.

"This looks yummy." She rubbed her hands together and dug into her salad. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly. " You should try this."

"No thank you," I held my hands up.

"It's really good."

"Yea to a pregnant woman," I said. Leah threw me a glare and stuffed more lettuce into her mouth. "You're my beautiful pregnant woman." I kissed her neck and she leaned into me.

"Don't try to get out of the dog house now," Leah laughed. She turned around and pecked my lips. I leaned in and deepened the kiss. Leah pulled away and shook her head. "That is how this happened." She pointed down to her protruding stomach.

"Sure, sure," I snaked my arms around her waste and kissed her forehead.

**What the hell is the Volturi doing? I'm sure you all find it weird that they just came and got Francine. Hmmm, interesting huh? Did Jacob make the right decision about not starting another war? Will he ever allow Dakota on their land? Why does he feel so protective of Leah? ( He never got around to asking Old Quil that question.) Sam just seems really down, will he ever get better? I am starting another story by the way. I will have the first chapter posted tomorrow if you want to check it out. Of course it will be a Jacob/Leah fic. Lol. I am going to delete Horizon, I am at a block on what to write next. Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks for the reviews and support. Some of your reviews are so funny and I find myself laughing out loud. (That is a good thing.) I'm glad that you all are so into the story and that you have stuck with it for so long. Thanks to the new readers too! **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

_**Two months later**_

**Leah's POV**

I was six months pregnant and my stomach was huge. I had that signature pregnant woman walk and my feet swell up to the size of piglets. My moods changed about six times a day and Jacob tried not to piss me off. I was thankful for his effort but he didn't know that him trying was actually more annoying. I didn't like him tip-toeing around my feelings. I needed him to be the Jacob that told me to 'shut-up', the Jacob who would argue with me. I MISSED THOSE TIMES! Ok, see how my emotions change up, it's really weird.

"Hey whatcha thinking about," Jacob asked plopping down on the couch.

" Oh, just day dreaming. I didn't even realize I had zoned out like that," I glanced at Jacob and returned my gaze to the window.

" Got something on your mind?"

"Why do you ask? Do you have something on your mind," I asked turning around to face Jacob.

"Nope," Jacob said grabbing my hand. " You just seem to be thinking about stuff a lot."

"Well something has been bugging me about you."

"About…me?"

"That's what I said Mr. Black." I rubbed a hand down his face. " You've just been getting on my nerves babe."

" What exactly have I been doing," Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jake you are being too overprotective. You're kind of getting ridiculous with the whole wanting to keep my stress level down. But you are stressing me out more when you are watching my every move and being all careful around me. Dammit, I love to argue with you sometimes," I threw my hands up and Jacob laughed.

"I guess I should've explained this to you after I talked to Old Quil. I noticed the feeling of having to protect you a few months a go. I talked to Old Quil and he said it was because you are pregnant. The male wolf feels more protective of his woman when she is pregnant with his children. He told me that my feelings are intensified since I'm Alpha and you're Alpha female. It's crazy isn't it?"

"Crazy and annoying." I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you're here though. I can be thankful for that. When do you think Dakota will be able to come on our land?"

"That's a random question Leah," Jacob laughed.

"I was just wanting to know. He was asking me the other day," I asked rubbing my thumb over Jacob's knuckles.

"I'm still thinking about it. I'm just watching his behavior around you to make sure he will be okay here," Jacob explained.

"You know that he is fine around me Jake. I think you are just being a hard ass for no reason. I could see if I were asking if Bella could come over," I replied.

Jacob sighed. " I don't want to be stupid Lee. We can't forget that he is half vampire."

"Okay, I guess." I let go of Jacob's hand and turned back to the window.

"Don't be like that, you know I'm telling the truth," Jacob said.

That was the problem, he was right. I always thought about what the vampire in Dakota would do. His werewolf and human side were dominant, it didn't take a dummy to figure that out. I understood that Jacob was only trying to be on the safe side and that was a decision that I respected.

"I know. I just feel bad when the kid asks if he can come here. You should see his little eyes light up when he mentions La Push," I said smiling at the thought of Dakota's warm smile.

"Those motherly instincts are starting to kick in. I notice how you act around Kota, you are really good with him," Jacob replied.

"Thanks. Don't try to change the subject Jake. When do you think is a good time to let him on the res?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it, just give me some time," Jacob rubbed my back and pecked my cheek.

"Alright I guess I can give you some time," I pouted.

Jacob chuckled and pecked my lips. " We should head over to the Cullen's. I bet Dakota is having a fit because you are late."

"I bet he is. I better get over there before he yells at me," I said laughing. Jacob pulled me off the couch and escorted me to the door.

* * *

Dakota was not so small anymore. He had a huge growth spurt and looked like he was ten years old. Carlisle said he had inherited that part from his mother but his growth spurts didn't happen as often. He had inherited more of his father's genes, but it was no doubt he was Renesemee's son. He had her intelligence, her nose, and his hair had a few curls.

" Leah," Dakota came running down the steps as we came in.

"Hey little squirt," I ruffled his hair as he put his head on my stomach.

"Hi A'liyah and Jacob." He smiled and pulled his head away.

"She likes me already," Dakota said.

"Oh hey you two," Esme said. She hugged me and I grimaced. I was getting used to them but I wasn't that comfortable yet. "Sorry."

I nodded and threw her a small smile.

Dakota showed me his newly decorated room. " My mama said I was getting to old for the old room."

"You are getting big, you needed a big boy's room," I said sitting in a plush chair.

"Jasper got me some new cars for my collection. Wanna see them?"

"Sure."

Dakota ran over to his toy box and pulled out a case.

"Wow how many new ones did you get," I asked.

"One-hundred I think," Dakota grinned and turned the box upside down.

" Those are really cool Kota. Can I see that fire engine red one," I pointed to one of the cars. Dakota proudly handed it to me and came to sit in my lap. He put his hand on my stomach and watched me examine the car.

"This is my new favorite one," I replied.

"Mine too. You can have it," Dakota suggested.

"I don't want to take your favorite car." I put the car back in his hands.

"Little Jacob will like it," Dakota said placing the car back in my hand.

"Aww, that is sweet of you. I'm sure little Jake will love it," I kissed Dakota's forehead.

"I don't have anything to give A'liyah, but I'm sure Alice does."

" I think Alice has something for everybody." I laughed softly and twirled the tiny car through my fingers.

"Does Jacob like me," Dakota asked out of no where.

"Yea. Why'd you ask that?"

"He won't let me come see you. I don't think he likes me because of who my daddy is," Dakota said looking down at his hands.

" That's not it Kota. He is still thinking about it and I'm pretty sure one day you will be allowed on our land. Don't worry little guy," I said tickling his sides. Dakota squirmed and laughed loudly.

"I wish I could come visit you though. I want to meet the pack and go to the beach. I wish I could be in a pack with Jacob," Dakota said after his laugh attack.

"You really like Jacob huh?"

"Yea, I wish I had a daddy like him. Jacob's really cool," Dakota said sadly.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. My phone interrupted my moment with Kota.

"Yes Sam."

"I was just calling to let you guys know I'm going to Seattle for a few days," Sam said in a tired voice.

"Um why are you doing that?"

"I'm going to see my father. And… I'm trying to see if I can break the imprint. If I can stay away from Emily for a few days without pain, then it might be possible," Sam explained.

"Sam you know that is not possible. Jacob's situation is way different from yours. You know that right?"

"Yes. Yes I know that. It is worth the try though. I have to try," Sam said desperately. I had never known Sam to be in this much pain.

"I guess so. Well I will tell Jacob."

"Thanks. Talk to you later," Sam said before hanging up.

Now was a convenient time to break the imprint, but he couldn't try for me? I knew it was going to be impossible for him to be away from her that long. The last time she ran off, he almost went crazy. The pain of not seeing an imprint was horrible, I felt a share myself. My pain was not as bad as Jacob's, but is hurt. My pain was only dulled because Dakota had imprinted on A'liyah and I wondered if she imprinted on him without seeing him first. It was weird how I kind of felt the pull when Dakota did.

"Everything okay," Dakota asked shaking my shoulder.

"I think so. I hope so" I replied quietly.

**Jacob's POV**

"How you been feeling," Nessie asked sitting across from me at the kitchen table.

"Good actually. Me and Leah don't fight as much as we used to. Her hormones are out of control, but I'm getting used to that," I said with a chuckle.

"That's great. She is a really good match for you Jake. I'm glad you finally got with her."

I cocked my head to the side. " What do you mean by that?"

" I knew you liked her the whole time you were with me. I wanted you to be happy and I knew what I had to do. It was hard to leave, but I had to Jake. You needed that chance to find love the natural way," Nessie explained. She twirled a curl and continued to talk. " I know it hurt you and I am truly sorry for that. I just couldn't live with the fact that you were connected to me by fate and not by choice. Imprinting has always been weird to me. That's when Nahuel and I came up with our plan."

"Wait, so you are saying you left because you wanted me with Leah?"

"It was only fair that I gave you that chance. Nahuel agreed to act as my boyfriend and run off with me. I made sure to hide my thoughts so my father wouldn't figure out my plan. I made sure to play around with Alice's visions too. I know it annoyed the hell out of her. We ran off to Canada first and then back down here to Wyoming. I met Adahy there and he imprinted on me. Nahuel left me then because I planned to stay in Wymong. That's when I got pregnant and decided to come back. I was excited to see you and Leah together then."

"Do you know the pain I felt because of you being away for so long? The pain was horrible."

"I'm sorry Jake. You deserved that chance. Aren't you happy now," Nessie asked.

" Yes I am, but-"

"You being happy is all that matters. No buts about it," Nessie replied.

Leah walked into the kitchen with Dakota on her heels. She looked between Nessie and I and opened her mouth to say something.

"It's fine Leah. Jake and I were just talking," Nessie explained. Leah nodded but continued to glare at Nessie. Leah was cordial to Nessie, but Leah was still angry about what Nessie did.

"Hi Jacob," Dakota said.

"Hey little guy," I said giving him a noogie. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Awww how cute," Nessie said grinning at the scene.

I patted Dakota's back and smiled at Leah.

"Look at you being all fatherly," Leah said.

"He's a good kid," I replied. I couldn't wait until my kids arrived, I was ready to be a daddy.

Leah's face twisted in pain and her hands fell to her stomach. I rushed to her side and put my hands on her stomach.

"They're kicking," she said a with grin. I could feel tiny kicks on both sides of her stomach. It was the first time they had kicked, it was amazing. Dakota came over and put his hands on the front of Leah's stomach.

"Wow," Dakota mouthed.

* * *

**Wow so Nessie fessed up to what really happened. Will Sam be able to stay away from Emily for a long period of time? What was Francine's special power and why did the Volturi come and get her? How come the wolf pack didn't know that the Volturi was there? We shall see what happens soon! Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you, thank you, thank you loves for the reviews! Hope this chapter answers some of your questions.**

* * *

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

Jacob's strong arms were wrapped gently around my stomach. A small smile spread across my lips as I thought about how Jacob and I had grown. I remembered when I couldn't stand him, when I wanted to punch him in the face. I remembered how every little thing about him annoyed the hell out of me. Those moments were not so long a go and that was the crazy part. How did I fall for Jacob? How did I fall for him so quickly? Was it normal for me to love him so much when I had been hurt so badly by Sam?

"Baby stop worrying so much," Jacob whispered in my ear. I sighed as his breath trickled over my ear.

" How do you know I'm worrying," I asked closing my eyes and inhaling Jacob's scent. How could someone smell so good?

" I don't know. I guess I just know you," Jacob replied poking my stomach. " The twins must be sleeping now. I think they have their times mixed up."

"Yea they do. They were kicking the hell out of me last night."

"I bet the girl kicks harder," Jacob said.

" Why do you say that?"

"Because her mother kicks hard. Remember you used to always kick me in the balls," Jacob said laughing. I turned around and pressed my face into his chest. My stomach would not allow us to get any closer.

" I didn't always kick you. Okay, maybe I did, but you deserved every one of those kicks," I murmured into his chest.

"We should get up, it's twelve," Jacob said pulling his arms from my body.

"Nooooo," I whined and covered my head with my pillow.

"Okay, more hot chocolate for me then."

I hopped out of the bed and walked past Jacob and towards the kitchen.

"I knew that would get your ass up," Jacob said walking towards the cabinets. He took two huge mugs out and set the on the table.

" Do we still have chocolate syrup," I asked patting my stomach.

"Surprisingly yes. You went through a whole bottle last week," Jacob said getting the chocolate syrup out the fridge.

"Yes!" I raised my arms in triumph and bounced in my seat.

"Someone is in a good mood," Jacob replied with a dazzling smile.

"Chocolate syrup always puts me in a good mood," I said.

"Oh, so I don't make you happy?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. " Come on Jake."

"No I'm being serious. Do I make you happy," Jacob asked again.

" Duh Jake. You should know you make me happy. If you didn't, I would have bailed a long time a go."

"Would it make you happier if I let Dakota come here sometimes," Jacob asked pouring the chocolate powder in the two mugs.

"Of course it would make me happy, but it's not like I'm unhappy right now," I said running my hand up Jacob's arm.

He smiled smugly and walked back over to the counter.

"What's wrong with you," I asked walking to the counter. Jacob filled the measuring cup with water and stuck it in the microwave.

"Nothing," Jacob replied. His voice was not like it was earlier, it was not heavy with happiness. Instead, it was short and nothing near sweet. His jaw was clenching together and his eyes turned dark.

"Jake," I placed a hand on his shoulder and attempted to turn him towards me.

"Leah just drop it, I'm fine." He glanced up at me and quickly looked away once he caught my eyes.

" Either you're bipolar or something is bothering you. Which is it?"

"I'm bipolar," Jacob said retrieving the measuring cup when the microwave beeped.

" J-"

"I'm fine," Jacob kissed my cheek and walked back to the kitchen table. He was hiding something and I knew I had to dig it out of him. When something was bothering him, it was hard getting to the bottom of it.

"You're weird," I joked as he poured the hot water in the cups. " Can't you just tell me what's bothering you. You were just fine minutes a go and now you're all…all…bothered."

"Nope." Jacob shot me a forced grin and handed me my syrup.

"Fine. I don't want to know anyway," I said rolling my eyes. " I hate when you do this shit. Why not just tell me?"

"You do the same thing so what's the difference?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's enough syrup Lee," Jacob said snatching the bottle from me.

"Give me the damn bottle Jake." I held my hand out.

"No that's enough. You're gonna get sick if you put all that syrup in there," Jacob replied.

"You're not my father. Give me my syrup or I will kick the shit out of you," I threatened with a growl.

" Oh well kick the shit out of me. I'm not giving this syrup back." Jacob sipped his hot chocolate. " I'm not your father, but I am the father of the children you're carrying. I'm not going to let you harm them or yourself."

"Yea chocolate is gonna kill me," I said sarcastically.

"It could make you sick. I can't have you throwing up all over the place. I'm just watching out for you," Jacob put his hand on top of mine. Great, he was in overprotective mode again. Just nod your head and grin, he won't notice your irritation. "You should go see your mom today. You haven't been over to see her since she moved in with Charlie."

"Probably because I don't want to be around Charlie or his house."

" I think you should go see her. I'm sure she misses you. Has she said anything about the kitchen yet," Jacob asked.

" Yea, she just got the money together. It should be done in a couple of weeks. I bet Seth can't wait, I'm sure he is not enjoying his time with Emily," I replied.

"Well he has Sam there to give him time away from her. I know she is not the best person to be around at this moment. Everyone is kind of giving her the cold shoulder right now."

"Sam went to Seattle to see his dad. He's trying to break the imprint. I forgot to tell you yesterday, sorry," I said.

"It's fine. I will let you off the hook since you're pregnant." Jacob smiled.

"I'm sure you still would have let me off because you love me so much," I leaned in towards Jacob and stuck my tongue out.

" Shut up."

"You know it's true though. You can't deny it," I replied sipping my drink.

"Whatever Leah," Jacob shook his head. I could still tell that there was something bothering him. If only I knew what it was.

Jacob literally forced me to go visit my mother. It's not that I didn't want to see her, I just didn't like Charlie that much. He reminded me too much of Bella and of course I didn't like her.

"You like how I redecorated the living room," my mother asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"Well I don't know what it looked like before, so I couldn't answer that question," I replied with a light laugh. Seth was sitting on the sofa opposite us, glaring at Jacob.

"How is it living with Emily," I asked breaking his glare.

" She is always crying and stuff, it's annoying. Sam left early this morning and went to Seattle. He said he's trying to break the imprint and that really got Emily going. I'm going to ask Old Quil if I can stay with them from now on. I can't be in the Uley household anymore or I will go bananas," Seth explained. He sighed loudly after his explanation of the tragedy in the Uley home. He looked back at Jacob who returned a nasty glare.

"Okay this is getting on my nerves. Mom tell them to make up," I said pulling my legs up on the couch. I crossed them Indian style and propped my elbows on my knees.

"We aren't a couple, we don't need to make up," Jacob said.

" You two are pack brothers and this is ridiculous. I know that you two are upset with each other, but Leah has forgiven both of you. So why can't you forgive each other," my mother asked looking between Seth and Jacob.

They both looked down at their hands and mumbled under their breath.

" Sorry but I don't understand that mumbling language. Look at me. Look at me!" Their heads shot up when my mother yelled. " What the hell is the problem?"

"He hurt Leah," Seth pointed a finger at Jacob. I laughed at his childish gesture.

" You started the whole fight," Jacob exclaimed.

"I don't care who did what. Leah is fine and so are the twins. She has forgiven both of you, but you two are still acting like asses. Drop this issue and I don't want to see another glare, hear any smart remarks or hear anymore yelling. Do you hear me?" Jacob and Seth looked back down at their hands. "Look at me! Shake hands and make up."

"But mom-"

" But nothing Seth. This crap is so immature and stupid. Shake hands and make up," my mother said. I covered my smile and looked back and forth between Seth and Jacob.

" I'm sorry dude. Really I am. I just didn't like how you hurt my sister and how she let you back in so easily. I should've talked to you about it instead of being immature about everything," Seth said.

" I'm sorry I hurt your sister. You know I would never intentionally hurt her. And it was not easy getting back in with her either," Jacob smiled. How could guys make up so easily but us girls continued to hold a grudge against each other?

" I guess she can be a tough one. Alright, we cool?"

" Cool," Jacob held out he is hand and Seth shook it.

"See how easy that was. Just talk out your problems instead of bickering all the damn time. This pack gives me a headache sometimes," my mother said holding her head.

" Oh Leah I forgot to tell you about this girl I met. She is really cool and pretty. I have to bring her to the Rez one day and show her around," Seth explained with excitement.

"What's her name," I asked.

" Gloria McGee. I met her in Port Angeles like two weeks a go. I haven't talked to her this week though, she has been searching for her sister."

"Wait, what was her last name again," I asked.

"McGee. Why?"

"The girl the Cullens saved had that same last name. I bet that is her sister," Jacob said.

"Oh no, I didn't think of that for some reason. Ugh, I don't like knowing what really happened to her sister. This is just plain weird," Seth smacked his forehead. "What do I do now?"

"Just go on like you know nothing. I mean what would you tell her. 'Oh your sister is in Italy with a whole bunch of vampires'?"

" Did you imprint on her," Jacob asked Seth.

" No sadly I didn't."

"You want to imprint," I asked in disgust. I couldn't imagine my little brother being stuck with someone his whole life because of imprinting.

"I wouldn't have minded imprinting on her. She is really nice Leah."

"That doesn't mean you two are meant for each other," I said.

"Well I can't wait to meet her Seth," my mother said with a smile. She was always excited about meeting new girlfriends or boyfriends.

"Now it's going to be all weird with her. While she's searching for her sister, I know where she is."

"Just try to act normal around her. Don't scare her off," I replied.

"I guess so. Ugh, this sucks," Seth buried his head in his hands.

"Hang in there kid," Jacob said. Jacob's cell phone rang from his pocket. " Yes, Edward…uh-huh…that's freaking crazy….what the hell are they doing with her….yea…I'll tell them….thanks, bye."

"What happened now," I asked knowing something was up.

"They found out why we didn't know the Volturi was here. Alice didn't even see them coming in her visions. Edward said they have a new member that can block their presence. They can be seen but no one can smell them coming and Alice can't see them in her visions. They took Francine because she has a special power. Edward said the Volturi doesn't force people to join them, but they had to have this girl. They asked her if she wanted to stay once they got to Italy, she said yes. She can see the future and manipulate it. It's all crazy sounding to me," Jacob explained.

"What the hell? So you mean to tell me we aren't going to know when the Volturi decides to bring their asses here? This is some bull," I threw my hands up in irritation.

"It's not good at all. Hopefully they don't have any other reasons to come here. The Cullens need to keep their teeth to themselves so those bastards don't come back," Jacob replied.

" Those Cullens know how to get things going," my mother added.

"They are a complete mess. So are they going to try to get the girl back? Why didn't the Volturi start up something? I thought they didn't allow immortal children," I asked.

" Edward said something about her not really being considered a child. She is thirteen and her mind is mature enough to understand what the Volturi teaches her. So I guess she isn't considered a child," Jacob said.

I felt two hard kicks inside my stomach. " Ow!"

Jacob's hands immediately flew to my stomach.

" Are they kicking in there," my mother asked with a smile.

"They are kicking the hell out of me."

"Lay off of the caffeine a little bit. I remember you used to do that when I ate too much chocolate. Ha, paybacks a bitch huh," my mother clapped her hands.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Seth came over to the couch and placed his hands on my stomach. A smile crept across his face, he seemed proud.

"My niece and nephew," Seth whispered.

**So there you go! I will get further into the whole Volturi thing next chapter. I know it may seem a little confusing right now. What is bugging Jacob? Will Sam be able to break the imprint? How will Seth handle this whole thing with Gloria? So many questions that I know I will be answering soon. Thanks for reading! **


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! **

* * *

The only positive thing about going over to the Cullen's was seeing Dakota. Other than that, I would not step foot in this house unless I needed a checkup. Jacob gave my hand a squeeze before we got out of the car.

"You don't have to be here if it's going to stress you out," Jacob said helping me out of the car. I balanced myself before I took my first step. My stomach seemed to throw off my balance sometimes.

"Jake I'm fine. You worry too much," I said walking up the stairs to the glass doors. Of course Edward was reading our thoughts and was at the door within seconds.

"I'm glad you two decided to come over. There is so much more to the story than what I told you Jake. Come in," Edward replied letting us into the mansion. The rest of the Cullen clan was sitting in the living room having a conversation about how disgusting human food was. Dakota wasn't paying them any mind, he was in a corner playing with a dump truck. His eyes lit up when he saw me standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Yay you're here," Dakota gave me a hug and smiled at Jacob.

"I see you have another new truck there," I nodded my head towards the dump truck in the corner.

"Uncle Emmett got it for me."

"Can't help but spoil the kid," Bella said reaching for him. He ran over to her and sat in the open space between her and Edward.

" You two want anything to eat or drink. I can whip something up right quick," Esme offered.

" No I'm not hungry," I lied. I was starving actually and a nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich sounded tasty.

"Leah you should really eat something," Edward replied. Damn, I forgot he loved to intrude my thoughts. " She wants a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"No I don't. I said I'm fine," I said getting annoyed.

"You didn't eat breakfast this morning so you should eat," Jacob suggested. How could I forget to eat breakfast? Wow that was definitely a first and a last. The hot chocolate with chocolate syrup had literally taken my mind off of food.

" Esme fix her something please," Carlisle said. Esme disappeared into the kitchen to fix me a sandwich. I was going to protest but I knew there was no use. They would probably force the sandwich down my throat if I refused to eat it. Esme came back with two sandwiches and a glass of milk.

"So what the hell happened with the Volturi," Jacob asked sitting down.

" They sent a letter and we got it this morning. They said that they were sorry for just taking Francine without asking her first. They said they asked her if she wanted to stay once they got to Italy and she said yes. She probably only wanted to stay because that was the only thing she knew. She wasn't here with us for long, so she wouldn't know what another home felt like. I think she was just afraid of what would happen to her if she didn't stay with the Volturi," Alice explained in a bell like voice.

"Wouldn't they just force her to stay even if she said no," Jacob asked putting his arm around me.

" No they would have let her go. The Volturi never forces anyone to stay with them. You have a choice to go or stay," Jasper said.

" My question is why the hell did you all bite her anyway," I asked biting into the sandwich. I tried to ignore the vampire stench that was all over it.

" Well since you want to be so nosy, I wanted her to be my child. I remember when I was laying on the road, left for the dead. I didn't choose this life for myself, but I couldn't let that little girl die. Not like that," Rosalie explained. It was weird hearing her talk like she had some damn sense. Usually she was throwing insults at me.

" I'm not being nosy, there is a treaty that you all must follow. You're getting a little too comfortable with us. Keep in mind that we can kill you if you break the treaty," I warned.

"Leah calm down. You wouldn't be doing any of the killing anyway," Jacob said patting my leg. " But she's right though. You all seem to have lost your damn minds. Does no one here remember the treaty?"

"Yes we know what the treaty says Jake. Rose didn't want the girl to die like that and I can't just shoot down my family's wishes. It's hard to just say no and let my family become unhappy," Carlisle said. I guess that is where his compassion came in, it was something he couldn't help. Him and Esme found it hard just to say no to anything their kids suggested. So they would rather die than say no?

" But there is a treaty that you all didn't follow. You know we could have started a war right," Jacob asked sitting forward.

" We are aware of that. We just thought that since you let us turn Bella that turning Francine wouldn't start anything. You never really said the treaty was back intact after Nessie was born," Edward replied.

"Look Jacob, we're sorry for any trouble we may have caused but we couldn't let Francine die a horrible death like that. It was irresponsible of us and we won't assume again. We really didn't know if the treaty was back intact and that's the truth. Since we know now, the treaty won't be broken again," Bella said.

"How could you not know the treaty was back intact. Jacob only let you guys get away with biting Bella, that doesn't mean you go around just biting everyone in the damn town," I yelled. Jacob rubbed his hand up and down my arm. " You're right Bella, that was irresponsible and stupid as hell."

" Calm down Lee," Jacob whispered in my ear.

" It won't happen again," Jasper finally spoke. " I was against the decision just like you two are against it happening. But like Bella said, we didn't know what was going on with the treaty."

" I still don't understand how you all didn't know what was going on with it. Let me explain what the treaty is. You are not to bite anyone in town whether they are dying or not. If it happens again, I won't hold my pack back. If they want to kill you well that's that. This whole incident was selfish and careless," Jacob stated firmly.

" This is completely ridiculous, we need to tell them the damn truth," Rosalie hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked looking at Rosalie twirl a piece of blonde hair around her finger. The Cullen family sighed loudly and Dakota looked around with wide eyes.

" The Volturi wanted Dakota back but we refused," Nessie said. It was the first time she had said anything since we came in.

"What does that have to do with you all biting people," Jacob asked.

Nessie closed her eyes. " They asked us to send someone else in his place. Someone that was a newborn vampire. I know it sounds odd but they really wanted Dakota back. He was a good asset for them and they loved him being there. I couldn't send my son back to Italy, not without going with him. Plus I know how it is to take a wolf away from their imprint. I couldn't hurt him like that."

"It's not like the Volturi to suggests things like this, but we owed them. We took too much time to change Bella and they never it themselves like they really should have. It was kind of like a compromise in a way. Once we found the girl on the side of the road, we knew she would be a perfect candidate. She was already dying so we wouldn't feel guilty about killing someone that still had a life ahead of them. We weren't going to kill anyone like that anyway. We were going to hold off until we found someone who was dying. You know it's unlike us to just kill someone that is still living a healthy life. I refused to do anything like that," Carlisle explained.

"We're really sorry for all of this. It's done nothing but cause a whole mess for everyone. If only I had stayed away," Nessie covered her face.

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth from the beginning," I asked.

"We didn't think you all would understand it. The Volturi can be very complicating to anyone that is not a vampire," Edward replied. Bella twirled her wedding ring around her finger.

" So you all knew the Volturi was coming for the girl," Jacob asked.

"No we were going to take her to Italy ourselves. I couldn't see them coming because of their other new member," Alice exclaimed.

" I thought you said they didn't take anyone into their cult unless they wanted to come," I said scrunching my eyebrows together. This was too confusing and it was making my head hurt.

"They don't but this situation was different. It was either that or they would want Dakota back. Adding a wolf to their group was a very big deal, something they never had before. For once, they were going to be selfish and take him away from us," Jasper said. " With Francine, they can train her any kind of way they want. She is a newborn and that means she knows nothing about this life. That's why they wanted a newborn vampire if we weren't willing to give them Dakota."

"Why couldn't they just do it themselves," Jacob asked. "Why did they want you all to bite someone."

"The Volturi doesn't know the treaty we have with you all. They do know that we have an alliance but they don't care about a treaty. We just had to do what we were told or there was going to be trouble. We wanted to save them coming here and starting some big fight so that's why we did what we had to do," Bella said snuggling into Edward's arm .

"Wow this is too much. So with their new big assets, are they coming back to do more damage," I asked.

"They don't have any reasons to come back unless we are breaking rules," Alice replied.

'But didn't you already break some rules by biting that child," I asked.

"Not with them ordering us to do it. We know it's hard to understand, but we're sure it won't happen again. They have a strong force now so they probably won't need Dakota," Nessie explained.

"If we had an alliance I don't get why you all didn't tell us the truth. We're supposed to trust each other right," Jacob said. Speak for yourself, I will never fully trust a vampire.

" Yes, we are. This will never happen again. That's a promise," Edward replied. He held his hand out towards Jacob. Jacob reached over and shook it.

"I hope you keep that promise leech. I won't be letting you off the hook anymore. Next time discuss these kinds of issues with us. Lying will only piss me off even more," Jacob said.

" So are we done here," I asked. The smell was starting to burn my nose. Too many vamps in one room didn't smell too shabby.

"Can I come with you," Dakota asked, his eyes shifting to Jacob. Jacob looked at me and sighed. I pleaded with my eyes and I could tell I was getting somewhere.

"Yea," Jacob said stiffly. What was his issue?

"Yay," Dakota ran up the steps.

" Thank you, it will make him happy," Bella said.

" I guess,' Jacob said heading towards the door. Dakota ran down the steps with a mini backpack in his arms.

"Gotta have my cars," he said taking my hand. I heard Jacob growl and then the front door close. I was going to talk to him about his odd behavior later.

"I'll be back later," Dakota waved to his family as we walked out the front door.

"Be good Kota," Esme said.

"I'm always good," Dakota whispered to me. I smiled and opened the back door to the Rabbit. He climbed inside and buckled his seatbelt. Jacob was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his lips in a thin line.

"We can go see my mom first. She wants to see Dakota," I said buckling my own seatbelt. Jacob nodded and started the car.

"You okay," I asked rubbing his cheek.

"Yep." When he said 'yep' that meant something was wrong. I turned to look at Dakota in the backseat.

"You're not hungry or anything are you," I asked him.

"No I ate three burgers not too long a go," Dakota replied. How could you not love the kid?

Jacob's jaw was still clenched and his grip on the steering wheel only got tighter.

After visiting my mother, we went back to Jacob's. Dakota was sound asleep in the backseat and Jacob carried him to our room. I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Jacob to come into the kitchen.

"What's your problem with him," I asked as Jacob walked through the threshold. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down in front of me.

"Who are you talking about," Jacob asked.

"Dakota," I whispered. "You act like you don't like him and little do you know he notices that."

Jacob was silent.

"What's the deal," I asked placing my hand on top of his.

"You just seem happier when you're around him. I guess it just kind of bugs me. I know it's weird for me to be jealous of a kid Leah. I know you have to be around him because it hurts you to not be. I… I just want you to feel the same way when I'm not around. I want you to have to be around me to complete you. I feel that way about you, like I have to be around you."

"Jake, I do feel that way about you. If I didn't feel that way about you, I would have left. I wouldn't put up with your moods and temper. Come on Jake, you know me better than that," I said stroking his cheek.

" I guess I'm trippin out huh?"

"Um yea you're acting crazy right now. You really think I got the hots for Dakota?"

"No, I'm just being immature and jealous. I love you Lee."

"Love you too buttface," I said punching his arm.

I heard Dakota's feet patting across the living room heading toward the kitchen.

"Have a good nap," Jacob asked.

Dakota rubbed his eyes and sat in a chair. " Yes. Can you play cars with me?" Dakota asked me.

"Sure."

"Can I join you too," Jacob asked.

Dakota grinned widely and shook his head yes.

"Alright," Jacob pumped his fist in the air. Dakota ran out the kitchen and came back with his backpack full of cars.

* * *

**Those darn Cullens are just a mess. Thinking they could lie and get away with it. Silly vampires. Lol I know the Volturi is out of character, but I wanted to add a twist (it is fan fiction right?). Next chapter we will find out what's up with Sam and Emily. Hope this chapter answered some questions. Thanks for reading! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey peeps, sorry for the long wait. College has started back up for me and it is going to be a busy semester. I will try to update as much as I can, I won't abandon my stories. Thanks for all the reviews and support! You all are awesome!**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**This chapter has skipped ahead another two months and Leah is eight months pregnant. **

"You sure that you want to go visit Sam? I don't want you trying to bite his head off," Jacob asked as he tied my shoe. My stomach was huge and I couldn't even bend over to put my shoes on. I hated being helpless and my moods proved that I didn't like people waiting on me hand and foot. My mother finally got her kitchen redone and moved back into her house. Seth was ecstatic to move back into his own room. I decided to stay with Jacob because I had gotten used to having him around. Yes, he got on my nerves sometimes because he was still way too overprotective. I felt sorry for A'Liyah, she probably would never get to go on a date.

" I think I'm good to go. I guess I can be nice to him today, he's already in pain," I said rubbing my stomach. Emily had left Sam a month a go and went back to the Makah reservation. He couldn't break the imprint when he went away to Seattle so he came back early. He came back to La Push to find Emily gone. She wrote him a three page letter trying to ease the pain she knew she was causing him. Sam was a complete mess and it was a terrible thing to see. The guy had broken my heart into tiny pieces and I had every right to laugh in his face, but I didn't. I just couldn't find it in me to laugh at him and tell him 'that's what you get'. I could be cruel but to see someone suffering like Sam was really put a cap on my cruelness. I actually felt bad for him and that was something out of my character. The pack visited Sam as often as we could. He had already threatened suicide and everyone was trying to keep an eye on him. My mother went over to check on him everyday. She forced him to eat and sat and talked with him. He was downright depressed and needed all the support he could get.

" Alright. You need help getting up," Jacob asked holding out his hands. I swatted his hands away and attempted to get off the bed.

I looked up at Jacob and smiled. " Can you help me please?"

"Nope." Jacob turned to walk out the door.

"Jake!"

"I was just kidding gosh," Jacob pulled me up gently by my arms. " You look like you're about to pop any day now."

" What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying I look fat or something? Does this shirt make me look really big?" I pulled at my t-shirt, which only made it stretch out more.

" No you don't look fat. I mean you're pregnant so people understand," Jacob replied. I glared at him. "Let's just go before you try to kick my ass."

" You just called me fat."

" No I didn't Lee. I think this pregnancy is making you delusional. You look beautiful," Jacob said pecking my cheek. He grabbed my hand and led me out the house.

Sam had not cleaned his house since Emily left. The tables were covered in dust and the floors hadn't been mopped. Not only was the house a mess, but Sam wasn't looking to shabby himself. He had large bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. I had never seen Sam so…weak.

" Hey Sam how you feelin," Jacob asked as we sat on the couch that was covered in paper.

" Same way I felt a month a go. Like absolute shit," Sam mumbled.

" It'll get better man. Just hang in there," Jacob replied.

Sam let out a deep sigh and plopped down in a recliner. " It's easier said than done Jake."

"Have you heard from her," I asked.

Sam clenched his jaw. " She called yesterday to see how I'm doing. She really has some nerve ya know. Does she honestly think I'm doing okay? I don't know how much longer I can take this feeling. It hurts like hell and Emily just doesn't get it. I wanted to break the imprint, but I couldn't. I thought she would be here when I got back, I just knew she wouldn't leave me here. I can't blame her though. No one should be forced to stay with someone."

"It's not your fault Sam. Emily is just being a bitch," I said.

Sam's leaned forward in the recliner. " Don't call her that."

"I'm just calling it how I see it Sam. Only an evil bitch would do what Emily did to you," I spat.

"Don't call her that!" Sam's voice boomed throughout the small house.

" Sam you need to calm down, she's pregnant," Jacob put a hand on my back.

" I'm just stressed out. Where the hell do I go now? My life is over," Sam buried his head in his hands.

" We know you're stressed out, but you really don't need to take it out on me. We are trying to help you-"

"Lee," Jacob rubbed his hand down my back. " You need to calm down too. Is there anything you need from the pack Sam?"

"No. There is nothing you all can give me to make me feel better. Your support is good enough," Sam replied. He rubbed his scruffy face and sat back against the recliner. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

" Just hang in there man. We're here if you need anything. Always remember we're a pack and we have each other's back," Jacob said standing up. He pulled me up from the couch and steadied me.

" Thanks." Sam's eyes glazed over and he stood. He gave us one last look before storming off into the bathroom.

"Do you think he'll be okay," I asked Jacob.

"I don't know. He seems pretty down."

I could hear Sam breaking down in the bathroom. I waddled over to the door and knocked lightly. " Sam?"

"I'll be fine, just go," Sam said.

" Come on Lee, I think he just needs time alone. I'll send Embry and Seth over to check on him later," Jacob said pulling me by my hand.

" Wow Emily has really fucked him up. Is it weird that I actually feel bad for him," I asked as we pulled off.

"No, we all feel bad. I mean he is your ex and I know you still care about him. And that's okay to still care. It doesn't bug me if that's what you're thinking."

" I don't want you to think I'm going to run back to him since there's no more Emily. I care but I'm not in love with him," I replied.

Jacob chuckled. "I know you're not in love with him Leah. What are you tripping out about? It's okay to feel bad, I didn't expect you to laugh in his face."

"I feel like I should though. Karma got'em good."

" Yea it did and I think he knows that. He knows he hurt you and you had to see him happy. Now the tables have turned and he has to see you happy. I know it bothers him because I can see it in his thoughts when we patrol," Jacob explained.

" I wonder if the imprint will break eventually."

" It might if Emily stays away long enough. It will be a very painful time for Sam though. I might ask Quil if it is possible for the imprint to break itself. I just got lucky that Nessie accepted another Alpha's imprint. I didn't have to go through the withdrawal pain as long as Sam has been going through it."

" Are you glad that the imprint broke," I asked.

" Of course I am. Why'd you ask that?"

" I don't know. I guess I was just wondering if you wish it didn't break sometimes. I know I drive you crazy," I said. Uh oh, pregnancy hormones.

" You do drive me crazy. But it's worth it though. I would rather be with someone because I want to be with them, not because I have to be with them," Jacob said massaging my hand.

" You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. I really do mean that Leah," Jacob glanced over at me.

" When I have these babies, I'm going back to my old self. I can't stand being a softy," I replied.

" I like this Leah better, but I wouldn't mind having the feisty she-wolf back. Just no kicking me in the balls, I don't miss that."

"I won't kick you in the balls. I might want more kids with you," I said.

" You want more kids?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I want to plan out the next pregnancy. No more surprises."

"You really want more kids with me?"

" Didn't I just say I did? I wouldn't mind having one more. I've always wanted a big family," I replied.

" Family huh? Did you ever think you would be having my children? It's crazy." Jacob gave my hand a squeeze.

" Nope. If someone would have told me that I was going to be with you two years a go, I would have puked."

" Damn, I'm that repulsive," Jacob asked.

" You were back then. I just didn't like how you chased after Bella, it used to annoy the hell out of me. Plus you used to always pick at me and hurt my feelings sometimes."

"I used to hurt your feelings? Why didn't you tell me that back then?"

"You wouldn't have cared anyway Jacob. You were an ass. Well sometimes you still are," I said.

" I apologize for being an ass and hurting your feelings," Jacob replied with a laugh. "You hurt my feelings sometimes too."

"What did I do to you?"

" You broke up with me."

" I'm sorry about that. I just…I got scared. I didn't want to chance you breaking my heart."

" I won't, that's something you don't have to worry about." Jacob caressed my cheek and turned his attention back to the road.

After dropping me off at the house, Jacob went to patrol with Paul and Jared. He sent Quil to baby-sit me while Seth and Embry checked on Sam.

"Are you scared it's gonna hurt," Quil asked me.

"Scared what's gonna hurt." I stuffed my mouth with ice cream and then dipped my spoon in the jar of peanut butter.

" The babies coming out of your crotch."

" Quil shut the fuck up," I spat.

" I'm just asking a simple question."

" I think you're just being a perv as usual."

" But are you scared just a little bit?"

"Quil!" I threw a pillow at him and dug back into my ice cream.

" Sorry damn."

I inhaled the rest of the ice cream and sprawled out on the couch. I didn't even feel myself drift off into a slumber. I woke up and hour later after feeling sharp pains in my stomach. I thought the pains would subside after a while but they got worse.

"Quil?" I could barely speak.

"You okay," He asked as he ran into the living room.

"Something's wrong," I cried out. I doubled over as the pains got sharper.

" Let me phase and get Jacob." Quil ran out the back door. I felt a warm liquid rush down my leg.

Minutes later Quil returned with Jacob.

" What happened," Jacob asked touching my stomach.

"I think it's time," I replied holding my stomach.

**There you have it. So the muffin making whore ducked out? Sam is in a deep depression and Leah wants more babies. Wow. I hope I get to update soon, I missed writing! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Sorry for the wait, school was kicking my rear end. It has calmed down at little bit.**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

I had never felt so much pain in my life. The pain was excruciating and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Can't you give her something for the pain," Jacob asked Carlisle as I reached for his hand. He put his hand into mine and gave me a slight smile as I tightened my grip.

" She isn't dilated enough to get the epidural. She's only 3 centimeters," Carlisle replied.

"Three? Give me something for this pain, now," I yelled taking in a sharp breath. I clamped my teeth together as another contraction hit me like a semi. I screamed out in pain as Jacob kissed my forehead.

" Just calm down Lee. If you're calm it might not hurt as much." I glared at Jacob as he tried to soothe me. He didn't know how much this was hurting me. He had no right telling me to calm down.

" Excuse me but you don't have babies trying to come out your crotch," I snapped. I squirmed around trying to find a comfortable way to lay. The pain was not easing up in any positions I set myself in. "Why does this shit hurt so badly?"

"Your human senses are more prominent right now since you are experiencing a human experience," Carlisle explained.

" Say what," Jacob asked rubbing my shoulder.

" Her human side is more prominent in this situation. She will feel the pain more as a human than she would as a wolf."

"So you're saying if she phased it wouldn't hurt as much," Jacob asked.

"Correct."

"Oh hell no, I'm not delivering in wolf form," I said as Jacob and Carlisle turned their attention back to me. " Let's not forget that I am mostly human."

" Would you rather feel more pain or not Leah," Jacob asked.

"Would you rather feel my foot up your ass or my fist in your face. Take your pick Black?"

Jacob was about to respond to me when Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder. " She doesn't mean it."

"Oh yes I do. Look at what you did to me Jacob," I pointed to my stomach.

" Um you kind of had a part in this too Leah," Jacob said with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh! Please get them out of me," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Leah just be patient, as soon as you have dilated ten centimeters-"

"Look here Ice Pop Doc, you give me something for this pain or I will massacre this whole house! You hear me? Do you hear me," I yelled at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at Jacob and shook his head.

" How do you deal with it," Carlisle asked Jacob.

"Are my grandbabies here yet," my mother asked running into the room. Seth was right behind her along with Paul, Embry, and Jared.

" Has anything crawled out of her crotch yet," Paul asked running over to my bed.

"Paul don't. If you know what's good for you," Jacob warned Paul.

" Does it hurt any," Embry asked.

"No it feels like a dandelions and cotton candy. Hell yea it hurts like a bitch," I yelled.

"Leah watch your mouth honey," my mother said rubbing my forehead with some ice Carlisle brought in.

"Has she had the pups yet," Emmett asked peeking his head in the door.

"Nope not yet. She hasn't even dilated enough," Carlisle replied.

"My children aren't pups you douche," I snapped. Emmett held his hands up and disappeared from the doorway.

Little Dakota peeked his head in the door next and then ran away as soon as I made eye contact with him.

"He doesn't like seeing you in pain," Carlisle said lifting the blanket up.

"Whoa what are you doing," Jacob asked grabbed Carlisle's hand.

"I have to see how much she's dilated."

Jacob nodded and slowly released Carlisle's hand.

"Still the same." Carlisle put the cover back down and patted my leg. "You might have to have a C-section Leah."

"I don't care just get them out," I said squirming again. " Get them out now!"

" Baby calm down you are only stressing yourself out." My mother rubbed my arms as Seth ruffled my hair.

" You're not having wolf children mom. They are stronger than regular kids and they are hurting me," I explained to my mother. She smiled and shook her head in agreement.

" I gotta get out of here," Quil said running from the room.

" Guess he can't deal with all the blood," Jared said.

" I will perform a C-section if that's what you want," Carlisle replied.

" Didn't you hear me say I don't care. Just get these kids out of me," I yelled.

"You're going to lose your voice if you keep yelling like this," Paul replied.

" And you're going to lose your dick if you don't get away from me. There are too many people in this room anyway. The only people that should be in here are my mother, Jacob, Carlisle, and Seth if he can take the gore."

" Aw no fun," Jared said leaving. Paul patted my face and left with Embry trailing behind him.

" You won't get mad if I want to leave too will you? I'll be right downstairs," Seth asked.

"It's fine with me. I understand."

"Okay good, I don't want to see your stomach sliced open," Seth replied kissing my forehead. " You'll be okay Leah."

"Thanks baby brother," I smiled and rubbed my stomach as I felt another pain coming on. " Okay can we please get this show on the road."

"Will do. Let me just prepare everything," Carlisle said walking over to the sink. He washed his hands and snapped on a new set of gloves.

" It'll be okay Lee. Me and your mom are here with you," Jacob whispered in my ear. I gripped his hand as Carlisle walked towards me.

"We are going to move you to another room okay," Carlisle said. " I don't think this one is suitable."

" How many damn hospital rooms do you have," Jacob asked.

"Trust me, we're always prepared," Carlisle smirked.

As soon as I was in the other room the procedure began. I couldn't really feel anything but there was a lot of pressure on my stomach. Jacob rested his cheek on mine and whispered ' you're okay' over and over again. I was thankful he was here with me, he did sort of calm me down after a while. My mother stood on the other side of me, smiling as Carlisle pulled out one twin.

" Here's your girl, she's beautiful," Carlisle said handing the baby to Edward. I didn't even notice the mind reader was in the room helping Carlisle out.

" Can I see her," I asked.

Edward held A'liyah in front of me. Her cries filled the room as Carlisle gasped.

"What's wrong," I asked knowing his gasp was a sign that something went wrong.

"He's not breathing," Carlisle replied.

"What? What's wrong with him," Jacob asked panicked.

" Help him," I said.

"It looks as though he swallowed his own feces and it got into his lungs," Carlisle replied. I heard a machine turn on and then I heard a sucking sound.

Tears streamed down my face as I waited for Jacob Michael's cries.

" He's okay," Carlisle stated as I heard a loud shrill come from Jacob.

"Thank God," I sighed and Jacob pecked my lips.

"Your children are beautiful. Let me get you sewn back up so you can hold them," Carlisle said.

_An Hour Later_

"The little girl looks just like you Leah," my mother said rocking A'liyah.

" I hope that's a good thing," I laughed.

"Of course it is," Jacob said wrapping Jacob Michael in a blanket.

"Let me do it Jacob. You have to wrap him up tight," Esme said wrapping little Jacob up in the baby blanket. I held back a growl as she kissed his forehead and handed him back to Jacob.

" Thanks Esme. I'm going to need a lot of help," Jacob said with a chuckle.

"That's what my mother is here for, right mom?"

"Yep, I'm always up for helping with the little ones." My mother winked.

" They're so small," Seth said walking in the room. The rest of the pack followed him inside and surprisingly Sam was with them.

"Hey Sam," Jacob said.

"Hey. Wow they are perfect," Sam replied forcing a smile.

"I can't wait until little Jake gets older. I'm gonna teach-" Paul started.

"You won't be corrupting my child Paul, sorry," Jacob said.

" I won't corrupt him don't worry. A'Liyah won't be dating until she's thirty."

"I feel sorry for her. She has so many uncles that aren't going to let anyone near her," my mother said.

"Can I hold one," Embry asked holding his arms out.

" Sure take little Jake, I'm sure Mrs. Clearwater won't be handing up A'Liyah anytime soon," Jacob said handing little Jacob to Embry.

"It's going to get confusing with two Jacobs. He needs a nickname," Jared said.

"How about little Alpha," Paul suggested.

"No that's so plain and boring. How about J-Weezy," Quil added.

"No that's too much. How about JJ, for Jacob Junior," Seth insisted.

"I like that," I said reaching for A'Liyah. "Oh she opened her eyes. She has your eyes Jake."

"She sure does. Wow that's amazing," Jacob replied leaning in to look at A'Liyah.

"I'm happy for you two," Sam said. Everyone turned to look at him in disbelief. He had been quiet the whole time and no one even expected him to come see the babies.

"Thanks," I replied with a hesitant smile. I didn't know how to really talk to Sam anymore. Usually I was rude to him and I could always think of some smart remark to throw at him. Now I had to treat him like he was fragile, something I hadn't done in a long time. The last time I was genuinely nice to him was when he had phased and refused to tell me what happened. He was so sick and needed all the support he could get. I could remember him sneaking into my bedroom and climbing into my bed. He was afraid to be alone, although it seemed like he was shutting me out.

"Can I hold her," Sam asked walking slowly towards my bed. I glanced at Jacob, who nodded his head.

"Um sure," I handed A'Liyah over to Sam.

"She's so little," Sam said gently taking her in his arms.

" Compared to all of us, they are both pretty tiny," my mother replied.

Sam gazed at A'Liyah and he smiled as A'Liyah gazed back at him. He turned to look at me and Jacob, his face expression changing to a more saddened look.

"I'm sorry , I have to go."Sam handed A'Liyah back to Jacob and stormed out the door.

" That must have really bothered him," Paul said, walking towards the door.

" Because of that bitch Emily," I replied.

"Leah you've got to stop cussing, kids pick up on that stuff," my mother explained.

"I'll work on it."

" I guess that goes for me too huh," Jacob asked.

"We'll help each other," I said winking.

"That's exactly how you two got these little munchkins. It's too much helping going on between you two, "Jared said laughing.

" Ew images." Seth covered his ears.

"I can't take the smell here anymore. I will drop by to see ya'll when you get back to Jake's," Quil said standing to leave.

" Yea that would be a good idea. I will bring Rachel with me, I didn't feel comfortable bringing her over here," Paul added.

"We understand. I'm ready to get out of here my damn self. See you all soon," I said.

Embry handed JJ back to Jacob and followed the pack out.

I looked over at Jacob who was handing JJ to me.

" Wanna trade," Jacob asked.

I smiled and cradled JJ in my arms.

* * *

**So there you are. Like I said, I'm sorry for the wait. I am going to work on the next chapter of Blurred Instincts today. Hopefully it will be done and ready to post tonight. **

**I got the idea of this chapter from my own birth. I had swallowed my own poop while I was inside my mother. Yea, I know that's really disgusting but it happens. I had a hard time breathing when I was first born and I had to have the poop sucked out of my lungs. So that's where that idea came from. **

**Wasn't it nice of Leah to let Sam hold A'Liyah? Too bad he stormed out, but we all know why that happened. Just think, Emily would have had her baby by now and that's what upset Sam. **

**Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Off to work on the next chapter for Blurred Instincts now. Thanks for reading!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for the reviews! This is the last chapter and then I will be starting on the sequel. Are you guys excited, I hope you are. There are still some unanswered questions which will be taken care of in the sequel. I'm not sure what I want to name it yet and I was hoping you all could help me. I will put a poll on my profile and let you all vote for a title. **

**Warning: This chapter is not really long. I don't want to call it an epilogue, but I think that is what you all will call it once you see how short it is. Haha**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

_Two weeks later_

"Please stop crying, please just stop." I maneuvered around the small kitchen trying to prepare two bottles. The twins were screaming bloody murder as I tried to fix the bottles as fast as I could. Every time one twin cried the other followed suit. So just imagine what they did at 4am. Jacob was out patrolling with Seth, Paul and Sam. Sam had not talked to me since the last time I saw him at the Cullens. He only spoke with Jacob when they were phased and even then he didn't say much. My mother and Seth helped Jacob and I out a lot. My mother always made sure we had a abundant amount of diapers and that my breast pump was still functioning properly. She didn't like the idea of me pumping my milk and kept suggesting that I actually breast feed the twins. I decided not to breast feed them because I heard it made your nipples hurt. I didn't enjoy the fact that my nipples would be sore, so I just pumped my milk instead.

"Okay, okay. Shh, I got your food," I said placing the bottles in the twins mouths. They both gazed up at me as they ate. They were so alert to be only two weeks old and that worried me. I hoped they didn't have a speedy growth and phase at a young age. It would be nice if they didn't phase at all, but the chances were not slim at all. Two people with the wolf gene would create a shape-shifter child.

"Is it good," I asked the twins as they gulped down the milk. "You two must have been hungry. You've got some big appetites."

"They're eating again," Jacob asked coming through the back door.

"Yep. They have big appetites. I don't know if I have enough milk for them," I replied leaning into Jacob.

"Oh I'm sure there is enough milk in those jugs," Jacob said looking at my chest.

"Shut up." I playfully pushed Jacob out of the way with my hip.

"I'll help you feed them. You're running out of hands here."

"Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me? I'm just being a father," Jacob laughed.

"You're doing a good job."

"You too. Have you talked to Seth today," I asked picking JJ up so I could burp him.

" Yea, he is coming by today. He said he will watch the twins while we go have some time to ourselves."

"That was nice of him. What are we going to do," I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we can just go out to eat or something. We need 'us' time every now and then right," Jacob asked rubbing my arm.

"I guess, but do you think Seth can watch him all by himself? That is a lot of work for someone who has never done it. You think we should tell Embry and Quil to come help him out."

" If you want, but I think Seth can handle it all on his own. I handled it on my own the other day while you were out patrolling," Jacob replied.

"Yea and remembered what happened. You lost A'Liyah's binky and you forgot to put the diaper rash ointment on JJ," I said laughing.

"Hey it was first time alone with them. I'm still learning here," Jacob said sounding a little offended.

" I was only kidding with you Jake. You're doing a great job, although I'm still mad at you for losing the binky. That one was A'Liyah's favorite one." Jacob rolled his eyes and picked A'Liyah up to burp her.

"Don't you think mommy is overreacting. You are perfectly fine with the binky that daddy got you, right," Jacob asked A'Liyah. A'Liyah looked at him wide eyed as he spoke.

"I think she is wondering what the hell you're talking about," I said wiping JJ's mouth off. He cooed as I rocked him in my arms.

"Have they taken a nap today," Jacob asked.

" A little cat nap. They woke up within thirty minutes because they were hungry."

" Well I'm going to put A'Liyah to sleep. We need to have some daddy and daughter bonding time," Jacob winked and retreated to the bedroom.

We had turned Jacob's old room into a nursery and moved into Billy's old room. I followed Jacob into the nursery and sat in one of the rocking chairs.

"Isn't this crazy," Jacob asked pacing the room, rocking A'Liyah in his arms.

"What's crazy?"

"We're parents. Never thought this day would come. I honestly never thought I would have kids," Jacob replied.

"I didn't think I could even get pregnant. I gave up on the thought of kids when I phased. Thanks Jake."

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance at this mother thing and giving me two beautiful children," I said.

"You're welcome, but you kind of helped too." Jacob grinned and laid A'Liyah down in her crib. " She falls asleep pretty fast, wonder where she gets that from." Jacob raised an eye brow.

" She didn't get that from me, that is all you. She is truly her father's child. I can already see a little of you in her already," I said kissing JJ's forehead.

" Yea she does act a little like me. I saw her doing that frown I always do the other day. It was my infamous 'what the fuck?' frown," Jacob said sitting down next to me. "This is going to be our little fighter. I bet he will be very protective of A'Liyah."

"Hell who won't? I might have to sneak the girl out on a few dates because she won't be able to bring the guy home."

" I will meet the guy sooner or later and I'm sure JJ will tell me about him," Jacob rubbed JJ's head before taking him out of my arms. He kissed JJ's forehead and laid him down in his crib. I kissed A'Liyah's forehead and Jacob grabbed my hand.

" We have some free time," Jacob said wiggling his eye brows.

"So I'm guessing you want to use this free time doing something that got us in trouble in the first place?"

"I think you're right Miss Clearwater," Jacob kissed my neck and led me out of the nursery.

Two hours later the twins were wailing . I knew they were hungry again and probably needed their diapers changed. After cleaning them up and feeding them, Jacob and I decided to take them to Billy and Sarah's grave. Jacob had not been to the cemetery for a long time and he said he needed to go see his father.

"You ready," I asked as Jacob pulled up to the cemetery.

"Yea, I think I am," Jacob replied. He gave my hand a little squeeze and looked back at the twins. " I think I should introduce them to their grandpa." Jacob got out of the car.

He carried JJ while I cradled A'Liyah in my arms. Jacob stopped in front of his parent's graves.

"Hey dad, hey mom. I've got some little people that I think you should meet. This is Jacob Michael and A'Liyah Melissa. I know you would have adored them and mom you would have spoiled them," Jacob spoke. He looked back at me and smiled. " I finally got Leah Clearwater to be mine too. You bugged the crap out of me about Leah dad. Now I have her and I'm sure you are happy about that."

"I'm going to give you some time alone. I'm going to visit my dad," I said kissing Jacob's cheek.

My father's grave was clear on the other side of the cemetery.

"Hi daddy. I know I haven't been out here in a while. Of course you know how hard it's been for me to come out here. You know I hate cemeteries and most of all I hate seeing people I love in them. Um, I brought someone with me that I wish you could meet. Her name is A'Liyah and she has a twin brother named Jacob Jr. I'm sure you wondering if I'm fit enough to be a mother since I always carried my dolls the wrong way," I chuckled. " But I think I'm doing a good job and Jacob's helping me out a lot too. I miss you dad, I really do."

I felt a warm hand rest on the small of my back.

"Thanks for bringing us here Jake," I said leaning back into Jacob's chest.

"No problem. I think we both needed to come. You ready to go?"

"Yea. Bye dad, I love you," I kissed his head stone and grabbed Jacob's hand.

* * *

" I got this sis, please stop your worrying," Seth said trying to push me out the door.

"Are you sure? There is milk in the fridge, make sure you put it in the microwave for ten seconds before giving it to them. Remember to use the diaper rash ointment too. Oh an-"

"Leah shut up and go. Jacob is waiting in the car for you. I will call you if something goes wrong, which it won't. Your baby brother is good with the kids, so don't worry. Bye Leah," Seth pushed me out the door and shut it in my face. I smiled and made my way to the car.

"Took you long enough," Jacob complained, pulling out of the driveway.

"I had to make sure Seth knew what he was doing."

"Leah he knows what he's doing. Stop your worrying."

"If you two tell me to stop worrying one more time, I am going to scream," I replied.

"He's got everything under control Lee," Jacob grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"He better. I just don't want him to be overwhelmed when both of them start crying."

"He'll probably have a moment where he wants to cry himself, but I think he will do fine," Jacob said.

About an hour later, we pulled up to a restaurant in Port Angeles. They had the best sea food that any restaurant could have and the service was pretty good.

" You do notice you're eating all the cheesy garlic biscuit," Jacob asked me taking a sip of his water.

" I am hungry, plus these things are addicting," I said grabbing another biscuit.

"What if I like them too," Jacob asked.

"I advise you get one before I eat them all."

"No you go ahead and eat up, I'm saving my appetite for the actual meal," Jacob replied.

"Jake, I'm sure you could eat two baskets of these and still eat your dinner."

" You're right, but I don't want any. You can eat them all if that's what makes you happy." Jacob smiled and stared at me as I continued to eat the biscuits. I bit into one and there was something hard in it.

"Ow, what the hell," I spit the hard piece of metal out into my hand. It was a silver ring with three diamonds inside. "Um the cooks left me a little present."

"No I left you a little present," Jacob said.

"Huh?"

"I put it in the biscuit when you went to the bathroom," Jacob explained.

"Um, okay. Thanks I guess," I said cleaning the ring off.

"I'm thinking you don't know what the ring is for."

"I think I see where this is going, but I'm not going to assume," I replied.

Jacob laughed. "I want you to marry me Leah."

My mouth fell open. "You want me… to marry…you?"

"Yea, that's what I said. So what do you say," Jacob asked.

I gasped.

**That proposal was so Jacob, he would be the one to put a ring in food. Haha! I will be starting on the sequel soon. I'm still trying to think out how I want the sequel to play out, so it might be posted next week. I want to thank you all for sticking with this story and for all the lovely reviews. It made me proud to actually have a story that people read and enjoyed. The first chapter of the sequel will pick up from here and then I will skip ahead a few years. So put me on your alerts so you know when I post the sequel. Remember to take the poll on my page, I really need help picking a title. Thanks again for all the support! **


	48. AN The Poll is on my profile now

I posted the poll for the title of the sequel on my profile page. So you can vote now! I would have posted it sooner but I was trying to think up more title options. Your votes would really help me out. I've started on the sequel and the first chapter should be done tonight. I just need a title.

Thanks,

Brittany aka YoGurlB


End file.
